Finding Heart
by Dragonwind
Summary: Finally Complete!!! Legolas' brother finds his heart's desire..can he save her?...Please R/R..No Flames...CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ALWAYS WELCOME
1. Arrival At Rivendell

FINDING HEART  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
BY DRAGONWIND  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Only Konner, Aalyssa, Rodero, Wilhelmina, Udar, Donlugan, Elspeth, Marissa, the Forlindon family and unrecognized baddies belong to me. Everyone else belongs to Tolkein. Don't sue, unless you'd like to take over my bills (that's all I have)  
  
  
  
Prince Konner Greenleaf of Mirkwood stood at the gate of Rivendell, waiting for Lady Aalyssa and her family to arrive for the council and court session. He clutched the stems of the bouquet of mixed flowers he held, Konner's body tense with anticipation. He wondered anxiously if she would be with her family in Rivendell, as she had disappeared from sight before Konner had left Mirkwood. Konner had asked his brother, Legolas, about Aalyssa's disappearances, but had received no answer. Legolas and Aalyssa had grown up with one another and were very close. 'Legolas is so evasive about the situation, just tells me there are things I do not know. Of course I do not know when neither of them will tell me.'  
  
Konner leaned back against the rough wall surrounding Rivendell, the breeze blowing his unruly short blond hair. Before leaving Mirkwood, his parents had informed him the time had come. He must select his Queen or forfeit his birthright of inheriting the throne. 'Mother is anxious to begin training the new queen.' A sigh escaped Konner. 'I share something special with Aalyssa, but is it love? I do not want a marriage without love, and I am not sure what I am feeling for Aalyssa is love.'  
  
Hoofbeats stopping several yards away from him brought his attention back to his surroundings. Konner's blue eyes brightened with hope as he recognized the Skycloud's carriage. He held his breath as the footman opened the carriage door, releasing it when Aalyssa climbed gracefully from the conveyance.  
  
Anxious but unwilling to show it, Konner briskly walked over to Aalyssa and took her hand. "My lady," he greeted her, lifting her hand to his lips for a kiss. Konner straightened and handed her the flowers, watching her eyes light up with pleasure. "I know they are not as lovely as you, but it was the best I had to work with."  
  
"Prince Konner, you are such a flatterer," Aalyssa giggled, taking the flowers and inhaling their scent. "They are lovely, thank you, Your Highness," she added after looking over her shoulder.  
  
Konner blinked at Aalyssa's sudden formality, then noticed her mother, Lady Wilhelmina, glaring disapprovingly at her. "Is something wrong, love?" he asked Aalyssa, caressing her cheek with his hand.  
  
"No more than the usual, Your Highness," Aalyssa whispered softly, her eyes darting between Konner and her mother.  
  
"Do not move," Konner said, squeezing Aalyssa's hand gently. "I will be right back." He walked over to Lady Wilhelmina. "My pardon, my lady."  
  
"Yes, Your Highness?" Lady Wilhelmina asked stiffly as she curtsied.  
  
"Is there a specific reason you do not wish for me to visit with your daughter?"  
  
"No, Your Highness. It is just my daughter has the unpacking to do."  
  
"Surely that is what you have your maids for," Konner stated with disbelief.  
  
"Why waste the time of a maid when my daughter will do just fine? I have more important tasks for my maids to handle."  
  
"Because your Prince wishes to spend time with Aalyssa. I also wish to know the reasons behind her disappearances, if you so please."  
  
Lady Wilhelmina looked at him, puzzled. "Disappearances? Oh, she occasionally comes to her senses and finds herself embarrassed by her foolish actions. During those rare times, Aalyssa retreats into hiding. If you will excuse me now, Your Highness, I will ask one of the maids to unpack so my daughter can foolishly waste her time trying to charm you."  
  
Wilhelmina lifted her skirts and walked away, leaving a confused Konner standing in her wake. Konner cleared his mind and walked back over to Aalyssa. "Come love, let us walk in the gardens."  
  
"But Mother..." Aalyssa began then let her voice trail off.  
  
Konner caught a glimpse of a frightened look in her eyes before she quickly changed it to worried. "Has been told you are spending time with me. What are you frightened of, love?" Konner asked, searching her eyes with his.  
  
"Frightened?" Aalyssa tried to cover. "If I am frightened it is due to these uncertain times and what we are facing. No one knows what to expect or what will happen."  
  
He could tell Aalyssa was lying to him, keeping her eyes averted from his. Konner placed his finger under her chin and tilted Aalyssa's head up. "Do not lie to me, Lys. We have known one another for far too long."  
  
"I am...I can not tell you, Konner."  
  
Konner could see the heartbreak and fear looming in her eyes and decided not to push her. 'I will push Legolas this evening.' Konner took Aalyssa's arm and led her through the trellis entrance and made their way to a cement bench among the multi-colored blooms. He wrapped his arm around Aalyssa and pulled her close to him.  
  
"I wish..." Aalyssa sighed.  
  
"What do you wish?"  
  
"Just that things could be different. That everything could be this simple."  
  
Konner kissed Aalyssa on the forehead and continued to hold her.  
  
The wind kicked up and Konner felt Aalyssa shiver despite the warmth of his arms. "Why do you have no cloak on?" he asked as he pulled his own off and wrapped it around her.  
  
"I do not...I did not know I would need one. I did not realize it was this chilly. Unusual for this time of the year."  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is," Konner agreed, fastening the lace of the cloak around her neck to hold it in place. "Shall we walk some more? Perhaps that will warm you some."  
  
Aalyssa nodded and took Konner's hand, allowing him to help her to her feet. "Every year it seems the Rivendell gardens are more beautiful."  
  
"Just like you," Konner whispered, kissing her on the neck.  
  
The couple were growing close to the maze, deep in the heart of the gardens, when Konner heard a shout of "Master Konner!"  
  
He sighed, recognizing the voice of Donlugan, Konner's manservant.  
  
Donlugan quickly found the couple and skidded to a stop. "Begging your pardon, Master Konner."  
  
"Yes, Donlugan?" Konner asked, exasperation lacing his tone.  
  
"Your father wishes your presence back at the villa. The Erinanna Royal Family has arrived, and the King and Queen wishes introductions to be made."  
  
"I am sorry, Aalyssa," Konner said softly into her ear.  
  
"I understand. Your duty calls."  
  
"May I escort you to dinner, love?"  
  
Aalyssa nodded as she turned to return to the villa also.  
  
"May I walk you to your destination, love?"  
  
"That is all right, Konner. I will just go to the weaving room and find Marissa and let her know I am here. But first I must put these lovely flowers in some water in my room."  
  
Konner took Aalyssa's hand. "Your chamber and the weaving room then."  
  
Aalyssa smiled up at him as they quietly walked back to the villa.  
  
"Wait out here," Aalyssa told him outside the door to her parents' chamber. She slipped inside and grabbed a vase, filling it with water. Aalyssa entered the maid's section which was her room and placed the vase on her night stand and smiled. She looked both ways to make certain she was still alone and slipped back out into the hall with Konner. "All right, now to the weaving room."  
  
The couple entered the passageway to the weaving room. Outside the doorway, Konner kissed her softly. "Until dinner, love."  
  
"Until dinner, Konner," Aalyssa answered before slipping into the room.  
  
"Aalyssa!" Marissa called out from across the room. She jumped from her chair and met her cousin halfway. Marissa enveloped Aalyssa in a hug. "You made it," Marissa said as she smirked over Aalyssa's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, I did," Aalyssa confirmed. "You look lovely, Marissa." Aalyssa took in the fine linen white maiden dress trimmed with gold.  
  
"This is the year we find our destinies, Aalyssa. Is it not exciting?"  
  
"I suppose so," Aalyssa mumbled as she took the empty seat next to Marissa's.  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
"There is only one destiny I desire. I still do not know if it is to be mine, nor if Mother will allow it."  
  
"I saw you in the garden with Konner," Marissa whispered loudly. "It is probably a definite, although..."  
  
"Although what?"  
  
"Has he met the Princess from Forlindon yet?"  
  
"He was on his way to join his family in greeting the family. Why?" Aalyssa asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Follow me," Marissa beckoned Aalyssa to a window overlooking the training field. "See that person there?" she asked, pointing to a slight form wearing a tight tunic and leggings.  
  
Aalyssa followed her cousin's line of sight. "Yes."  
  
"That is the Princess. All of the men, attached and unattached, have gone wild for her."  
  
"Oh stars," Aalyssa mumbled as her eyes saw Konner speaking with the Princess. She looked down at her plain white low-quality silk dress, trimmed with grosgrain ribbon. "I can not...I can not win against that. Especially since she is a princess."  
  
"Take heart, cousin. It does not appear she has any interest in Konner."  
  
"And I have no desire to be second choice, Marissa."  
  
"Konner may roam, but he always returns to you," Marissa replied, a bitter tone underlining her words.  
  
Aalyssa looked at her cousin and best friend oddly, but ignored the tone. "Who are you setting your sights on?"  
  
"I may need a little help with that, Aalyssa."  
  
"Why?" Aalyssa asked with surprise. Marissa never had any trouble attracting men.  
  
"The trouble is, the Princess is grabbing the attention of all of the men. She may choose the man that I desire. Unless she takes Konner," Marissa said, smiling slyly at Aalyssa. "Because you are right, those dresses are nothing compared to that skin tight leather."  
  
"Somehow we must make her unattractive to them," Aalyssa whispered, thinking out loud.  
  
"How? How can we do that, Aalyssa?"  
  
"We tell everyone she will sleep with any man who looks her way, that she is sleeping with Legolas. The very idea, dressing as no lady should just to get an unfair advantage at court."  
  
"Are you sure about this??  
  
"I have to do whatever I can not to lose Konner. He is all I have ever wanted, Marissa." Aalyssa turned from the window and returned to her seat at the loom.  
  
"Even if you are not Queen material?" Marissa mumbled under her breath.  
  
Aalyssa looked in the direction of her cousin, startled by the evil look in her cousin's eye. When she made eye contact with Marissa, Aalyssa watched her whole facial expression change to one of pure innocence.  
  
"So, Aalyssa," Marissa began as she sat back down and picked up some yarn. "Would you like to borrow a dress for dinner tonight?"  
  
Lady Imeranian coughed lightly and smiled patronizingly at Aalyssa.  
  
In a quieter tone, Aalyssa said, "Hush. Thank you for the offer but did you have to ask so loudly?" Aalyssa could tell Lady Imeranian and her cohorts were making a note of Marissa's query for later.  
  
"Sorry," Marissa uttered. "If I had known you would be embarrassed by my offer, I would not have offered," Marissa continued in her normal voice.  
  
Lady Wilhelmina swept into the room, the skirts of her silver trimmed red gown swishing around her legs. She looked down her nose at the gathered ladies, her eyes coming to a rest on Aalyssa. "A word outside, if you please, Aalyssa."  
  
Aalyssa fought the urge to cringe as she stood. "Yes, Mother." She followed her mother out into the hallway. Wilhelmina grabbed her daughter's left ear, pinching the lobe hard. Aalyssa heard her mother laugh when she cried out in pain.  
  
"What are you doing in the weaving room? I only allowed you to skip unpacking to remain with Prince Konner."  
  
"Konner got called away, Mother," Aalyssa began to explain.  
  
"Then you should have come to our chambers to relieve Merrybelle from all of that strenuous unpacking. You had no permission to come up here and socialize."  
  
"I am sorry, Mother," Aalyssa whispered, lowering her head.  
  
"Poor Merrybelle is woefully overworked as it is without doing your tasks. Get down there and finish the unpacking."  
  
"Yes Mother. Just let me tell Marissa where..."  
  
"I will tell Lady Marissa where you have gone. Go."  
  
"Yes, Mother," Aalyssa mumbled, keeping her eyes lowered to the floor.  
  
Aalyssa's left hand went up to her ear, partly to hide the redness she knew would be obvious there, and partly to rub it, hoping to rid herself of the soreness. She went up the stairs and headed down the hall toward her family's chamber.  
  
Her eyes aimed toward the floor, Aalyssa was not aware of anyone in her path until she collided with Queen Laure of Mirkwood. Aalyssa looked up, startled. "Oh, Your Majesty," she stammered, delicately curtsying at the same time. "I am so sorry."  
  
"It is all right, Aalyssa. How are you today?"  
  
"I am well, thank you."  
  
"My son tells me you will be joining the family for dinner this evening."  
  
"If it pleases Your Majesty, yes I will be."  
  
"It pleases me very much." Laure smiled at the young woman. "I understand there is to be dancing tonight also, which is unusual. Have you a dress with you for such a fete?"  
  
Panic settled in Aalyssa's eyes. "No, I am sorry, I do not. I was not expecting dancing. In that case, would you please give Konner my regrets that I can not..."  
  
"Why do you not let me take you to the dressmaker and acquire you one?"  
  
"I could not ask such a thing, Your Majesty."  
  
"Just think of it as a gift for a lovely young lady who spent so much time under my roof, sometimes I forgot she was not mine."  
  
Aalyssa smiled shyly at the Queen. "Let me just...Oh, I can not. Mother wishes for me to relieve Merrybelle of the unpacking."  
  
Laure stared at Aalyssa in confusion then waved Elspeth over. She quietly instructed the young maid to assist Merrybelle. Then Laure reached out and took Aalyssa's hand. "Come, dearest."  
  
The two women went back down the stairs and Laure headed for the weaving room. "Wait out here, dearest." Laure looked at Aalyssa and caught sight of the reddening on her earlobe. "What happened to your ear, dearest?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, something must have bitten me when I was outside."  
  
Laure looked at her skeptically before entering the weaving room. She approached Wilhelmina and pulled up a chair next to her. In a low voice, Laure spoke. "I just wanted to tell you I am taking Aalyssa shopping. My maid is assisting yours," she hissed in her best friend's ear. "And you will not treat Aalyssa so again." Laure stood and stared at the lady.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty," Wilhelmina uttered. She watched Laure walk away, a plot forming in her mind. Wilhelmina turned to her niece. "We must dispose of Aalyssa. Obviously the Queen is favoring her for some unknown reason."  
  
Marissa nodded in agreement. "I shall increase spreading seeds of doubt in Aalyssa's mind where Konner is concerned. I shall also put some moves on Konner. He is a playboy, he will not resist my charms."  
  
Wilhelmina smiled at her niece. "Excellent. And the first wrong move Aalyssa makes, and we all know she will make a wrong move, Robero and I will strip her of her title and banish Aalyssa."  
  
"Hopefully somewhere Konner will not find her," Marissa said, her eyes gleaming with expectation.  
  
"Oh yes. It is just a matter of finding someone willing to take her there. She will be dead before the morning, where she will be going.  
  
  
  
  
  
Laure and Aalyssa walked quietly to the dressmaker. "Aalyssa? Honey, will you tell me what is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Your Majesty, thank you," Aalyssa answered, taken aback by the Queen's sudden interest in her.  
  
Laure stopped walking and turned to face Aalyssa. "Why will you not come to me with whatever the problem is?"  
  
"Because it is not important enough to be a problem or bother you with it."  
  
"Dearest Aalyssa," Laure began.  
  
Aalyssa involuntarily flinched when Laure gently laid her hand on her cheek, then relaxed. "I am fine, Your Majesty. Thank you." Aalyssa began walking again, hearing Laure following then pulling to her side.  
  
The two women entered the dressmaker and headed for the more formal gown section. Laure pulled out a sky blue dress with midnight blue trim. "This will accent your eyes, Aalyssa," she commented, holding the dress up next to Aalyssa."  
  
"It is lovely, but perhaps this would suit me better," Aalyssa commented, holding up a plain white dress with a bluish tint to it.  
  
"Nonsense. You will look like a Princess in this."  
  
"But Your Majesty, I am no Princess."  
  
Aalyssa grew nervous when Laure favored her with a bright smile before carrying the dress over to pay for it. 'I wonder what she is up to and why she is being so nice and caring all of a sudden.'  
  
Laure spoke quietly to the shop clerk, acquiring some matching blue ribbons to go with the dress. The Queen tucked the parcel under her arm and took Aalyssa's hand. "Come dearest. You can get ready in my chamber."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty," Aalyssa said softly. Aalyssa followed Laure back to the villa.  
  
  
  
  
  
Donlugan met her in the hall as he carried Konner's freshly pressed dinner clothing to his chamber.  
  
"Donlugan."  
  
The manservant stopped in his tracks and turned. "Yes, Your Majesty?"  
  
"Make sure Prince Konner wears something with this color blue in it to dinner and advise him he will be picking up Lady Aalyssa in my chamber."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty," Donlugan said, bowing to the Queen. "My Lady," he said to Aalyssa before continuing to Konner's chamber to select another outfit.  
  
Aalyssa was in awe as she entered Laure's chamber, noticing the flowers scattered throughout. The Queen had scattered personal effects throughout the room, giving the chamber a feeling of home, not cold and unfeeling like her parents' chamber.  
  
Elspeth slipped in the door and Laure shooed Aalyssa to the bathing room.  
  
"Begging your pardon, Your Majesty," Elspeth said quietly.  
  
"Yes, Elspeth?"  
  
"I do not understand the situation with Lady Aalyssa's family. For one thing, Lady Aalyssa has hardly any clothing, most of which are worse than my own."  
  
Laure looked at her maid with interest, motioning her to the loveseat. "What else?"  
  
"Merrybelle was not very forthcoming, but I get the feeling Lady Aalyssa is not treated particularly well."  
  
Laure nodded, glancing in the direction of the bathing room. "Did you notice her reddened earlobe?"  
  
"I did, Your Majesty."  
  
"I will order an eye kept on the Skyclouds, as I will also watch them. Neither Aalyssa nor Legolas have ever brought anything to my attention, although I have long suspected something being amiss. Elspeth," Laure paused as she unwrapped the package. "This dress is for Lady Aalyssa to wear tonight. I also bought some ribbons...do you have any ideas what to do with them in her hair? I want her to look like a princess tonight."  
  
"Oh yes, Your Majesty, I know exactly what I can do with the ribbons."  
  
"Very good then. She should be done her bathing soon, I would like for you to assist her in getting ready."  
  
  
  
Konner knocked on the door to his mother's chamber. He smiled when Elspeth opened it and motioned him inside. "Is Lady Aalyssa ready, Elspeth?"  
  
"Yes, Your Highness, she is. Let me just tell her you are here."  
  
Laure came from her bedroom and smiled at her oldest son. "Good evening, Konner."  
  
"Mother," he greeted, walking over to kiss Laure on the cheek.  
  
Aalyssa came from the other bedroom and Konner's breath caught in his throat. The blue dress flowed over her body, accentuating her curves, the midnight blue trim matching her eyes. Blue ribbons which matched the two colors of her dress were braided into her hair. "Aalyssa, you look beautiful, love," Konner whispered as he walked over to take her hand.  
  
"Thank you, Konner," she said shyly.  
  
"I am going to be the envy of all of the men at dinner, having the most beautiful woman in Rivendell on my arm," he continued, tucking her hand around his arm. "We will see you downstairs, Mother."  
  
"Of course, darling," Laure said with a smile.  
  
As they made their way to the hall, Aalyssa asked apprehensively, "So, how are the people from Forlindon?"  
  
"Oh, they are very pleasant. Most unlike anyone you would meet in court. The one daughter, Iladori, works with the Royal Guard."  
  
"Is she nice?"  
  
"She is, well, she is not an easy person to get to know I am afraid. She has the most beautiful eyes though," Konner added absently.  
  
"I see," Aalyssa said quietly.  
  
"But enough about Princess Iladori. I do not remember the last time I saw you wear such a beautiful dress."  
  
Aalyssa shrugged as they entered the hall.  
  
Konner looked at her oddly, concerned about her sudden silence, and guided her to his family's table. He pulled one of the chairs out for her, sliding it back in as she sat down. Konner took his own seat next to her and wrapped his hand around hers. "Is something wrong, love?"  
  
Aalyssa shook her head. "No, it is not."  
  
"Aalyssa, what are you trying to..." Konner was cut off by the arrival of Thranduil and Laure. "Father, Mother," he greeted, getting to his feet to bow to them.  
  
"Son," Thranduil returned. "Aalyssa, how are you this evening, lovely?"  
  
"Fine, Your Majesty, thank you."  
  
Konner's hand went up Aalyssa's back to play with her hair. "I like these ribbons, love." He saw a sad look in Aalyssa's eyes when she turned to smile at him. He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear, "What is wrong? What are you hiding?"  
  
"Nothing, I have told you nothing is wrong."  
  
He knew he needed to speak to Legolas, but so far Konner had seen no sign of his younger brother. "Father, where is Legolas?"  
  
"He is dining with the Forlindon family tonight, Konner. Why?"  
  
"I needed to speak with him about something. It can wait until later tonight."  
  
Thranduil nodded. "I wish for you to spend time with the family tomorrow, during the day at least, Konner."  
  
"Yes Father." Konner heard a sad sigh escape Aalyssa and he eyed her with concern. Konner was about to whisper something to her when the waiters arrived with the salad and soup course. He tightened his hand around hers and smiled warmly at Aalyssa before they began to eat. Konner glanced toward the Forlindon table and saw Legolas laughing at something that had happened. 'I wish we could be freer and more open like that.'  
  
When the music began, Konner stood and took Aalyssa's hand. "May I have this dance, my lady?"  
  
"Of course, my Prince," Aalyssa smiled.  
  
Konner led her to the dance floor, and wrapped one arm around her waist, the other taking Aalyssa's hand. He felt Aalyssa's small hand resting on his shoulder and Konner smiled down at her. "I must choose my Queen this year, Lys."  
  
"I know," Aalyssa said softly.  
  
"I believe I have made my decision, but I need to discuss it with father tomorrow evening."  
  
Aalyssa looked up at him. "Just remember, it is a long time to be married to someone you do not love."  
  
"I am sure that I love her."  
  
Aalyssa nodded before laying her head on Konner's shoulder. 'I will not give up hope. Not yet, not before an announcement is made. But if it were me, he would not have said her, he would have said you.' Aalyssa willed herself not to cry and show Konner how hurt she was feeling. "Konner, I am not feeling particularly well. I think I shall go to my chamber."  
  
He placed his finger under her chin and tilted Aalyssa's face up to him. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Just an upset stomach, that is all. I will see you sometime tomorrow, I suppose."  
  
"Aalyssa, let me walk you to your chamber."  
  
"I do not wish to take you away from the party, Konner. You stay and have fun." Aalyssa glanced in the direction of the Forlindon family. "Maybe the Princess will dance with you," Aalyssa mumbled, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes and she turned to leave the room.  
  
Konner started after Aalyssa catching up with her in the hallway. He grabbed her wrist, turning her to face him. "What is wrong, Lys?"  
  
"Nothing Konner. I told you, I do not feel well."  
  
"Then why are you crying, Lys? Please, talk to me."  
  
"It is the acceptance of my reality, Konner."  
  
"What are you talking about, Lys?"  
  
"I can not do this anymore. I can not."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"I can not go on being your play toy, to be taken out and played with when you are in the mood to play. I want...I want what you do not seem to want to give me," Aalyssa stated, pulling her hand from his and running back to her chamber.  
  
"Aalyssa!" Konner called out after her. He walked quickly over to her when she stopped, tears pouring down her face. "I do not think of you that way, Aalyssa."  
  
"What is wrong with me that no one wants me?" Aalyssa asked, feeling her heart breaking deep within her.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with you. You are beautiful and sweet and kind. Why do you think no one wants you?"  
  
Aalyssa took a deep breath. "It is nothing, Konner. I will be fine, do not worry. I am sure your life will be very happy and fulfilling."  
  
"Without you it will not be," Konner admitted. "I am going to speak to Father tomorrow about asking for your hand." Konner dropped down to his knees. "Aalyssa, will you marry me and do me the honor of being my Queen?"  
  
"I did not push you into this, did I?"  
  
"No, Aalyssa. I had already decided earlier, I told you that."  
  
"Yes, Konner, I will be your Queen. If...if my father permits it."  
  
"Why would he not?" Konner asked.  
  
Aalyssa shrugged, "I do not know. But one just never knows, do they?"  
  
"I will speak to Father and your father tomorrow, I promise. Now, do you feel well enough to return? I wish to spend the evening dancing with my beautiful wife to be."  
  
She nodded silently and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yes, Konner."  
  
  
  
  
  
Marissa moved from the shadows where she had hidden when Aalyssa had run out and re-entered the hall unnoticed. She approached her aunt and uncle's table and sat down with them. "Prince Konner is going to ask for Aalyssa's hand tomorrow."  
  
"I shall strive to be unavailable to speak with him tomorrow," Lord Robero announced. "Do not worry, little niece, she will not take your rightful place."  
  
  
  
It was late when Konner walked Aalyssa to her chamber, they having been one of the last few remaining couples at the dance. "I will see you in the afternoon, love," Konner whispered softly in her ear."  
  
"All right. Good night, Konner."  
  
Konner pressed his lips to hers and kissed Aalyssa softly. "Until then."  
  
"Until then," Aalyssa whispered against Konner's lips, returning his kiss.  
  
She slipped into the chamber, startled to find her mother in the sitting room area. "Mother. I expected you would be abed."  
  
"I am sure you did." Wilhelmina stood and walked over to her daughter. "Look at you, trying so hard to be something you are not. And why are you so late?"  
  
"Konner and I just left the dance, Mother." Aalyssa lifted her skirt and made for her small area.  
  
"You will return that dress tomorrow. It does absolutely nothing for you and I am highly embarrassed that you allowed the Queen of all people to purchase it for you."  
  
"I tried to defer, but the Queen insisted, saying it was a gift. She will be very hurt if I return it. And Konner said..."  
  
"Think you that I care what that young whelp had to say? Princes marry princesses, my dear. And you are certainly no princess. He may tell you he wants to wed you, but his parents are going to insist on a princess."  
  
"You are wrong, Mother. Konner and Legolas were both raised that they would marry for love and settle for nothing less."  
  
"And you really believe the crown prince loves you?" Wilhelmina laughed. "Such lofty ideas for such a piece of nothing. Get yourself to bed. I trust you will be spending the day with your cousin tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, Mother," Aalyssa mumbled, going through the doorway to her little alcove. Lighting the candle next to the bed, Aalyssa asked "Where are my flowers?"  
  
"That bouquet of weeds? I tossed them out with the garbage."  
  
"You had no right," Aalyssa stated, coming from the alcove with her hands on her hips. "They were mine."  
  
"They were stinking up the chamber."  
  
"They...they...Do not ever touch anything of mine again, Mother."  
  
"You have nothing," Wilhelmina said, advancing on her daughter. "Everything you use, wear or eat is ours."  
  
"The flowers were not yours."  
  
"The vase was," Wilhelmina answered, a smug smile on her face. "If you know what is good for you, you will stop arguing and go to bed right now, Aalyssa."  
  
"Actually, Mother, the vase was Lord Elrond's, not yours."  
  
Rage crossed Wilhelmina's face as she backhanded Aalyssa. "Always so insolent. It will desist. You will never find a husband if you do not change."  
  
Aalyssa stared at her mother for a minute before going into the alcove and changing from the gown into her nightshirt. She folded the dress carefully and put it in the secret hiding place she had found the last trip to Rivendell. Aalyssa carefully removed the ribbons from her hair and placed them with the gown. She crawled into the bed and hugged the one pillow to her, letting her tears flow. 'Konner, please, do not be lying to me about this. It is all I have ever wanted, to be your wife.' 


	2. Trying to Keep Faith

FINDING HEART  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
BY DRAGONWIND  
  
  
  
See chapter one for disclaimer  
  
  
  
The early morning sun streamed through the window to wake Aalyssa, who sighed as she stirred, unwilling to get up just yet. She smiled, hearing the small bird singing outside her window, then flinched when the slight movement made her jaw hurt. Aalyssa frowned, rubbing her cheek. 'I can not stay here and hide until a bruise fades. How am I going to explain it?' Aalyssa got out of bed and found a mirror. She looked in it, but was unable to see the bruise. 'Maybe it is bruised inside.'  
  
Aalyssa quickly changed from her night shift to one of her plain white dresses and brushed her hair out. Aalyssa made a small braid on either side of her hair, then pulled them to the back and tied them there.  
  
Aalyssa was making her way to the dining hall when her stomach began acting up. 'Now what in the world?' She changed her direction and headed for the gardens, hoping the fresh air would clear her stomach.  
  
She was sitting on the cement bench by the roses when Aalyssa heard footsteps approach. Aalyssa looked up and found her cousin standing there. "Oh, Marissa. Good morning."  
  
"Something wrong, Aalyssa?" Marissa asked as she sat down next to Aalyssa.  
  
"My stomach was just a bit upset, I thought maybe some fresh air would help."  
  
"And did it?"  
  
"Somewhat, but I do not think I will eat for awhile just yet."  
  
Marissa nodded. "Konner is down at the training fields. Would you want to go down that way and see what is happening?"  
  
"All right," Aalyssa agreed, standing up to follow Marissa.  
  
The two cousins walked across the clearing in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. They neared the training fields, Aalyssa smiling when she spotted Konner. Her smile faded when she realized he was deep in conversation with Princess Iladori. Aalyssa folded her arms and leaned on the wooden post. "I need to distract him from the princess," she mumbled.  
  
"The rumors are spreading quickly Aalyssa. Neither Konner nor Legolas will wish to be associated with a slut."  
  
Aalyssa smiled. "Good. Now, who do you wish to focus your attention on."  
  
Marissa looked at her cousin and smiled shyly. "Legolas."  
  
"Legolas?" Aalyssa sputtered.  
  
"He is very handsome," Marissa sighed.  
  
"Legolas? Handsome?" Aalyssa repeated.  
  
Marissa laughed. "You only do not see it because you look on him as a brother."  
  
"Still..when did you develop an interest in Legolas?"  
  
"I have always thought of him as attractive. Though it was not until the push to find a mate that I realized he was who I want."  
  
"This is going to be difficult, Marissa," Aalyssa mumbled, chewing on her lower lip.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"You should have been laying groundwork for this for years. You want to catch his interest and join with him in the same time."  
  
"I have every confidence in you Aalyssa."  
  
"Me? All I can do is give you advice. It is up to you to get him." Aalyssa cast a meaningful look in Konner's direction. "And I am not entirely sure about my advice, if you must know." It had not gone unnoticed by Aalyssa that Konner had not acknowledged her the whole time she was standing at the fence.  
  
"Hmm...look at them all, falling all over her. All because she is wearing tight clothing."  
  
"I am sure there is more to it than that, Marissa. Look at those eyes for one thing."  
  
"Do not be naive, Aalyssa. Men do not look at the eyes."  
  
Lady Imeranian walked up behind to two young ladies. "Good morning, ladies. Are you checking your prospects out?"  
  
Aalyssa rolled her eyes. "Yes, My Lady. And the competition."  
  
Lady Imeranian laughed, "Marissa, my dear, I would not let the Princess worry me if I were you. A lady will win out every time. Aalyssa, while you are very lovely, you might want to give thought to being a maid. Then you can find love with a commoner and have a happy, if not fulfilling, life."  
  
Marissa smiled viciously as Lady Imeranian left, her face turned from Aalyssa.  
  
A determined look crossed Aalyssa's face. "I will show them. I will show them all." She turned from the fence and walked away, leaving Marissa standing there.  
  
"What?" Marissa asked, turning to face Aalyssa only to find her gone. She lifted her skirts and ran after her.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"The Princess is going to appear to be very clumsy tonight. And anything else I might think of between then and now. Do you have any money I might have?"  
  
"I have a little bit with me. Why?" Marissa asked.  
  
"I need to buy some gowns, please let me have some of your money. I will pay you back somehow." Aalyssa swallowed, hating to beg for anything, but knowing she needed better clothing then she had if she were to have a chance to fulfill her heart's desire..  
  
Marissa sighed, "Very well. If you think it will help." Marissa pulled a small pouch from inside her bodice and handed Aalyssa some gold pieces. "May it get you what you deserve."  
  
"Thank you, Marissa," Aalyssa called out before running to the dressmaker.  
  
  
  
  
  
The shopkeeper, Velenwen, smiled at Aalyssa when she entered. "Yes, My Lady?"  
  
Aalyssa looked down at the gold in her hand, having no idea what the value of it was. "Could you tell me how many gowns I can purchase with this?" she asked, approaching the counter and holding her hand open tentatively.  
  
"May I?" the older woman asked, taking the gold pieces to weigh in her hand.  
  
Aalyssa fidgeted nervously, hoping she could trust the woman.  
  
Velenwen smiled gently at her. "You may purchase five gowns with this."  
  
A smile crossed Aalyssa's face, it was worth more than she had hoped. "Thank you." She took her time, wanting to select just the right gowns. 'I need two for day and two for evening. And one for a special event.'  
  
When she finally made her selections, Aalyssa took her gowns to the shopkeeper who carefully wrapped them, adding some matching ribbons when Aalyssa was not looking. She handed Aalyssa the packages with a smile. "You will look lovely in these, My Lady."  
  
"Thank you very much," Aalyssa returned also smiling. On her way back to the villa, she wondered where she could hide the gowns so her mother could not find them. 'I know.'  
  
She bypassed her family's chambers and headed for Konner's room. Aalyssa gently pushed on the door, relieved when it swung inward. "Konner?" she called out softly. When she received no response, Aalyssa entered the room to look for a similar hiding place as was in her alcove.  
  
Aalyssa glanced up in surprise when the door swung open, admitting someone. She jumped, placing her hand over her heart. "Donlugan! You scared the life out of me."  
  
"No more than you deserve, My Lady, sneaking into Master Konner's room. What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I, well, I bought some gowns, but did not want my parents to learn of them. I thought to hide them here, if there was a similar hiding hole as in my alcove."  
  
"My Lady," Donlugan began, taking the packages from Aalyssa. "I understand your situation, but you can not hide your clothing in Master Konner's chamber. What if someone were to find them?"  
  
"You are right, I did not think of that. I just..." Aalyssa looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.  
  
"I will have Elspeth take care of your gowns for you. No one will question her, as she can just say they are gifts for the future Queen. I am certain the Queen shall allow you to change your clothing in her chamber as needed."  
  
"You would help me?" Aalyssa asked of the manservant, her eyes wide with astonishment..  
  
"Yes, My Lady. I would like to see you and Master Konner together and will endeavor to assist in any way that I may. And I know that Elspeth feels the same."  
  
"Thank you, Donlugan," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Which dress would you like for me to deliver to the Queen's chamber for this evening?" he asked, blushing from her attention.  
  
"The pale yellow one, bottom parcel." Aalyssa smiled at him before leaving Konner's chamber to go to the weaving room for the afternoon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aalyssa sat on a chair in the back corner of the weaving room, concentrating on the loom in front of her. She could hear the court ladies spreading and embellishing the rumors about the Princess of Iladori. Relieved that she had no more to do with it, Aalyssa blocked out the voices.  
  
"Aalyssa," Marissa said as she sat next to her, causing Aalyssa to jump. "What?"  
  
"Oh, I am sorry. I was concentrating on what I was doing and did not hear you approach."  
  
"Did your shopping go well?"  
  
"Yes, it did," Aalyssa nodded. "I was able to purchase five gowns. That should be plenty, I assume."  
  
"Yes, it should be. What did you do with the gowns so your mother would not find them?"  
  
Aalyssa eyed Marissa, something not feeling quite right. "It has been handled."  
  
"Fine, be that way and do not tell me. See if I care any."  
  
"I am sorry Marissa. But when it comes to deceiving my parents, the less you know the better off you are."  
  
"All right."  
  
"I can not even believe I am doing this."  
  
"It is for a good cause. You want happiness with Konner."  
  
Aalyssa nodded and continued her weaving. "Listen to them," she inclined her head toward the court women. "All they care about is gossip and hurting people."  
  
"We are a part of that life, you know."  
  
"Does not mean I have to like it," Aalyssa jerked the yarn too hard and it broke.  
  
"You know, if you are not in the mood to be weaving..."  
  
"What else is there to do, Marissa? There is no sewing room, or embroidery room. And just think of the looks I would get if I went to the library to read."  
  
"Maybe you should go for a walk in the gardens and calm yourself down," Marissa countered. "You are certainly terrible company this afternoon."  
  
"If my presence is bothering you so much, maybe I will," Aalyssa exclaimed, throwing down the yarn and jumping to her feet.  
  
"Aalyssa...wait!"  
  
Aalyssa heard Marissa shout after her, but chose to ignore her, heading not for the gardens but back to the training grounds.  
  
She looked over her shoulder as she walked, relieved to find Marissa was not following her. 'I just want to be alone right now.'  
  
The Princess was working with the children of her family, teaching them sword and fighting. Aalyssa stood by the fence and watched, fascinated. 'I wish I could do that. Konner would probably like me better, if I dressed like that and could fight.' She quietly continued to watch, enjoying the banter between Iladori and the little ones and the feeling of family.  
  
When the training session was over, the Princess looked over in Aalyssa's direction, looking like she wanted to say something. Aalyssa smiled at her only to be disappointed when the Princess turned and walked away after the children. Aalyssa sighed, turning to head for the gardens. It was a beautiful day and she still had no desire to face the weaving room or Marissa.  
  
Aalyssa made her way to the maze and sat down on the bench right inside the entrance to it and closed her eyes. She allowed herself to fantasize about a life with Konner, battling back the self doubts threatening to creep in.  
  
  
  
  
  
Laure entered her chamber to find Elspeth laying out the pale yellow gown and ribbons. Laure smiled at her maid. "That is perfectly lovely, but yellow really is not my color."  
  
Elspeth smiled back. "No, this is Lady Aalyssa's. Donlugan managed to convince her to come to your quarters to change clothing for meals and such."  
  
"Excellent." Laure approached the bed, looking at the dress. "She has exquisite taste, when Aalyssa allows it to show. She will be stunning in this."  
  
"I have a confession, Your Majesty."  
  
"Yes, Elspeth?"  
  
"After spending yesterday with her family, Donlugan and I pooled some of our money and gave it to the dressmaker if Lady Aalyssa should come in to purchase clothing."  
  
"That was very generous of the two of you."  
  
"She belongs with Master Konner, and both of us will do anything to assist that along. I am keeping her gowns in my chamber, Your Majesty."  
  
"That is interesting. Why is that?" Laure asked, looking through her own gowns.  
  
"As I said, Lady Aalyssa has very little, and the two maids are sharing the chamber she should have had, while Lady Aalyssa is using the maid's alcove in her parents' chamber."  
  
"I had no idea Wilhelmina was this cold," Laure commented, pulling out a forest green velvet dress trimmed in gold.  
  
"Donlugan caught Lady Aalyssa attempting to hide her new gowns in Master Konner's chamber."  
  
"That would not do at all."  
  
"I am greatly relieved that Donlugan found her and talked her out of it. He brought the gowns to me for safe keeping."  
  
"That is well, then. Elspeth, I was thinking," Laure spoke softly.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty?"  
  
"Since you are relatively close to her age, if Konner should select Aalyssa as his princess would you like to be Aalyssa's personal maid?"  
  
"I would be very honored, Your Majesty," Elspeth said, curtsying to Laure.  
  
Laure narrowed her eyes. "And he better select Aalyssa if he knows what is good for him."  
  
"I shall go locate Lady Aalyssa and inform her it is time to get ready for dinner."  
  
"Very good. Can you send Mirimae in if you should see her on your way?"  
  
"Of course, Your Majesty."  
  
  
  
Konner wearily approached his chamber. His father had kept him in meetings all afternoon and they were continuing into the evening. When Konner had tried to speak with him of Aalyssa, Thranduil had told him whatever he wanted to discuss would have to wait. And the four times he had approached Lord Robero, the man's manservant said the Lord was simply to busy to see the Prince. 'The very idea. Too busy to see the Prince.' Konner sighed. He had been looking forward to at least seeing Aalyssa at dinner, but Thranduil had an important trade deal brewing with Wesmin, the King of Forlindon. All else was overshadowed by that for the evening.  
  
"Donlugan," he nodded at his manservant. Konner glanced at the tunic laying on his bed, cream trimmed with pale yellow. "Stars, she's wearing pale yellow tonight. And I am going to miss it."  
  
"No, Master Konner. You can not," Donlugan stated.  
  
"I must, Donlugan. Father has insisted Legolas and I both be by his side at the Forlindon table this evening."  
  
"Then take Lady Aalyssa along with you."  
  
"It is unheard of to do so. If we were wed, would be one thing..."  
  
"Or are you afraid Lady Aalyssa's presence will hurt your standing with the Princess?" Donlugan countered angrily, cutting Konner off.  
  
"I care not for any standing with the Princess. It is Aalyssa I want."  
  
"Then stop drooling over the Princess every time you get near her. It degrades you and hurts Lady Aalyssa when she sees such."  
  
Konner looked at his manservant, astonished. "I do not drool...do I?"  
  
"Yes, Master Konner you do."  
  
"I will apologize to Lady Aalyssa in the morning. But I can not do anything about tonight. Father has said I need to settle down and concentrate on learning my future position."  
  
"I will convey your regrets to the lady. But mind yourself at the table this evening, because she will be able to see you from your family's table."  
  
"Yes sir," Konner teased his manservant.  
  
"Incorrigible whippersnapper," Donlugan teased back.  
  
"Maybe after dinner I can snag Lady Aalyssa for a walk in the gardens. I will wear this suit anyway, just in case."  
  
Donlugan smiled at him. "Surely the King will understand you wanting to spend time with your heart's desire."  
  
"If I could ever get a chance to tell him of my intent, I am sure he would be," Konner grumbled as he changed his leggings.  
  
  
  
Aalyssa looked up when she heard the knock on the Queen's bedroom door. "Just a minute." She struggled with the tie on the one hand, mumbling , "I could not have gained this much weight." Aalyssa walked over to the door and opened it, finding Donlugan standing there. 'Something is wrong.'  
  
"Donlugan," Aalyssa greeted him, her voice cracking slightly.  
  
"My lady, Prince Konner sends his regrets, but his father requires him and Master Legolas with him at the Forlindon table this evening. Master Konner is hoping, however, to steal away after dinner and walk with you in the gardens."  
  
"Oh," Aalyssa said, disappointment coursing through her. "Well, of course, I understand his duty must come first."  
  
"You do look absolutely lovely in that color, My Lady."  
  
"Thank you Donlugan," Aalyssa said, brushing her hair out.  
  
Laure entered the room as Donlugan left. "I understand it is to be just us ladies this evening, dearest."  
  
Aalyssa plucked at her skirt. "Yes, that is what I have been informed of also."  
  
"Do not fret. Konner will not be able to miss you, looking so beautiful. I am sure he would much rather be with you."  
  
"Maybe," Aalyssa mumbled, going through the door and sitting on the loveseat in the sitting area.  
  
"What concerns you?" Laure asked, sitting down next to her.  
  
"It is just, I do not know. It is silly."  
  
"Nothing is silly if it worries you so much," Laure whispered, taking Aalyssa's hand.  
  
Aalyssa sighed. "I need to put away my insecurities and trust in Konner."  
  
"I realize he is a bit of a playboy, but he has been told to settle down this year," Laure said, pushing Aalyssa's hair away from her face.  
  
"Yes, he mentioned that to me."  
  
"Everything will be fine, dearest. Do not worry," Laure assured her, kissing her on the forehead. "Come, let us go to dinner and enjoy ourselves."  
  
Aalyssa smiled at the Queen before they left the chamber to go downstairs to the dining hall. 'I still wonder what she is up to, but maybe it is not a bad thing.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Aalyssa and Laure took their seats at the Mirkwood table and talked quietly, oblivious to the glares coming from the Skycloud table.  
  
  
  
"Why is she spending all of her time with the Queen?" Wilhelmina grumbled. "If she keeps doing that, she is not going to do anything embarrassing."  
  
"Patience, Aunt Wilhelmina. I am sure I can push her right over the edge by morning."  
  
"Tread carefully. It is very unusual for Aalyssa to go off as she did with you in the weaving room. Maybe you are pushing too hard."  
  
"Please. That was the thanks I received for giving her money to buy a gown with."  
  
"And remind us again why you did that?" Robero asked.  
  
"She caught me off guard. Never did I expect her to ask me for money. And it would have looked suspicious had I denied her, would it not? I need to have her trust for my plan to work."  
  
"Marissa is right, Robero. Under the circumstances, there was little else she could do."  
  
"I have the person hired and ready to take her away."  
  
"Who did you get?" Wilhelmina asked, her eyes gleaming.  
  
"A miscreant going by the name of Udor. He looks Elven, but there is something about him that I do not trust. But he was quick to take my money and shows no fear of where he is to go."  
  
"Excellent," Wilhelmina smiled, turning her attention to her soup.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aalyssa glanced in the direction of her family's table and shivered. "Your Majesty?"  
  
"Yes dearest?" Laure asked.  
  
"How can you tell when you are about to be betrayed?"  
  
Laure sat back and looked at her. "I do not know that you can tell. Otherwise, you could take steps to prevent it and would not be betrayed." She looked over Aalyssa's shoulder at her best friends and their niece. "I wish you would tell me what is going on."  
  
"I can not tell you, I am sorry," Aalyssa whispered. She could not shake the feeling that if she should tell about her family, her life would be forfeit.  
  
"Dearest, I know Legolas knows something."  
  
Aalyssa turned worried eyes on the Queen, knowing Legolas would never betray her. He knew too much about the situation.  
  
"He will not talk, but I know he knows what is going on."  
  
"No, you are wrong. Maybe I should go back to..." Aalyssa began to slide her chair out to leave.  
  
"Sit down, Aalyssa," Laure ordered her. "I will not push Legolas or you to tell me. But I am worried about you and I would like to help. I just want you to know that I am here for you."  
  
"Thank you Your Majesty," Aalyssa said quietly.  
  
The waiter was placing the desserts on the table when Konner approached and sat next to Aalyssa. "Mother. My lady," he greeted Aalyssa, taking her hand to kiss it.  
  
Aalyssa smiled at him. "Is your meeting over?"  
  
"Yes it is," Konner said as Thranduil sat down next to Laure. "Enjoy your dessert and then we can take our walk."  
  
Aalyssa picked up a part of the slice of cake and nibbled on it, watching Konner watch her. She slid her plate over in front of him. "Would you like some?"  
  
Konner smiled as he broke off a small piece. "You should wear that color more often, It is beautiful on you."  
  
"Thank you," Aalyssa blushed, looking down.  
  
Konner leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Finish your cake now, love, so we can go for our walk."  
  
Laure smiled as Aalyssa quietly ate her cake, Konner smiling softly at her. "I believe I shall go find Thranduil and take a walk ourselves," Laure stated, wanting to give them some time alone together.  
  
Konner watched his mother leave then looked at Aalyssa. "Everything all right love?"  
  
Aalyssa nodded then looked at Konner. "I missed you all day. What did our fathers' say?"  
  
Konner sighed. "Father was in meetings all day and said I would have to wait, and your father's manservant said he was simply too busy to see me."  
  
A crestfallen look crossed Aalyssa's face. "I understand."  
  
"At least father knows I wish to speak with him. That is more than I can say for your father."  
  
Aalyssa pushed her plate away and pushed her chair back with a sigh.  
  
Konner stood quickly and took her hand to help Aalyssa up. "Love?"  
  
"It just figures," Aalyssa replied, shaking her head sadly. She felt Konner's arm slip around her waist and Aalyssa sighed, leaning her head against him.  
  
They quietly walked to the garden. 'I wish she would stop hiding from me and let me help.' Konner kissed the top of Aalyssa's head.  
  
Aalyssa turned slightly in his embrace and wrapped both of her arms around his waist.  
  
"Everything will be all right, Aalyssa. I promise. But I do wish you would let me in to help."  
  
"You can not," Aalyssa whispered against his chest. "No one can help."  
  
Konner hugged her tightly against him. "Yes they can. Let me help."  
  
"I need to go back Konner. I can not be out late again tonight, like last night."  
  
"All right love," he said softly, turning her back toward the villa.  
  
He walked Aalyssa to her chamber, kissing her softly as they stood outside the door. "I will see you in the morning, my love," Konner whispered against her lips.  
  
"Yes, my sweetheart."  
  
Konner waited while she entered the chamber before leaving for his own room.  
  
Aalyssa glanced around, realizing her parents were not home yet. She sighed with relief, realizing she could just slip into bed for the night without facing her mother. Aalyssa removed the gown and folded it carefully, hiding it with the other one. She slipped into her night shift and blew out the candle before crawling into bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Aalyssa slipped from the bed, feeling well rested and with a clear mind. If Konner was unable to speak to her father and gain her hand, Aalyssa knew she would have to go somewhere for help. 'I can not go on living like this, being afraid to move.'  
  
She pulled one of her plain white gowns from the armoire and slipped it on.  
  
"Nice to see you decided to retire at a reasonable hour last night," Wilhelmina said snidely from the doorway.  
  
Aalyssa jumped, not expecting to hear her mother's voice. "I was tired last night, so it seemed the wise decision."  
  
"After breakfast, I wish for you to come back here and spend the day."  
  
"Why Mother?"  
  
"It is unfair of you to detract any of the attention from the ladies vying for a suitor's attentions."  
  
"I will not come back here for the day, Mother. This is court, it is expected of me to show my face. And I also would like a suitor."  
  
"When we get home, you will be allowed to select a suitor from the tenants. You will not suit for anyone who is here."  
  
"And why is that Mother? Because my clothes are not nice enough? Whose fault is that? Because I rarely smile? Again, whose fault is that?"  
  
Wilhelmina advanced on her daughter. "I have had enough of your mouth. I am about ready to just sell you to Lord Brandinhor. He'll knock some sense into you. At least you would have a choice with one of the tenants."  
  
Aalyssa blanched. She knew about Lord Brandinhor and had no desire to even meet him much less...He had had seven wives, all of whom had died within a year. King Thranduil had wanted to punish him, but there was no proof and no one willing to testify to what he had done. Quietly, she said, "Yes Mother. I am sorry."  
  
"That is better. Now, since you are willing to comply, you may go to the weaving room to spend the day, but you will have dinner brought up here."  
  
"Thank you, Mother." Aalyssa braided her hair, watching her mother leave, then left herself to go to breakfast.  
  
Since meetings and training sessions all began at different times, breakfast was an informal affair. Aalyssa sat at a small table in the corner and asked for a bowl of hot cereal. 'I am glad my stomach does not feel ill again like yesterday.'  
  
She was almost finished her cereal when someone sat in the chair next to her. Aalyssa's eyes lit up when they raised and she realized it was Konner. "Good morning, Konner."  
  
"Good morning, My Lady," Konner greeted her, kissing her on the cheek. "How are you this morning?"  
  
"I am well, thank you. And yourself?"  
  
"I will be much improved when I can speak to our fathers."  
  
"Konner?" Aalyssa said softly.  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"Do not be surprised if Father refuses you."  
  
Concern laced Konner's voice. "What is going on, Aalyssa?"  
  
"I wish I could tell you," Aalyssa replied softly, looking down at her bowl.  
  
With one finger, Konner gently tilted her head back. "You can tell me anything."  
  
"Not this. If I do, if I tell anyone, she will kill me. I know she will."  
  
"Who would dare harm you?" Konner asked loudly.  
  
"Ssh." Aalyssa glanced around the hall, finding no one near them. "Mother," she whispered, wrapping her arms around her waist.  
  
Konner stood and turned her chair then turned his to face her. He sat back down and took both of Aalyssa's hands into his own. "Tell me, Aalyssa," he ordered.  
  
"She beats me Konner," Aalyssa admitted in a whisper, relief washing through her at sharing the pain. "And neither of them wish to see me happy. They want to marry me to a tenant or sell me to Lord Brandinhor."  
  
Konner looked at her, shock evident in his eyes. "Why...love, why have you not told anyone? Why have you not gone to Mother so she could help?"  
  
"I do not think she will believe me." Tears slowly came from the corners of Aalyssa's eyes. "You know how close our parents are, they are best friends."  
  
Konner wrapped his arms around Aalyssa and pulled her over to him. "Mother adores you and I think she suspects something amiss. You need to talk to her. And this is why you disappear from time to time?"  
  
Aalyssa nodded, her face pressed against his chest. "When the bruising is somewhere I can not hide it, I stay in my room until it fades."  
  
"I wish you had told me sooner, love. We will go to Mother before dinner, together. And I shall demand to speak to father today. Perhaps he will have some ideas on how to gain the approval of your father."  
  
"You believe me?" Aalyssa asked, looking up into Konner's eyes.  
  
"Of course I do. And will protect you," Konner stated before kissing her on top of the head. "Would you like to walk in the gardens for awhile? I have a meeting in two hours and you can go to the weaving room then."  
  
"You will be all mine for almost two hours?" Aalyssa asked with a smile.  
  
"All yours," Konner affirmed, kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
Konner took her hand and helped Aalyssa to her feet. They left the hall, oblivious to the figure emerging from behind a tapestry and moving through the shadows. 


	3. The Kidnapping

FINDING HEART  
CHAPTER THREE  
BY DRAGONWIND  
  
  
  
See chapter one for disclaimer  
  
  
Aalyssa made her way slowly toward the weaving room. She heard an out of place sound and turned to find a small form huddled on the bench in the corner of the passageway. Aalyssa walked over, concerned. "Hello?" she asked softly.  
  
The young man jumped. "Oh, begging your pardon, My Lady. I was hungry and they watch me oddly in the hall," he explained as he tore his attention from the bread he was holding closely.  
  
"Oh, I see. And why do they watch you oddly, may I ask?"  
  
"I am a Hobbit. Unfortunately, they seem to find humor in my appetite."  
  
"That is terrible. Everyone is different."  
  
Pippin looked up at her, his eyes wide. This was the first elf that he had met who had been friendly to him. "You..you are not going to laugh at me?"  
  
"No of course not. You are merely taking care of your needs, there is no shame in that. I am Aalyssa," she said by way of introduction.  
  
"I am Peregrin Took. My friends call me Pippin."   
  
Aalyssa curtsied to him. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Took," she said with a smile.  
  
Pippin smiled back widely at her. "Call me Pippin, Miss Aalyssa."  
  
"Tell me, Pippin, what brings you to Rivendell?" Aalyssa asked as she sat down on the bench next to him.  
  
Pippin leaned over and whispered, "I wish I could tell you but I am sworn to secrecy."  
  
"I understand," Aalyssa whispered back. "Can you tell me about your home then?"  
  
As Pippin told Aalyssa different stories about the Shire, Princess Iladori came down the hall.  
  
  
Unseen by the Hobbit and the Lady, Princess Iladori smiled at the unlikely pair. It was refreshing to the Princess to see someone in Rivendell who was not so unfriendly. 'Later in the day, I will make friends with this lady, as she seemed to want to yesterday.' Iladori continued down the hall toward the kitchens.  
  
  
  
Pippin held out the hunk of bread to Aalyssa. "Would you like a piece?"  
  
Aalyssa shook her head and smiled softly, "No, but thank you, Pippin."  
  
"I had better go check on Frodo so Sam can get something to eat."  
  
"It was very nice meeting you, Pippin," Aalyssa said.  
  
"Nice meeting you also, Miss Aalyssa," Pippin exclaimed as he got off of the bench to run down the hall.  
  
Aalyssa stood and watched him leave before entering the weaving room.  
  
  
  
  
Down on the grounds, the woman moved toward the stables. Her identity was concealed by the black hooded cloak, but a discerned eye could tell she came from nobility. She entered the stables and waited for several stable hands to leave. The stable hands who were earnest knew when she visited they should leave.  
  
The woman approached the dirty faced stable hand working in the corner. "Hello Dimitri," she said in a sultry tone.  
  
Dimitri looked up and smiled. "Hullo, My Lady. What can I do for you today?"  
  
"You are aware of Lady Aalyssa, I presume?"  
  
"Oh yes, My Lady. A fine piece of work she is. Would not mind getting in her skirts at all."  
  
The woman handed him a pouch of gold pieces. "She will be walking the grounds soon, most likely the gardens. Do what you wish."  
  
He looked up and smiled, an evil gleam in his eyes. "Whatever I wish?"  
  
The hooded figure nodded. "Whatever you wish."  
  
  
  
In the weaving room, Aalyssa sat quietly, feigning interest in the loom in front of her. The other women were still speaking ill of Princess Iladori. Aalyssa sighed, regretting her part in starting the rumors. It was one thing to say something about people you knew, but she did not know the Princess at all. 'I must get a chance to talk to the Princess about the rumors. Konner is being supportive and loving with me and Legolas does not seem to have any desire for Marissa.'  
  
The voices in the room stopped abruptly when two new women entered and sat on the other side of the room.  
  
Marissa made her way over to sit next to Aalyssa. "Those are two of the Princess' sisters, Anabela and Maori," Marissa explained.  
  
"That is why the conversation stopped so abruptly then." Aalyssa turned to look at her cousin. "We need to put a stop to the rumors. We know nothing about her and could be doing great damage here."  
  
"Do not be silly Aalyssa. Do you wish to risk losing Konner?"  
  
"Marissa, Konner is offering for me as soon as he can see Father. And I have never seen Legolas show any interest in you. If you had expressed yourself years ago, you may have had a chance."  
  
"I will attract Legolas on my own then. But do not dare to tell the court anything about the rumors, Aalyssa, or you will regret it. She is a Princess, and I doubt she is very forgiving." Marissa stared at Aalyssa and smiled. "So, now her sisters are here and conversation will turn to people who are in the room. Tell me, how did you spend your morning, Aalyssa?"  
  
"With Konner," Aalyssa replied with a smile. "We talked and enjoyed the gardens."  
  
"Interesting. I did not realize he was the talking and walking type."  
  
"There is a lot about Konner which you do not know, Marissa."  
  
"Apparently so."  
  
The two cousins were working quietly when Aalyssa's head snapped up. Snippets of conversations regarding the unseemly activities of the young people in the gardens reached her ears.  
  
Aalyssa rolled her eyes and said quietly, "Sometimes things are not as they seem. Maybe they are actually talking and getting to know one another."  
  
Lady Imeranian looked directly at Aalyssa, eyes gleaming. "Ah, from the mouth of one of those in question."  
  
Aalyssa blinked at the older woman. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Conduct most unbecoming of a Lady, even one of your stature. Dallying around in the gardens with a man. The very idea."  
  
She stood up, throwing the yarn down in disgust. "I do not understand how you expect two young people to find one another if they are not allowed to even speak in private." Aalyssa shoved her chair back under the loom and glared at the entire room. "You people are always willing to believe the worst about anybody and anything. It is no wonder you are all miserable." Aalyssa ignored the astonished looks as she walked out of the room and headed outside.  
  
Marissa smirked, amused by Aalyssa's outburst. She looked in the direction of her Aunt who smiled happily. Marissa rose from her chair and walked over to Wilhelmina. She bent down to whisper, "Things are falling into place, Aunt."  
  
Wilhelmina reached up to pat Marissa's hand. "They certainly are, love. I should go let Robero know of..."  
  
"Not yet, Aunt. There is another plan to be acted out before she is banished. I wish for Aalyssa to be completely and totally humiliated. I wish for her to have no hope when she is taken," Marissa whispered quietly. She used the Sindarin dialect of Elvish, which no one near them knew.  
  
  
  
Aalyssa left the villa, heading for the river. 'Now I have done it. Mother will lock me up for the next one thousand years if she does not kill me. I can not believe I just did that. Stars.'  
  
"Miss Aalyssa?" a voice called out behind her.  
  
She wiped her eyes before turning around. Aalyssa smiled when she recognized the hobbit. "Pippin. How is Frodo?"  
  
Pippin looked at Aalyssa sadly. "No change. I am afraid he will never wake up."  
  
"Is he ill or injured?"  
  
"Injured, Miss Aalyssa."  
"I am sorry, Pippin. You must never lose hope though. Sometimes it is all that we have to carry us through," Aalyssa said quietly.  
  
Pippin looked at her curiously. "Is something wrong Miss Aalyssa?"  
  
"I embarrassed myself, that is all. Hopefully it will work out."  
  
Pippin smiled at her. "I am sure it will. You deserve the desire of your heart."  
  
"Thank you, Pippin," Aalyssa smiled and leaned over to kiss him on top of the head.  
  
Aalyssa watched him walk quickly toward the kitchen area and smiled. She continued her walk down to the river and stared across.  
  
She had been there for a few minutes when a pair of strong hands roughly pulled her towards someone. "Hey!"  
  
"Hey yourself, Lady Aalyssa," Dimitri growled.   
  
"What...what do you want?" Aalyssa asked fearfully, looking in his cold hard eyes.  
  
"I want the sort of favors I heard you give out."  
  
"What are you speaking of?"  
  
Dimitri pushed her onto the ground. "I think it would be obvious."  
  
"Get off of me!" Aalyssa yelled, pushing against his chest, the foul stench of the stables coming from him, making Aalyssa gag.  
  
"You saying I ain't good enough, my Lady?" Dimitri sneered, untieing the laces on one side of her dress. "You give your favors to everyone else, why not me?"  
  
"Liar! Let me go!" she screamed out.  
  
Dimitri slapped Aalyssa, then pulled his knife and rested the blade against the soft skin of her throat. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice."  
  
"Please do not do this," Aalyssa whispered. She could feel blood trickling from her lip where he hit her.  
  
"You do not get hurt if we take the easy way," he said, cutting the top lace to open her dress.  
  
Suddenly the weight of his body pulled away from hers and Aalyssa looked up, finding Princess Iladori and one of her guard holding him.  
  
The guard bound Dimitri's wrists behind him and said, "Princess, I will take him to Lord Elrond to be bound over for a hearing."  
  
"Thank you, Michel." Iladori smiled gently at Aalyssa and extended her hand. "My Lady."  
  
Aalyssa took her hand and stood. "Thank you, Princess," she said, curtsying. "I am afraid I could not break his hold."  
  
"I understand. There was no leverage from your position. I did not mean to brush you off yesterday, My Lady. I have, unfortunately, not met many friendly ladies here and was not sure if I should approach you."  
  
"I understand Princess. The court is unfriendly to even their own. Which is why I found myself down by the river today. I find I have no tolerance for them this session. I am Aalyssa, Princess," she said by way of introduction.  
  
"Iladori. Please, just call me that. In my land we are informal."  
  
"Thank you Prin- Iladori."  
  
"You are from Mirkwood, are you not?" Iladori asked.  
  
"I am, yes."  
  
"I thought I had seen you with the Queen last night. Why did the two of you not join us at our table?"  
  
"As I am not a member of the family, I would not be welcome at such occasions. As for the Queen, only she could answer that."  
  
"I am sorry, I was under the impression you were close to them."  
  
"I am, do not misunderstand me. But as not a Princess either by nature or marriage, I would not be welcome."  
  
"This formality confuses me. In Forlindon, we welcome all to our table."  
  
Aalyssa smiled at Iladori. "As it should be."  
  
The two walked back to the villa and Iladori looked at Aalyssa. "Where did he get the idea you would welcome his attentions?"  
  
Aalyssa shrugged. "I do not know. I imagine he listened to some of the court rumors."  
  
"Ah yes," Iladori nodded. "The court rumors. They are particularly vicious. That is why I tend to stay out of court matters."  
  
"I wish that I could, but it is the best way to find a suitor."  
  
Iladori gave Aalyssa a shy smile. "Sometimes you can find them in other places. Oh."  
  
Aalyssa looked at her with concern. "What?"  
  
"You are injured. We need to find someone to tend to you."  
  
"Aalyssa! What happened?" Konner asked, running up to them as they approached the villa. He absently nodded at Iladori in greeting.  
  
"I...how did you know I was out here?"  
  
"When I went to the weaving room, I was told you left the room. I know you and figured you went for a walk." Konner placed his palm against her cheek and gently rubbed her with his thumb.  
  
Iladori nudged Aalyssa. "Tell him," she whispered.  
  
"One of the stable hands tried to attack me, Konner," she whispered softly.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, tilting her face up to look at him.  
  
She nodded. "The Prin-Iladori and one of her guard got there in time, thank the stars."  
  
"Thank you Iladori. Where is this villain?"  
  
"Michel has taken him to Lord Elrond to be bound over. I was just trying to find a healer for Aalyssa."  
  
"Take her to Arwen...I just passed her room, she is there. First door on the right. I will go have a few words for this idiot and I will pick you up there. Do not leave Arwen, all right, Aalyssa?"  
  
"Yes, Konner. I will not leave Arwen."  
  
"That is my girl," he whispered, kissing her lightly on the forehead.  
  
Aalyssa smiled at Konner and followed Iladori to Arwen's room.  
  
Iladori tapped on Arwen's door. She looked over at Aalyssa while they waited for Arwen to answer. "Are you all right, Aalyssa?"  
  
Aalyssa nodded, her stomach beginning to feel nauseous again. "I am fine. It is just my nerves setting in."  
  
"I understand," Iladori answered with a gentle smile.  
  
  
As Konner neared the guard leading the prisoner inside, Dimitri broke free and ran for the forest.  
  
"What?" the guard shouted, astonished. "You there! Stop!"  
  
Konner picked up the rope Dimitri had untied and stared at it. "How did he get untied?"  
  
"I...that is..."  
  
Konner pushed the guard against the wall, his knife pressed against the man's throat. "You were in on it, weren't you?" Konner saw Legolas come around the corner. "Legolas! That man running in that direction! Get some help and stop him... he tried to hurt Aalyssa."  
  
Legolas waved back at Konner and broken into a fast run, pulling his bow.  
  
The guard looked down at Konner. "The Princess does not know that Lady was part of the spreading of the rumors, I do. She got nothing she did not deserve," he said snidely of Aalyssa.  
  
Konner grabbed the man by the collar and dragged him to one of Elrond's men and turned him over with a brief explanation. Then he took off in the direction Legolas had been heading.  
  
  
  
  
  
The door opened and Arwen looked at them. "Aalyssa? Iladori, what happened?" she asked, waving them in.  
  
Arwen listened to Iladori explain what happened as she led Aalyssa to the chair in her sitting room. "I will be right back," Arwen stated as she disappeared to get her medical kit.  
  
Shouts for Iladori could be heard through the window and she said, "I am late for patrol."  
  
"I will be fine, Iladori. Go ahead and go, Arwen will take good care of me," Aalyssa assured her.  
  
Iladori looked at her, as if to judge whether Aalyssa was being truthful. "All right. I will check on you later, if I may."  
  
"I would like that," Aalyssa said quietly.  
  
Arwen came back out as Iladori was heading out the door. "I will see you later, Iladori."  
  
"Yes, you will Arwen. As will you, Aalyssa. And remember to stay here to wait for Konner, Aalyssa."  
  
Aalyssa nodded her agreement before Iladori walked out the door, closing it behind her.  
  
Arwen knelt in front of Aalyssa and cleaned the corner of her mouth where she had been bleeding. Then she pulled out a soft cloth and put some cream on it. "This is going to hurt a little at first, Aalyssa."  
  
"All right," Aalyssa replied, preparing herself.  
  
The door slammed open just as Arwen completed applying the medication. Arwen looked up in surprise. "What?"  
  
Wilhelmina stormed into the room. "Aalyssa, get to our chambers. I will attend you there."  
  
Arwen stood up and stared at the woman. "What is the meaning of you barging into my rooms uninvited?"  
  
"I was looking for my daughter. She has injuries which need to be tended to."  
  
Arwen could not help but notice the frightened look in Aalyssa's eyes. "I am tending her, she is fine."  
  
Wilhelmina stalked over to the chair and grabbed Aalyssa's wrist, pulling her from the chair.  
  
"No, Mother. I wish to wait here for Konner. He is expecting me to be here."  
  
"I will tend to your injuries and then we need to have a discussion about your actions today."  
"If I may, Lady Wilhelmina, it is not..."  
  
"Stay out of this, Arwen. It is none of your concern."  
  
"You made it my concern by barging into my rooms uninvited and forcibly removing a friend of mine."  
  
"Please, Mother, let me stay here."  
  
"No, you may not. Arwen, when you are a mother, you will understand better why I am acting this way. Come along, Aalyssa."  
  
Aalyssa cast a helpless look at Arwen before lowering her eyes to follow her mother. "I am sorry, Arwen. I was wrong for coming here."  
  
"No, you were not wrong, Aalyssa." Arwen walked up to Wilhelmina. "If I see one mark on her later that I did not see now..."  
  
"You will not, Arwen," Wilhelmina said with a cold smile. The older woman tightened her grip around Aalyssa's wrist and dragged her from the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aalyssa's wrist hurt from the grip her mother had on her, dragging her toward the stairs. "Let me go, Mother," Aalyssa protested. She wanted to get back to Arwen's room and wait for Konner.  
  
"Just shut up, Aalyssa. You have caused more than enough trouble for one day," Wilhelmina hissed.  
  
"I did nothing..." Aalyssa's statement was caught off with the sharp sting of Wilhelmina's palm striking her cheek.  
  
"This insolence and embarrassment will stop, Aalyssa. Immediately," Wilhelmina growled as she dragged her daughter up the stairs.  
  
"If I am such an embarrassment to you, let me go to Konner. Or Legolas even. He will find somewhere safe for me to go, if you destroy Konner and myself."  
  
Wilhelmina stopped outside the chamber door. "Do you really think Konner wants you? Silly girl."  
  
"He went after the man who..."  
"The Prince was performing his duty to one of his subjects, nothing more."  
  
Wilhelmina opened the door and shoved Aalyssa inside where her father, was waiting with Udar.  
  
"Do you have things in hand, my love?" Robero asked.  
  
"Yes," Wilhelmina nodded.  
  
Aalyssa glanced anxiously at her parents then at the strange man who was waiting there. "Mother? Father? What is going on?" she asked, her face growing pale with fear.  
  
"As of now," Robero spoke softly, "You are no longer a member of this family."  
  
"Why?" Aalyssa inquired, her fear making her heart pound.  
  
"You have to ask? You embarrass us, sleeping around, losing your temper with the ladies of the court," Wilhelmina spat out. "Then you go outside and get yourself attacked? You could have gotten the future King of Mirkwood killed."  
  
"I did not sleep around. And I certainly did not intend to be attacked. And I did not ask Konner to go after that...that..." Aalyssa found herself at a lack for words.  
  
"You do not expect us to believe you, do you?"  
  
Aalyssa stared at her parents. "Then let me gather my things and I shall leave."  
  
"No, you will not," Wilhelmina stated as she shoved Aalyssa on the bed. She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out her daughter's gowns. "These belong to your father and I, not you. And you will not need them where you are going."  
  
Aalyssa looked down at her dress which was torn and covered with dirt. "At least one, please?"  
  
"No, you do not need a new dress where you will be going."  
  
"Who is he?" Aalyssa asked warily, eyeing Udar.  
  
"He will be taking you to your final destination," Wilhelmina said with an evil smile.  
  
Udar walked over and hauled Aalyssa roughly to her feet.  
  
She tried to pull away from him. "No! I will not go. If Konner will not help me, Legolas will."  
  
Udar dragged her to the door. He looked over at Robero and Wilhelmina. "I will attend this matter for you. Do not worry."  
  
Aalyssa began to cry as she looked at her parents. "Please...just..." To her horror, she saw her Mother bundle her dresses up and toss them into the fireplace.  
  
Wilhelmina looked at her husband and smiled. "It will be like she never existed, Robero."  
  
"Yes, it will my love."  
  
"But Konner will be looking for me," Aalyssa pleaded as Udar opened the door.  
  
"Hold a minute." Robero walked over and grabbed her face roughly with his hand. "Prince Konner will be told you have left with another man. Do not hold out false and foolish hope that he will be looking for you."  
  
"Where am I being taken?" she whispered.  
  
"You will know shortly," Udar said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Konner caught up with Legolas who was standing over Dimitri's body. In anger, Konner walked over and kicked the stableboy.  
  
"Konner, calm down."  
  
"Calm down? See how calm you would be if he had attacked the woman you love."  
  
Legolas stared at Konner in astonishment. "Love? Now you have decided you love Aalyssa?"  
  
"I have always loved her, I just did not realize it."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "I have never understood it. You slept around on her, you ignored her, yet you are all she has always wanted?"  
  
Konner sighed. "Are you saying you are jealous and you want her?"  
  
"Stars, no, Konner. I want the best for Aalyssa. It just seems to me if you really loved her, you would have offered for her long ago."  
  
"She was too young and I was not ready to settle down. I knew coming here Aalyssa would most likely be my choice for a wife. I can not imagine my life with out her." Konner thought for a minute, just catching something Legolas had said. "I am all she has ever wanted? Me?"  
  
Legolas nodded, seeing a new side to his brother. "You have no idea how many wedding fantasies I endured when she realized her true feelings. How many times she cried on my shoulder because you were sleeping with someone else at the time. How many tears I have dried that at some point you should have been drying."  
  
"Had anyone bothered telling me the truth earlier, maybe I would have come to my senses sooner. I should have been the one to protect her these past few years."  
  
"Truth? What truth?" Legolas asked.  
  
"About her mother, her family."  
  
"It was not mine to tell, Konner."  
  
"You could have urged her to come to me. Aalyssa would have listened to you."  
  
"You were dallying with her, Konner. I did not want her hurt by you pushing her aside. Not over something important like that. And obviously you still have not offered for her, as there has been no announcement."  
  
"Her father. He has his manservant tell me he is too busy to see me."  
  
"Force your way in, it is going to be the only way. They do not want Aalyssa happy."  
  
"So she has said to me. I am going to pick her up from Arwen's room and then see her parents. I will see you later."  
  
"May I go along to Arwen's and make sure Aalyssa is all right? I will not intrude, I promise."  
  
Konner eyed his brother, who was still in protective mode. "What of Iladori? I know the two of you are becoming close."  
  
"She is on patrol. I will catch up with Iladori before dinner."  
  
"All right then," Konner said softly has he headed for Arwen's rooms, Legolas quietly behind him.  
  
  
  
With an outward calm that belied her true feelings, Arwen put her supplies away before going in search of Konner. She had just put her hand out to open the door when there was a knock. Arwen opened it to find Konner standing there. "Konner!"  
  
"What is wrong, Arwen?"  
  
"Aalyssa's mother dragged her away from here. What is going on, Konner? I can tell Aalyssa is frightened."  
  
"I can not tell you, Arwen, only Aalyssa can. But if...I need to find her."  
  
"I will go with you, Konner," Legolas said, hand on the hilt of his knife.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aalyssa locked her legs as he dragged her away. As they approached the stairway, Aalyssa glanced over her shoulder and saw Marissa. "Marissa!" she screamed. "Get Konner or Legolas! Please!"  
  
Marissa looked up, her eyes round. "What is going on?"  
  
"I need Konner! Please!" Aalyssa screamed out as the man dragged her down the stairs.  
  
"Right," Marissa smirked as the man dragged her cousin out of sight. When she reached her Aunt and Uncle's chamber, she knocked. Robero opened the door. "You needed me, Uncle?"  
  
"Yes, darling. We need you to write a note in Aalyssa's handwriting."  
  
"The banishment is on then?" Marissa smiled as she entered the room.  
  
"More than a banishment, Marissa. I assure you, she will be dead by morning."  
  
"I meant to mention to you earlier, Aunt," Marissa began sitting down at the desk. "Aalyssa told Konner about the way she is treated this morning."  
  
"Then it is a good thing we are writing this note. And then tomorrow when Udar returns, he will be carrying her body." Robero saw his wife look up sharply at him. "It has to be this way, love. I saw the way Prince Konner looked at Aalyssa this morning. If she is not proved to be dead, he will try to seek her out and Marissa will never have her chance." He turned and looked at his niece. "You have been training for the day you become Queen. You must fulfill your destiny."  
Marissa smiled evilly. "It is just a shame I cannot do away with Konner also. I would much prefer to be wed to Legolas." Quietly she began writing the note in Aalyssa's handwriting. When she was done, Marissa handed it to Jahames, Robero's manservant, who went off in search of Konner.  
  
  
  
Before going into the courtyard, Udar glanced around both corners of the doorway to make sure the patrol was not near.  
  
"This has been real fun, but let me go now," Aalyssa stated. "I can get you money to let me go."  
  
"No, you can not. You have nothing," Udar snarled. "Besides, I gave my word, and I will see the job through to the end. " With his words he hauled Aalyssa roughly against him.  
  
Aalyssa wrinkled her nose at the stench coming from him and began to pummel against him. "Let me go! Please!"  
  
"Shut up!" He tried to plaster his hand across her mouth but Aalyssa bit him sharply and turned to begin scratching at him. "You little bitch," he snarled as he wound her hair around his hand. He pulled her head back and backhanded her.  
  
"Let me go!" Aalyssa shouted, ignoring him. "Or I will tear you to shreds!" she growled as she scratched at his face and arms. "And Prince Konner will.."  
  
Udar wrapped his arm tightly around her throat and pressed a knife against her stomach. "Prince Konner will never know. And I am not afraid of the likes of you," he hissed.  
  
"Please. I have done nothing to warrant this," Aalyssa tried again in a meek tone.  
  
"Matters not to me," he began, shoving his captive toward the woods behind the stables.  
  
  
Pippin came from around the corner of the building and whispered, "Miss Aalyssa. I must follow and find where she is being taken."  
  
  
  
  
  
Konner pounded on the Skyclouds' door. "It is Prince Konner. I have come to see Lady Aalyssa."  
Wilhelmina quickly hid Marissa inside of the wardrobe and closed it, giving her assurance it would not be for long.  
  
Robero opened the door and bowed. "Your highness."  
  
"Now you are available, I see," Konner growled as he pushed his way into the chamber. Legolas followed quietly behind. "Aalyssa!" Konner called out.  
  
"She is not here, your highness," Wilhelmina said.  
  
"Arwen said you brought her here to be tended to."  
  
"And I did. Then Lady Marissa happened by and they went for a walk."  
  
Konner bent down and stared coldly at Wilhelmina. "I asked Aalyssa to wait for me in Arwen's room. She would not have gone off for a walk after you so rudely dragged her from her friend's room."  
  
"Maybe she hoped to find you on your walk. And do not speak to me so, Prince Konner. I shall speak with your mother."  
  
"We shall see who she believes after I have my own talk with her." He glared at the couple then turned for the door. "Come, Legolas. We shall seek Aalyssa ourselves."  
  
Legolas added his own glares to Konner's before turning to follow his brother.  
  
They walked down the hall, lost in their own thoughts. "Konner? I have a bad feeling about this. I am going to find Iladori and the patrol and put them on alert."  
  
"Good thinking. I am going to look for Aalyssa. I can not lose her now."  
  
Legolas saw the worry evident in his brother's eyes. "We will find her, Konner."  
  
  
  
  
'I wonder where Konner is? Why has he not come to help me?' Aalyssa tried to shake the frantic thoughts from her mind as the man continued to drag her deeper into the forest. 'I guess it is up to me.' With a deep breath, Aalyssa kicked the man in the shin and shoved him away. She lifted her skirts and had begun to run back the way they had come. Aalyssa had not gotten far when she felt Udar grab her hair and twist it around his hand again. She cried out in pain as he pulled her back.  
  
"That was a very very stupid thing to do. I really did not want to hurt you until we got to our destination." With a growl, Udar shoved her to the ground and put his knee against her back to hold her down. He pulled a length of rope from his pocket and cut off a length before roughly grabbing her wrists and pulling them behind her. He tightly bound them together, laughing as Aalyssa cried out in pain. His laughter grew as she struggled to free herself. "You have no hope of getting free," he whispered in her ear. "I have a special technique of tying them. I place multiple knots in different places."  
  
"Konner!" Aalyssa screamed out, knowing no one was close enough to hear her. "Please," she whispered as he hauled her back to her feet.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
  
Pippin knew he had no chance against his evil man, at least not alone. He made a mental note of the landmarks on the path and headed back to Rivendell for help.  
  
  
  
Aalyssa finally recognized the path 'The Dark Forest. No.' When she was younger, she had gone for a walk and almost ended up there. Legolas had stopped her and took her back to Rivendell. 'Legolas. He did not even come for me. Every one has abandoned me.'  
  
Aalyssa stopped walking and refused to move. She screamed out when the man shoved her forward. Aalyssa felt her ankle turn under her when she tripped over a tree root. The momentum propelled her against the tree where the rough bark cut her lip and her forehead.  
  
"You just do not learn, do you?" the man asked, grabbing her hair again.  
  
"Why would I willingly let you lead me to the Dark Forest?"  
  
"Because it is futile to resist," he answered before he lifted her and slung her over his shoulder to carry her the rest of the way.  
  
  
  
  
Konner walked toward the gardens and looked up when he found Marissa headed in his direction. "Marissa!"  
  
"Yes Konner?" Marissa asked innocently, hiding the smile that threatened.  
  
"Where is Aalyssa? I need to speak with her and her parents said she was with you."  
  
"She was, but..Oh Konner, I hate to be the one to tell you this."  
Konner stiffened, a sudden sense of unease settled on him. "Tell me what?"  
  
"She met someone Konner and he stole her heart. They ran off together." Marissa pulled closer to Konner and started playing with his tunic. "She has been very unsatisfied with you and your sleeping around. And this man... he was kind to her from the start. You need someone like me, someone who will be true to you. I can give you things Aalyssa never could."  
  
Konner shoved Marissa away from him. "I am sorry, Marissa. But I have no feelings for you. And from what Arwen said, her mother dragged her away. And I do not believe..."  
  
Marissa's eyes turned cold. "I do not know where Aalyssa is Konner, but you are far better off without her." Marissa turned and walked away, leaving Konner staring at her in shock.  
  
Konner was still standing there when he heard a voice behind him call out to him.  
  
"Yes, Jahames?" Konner said as he turned to face Robero's manservant.  
  
"I was asked to give you this note. I am sorry it took so long, but I had great difficulty finding you."  
  
"Thank you Jahames," Konner said, taking the piece of paper.  
  
Konner unfolded the paper to read the missive which read * Konner, I have decided to leave Rivendell with Mivel. He came to me and was very sweet. I have decided this is for the best. Please do not be hurt and do not hate me. Sincerely, Aalyssa." Konner wrinkled the note in his hand. "I do not believe this. She would not have come to me this morning if she did not love me.'  
  
  
  
Udar set Aalyssa on her feet on the Rivendell edge of the forest. "How about a little fun before I take you in there?"  
  
"Just let me go," Aalyssa pleaded again. She could taste the blood trickling down her lip and her hands had gone numb long ago from the lack of blood circulation. The air had turned colder the closer they had gotten to the Dark Forest.  
  
"Sorry. Can not do that," Udar said as he approached her.  
  
Aalyssa felt her back hit a tree and watched helplessly as he started to tear at her dress. From a small distance, she could hear horses and men talking to one another. 'The patrol.'  
  
"Help!" Aalyssa screamed out before Udar made a fist and hit her, knocking her out.  
  
"So much for having some fun," he grumbled, lifting her unconscious body and going into the Dark Forest. He dumped her about a mile in, leaving her wrists tied behind her and left through another section of trees. He left a few markings so he could easily find her dead body in the morning to bring back to Rivendell.  
  
  
  
  
The patrol stopped, having heard her scream. "Spread out," Iladori told them. They searched the Rivendell side of the border but found nothing. They returned to their patrol, decided it had been a wild animal they had heard. 


	4. Saving Aalyssa

FINDING HEART  
CHAPTER FOUR  
BY DRAGONWIND  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. They inspire me and feed my writer's soul.  
  
See chapter one for disclaimer  
  
A/N: Forgot to mention previously, several plot points/conversations were co-written with Kam  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
In the hall, Pippin ran up to Marissa and tugged lightly on her skirt.  
  
Marissa looked down in annoyance at the Hobbit. "Yes?" she said shortly.  
  
"You are friends with Lady Aalyssa are you not? I have seen the two of you talking."  
  
"Yeah? What of it?"  
  
"I saw a man drag her into the forest. Who do I tell?"  
  
"I will tell Prince Konner when I see him."  
  
"But there may not be time..."  
  
"Do not push me. I will tell the Prince as soon as I can find him. It is not like I can tell him before, now can I?"  
  
Pippin looked up at her oddly. "I suppose not."  
  
  
  
Aalyssa regained consciousness slowly to find herself face down on the ground. Unable to use her hands, she managed to raise herself into a sitting position. She glanced around, surrounded by darkness.  
The sounds of creatures howling and other strange noises assaulted her ears and Aalyssa knew she was all alone in the Dark Forest. "No," she whispered softly as quiet tears began to fall. "Konner..."  
  
She managed to get to her feet, desperate to find her way back to Rivendell. The moment she put any weight on her left ankle however, she collapsed in pain. Aalyssa sat on the ground, the cold night air making her shiver, and the stories she had heard about the creatures of the Dark Forest ran through her mind. "Konner, why did you not come for me?" she whispered. In her heart, Aalyssa knew she was going to die alone out in the forest.  
  
  
  
Pippin began to walk away from Marissa, only to be pulled backwards. "Oh no, little man, you are not going anywhere," a male voice said.  
  
Marissa backed away and disappeared into the crowd as Pippin began to fight his would be kidnapper.  
  
Konner and Legolas were across the hall, debating the note and where to go next when they heard the ruckus.  
  
"What in the world?" Konner said before walking over to find Robero trying to subdue the struggling Hobbit. "Lord Robero, why are you manhandling this youngster?"  
  
"He is crazy, Your Highness. I am trying to get him to the healer, maybe they can help him."  
  
"Your Highness?" Pippin asked. "Are you Prince Konner?" he said hopefully, trying to shrug off Robero's hold.  
  
"I am. Release him, Robero. This is my brother, Legolas," Konner continued to the Hobbit.  
  
"Miss Aalyssa..she is in trouble."  
  
Konner knelt in front of him. "What has happened?"  
  
"A man..he dragged her into the forest. She was screaming."  
  
Legolas pulled Pippin over. "You are certain of this?"  
  
Pippin nodded. "I like Miss Aalyssa so I tried to follow, but I was afraid I would get lost coming back if I went too far."  
  
Konner became more frantic as Pippin spoke. He looked up to find Robero and Wilhelmina backing away. "Hold!" he ordered.  
  
"Just try to stay calm, Konner. They may not have had anything to do with this," Legolas reasoned.  
  
Konner walked over to the couple and shouted, "Where is my fiancee?"  
  
"She is gone," Robero shrugged.  
  
"Gone where?" Konner demanded, his anger growing.  
  
"Marissa tells us she ran off with a man."  
  
"Lies!" Konner shouted, backing Robero up until he was bent backwards over a table. "Where is Aalyssa? Where is my fiancee?"  
  
"I do not have to tell you anything."  
  
"I am her future husband and heir to the throne. I demand, no, I order you to tell me where she is."  
  
Wilhelmina moved to her husband's side. "With any luck, she is deep within the Dark Forest by now."  
  
"Why did you tell him?" Robero hissed at his wife.  
  
"I am quite sure she is dead. It has been about two hours now."  
  
Legolas looked at his brother with concern, noting the enraged look in his brother's eyes.  
  
"The Dark Forest? Are you insane? She will be killed?" Konner screamed out, pulling his knife.  
  
"That was the point!" Robero retorted. "For her to be dead.  
  
Legolas spotted Marissa coming and moves in her direction. "Go get Mother and Father, quick!"  
  
"You want me to get my parents? Why?"  
  
"My Mother and Father, Marissa," Legolas sighed.  
  
Konner quietly said, "If she dies, I will have both of your heads. She is to be the future Queen of Mirkwood." A threat of menace underscored his words.  
  
"You can do better than Aalyssa, Konner. Your parents would not wish for you to marry someone who will be an embarrassment to the royal family." Wilhelmina looked at her husband. "It is time to get ready for dinner. We should go."  
  
"Guards, hold them," Konner said to Elrond's guards who were assembled in the hall.  
  
"You have no right," Robero argued in a low voice as the Rivendell guards surround him and Wilhelmina.   
  
"I have every right."  
  
"Why are you putting up all of this fight when you can do so much better?" Robero asked.  
  
"Aalyssa is the best there is. And I love her and I know she loves me, regardless of what you people are trying to make me think."  
  
"She could have gotten you killed this morning, when you went after that man. It was just the final straw," Wilhelmina stated.  
  
Thranduil came up beside Konner. "What is going on here? Marissa said I was to get up her immediately."  
  
"It was not her fault, and no one was injured," Konner snarled.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "I can not believe what I am hearing."  
  
Wilhelmina smiled viciously, "No real lady would have gotten into a position like that, allowing a stable hand to paw her. Family honor was harmed."  
  
Konner turned to his father, fear evident in his eyes. "Aalyssa's parents had someone take her to the Dark Forest, Father."  
  
"What? Is this true?" Thranduil asked, staring aghast at his and his wife's friends. "Why?"  
  
Konner's attention returned to Wilhelmina. "Fine. Then she can stay with my family until she is married, or she can stay here in Rivendell."  
  
"A little late now," Robero smirked.  
  
"How long ago was she taken?" Legolas asked.  
  
Robero smirked at Legolas, refusing to speak.  
  
Konner's hand moved to pull his knife, ready to slit Robero's throat.  
  
Thranduil stepped forward. "I order you, as your King, to tell me."  
  
Wilhelmina moved in between Konner and Robero. "You will not hurt him."  
  
Laure walked up to crowd, having heard angry voices. "What is going on over here? All of these raised voices, it is very disturbing."  
  
Legolas nudged Konner. "We should get to looking for Aalyssa. Father and Mother can handle this." He glanced over to Pippin. "Go find Aragorn and have him meet us in the courtyard."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Legolas, right away." Pippin dashed from the hall.  
  
"Father, by your leave?" Konner said softly.  
  
"Go find her. Bring Aalyssa home safely."  
  
"What can I do?" Marissa asked of Legolas. "She is my best friend."  
  
"I know. Just stay here and be here for her when we bring her home. I do not wish to chance taking you with us," Legolas told Marissa.  
  
Konner stood to one side, filling Laure in while he got his knife ready.  
  
"Excuse me, love," Laure said to her son. She walked over to Wilhelmina and slapped her soundly. "How can you do such a thing to your daughter?"  
  
"She is my blood, I do what I want," Wilhelmina sneered. "She is an embarrassment, could have cost you your first born son today."  
  
"My son did what was honorable to try to detain someone who tried to violate your daughter. There is no dishonor there and neither were seriously harmed."  
  
"She should never have put herself in a position to be attacked. And quite frankly, after the incident in the weaving room, Aalyssa showed herself to be no lady whatsoever."  
  
"These things happen. And obviously this stable hand had a mental problem. I doubt Aalyssa even knew him. And I doubt she planned on being attacked. Did you even bother to ask why she was out there? Did you?"  
  
"She was ashamed of her actions this morning. It is a shame he did not get her and kill her when he was done. Then this would have been unnecessary."  
  
An appalled look crossed Laure's face. "You would see your daughter dead to save some embarrassment."  
  
"Yes," Wilhelmina responded coldly and turned her back to Laure.  
  
Laure walked over to Thranduil. "Once the boys bring Aalyssa back, she is not going back to her family. I want them banished from our lands. Aalyssa will live with us."  
  
"Yes, darling."  
  
"And Wilhelmina," Laure said with ice in her voice. "The only embarrassment you have is your own. Everyone in Rivendell will know your actions by midmorning." Laure looked around to see the crowd gathered around them, talking and watching already.  
  
"Also her fault," Wilhelmina sniffed haughtily.  
  
"No. Your own fault. You know how we feel about our children. They are precious to all Elven kind. We do not just toss them to the wolves when we are upset. And darling Aalyssa needed loving after that man attacked her." Laure turned away to face the guards. "Take them from my sight, they sicken me."  
  
Iladori entered the hall, wondering what was going on. She looked over to find Konner in conference with Aragorn, both men arming themselves.  
  
"You do not understand, Laure. We are beyond upset with her...we are at our wit's end. You can not do this. We are not in Mirkwood."  
  
Elrond moved in from the side, where he had been watching silently. "Of course they can, Wilhelmina. Because I agree with them. Guards, take them to the cells downstairs until they can be brought before Council. Your presence here disgusts me."  
  
Marissa sauntered over to Legolas who was strapping on his quiver. "How can I thank you Legolas?"  
  
"It is not necessary, Marissa. She is like a sister to me." He watched Robero and Wilhelmina struggle with the guards. "I should have done something earlier."  
  
Marissa wrapped her arms around Legolas' neck and kissed him soundly on the lips. "Bring her home Legolas. I know you will."  
  
"We will do everything we can," Legolas stated, startled and pushing her away.  
  
He looked up when Konner came back. "We must go."  
Legolas nodded and followed Konner.  
  
"Just bring her back, Legolas. Please," Marissa said softly.  
  
"We will do our best," he repeated. He quickened his pace to catch up with Konner and Aragorn who were walking away.  
  
Iladori fought back tears as she head up the stairs. Not only did Legolas not ask for her help, he had Marissa, the perfect lady, hanging over him.  
  
Elrond watched the guards take away Robero and Wilhelmina. "They are a disgrace to our kind. Throwing a child of their flesh and blood to the wolves."  
  
"I knew something was wrong, Thranduil. But neither Legolas nor Aalyssa could see their way to come to me."  
  
"I know love," Thranduil whispered, wrapping his arms around her and holding her closely.  
  
"She will always be welcomed here in Rivendell if Aalyssa needs shelter," Elrond told them. "I can not imagine a parent doing such to a child."  
  
"Thank you, Lord Elrond. But she will stay with us until, that is, if Konner decides to wed her. If not, we shall adopt her. Legolas already regards her as a sister."  
  
"Love, I think we can start planning a wedding," Thranduil whispered in her ear.  
  
Laure turned and looked up at him. "I have not heard such."  
  
"Our son had a rather determined look on his face when he left here," Thranduil commented.  
  
"Yes, it seems Konner has done some growing up these past few days, my friend," Elrond commented.  
  
"Could it be?" Laure asked hopefully. "I have been wishing for countless years."  
  
"I suspect your wishes will come true," Thranduil said, tightening his arm around her.  
  
Laure turned tear filled eyes to him. "What if the boys find her..dead?"  
  
"Do not think so," Thranduil said, pulling her close. "They will find her safe, I know they will."  
  
"Aragorn is with them, he is the best of the rangers of this time," Elrond said reassuringly.  
  
"I will hope with all of my heart. Aalyssa is such a lovely girl."  
  
"She will make a fine wife for Konner," Thranduil told her as Elrond walked away.  
  
"What if whoever took her, what if...oh, I need to sit down."  
  
"Now Laure, do not be looking for trouble where there may not be any. And it will not change anything."  
  
"I will try not to," Laure agreed.  
  
"Come, maybe you should retire for the night. Or at the very least join your friends in the weaving room?"  
  
"I will not be able to sleep nor rest until I know our Aalyssa is all right. I am afraid I would not be good company."  
  
  
  
Outside, Aragorn turned to Konner and Legolas. "I do need to tell you something was going on out here earlier tonight. The patrol reported hearing something but could not find the source."  
  
"How long ago?" Konner asked. "Maybe it was whoever took Aalyssa."  
  
"About an hour, hour and a half. Konner, they said it sounds like a cut off scream. It is only fair that I tell you that."  
  
"I will not think the worse, Aragorn. I know Aalyssa will be fine, she is a fighter."  
  
"Good. Think positive."  
  
A worried look settled on Legolas but agrees. "Yes, I have been in enough tussles with her over the years."  
  
"Let us move quickly," Konner commented.  
  
"Yes," Aragorn agreed. "Konner, you stay between Legolas and myself."  
  
A man came crashing from the brush near the stables and caught Konner's attention. "You there!"  
  
"Yah?" Udar returned.  
"What have you been up to that you are all scratched and bruised?" Konner asked.  
  
"Just out for a walk, got a little turned around in the brush," Udar shrugged and started to walk past them.  
  
Legolas put one hand up, catching him in the chest and stopping him.  
  
Aragorn reached out and grabbed him. "I suggest my friend that you speak of what you know."  
  
"I was out for a walk, that is all."  
  
"And what about the scratches on your arms and face?" Legolas asked, his suspicions growing.  
  
"Got caught on some low branches. I told you I got turned around in the woods."  
  
"Looks to me like you had something to do with Lady Aalyssa," Aragorn stated, "Since Lord Elrond has forbade anyone going into the forest. There have been orc sightings."  
  
"Wot? A lady wouldn't mess me up like those branches."  
  
"Tell me what you know about where my intended is?" Konner demanded. "Or else!"  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes at Udar.  
  
"Who is your intended? I did not even know you had an intended?" Udar spat at Konner.  
  
Konner pushed Legolas back when his brother came up next to him.  
  
"I was just out for a stroll I tell you," Udar insisted.  
  
Aragorn reached out and grabbed Udar by the throat and shoved him against a wall. "A stroll where?"  
  
"Just through the edge of the forest," Udar squeaked. "I like the forest at night."  
  
"And what did you see?" Konner asked.  
  
"I do not believe him," Legolas said quietly.  
  
"See?" Udar asked with an air of innocence.  
  
"Yes. Seeing it was the forest and night. Where did you go? What did you see?"  
Udar played with something in his pants. "Just for a walk I tell you. No where in particular."  
  
"Tell us or else," Aragorn hissed, grabbing his hand and pulling out the rope which fell to the ground.  
  
Aragorn pulled his knife and laid it against Udar's throat. "I suggest you rethink that statement."  
  
Konner bent down to pick up the rope, hearing Udar say, "Uhm...not sure."  
  
"I suggest you remember," Konner stated, anger blazing in his eyes.  
  
"Did not see anything. Not a thing."  
  
"Lies!" Konner shouted, still holding the rope in his hands.   
  
Legolas noticed Konner wrapping the ends of the rope around his hands and he looked at the man. "I suggest you tell the truth. I have never seen my brother like this. I do not know what he might do."  
  
Udar's eyes grew round.  
  
"I suggest you begin speaking the truth," Aragorn said menacingly. "Otherwise we bring you before Lord Elrond and you can explain your nightly walks even after his order was issued."  
  
"I was asked to drop something somewhere. I did so and came back."  
  
Aragorn pressed his blade further in to the man's throat. "Tell us where the girl is. Now."  
  
"Somewhere," Udar said. He became nervous watching Aragorn's eyes go cold and deadly. "Just inside the edge."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The Dark Forest. Just a little ways inside...did not get her all of the way in."  
  
"Her exact location," Konner demanded. "And from where did you enter?"  
  
"I started from the stables. She struggled so much I lost track of where I had been. I had trouble finding my own way back."  
  
"What did you do to her?" Legolas asked.  
Udar shrugged the best he could under Aragorn's strong grip. "Not much."  
  
"What did you do to her? If you touched her..." Konner growled, pressing his own knife against the man's neck.  
  
"Easy Konner..." Aragorn warned.  
  
"That's between me and her," Udar said, looking at each of the three men separately.  
  
"Konner, back off," Legolas said softly, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.  
  
"I did not get the chance to all that I wanted."  
  
Konner grabbed the man from Aragorn's hold and slammed him against the wall. "If you so much as touched her where you had no right, I will skin you alive."  
  
Udar said quickly: Beat her around a bit, tied her wrists, shoved her. I told you I did not get a chance to do all that I wanted. She screamed and attracted unwanted attention."  
  
"If she is dead, your life has no meaning," Konner growled. "Guards!"  
  
Udar looked at the guards approaching. "No!" He shoved all three men away in a burst of strength and ran.  
  
Legolas grabbed his bow and took aim.  
  
"What the..." Aragorn grumbled as he pulled his bow.  
  
Legolas releases his arrow, hitting it's mark. Legolas watched the man collapse and turned to his brother. "Konner..."  
  
Aragorn lowered his own bow as the guard approached the body. "Come, let us go."  
  
"Konner," Legolas said quietly, walking beside his brother. "You have to calm down or you are going to be no help in finding her."  
  
"Listen to him, Konner. You must remain calm and rational or you will endanger Aalyssa more."  
  
Legolas reached his hand out and touched Konner's shoulder to reassure him. "We know she fought him."  
  
Konner turned to Legolas and said softly: I just want her back, Legolas. Alive. Nothing else matters."  
  
"I know. We will find her. Konner, what are you going to do if he lied about not touching her?"  
  
"It does not matter, Legolas. I love Aalyssa and her being alive is all that matters."  
  
Legolas nodded and smiled faintly. "Now I know you love her." Legolas' attention was caught by something. "Hold up guys." He walked over to the brush and removed a piece of Aalyssa's dress from a branch. "We are going the right way," he told them, clutching the piece of dress in his hand.  
  
"Let us move quicker," Konner said.  
  
Aragorn stopped walking and listened to the night air. Then he began moving again.  
  
"Aragorn, what if we call out for her? Or should we not?" Legolas asked.  
  
"We are close, Legolas. I would rather not draw unneeded attention to our location. Who knows what is out here."  
  
"I agree," Legolas nodded. "You doing all right, Konner?"  
  
"I will be better when we find Aalyssa," Konner whispered. Konner paused, listening. "I heard something from up ahead. Movement and.."  
  
"And?"  
  
Konner shook his head. "It could have been Aalyssa moaning."  
  
"I hear it too, Konner," Legolas said. "Konner, slow down."  
  
Aragorn stopped and turned around. "Konner, if you do not calm down, you will have to go back. I do not want to have to worry about you also."  
  
"Let us just find her. She has to be scared," Konner said.  
  
"I know. But we do not know what is out here. And we do not want to get ourselves or Aalyssa into more trouble."  
  
Aragorn paused as something caught his attention. He looked at Legolas. "There, behind those bushes near that tree. I thought I saw a movement."  
  
Legolas held Konner back before he just trudged in, then moved up next to Aragorn. Legolas peered through the bushes and nodded at Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn smiled slightly.  
"Is there anything else in the area that we can tell? I do not hear or see anything else," Legolas whispered.  
  
"It appears luck is on our side," Aragorn said with a shake of his head. "We are alone here."  
  
"Let us go get her then." Legolas stood and waved Konner over.  
  
Konner pushed past Legolas to walk over to Aalyssa.  
  
Aalyssa sat on the ground, sobbing from the fright and cold.  
  
"Aalyssa," Konner whispered, dropping to his knees and pulling her into his arms.  
  
"K-K-Konner?" Aalyssa said softly, certain she was hallucinating.  
  
"Shhh, I have you. You are safe my love."  
  
"Y-you came for me," she cried against his shoulder as he reached behind her to cut the ropes around her wrists.  
  
Aalyssa ignored the pain in her arms and wrapped them around his neck, still crying.  
  
"Shh, Love. We need to get you back."  
  
"N-never thought.." Aalyssa mumbled, her body shaking and trembling.  
  
Konner got to his feet and gently set her on hers, supporting her. "I will always come for you." He reached up and unfastened his cloak and wrapped it around her.  
  
"Thought...thought..." Aalyssa attempted to put her weight on her foot and winced.  
  
He gently kissed her forehead and then her lips. "Always know I will come for you, my love. You are hurt. Your ankle?"  
  
Aalyssa nodded. "How..Konner?" She struggled to stop crying but the tears refused to stop falling.  
  
Konner lifted her into his arms. "Pippin found me. And the rest is not important."  
  
"Oh..but..I... why," Aalyssa cleared her throat.  
  
"Rest, Aalyssa. I know you are scared, but I need to be as quiet as possible. We are not safe out here."  
  
Aalyssa nodded and rested her head against Konner's shoulder.  
  
"We need to get back to Rivendell. You can tell us your story of what happened there," Aragorn said.  
  
"Do not leave me, Konner," Aalyssa whispered against his neck.  
  
"You are safe, my love. I will never willingly leave you."  
  
Aalyssa clung to his neck, pressing her face against him, savoring his warmth and the feel of his heartbeat next to hers.  
  
Legolas held the brush aside until they were through then patted her. "You all right, Lys?"  
  
Aalyssa nodded, not moving her face from Konner.  
  
"I think we are ready, Aragorn. I will bring up the rear."  
  
Aragorn nodded and led the way back to Rivendell, moving at a quick pace.  
  
  
  
  
Aragorn entered the villa first, finding Elrond, Thranduil, Laure, Arwen, Marissa and the healer waiting, along with some others.  
  
Elrond and the healer approached Aalyssa who tightened her hold on Konner, refusing to leave his arms.  
  
Marissa ran over to them, shouting, "Aalyssa? Are you all right?"  
  
Aalyssa nodded slightly at her, her face still pressed against Konner.  
  
Legolas walked over to Thranduil and stood next to him and Laure.  
  
Thranduil looked at him with concern. "How is Aalyssa?"  
  
"She says she is all right. But she has been incoherent. I have never seen Aalyssa like this."  
  
"Poor girl is probably traumatized. I can not imagine how you could feel about your parents knowing..." Laure turned away, softly crying.  
  
"She was sitting there all alone, sobbing. I do not either," Legolas commented, looking wistfully at his mother.  
  
"We will make this right for her," Thranduil stated.  
  
"We have to," Legolas nodded.  
  
"Konner loves her and that will help her the most," Thranduil commented, looking toward his oldest son still holding Aalyssa.  
  
"Yes it will. And I am glad he realized it in time," Legolas responded.  
  
"Legolas, did that man..." Laure began, unable to finish her question.  
  
"He claimed he did not. We have not had a chance to ask Aalyssa, and quite frankly, she was in no condition."  
  
"How is Konner taking things?" Thranduil asked with concern.  
  
"It was a little dicey there for awhile, Father. I have never seen him act the way he had with the man who took her."  
  
"I can understand and sympathize with him," Thranduil said with a nod. "It is hard knowing the woman you love has been taken."  
  
"I can imagine how I would feel if it had been Iladori."  
  
Thranduil chuckled. "Think you love her do you?"  
  
Legolas nodded, a small shy grin on his face.  
  
"I think anyone who would take Iladori would have a fight on their hands."  
  
"So did this guy. From what we could see, Aalyssa put up quite a fight. The damage she inflicted and the rope Aragorn found on him is what let us know he was lying."  
  
"Elrond is disturbed by this whole incident. The body was not Elven."  
  
"Not...how could he not be Elven? He looked Elven."  
  
"These are dangerous times, my son. Sauron is very powerful and very dangerous. We do not know the full extent of his powers. The wise will not say."  
  
Legolas looked panicked. "Oh stars. Could he have done something to Aalyssa that we do not know of?"  
  
"It does not sound as if there was time. Aalyssa will tell us when she is ready."  
  
Legolas glanced worriedly over at Konner and Aalyssa. "From what I understand, Aalyssa managed to scream and alert the patrol. Which is why he came back before...before..."  
  
Thranduil squeezed Legolas' shoulder. "She is alive, son. That is what matters right now."  
  
Legolas nodded and turned to his father. "But I failed her. I promised to protect her and..."  
  
Thranduil wrapped his arms around his son and held him. "It is not your fault, Legolas. This could have happened anyway."  
  
Laure stood up and quietly said, "I am going to go with Aalyssa. She will need me."  
  
Thranduil smiled at his wife. "Of course, love. Take care of her."  
  
Laure nodded gently and headed over to Konner who was heading for the stairs. 


	5. Caring

FINDING HEART  
CHAPTER FIVE  
BY DRAGONWIND  
  
  
  
  
See chapters one and four for disclaimers  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Konner, would Aalyssa prefer the healer's area or your room for an examination?"  
Elrond asked gently.  
  
Konner looked down at Aalyssa who still had her face pressed against him. "My room, I  
think." As he headed for the stairs gently holding Aalyssa, Konner heard her softly  
whispering, "Do not leave me, please do not leave me."   
  
Konner looked over his shoulder at the healer, Arwen and his mother following them.  
"Shh, shh, you are safe, Aalyssa."  
  
"Please, Konner, do not leave me," she whispered softly.  
  
"I will not go anywhere, love."  
  
"You promise?" she asked, pulling her head back to look at him with tear-blurred eyes.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Do not let anyone touch me, Konner."  
  
"Do not let who touch you?" he asked with concern as he nudged open the door to his  
rooms and headed for the bedroom, the other three following as far as the bedroom  
door.  
  
"Anyone. Only you, only you."  
  
"Lys, the healer needs to examine you. I will not go anywhere while she looks you over.  
And Mother and Arwen will be there also."  
  
Aalyssa shook her head. "They will take me away from you."  
  
Konner sat her gently on the bed and placed one hand on her cheek. "No one is going  
to take you away from me. I will not allow it."  
  
"They do not...they will not want me with you," Aalyssa whispered.  
  
"Your parents can not touch you, Aalyssa. My parents have already said you will be  
staying with us until we are wed. Your parents are being held under armed guard. Lord  
Elrond's orders, my love."  
  
"But who did they get to before that, Konner?"  
  
"Shh, Aalyssa. Nothing more will happen to you. I will not allow it."  
  
Aalyssa's breath began coming in short little gasps. "I can not trust any one but you,  
Konner." She looked up at him with wide frightened eyes.  
  
"Mother will not allow anyone to hurt you, Aalyssa. She is very happy and pleased  
about us. I believe she had us married in her mind for a long time now. You can trust  
my family, you know that. Mother, Father, Legolas." Konner leaned away and grabbed  
the tunic Donlugan had laid on the chair. "We all love you, Lys. Let us get you out of  
that dress," he said softly.  
  
Aalyssa stared at him but sat quietly as Konner undid the laces on the dress. She lifted  
her hips and then her arms so he could pull the gown off. She left her arms up while he  
pulled the tunic down on her.   
  
"There you go, love. Now," he said, laying her down on the bed. "Your parents will not  
be returning to Mirkwood. Father has banished them and they are in disgrace, love."  
  
"But Konner...they..if the healer..." Aalyssa stammered.  
  
"You will be examined by the healer, Aalyssa, and that is final. I want to know you are  
all right," Konner said firmly.  
  
"You will not leave?" Aalyssa asked, blinking at him. Konner had never been forceful  
with her before and it startled her.  
  
"I will be in the room the entire time," Konner promised her, kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"All right," she whispered, watching Konner go to the door to admit the three women,  
then step back.  
  
Laure approached the bed first. "Aalyssa. You are safe my dearest," she whispered.  
  
Aalyssa looked up at her and reached out for her hand, fighting back tears.  
  
Laure took her hand and squeezed it with a gently strength. "You will be living with us  
until you are married, dearest."  
  
Aalyssa quietly nodded and smiled weakly at Laure.  
  
"Just as I always wished for, a daughter," Laure said softly, sitting on the chair next to  
the bed.  
  
Arwen walked over and smiled gently. "I am sorry, Aalyssa. Had I know this would  
happen..."  
  
"Not your fault, Arwen," Aalyssa whispered, smiling weakly at her also.  
  
The healer handed Aalyssa a mug. "Drink this, sweetheart. It will relax you." She  
watched Aalyssa drink it, then took the mug back.  
  
"The healer needs to examine you now, dearest. We want to make sure you are all  
right," Laure whispered, smoothing Aalyssa's hair from her face.  
  
A soft whimper escaped Aalyssa, but Laure kept hold of her hand and Aalyssa felt  
Arwen take her other hand. She noticed Konner turn his back, but Aalyssa knew he  
was being a gentleman.  
  
"It is all right dearest, she will not hurt you. A Konner is still here also," Laure  
whispered.  
  
Aalyssa looked at the healer and nodded hesitantly. "Go ahead."  
  
The healer smiled reassuringly at her and worked quickly yet gently. "Sleep well,  
Aalyssa," she whispered when her patient drifted off to sleep.  
  
The healer beckoned Laure over, leaving Arwen to watch over Aalyssa.  
  
"Your Majesty. Physically she is fine. She has some bruising, cuts, and scrapes. Her  
ankle is sprained, so she must stay off of it for awhile. Aalyssa shows no signs of being  
taken without her will."  
  
Laure nodded at the healer. "But?"  
  
"Her emotional state is another thing. It is going to take time for her to heal from this.  
What her parents did would scar anyone, elf or man. She should be fine though. Just  
let her move at her own pace and reassure her."  
  
"Just hearing her parents speak scarred me. I need...We need to tell Konner how to  
deal with this," Laure commented.  
  
"Just tell him to be there for her and to let her go at her own pace. And not to push her,"  
the healer said. "And you know where to find me if you need me."  
  
"Thank you," Laure said as the healer moved to leave. She also thanked Arwen on her  
way to the door."  
  
Arwen smiled at Laure. "Please let know Aalyssa I will be up to visit with her."  
  
"I will, Arwen. Thank you so much for helping tonight."  
  
Arwen smiled before leaving the room, hearing Laure close it softly behind herself and  
the healer.  
  
Laure turned from the door to see Konner pacing and she walked over to him.  
"Konner?"  
  
"Mother?" he asked, his eyes filled with worry. "Is she going to be all right?"  
  
"She will be, darling. Aalyssa is going to need you and your love. You will need to be  
there for her. How are you holding up?" Laure asked, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"I am all right as long as Aalyssa is all right." Konner looked over at Aalyssa laying in  
the bed. "I want her back, Mother. I love her."  
  
Laure nodded and ran her hand down his hair. "The healer said she is fine physically.  
You have her, Konner. Your Aalyssa is right here. Be there for her, she needs you now  
more than ever."  
  
"I want my sassy Aalyssa back, Mother. I will not leave her."  
  
"Good boy. I know you want her back. With time and the proper care you will. Legolas  
told your father she fought back against the man."  
  
Konner nodded. "She did."  
  
"That is a promising sign then," Laure assured him with a small smile.  
  
"I promised I would not leave her, Mother. May I stay here with Aalyssa?" Konner  
asked.  
  
"Yes darling," Laure nodded. "It is not like all of Mirkwood did not know the two of you  
have been...but may your father make an official announcement tomorrow morning at  
breakfast?"  
  
"Yes, of course, Mother. I hope I have not disappointed you."  
  
"I wish the two of you had wed long ago, but you have not disappointed me. You have  
realized your feelings and are acting on them. I do have to admit I have disappointed  
myself and just realized it today."  
  
"Why Mother? You have always been the best mother."  
  
"Not to Legolas I have not."  
  
"Mother, Legolas loves you."  
  
"Perhaps...because he feels he has to," Laure said sadly.  
  
Konner stared at his mother in shock. "No, Mother. Legolas loves you. Trust me. He  
may not be as close to you as he is with Father and Elrond, but he does love you."  
  
Laure looked up at him with teary eyes. "Not enough that he felt he could come to me  
or have Aalyssa come to me with what was happening. This could not have happened  
over night." She looked over at Aalyssa's sleeping form. "Poor baby girl. And for that I  
need to take part of the blame for what happened today." Laure looked up and sighed.  
"As well Wilhelmina said some things downstairs that I may have said to or about  
Legolas over the years."  
  
"Mother, Legolas did not feel he could come to me either, and he knew I was seeing  
Aalyssa. He felt I was playing with her affections." Konner glanced over at her again.  
"In some ways, I may have hurt her worse then her parents, Mother. But no more. Now I  
realize how much I love her and treasure her."  
  
"It may seem that way, darling, but what her parents have done to her is horrendous."  
Laure looked up at him. "And just what did you do that could have hurt her worse?"  
  
"By not telling her I loved her sooner. By not offering for her sooner. I could have gotten  
her away before something like this happened. And even after she told me the truth this  
morning, I left her unprotected."  
  
"Darling," Laure stroked her son's hair. "There was little you could have done between  
this morning and what happened. Steps would have had to have been taken, and you  
father has been busy with this council. And I heard you ask the captain of the guard to  
start training you this morning."  
  
"I should already have been trained, Mother. I should have forced myself into her  
parents' chamber yesterday and demanded an audience with Robero. I should...I  
should not have favored Princess Iladori with my attentions the past two days."  
  
"No you should not have done that. Not when you love Aalyssa so strongly."  
  
"I...I did not realize how much I loved her until the night of the dance. That was when I  
saw the pain in Aalyssa's eyes. It suddenly hit me that I was certain Aalyssa was who I  
wanted. And that I truly loved her."  
  
Laure sighed, "But Konner. Why did you string Aalyssa along and dishonor her if you  
were not certain you loved her."  
  
Konner lowered his eyes to the floor, avoiding his mother's gaze. "It is hard to explain,  
Mother. I have been attracted to her for the longest time. Aalyssa is beautiful and, well,  
she never said no. She came to me willingly and I could not say no either."  
  
"Aalyssa believed you wanted her, I mean, really wanted her. Konner, ever since she  
was a young girl, she has wanted you. Aalyssa would have done anything to be your  
wife. And if you did you did not love her, you should not have acted on the attraction."  
  
A soft sound from the bed caught Konner's attention and he turned, seeing Aalyssa stir  
restlessly and whimpering softly.  
  
"I think my heart always loved her, Mother. It was my brain getting in the way."  
  
Laure smiled at him, "You loved her but did not realize it."  
  
Konner sat in the chair next to the bed and took Aalyssa's small hand in his own. "Yes,  
but now I know. Now I know and I am going to make it up to her."  
  
Laure opened the door and said softly, "That is what is important. And never stop  
making it up to her."  
  
"I will not, Mother. Thank you."  
  
"I go to seek Legolas now, and see what I can do about making up for a lifetime of hurt.  
I will be back in the morning to see to Aalyssa."  
  
"Konner?" Aalyssa whispered in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"I just..." her voice trailed off as sleep claimed her once again.  
  
A soft smile settled on Konner's lips as he kissed her hand and then her forehead. He  
leaned back in the chair to watch her sleep.  
  
Aalyssa murmured in her sleep again, becoming restless.  
  
"Shh, everything is all right, baby," Konner whispered soothingly.  
  
Aalyssa sat up suddenly, her eyes darting around the room. "Where am I?"  
  
"My room, here in Rivendell," Konner told her concern in his voice.  
  
"I had the worst nightmare, Konner," she began before what he said settled in her mind.  
"Your room?"  
  
Konner stood up from the chair and sat on the bed, pulling Aalyssa protectively into his  
arms. He laid back against the headboard, his body on top of the covers.  
  
"My ankle, Konner. Why is it throbbing?"  
  
He thought for a minute about what to tell her and decided honesty would be best.  
"Your parents had you kidnapped and left you to the mercy of the creatures of the Dark  
Forest, love," he said softly. "But Legolas, Aragorn and I saved you."  
  
Aalyssa's breath caught in her throat. "Then it was not a nightmare. I was so alone and  
scared and cold." She curled up to cuddle against him in his arms. "Thank you."  
  
"I will always save you, love. Now sleep, love. You need to rest and get your strength  
back." Konner adjusted her position slightly so her head rested on his chest.  
  
Aalyssa wrapped both of her arms around one of Konner's. 'I did not like it out there  
alone, Konner," she whispered, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.  
  
"I imagine the Dark Forest is not nice during the day, let alone at night."  
  
"He hit me, Konner. And when I woke up I was all alone."  
  
"I know," he whispered, kissing her forehead and tightening his hold on her. "But you  
are safe now. I want you to sleep, you need sleep, love. We will talk in the morning  
when the sun is shining and the birds singing."  
  
"I will try," Aalyssa said quietly.  
  
"Additionally, we will have other things to discuss. When we shall wed and begin the  
plans. Father will be announcing our engagement in the morning."  
  
"Really? We are getting married?" Aalyssa asked.  
  
"You will marry me, right? I mean..."  
  
"If you still want me," Aalyssa said softly. Fear of not knowing what had happened  
earlier entered her and she trembled.  
  
"I shall never stop wanting you, my love."  
  
"All I have ever wanted is to be yours," Aalyssa looked up at him with a smile. "Yes, I  
will marry you." She grasped his tunic and tried to pull herself up the front of him to kiss  
Konner."  
  
He smiled down at her and said, "Now rest, love." He kissed her gently and settled her  
back into his arms. "Mother said I may stay, but I am not going to push my luck. She is  
taking mothering very seriously now."  
  
"I understand," Aalyssa muttered. "Does this mean she will stop hurting Legolas?"  
  
"She is going to try," Konner grinned. "I do not know how Legolas is going to respond  
though. He is beyond needing a mother now. He has his own life and agenda that he  
follows."  
  
Aalyssa shifted her body to snuggled against Konner again, not unwrapping her arms  
from his. "I wonder what having a real mother is like?  
  
"Probably someone much like Queen Myadora, Iladori's mother. She is what I picture  
as an ideal mother. Her children are very lucky."  
  
She lifted her head to look up at him. "Konner, you have always been close to your  
mother. At least she was not like mine or Marissa's."  
  
"My mother has her flaws, Aalyssa. She favors me over Legolas and she always has.  
She left Legolas for the nanny to raise. Queen Myadora does not favor any of her  
children, she treats them all the same."  
  
"I know, but..."  
  
"Enough talk, Lys. You need to sleep."  
  
"I am trying, Konner. It is just every time I close my eyes, I am all alone out in the forest  
again."  
  
Konner smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I want my sassy Aalyssa back. I am  
here with you, love. I am not going anywhere."  
  
Aalyssa smiled up at him. "I will see what I can do. And I know you are not going  
anywhere, but when I close my eyes..."  
  
"I understand, Lys. Just lay here and rest then, my love."  
  
They sat quietly for a few minutes, and Konner finally heard her breathing relax and he  
knew she was asleep.  
  
There was a faint tap on the door and he called out softly, "Enter."  
  
He looked up to see Elspeth carrying in a tray of fruit, cheese and bread. Konner  
watched as she came next to the bed and set the tray down on the night stand.  
  
"How is she, Your Highness?"  
  
"She will be fine, thank you, Elspeth. And thank you for the food."  
  
"I realized while I was finishing up for the night that my Lady had not had anything  
since breakfast. I feared she might wake up hungry in the middle of the night," Elspeth  
explained with a smile.  
  
"I am sure she will. I thank you for her, Elspeth."  
  
The maid curtsied. "If that will be all then?"  
  
"Elspeth, tomorrow I would appreciate if you and Donlugan could go to Lady Aalyssa's  
former chamber and gather her things to be brought here.  
  
Elspeth looked uncomfortable and tore her gaze away from him.  
  
"Elspeth? What is wrong?" Konner asked with alarm.  
  
"Merrybelle, the Skyclouds' maid informed me this evening that they destroyed all of my   
lady's things. Master Konner, they have left her with nothing. I also have been told they  
sent someone back to Mirkwood to do the same with her things there."  
  
A dark cloud of anger settled in Konner's eyes. "They will pay for this. They will pay for  
everything they have done to Aalyssa. I will see to it." His gaze softened as he looked  
at the maid. "I beg your pardon Elspeth. Thank you for your help this evening."  
  
"Anytime, Your Highness," Elspeth assured him before she left the room.  
  
  
  
  
Laure walked downstairs and went over to Legolas and Iladori who were speaking  
quietly near a window.   
  
Legolas looked up at her approach and asked, "Mother? How is Aalyssa?"  
  
"She will be fine, physically," she began, smiling at Iladori who was holding Legolas'  
hand. "Emotionally it is going to be awhile though. Konner is with her, I gave him  
permission to stay with her."  
  
"I guess she just needs time then," Legolas nodded.  
  
"And love," Laure said before walking over to a bench and beckoning Legolas over.  
  
Legolas looked at her hesitantly and then at Iladori.  
  
Iladori nudged him. "Go on. She is your mother, and she needs to speak with you. Now  
that you have cleared up about Marissa and told me what happened tonight, I am fine. I  
am going to grab a quick snack from the kitchen and come back."  
  
Legolas kissed her on the cheek and then watched her head for the kitchen. Then he  
walked over to the bench and sat down. "Yes Mother?"  
  
Laure reached for his hand. "Some things were said today that made me think..."  
  
He tensed, wondering what was going on. "Yes.."  
  
"I have treated your poorly and I apologize with all of my heart for that. I was not the  
mother to you that I should have been. You are my son, and I should not..."  
  
"Mother, you did the best you could do," Legolas offered.  
  
"No, I do not believe that I did. I devoted all to one son and that was not fair. You did  
nothing to deserve that treatment."  
  
"I understand Mother, but I turned out just fine."  
  
"Yes, you did. In spite of me. I am proud of you Legolas. And, I do love you." Laure  
stood up and wiped a tear before going to the stairs.  
  
Legolas stood up staring after her, mindless of Thranduil and Iladori both watching from  
the side. "I love you too Mother," he called out. "I have always loved you, Mother."  
  
Laure stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned to look at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
Legolas walked over to her and stopped just in front of her. He took a few more steps  
and embraced his mother. "You may not have been the mother I needed when I was  
younger, but I never did not love you. You are my mother."  
  
She returned his hug tightly, whispering, "I am so sorry for how I treated you. But I did  
love you..just not as much as I should have. I was wrong, so wrong. I have two fine  
sons that have grown into such honorable men."  
  
Legolas smiled at her, "Well one of us is working on the honorable part."  
  
She grinned back, "Yes it did take him a while, did it not? But you..you have always  
been honorable. And I know you kept many of Aalyssa's secrets when the two of you  
were younger. As I told Konner, I wish you had felt you could come to me for help for  
her, and for that, I shoulder part of the blame for what has happened today.  
  
"I tried to protect her the best that I could, Mother."  
  
"I know you did, Legolas. I had no idea her parents were capable of such evil. And I am  
so proud of you for protecting Aalyssa when she needed someone," Laure added,  
kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you Mother," Legolas said before turning around. He faced his mother again. "I  
think it started with her mother. She is not, well...normal."  
  
"You are very welcome, my love. And I think you may be right, since she was the one  
spewing such hatred tonight, more so than her father."  
  
Legolas saw Iladori standing with his father. "May I go now, Mother?" he asked gently.  
  
She followed his gaze and smiled. "Yes, my love. You may."  
  
  
  
  
Konner was asleep when he felt movement beside him. He opened one eye to find  
Aalyssa trying to climb from the bed. "Where do you think you are going, love?"  
  
She glanced over her shoulder at him. "I am sorry, Konner. I did not mean to wake you.  
I just need to, uhm..." A blush reddened her face.  
  
Konner chuckled. "All you have to do is ask," he told her. He got out of bed and came  
around and lifted her to carry Aalyssa into the bathing room area. "Let me know when  
you are done."  
  
Aalyssa nodded then added, "I am hungry also."  
  
"I was ready for that, thanks to Elspeth. She brought up a tray a while ago." He eased  
out of the room, leaving the door open a crack so he could hear her call out. When she  
did, Konner went in and lifted her, carrying Aalyssa back to the bed.  
  
"Konner?"  
  
"Yes, love?" he asked, moving to the side of the bed to get the tray.  
  
"How did I get in the...that is, where is my dress?"  
  
"Oh, love," Konner began, getting back in beside her and settling the tray on his lap.  
"Your dress was pretty much destroyed. I thought you would be more comfortable in the  
tunic."  
  
Aalyssa nodded, silent tears falling.  
  
"Hey," he whispered, lifting her head so their eyes met. "I think you look very pretty in  
my tunic." Konner kissed her lightly, using his thumb to wipe away at some of her tears.  
  
She sniffed lightly and laid her head on his shoulder. "I have nothing left of my own."  
  
"We will build a new life," Konner assured her. "I will take care of you."  
  
Aalyssa nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist.   
  
Konner looked down at her with concern then picked up one of the fruits on the tray.  
"Would you like a strawberry, love?" he asked.  
  
She nodded and changed her position so her back was against his chest. Aalyssa  
opened her mouth when he lifted the strawberry to her.  
  
"That is my girl," he whispered while she chewed.  
  
"Konner?"  
  
"Yes, my love?"  
  
"Can we leave one of the lights on on the wall?"  
  
"Certainly. I am sorry, I should have realized the dark would bother you."  
  
"I may never be warm again, Konner. It was so cold out there," Aalyssa admitted.  
  
"When you are done eating, I shall wrap my arms around you once again. Will that  
warm you?"  
  
Aalyssa nodded and stared at him.  
  
"What?" Konner asked.  
  
"I never thought I would see you again. When I woke up out there and realized where I  
was, I was sure I would die there alone."  
  
Konner placed his hands on Aalyssa's face. "I tore Rivendell apart looking for you.  
Either no one had seen you or they lied to me. If it had not have been for Pippin..."  
Konner paused. "I am so grateful you showed him your kindness and offered him  
friendship earlier."  
  
"As am I. And I am glad that man did not know he was following. Pippin could have  
gotten himself killed. But..."  
  
"Later, my love. You eat you full and get some more rest. We have plenty of time for  
talk later."  
  
Aalyssa nodded, tearing off a hunk of bread. Absently, she shredded it, letting the  
crumbs fall on her lap.  
  
"Lys?" Konner whispered.   
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You are supposed to eat the bread, not shred it."  
  
Aalyssa looked down in shock and her eyes welled up with tears."I am sorry Konner."  
  
"It is all right, love," he assured her, pulling her into his arms. Konner held her closely  
and spoke soothingly to her until he felt Aalyssa's body relax against his.   
  
Aalyssa moved her arms to wrap around Konner's neck and pulled herself close to him.  
"What did I do that was so horrible, Konner?" she whispered softly.  
  
"Do not blame yourself, my love. There is something much larger going on here, I fear,"  
Konner said, rubbing gently on her back. "You did not do anything that precipitated  
such an action."  
  
"I must have done something," she said, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"No, love. You did not do anything wrong. Please believe me."  
  
Aalyssa sighed softly. "I am trying, but..."  
  
"It will all come out when Elrond has the hearing in a few days. But I bet we find it had  
nothing to do with any of your actions at all."  
  
She gave Konner an uncertain nod. Aalyssa had so many questions in her mind, and  
did not know where to go for answers. 


	6. Finding a Family

FINDING HEART  
CHAPTER SIX  
BY DRAGONWIND  
  
  
See chapters one and four for disclaimers  
  
  
  
Konner had fallen asleep on top of the sheets, laying on his side, one arm wrapped  
protectively around Aalyssa. The silence of the dawn was broken by her scream.  
Konner sat up and lifted her into his arms. "Lys? Wake up, love."  
  
"K-Konner?" Aalyssa asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and peered over  
his shoulder to the view outside.  
  
"It is all right. You are safe, love." Konner held her, his hand protectively on her back,  
holding her against his chest. "It was a nightmare." His other hand rested on the back  
of her head. "I am right here with you."  
  
Aalyssa laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Thank you."  
  
"For what, love?"  
  
"Being here for me."  
  
"I will always be here for you, my love. You do not need to thank me. I am here for you  
because I love you with all of my heart."  
  
Aalyssa pulled back and placed her hand on Konner's cheek. "And I will always be here  
for you, my heart."  
  
"I know you will, love. Now," he said, pulling her back down on the bed. "Would you like  
to try for some more sleep?"  
  
"Not just yet. Hungry again," Aalyssa uttered as she reached across the bed. She  
grabbed a small chunk of cheese from the tray on the night stand and popped it into  
her mouth.  
  
Konner smiled at her and brought the tray into the bed, settling it on his lap. "Not a  
problem, love."  
  
"It is a shame there is no chocolate on there," Aalyssa commented, looking over what  
was left. She picked up a peach and looked it over.  
  
Konner gently took it from her and grabbed his knife from the night stand. He peeled  
and sliced the peach for her, handing it to Aalyssa a section at a time.  
  
"Thank you, Konner," she whispered, eating one of the slices.  
  
While she ate, Konner reached out to push the hair from her face. He smiled gently at  
her as his other hand went around her back.   
  
When his hand touched a certain place on her back, Aalyssa whimpered and backed  
away, dropping her peach slice.  
  
"What is it?" Konner asked, worried.  
  
"It is nothing. It will be fine," Aalyssa tried to assure him.  
  
"It did not sound like nothing," Konner said, moving the tray to his side. "Let me see,  
Lys."  
  
She shook her head, her eyes round.  
  
"Let me look Lys, or would you prefer I get Mother. Maybe you would be more  
comfortable with her looking."  
  
"No," Aalyssa uttered simply. "It just hurts, Konner. It will be fine."  
  
"Aalyssa, I did not hear you mention to the healer last night that your back hurt."  
  
She shrugged gently. "It just started."  
  
Konner crawled over the bed to get closer to her. "Let me look, please. I can get the  
healer to give you something that will help, but I have to know what we are dealing  
with."  
  
Slowly, Aalyssa lay on her stomach before him, clutching the pillow tightly.  
  
Konner eased the tunic up and gasped when he found the bruise. "Aalyssa, how...what  
did..."  
  
"I tried to run off from him. He threw me on the ground to tie my wrists and held me  
down with his knee there," she whispered.  
  
"When Mother gets here, I will get the healer, love. She needs to look at this."  
  
Aalyssa shook her head. "No, Konner. It is just a bruise, it will heal."  
  
"I do not want you in pain you do not have to be in," Konner whispered, gently rubbing  
her back. Then he lay closely beside her, wrapping his arm around her. "Just let me  
take care of you," he said, catching one of the tears falling from her midnight blue eyes.  
"It will be all right."  
  
"Stars, Konner," Aalyssa whispered, trying to control her emotions.  
  
"Ssh. You just sleep now. Maybe you will sleep better without laying on your back,  
hmm? What do you think?"  
  
"Maybe. The pain is not as intense. Do not leave, please."  
  
"I will not leave until Mother gets here. I start training today so I can protect you, love."  
  
Aalyssa lifted her head and looked into his royal blue eyes. "You are...training?"  
  
"I realized yesterday I was incapable of protecting you. That is something very  
important I need to learn to do," Konner said softly, playing with the blond hair fanning  
across the back of her neck.  
  
She lay her head back down on the pillow, turned so she could face him. Within a few  
minutes, between the lessening of the pain and Konner's nearness, Aalyssa fell asleep.  
Her hand inched out to rest on his chest, feeling the reassuring beat of his heart under  
her palm.  
  
  
  
The sun was shining brightly through the window when Konner woke up again. He  
smiled over at Aalyssa, who had been sleeping soundly for several hours. The knock  
on the door interrupted his reverie and Konner softly called out "Come in."  
  
Donlugan entered, balancing a tray of breakfast food and a night shift. He set the tray  
down on the night stand. "I will return this to the kitchen," he said as he bent to pick up  
the old tray. "How is my lady?"   
  
"Finally sleeping, thank you Donlugan." Konner reached up to take the night shift. "I am  
sure she will be grateful to be in something feminine."  
  
The manservant smiled. "Would you like for Elspeth and myself to gather Lady  
Aalyssa's things today?"  
  
Konner shook his head sadly. "According to Elspeth, everything Aalyssa had was  
destroyed yesterday."  
  
Anger crossed Donlugan's face. "Those monsters."  
  
"I agree with you there. I have to concentrate on getting her through this before we  
worry about replacing things though."  
  
"Yes Master Konner. I do wonder, however..."  
  
"What is that, Donlugan?"  
  
"She referred the other day to a hiding place in her room. I wonder if anything is in  
there?"  
  
"It is worth a try, if you and Elspeth do not mind."  
  
"Not at all. If that will be all?"  
  
"Thank you, Donlugan," Konner smiled as his manservant left the room. Konner found a  
cloth napkin and draped it over the warms foods, hoping to keep the food warm until  
Aalyssa woke up.  
  
A short time later, Konner was nibbling on a piece of bacon when there was a knock on  
the door. He glanced over at Aalyssa and got up to answer. "Mother," he greeted Laure  
with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"How is she, darling?" Laure asked, sweeping into the room.  
  
"I finally got her to sleep for a few hours. I need to send the healer up and then go to  
training."  
  
Laure's eyes flickered up to Konner. "Why does she need the healer again?"  
  
Konner led his mother over to the bed. He pulled back the sheet and gently lifted the  
tunic to show Laure the bruise.  
  
"Konner, how did...?" Laure sputtered.  
  
"More importantly, why did the healer not check her all over?"  
  
"I presume she felt she had found everything. And you know, darling, sometimes  
bruises come out over the course of several hours."  
  
Konner nodded, "Aalyssa mentioned the pain did not start until this morning. I am going  
for the healer. Donlugan brought up some breakfast which is on that tray there."  
  
Laure nodded. "And have you eaten, darling?"  
  
"I have been nibbling. I will grab something more substantial after I get the healer."  
  
"No, eat first, darling. Aalyssa will want you with her when the healer comes up."  
  
"You are right. I will be back in a bit," Konner agreed, kissing Laure lightly before  
leaving.  
  
Laure settled on the chair next to the bed and smiled at Aalyssa before opening her  
book to read. She glanced up every once in awhile, hearing Aalyssa murmur in her  
sleep.  
  
To calm her, Laure began to sing a lullaby she had sung to Konner long ago. She  
closed her book and moved the chair closer to the bed as she sang softly. Laure  
watched Aalyssa's hand clench around the sheet, as if clutching a security blanket. She  
continued the soft lullaby until the door opened. Laure looked over her shoulder to find  
Konner and the healer entering.  
  
"How is she, Mother?" he asked, going to the other side of the bed.  
  
"I..I really do not know, darling. She has been murmuring and clutching the sheet."  
  
The healer nodded as she sat in the chair on Aalyssa's side of the bed. "It is to be  
expected, Your Majesty. Until Aalyssa begins feeling safe again, she is going to have  
difficulty sleeping and will want to hold something close. Aalyssa? Do you hear me,  
sweetheart?" the healer asked.  
  
Aalyssa opened her eyes slightly and nodded. "Where is Konner?"  
  
"I am right here, love," he assured her, sitting on the bed next to her. "The healer wants  
to look at your back."  
  
Aalyssa made a soft sound as she sat up and pulled herself into Konner's arms. "Do  
not let her hurt me."  
  
"She will not hurt you, Lys. I will not allow anyone to hurt you again," Konner whispered,  
holding her gently.  
  
"I can look at it this way, Konner, if you want to hold her," the healer said gently. When  
Konner nodded, she waited as he pulled the tunic up, revealing the bruise.  
  
Aalyssa pressed her face against Konner's shoulder and he kissed the top of her head.  
She felt the healer gently running her hands over the bruise.   
  
The healer eyed Konner, worried. "I will need to bring Lord Elrond in."  
  
Konner's arms tightened around Aalyssa. "What...what is wrong?"  
  
  
  
"I am worried there may be something damaged internally."  
  
"Konner?" Aalyssa whispered.  
  
"Bring him in then," Konner agreed, holding Aalyssa against him.  
  
The healer nodded before leaving. "I will be back shortly."  
  
Aalyssa kept her face pressed against Konner's shoulder. "This can not be..."  
  
"It is nothing we can not work our way through. Mother? Can you find Donlugan and  
have him let the trainer know I will not be down today?"  
  
"Darling, when Elrond is done, I will sit with Aalyssa. You wish to be able to protect her  
and that is noble in itself."  
  
"It is all right Konner. I will probably just try to sleep, if I can," Aalyssa whispered.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, his eyes searching hers.  
  
Aalyssa nodded slightly. "I am sure I will be fine here, Konner."  
  
He smiled gently at her and held Aalyssa close. "If you are sure. Mother, I will have  
Donlugan stand by to come get me if she needs me. And if it requires surgery, I will not  
go. I will stay with Lys."  
  
Laure smiled at her son and walked over to tousle his hair. "That will be fine, darling.  
And I understand."  
  
Elspeth showed Lord Elrond and the healer in. Elrond moved close to the bed,  
speaking softly. "Aalyssa? How are you this morning, sweetheart?"  
  
Aalyssa took a deep breath and looked at him. "I am frightened still. And the bruising  
on my back hurts. And when Konner and the healer removed their hands, it was cold."   
  
"May I have a look, Aalyssa?" Elrond asked, pulling the chair close to the bed.  
  
"Yes, My Lord," she whispered, clinging to Konner.  
  
"You did not tell me of the coldness," Konner whispered softly.  
  
"I thought it a fluke until it happened with the healer also." Aalyssa felt Elrond's hands  
on her back and fought the urge to cringe.  
  
  
  
"It will be all right, Lys," Konner assured her, kissing her forehead as Elrond muttered  
something softly.  
  
Elrond pulled his hands back and waited. "Aalyssa, does that feel better?"  
  
"Yes, it does not hurt as badly, just like a regular bruise. And the coldness is gone."  
  
"Good," Elrond said with relief. "It was nothing internal, just a very deep bruise. I will  
come back daily to check on it though, Aalyssa. And send someone for me if you have  
anymore trouble. The pain should be lessened now though."  
  
Aalyssa looked up at the elder who smiled at her. "Thank you," she said in a small  
voice.  
  
"You are very welcome, my child. Konner, you take special care of her."  
  
"Yes, Lord Elrond, I shall."  
  
Elrond eyed him and nodded. "I have no doubt that you shall, Konner. Your Majesty,"  
he nodded at Laure before leaving.  
  
"Elrond," she returned. "Now, darling, you get down to training. And where is the shift  
Donlugan brought up?"  
  
"On the foot of the bed, Mother." Konner glanced at Aalyssa as he picked it up to hand  
her. "You tell Mother to get Donlugan if you need me, love." Konner leaned over and  
kissed her softly. "I love you."  
  
"Yes, I will. I love you too," Aalyssa assured him, taking the shift from his hand. She  
kissed him lightly on the cheek, "You go to training and learn well."  
  
"I will, love. Mother, you take good care of my girl."  
  
Laure smiled at him, "Yes, darling." As he left the room, Laure watched Aalyssa  
struggle into the night shift. "Would you like some assistance, dearest?"  
  
"No, Your Majesty, I am fine, thank you," Aalyssa declined with a tremulous voice.  
  
"All you have to do is ask. And please, dearest, call me Laure or..."  
  
"But that would not be proper, Your Majesty."  
  
"You will be family soon, dearest. There is no need for formality."  
  
  
  
"How about ma'am, then? It really would not be proper for me to call you Laure,"  
Aalyssa said softly, finally getting the shift down and in place. "Is...?"  
  
"Is what, dearest?" Laure asked.  
  
"The tray...is that from last night or is it breakfast?"  
  
Laure got up to get the tray and set it on the bed next to Aalyssa. "It is breakfast  
dearest. If it is not warm enough, I can warm it on the fire over here for you."  
  
"I am sure it will be fine. I do not wish to put you out."  
  
She turned soft blue eyes on Aalyssa. "Dearest, I assure you, you would not be putting  
me out."  
  
Aalyssa pulled off a piece of the bread and chewed on it. "You really would not mind?"   
  
"Not a bit," Laure smiled at her as she took the bacon and one of the eggs, placing it in  
the pan which hung over the fire and waited while it warmed. "How are you feeling,  
dearest, other than your back?"  
  
A silence settled over Aalyssa, as she absently ate a piece of cheese, not answering  
her. Laure walked over to the fire and removed the warm food to the tray and gave it to  
Aalyssa.  
  
Aalyssa quietly ate, lost in thought. She had just pushed the tray away when something  
heavy fell in the hall outside the rooms, and Aalyssa jumped, her eyes round with fright.  
  
She watched with apprehension as the older woman came to sit on the edge of the  
bed. When Laure reached for Aalyssa's hand, Aalyssa backed away from her to the  
other side of the bed.  
  
"Aalyssa? What is wrong, dearest?" Laure asked, her concern growing.  
  
Aalyssa shook her head, trying to clear her mind. Then she looked up into the kind blue  
eyes of this woman. Konner's mother, who was so loving she would take Aalyssa in  
before she and Konner were wed. 'But what of how she treated Legolas? But that was  
long ago and she said last night she had always wanted a daughter. I know she did, I  
heard her. And she has been so kind to me.'  
  
"I will not hurt you, sweet Aalyssa," Laure spoke encouragingly, holding her hand out to  
the younger woman. "Let me take care of you."  
  
A sob tore from Aalyssa as she threw herself into Laure's arms, wanting to experience  
a mother's love. Her tears flowed as Laure's arms wrapped around her, holding her  
close. Aalyssa heard Laure softly sing to her as she rocked her.   
  
  
Laure held Aalyssa gently as the younger woman fell asleep in her arms. "So precious,"  
she whispered softly, kissing the top of Aalyssa's head. Laure looked up when there  
was a knock on the door. She softly called out "Who is it?"  
  
"It is Legolas, Mother," he said, opening the door a bit and poking his head inside. "May  
I come in?" Legolas hid the surprise he felt at the sight in front of him, then smiled.  
Once again, he wished he had taken Aalyssa to his mother earlier.  
  
"Of course you may come in, darling." Laure smiled as Legolas approached. "What is  
that, darling?"  
  
"I know Lys is a little old, but I passed Konner and he mentioned Aalyssa needed  
something to hold on to, and I..." Legolas looked down at the doll he held. "I thought  
she might like this. How is she doing?" He smiled hesitantly, unsure of what to make of  
the change in his mother.  
  
"As well as can be expected, I suppose. I know she will love the doll. That was a  
wonderful idea, darling. Dearest, Legolas is here to see you."  
  
Aalyssa stirred and looked at him with sleepy eyes. "Legolas?"  
  
Legolas smiled at her and sat on the bed. "Hi Lys. I have something for you. I know you  
may be a little old for it, but I thought it might help. You will have something to hold on  
to while you sleep." he reached behind him and picked up the doll and handed it to  
Aalyssa. "I hope you like it."  
  
She took the doll from him and smiled. "It is beautiful, thank you, Legolas," Aalyssa  
said, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "I have always wanted a doll."  
  
Legolas rocked back and looked at her. His mother may have been cold, but when he  
wanted or need something, she always got it for him. 'Come to think of it, I never saw  
Aalyssa with a doll." He smiled and reached out to push some hair from her face. "My  
pleasure, Lys. And Mother has always wanted a daughter, let her love you." Legolas  
held his arms out to Aalyssa and asked " May I mother?"  
  
"Of course, my son." Laure smiled as Aalyssa moved from her arms to Legolas'. She  
looked at the two and said "I will be right back, Aalyssa. I am going to the kitchen to  
select our lunches for later, while you and Legolas visit."  
  
Aalyssa nodded at her, her chin resting on Legolas' shoulder.  
  
When the door closed, Legolas whispered, "I am so sorry, Lys. I should have taken you  
to Mother long ago."  
  
"It is not your fault. While you were here with Lord Elrond I could have went on my own  
and did not."  
  
"Because I convinced you Mother would not believe us. This never should have  
happened, Lys. I failed you," Legolas said, hanging his head.  
  
Aalyssa pulled back and stared at him. "You did not fail me, Legolas. You have always  
been there for me. I am sure there was some reason it took you and Konner so long to  
find me yesterday. Legolas?"  
  
"Yes Lys?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Why did it take you and Konner so long to find me? I asked Marissa to find one of you  
as he was dragging me from my parents' chamber. There should have been plenty..."  
  
"Wait, wait." Legolas looked at her in confusion. "Marissa saw you being dragged away  
and did not tell anyone?"  
  
"Marissa was coming down to my parents' chamber and I told, no, screamed, that I  
needed you or Konner. I assumed the two of you...she did not find you or Konner? My  
best friend and cousin did not care enough about me to get help? Not even Aragorn or  
the patrol?"  
  
"Lys, I was with Konner all afternoon. And after we left Arwen's room, we searched all  
over Rivendell for you. Arwen told us your mother dragged you off."  
  
"What did I do that was so horrible?" Aalyssa asked, silent tears falling. "Why...why..."  
Aalyssa began to tremble. She felt Legolas' arms tighten around her and hold her  
closely. "Why did they hate me? My family wanted me dead. I told them I would..."  
  
"Shhh, Lys, it is okay."  
  
"I could have left and found a maid's position," she said quietly through the tears.  
Aalyssa pulled away from Legolas and curled her body against the headboard. "My  
best friend hated me enough to wish me dead." Aalyssa pushed him away when  
Legolas tried to reach for her.  
  
He kept one eye on her as he moved toward the door and opened it. "Donlugan, find  
Konner and Mother."  
  
Donlugan cast an anxious glance in the room and nodded, "Right away, Master  
Legolas."  
  
"Aalyssa," Legolas called out, returning to the bed. He reached out again to hold her  
only to pull back when Aalyssa shoved him away.  
  
"No, Legolas. Just go away," she said in a low voice.  
  
"Lys, I know you are hurting and frightened, but I have never hurt you and neither has  
my family. You can trust us."  
  
"No," she shook her head. "No one wants me."  
  
The door burst open, slamming against the wall and Konner strode in. He stopped,  
seeing Aalyssa shaken and pale. "What happened? Where is Mother?" he demanded  
of Legolas.  
  
"Donlugan is looking for her, she went to see about lunch for her and Aalyssa. She will  
be back shortly."  
  
"Aalyssa," Konner whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
She stared up at him. "What?"  
  
"What is wrong, love?"  
  
"No one wants me. I should have...I should have..." Aalyssa put her hands over her  
face and turned toward the headboard.  
  
Konner put his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him, ignoring her flinch.  
"Look at me Aalyssa," he said sternly. "Look up at me."  
  
Aalyssa turned her teary eyes up at him, trying to stop shaking.  
  
"Do not ever say or think such a thing again, do you understand? I know exactly how  
you were going to finish that sentence. You are wanted and loved very much."  
  
She stared at him, nodding slightly.  
  
Konner sat in front of her, taking both of her small hands into his and reaching up to  
caress her cheek with the other. "We love you, Mother, Father, Legolas and I. And the  
people of Mirkwood love you. I love you heart and soul. I can not imagine my life  
without you in it."  
  
"Konner, why did they want me dead? My parents and Marissa? What did I do that was  
so terrible?"  
  
"You did nothing, love. It was them, all them. If it was anything about you, it was that  
they could not break the goodness inside you. Do you understand, Aalyssa?" Konner  
pulled back slightly and tilted her head back with his finger under her chin. "I am sure,  
however, the truth will come out at the hearing."  
  
"He said...as he dragged me toward the Dark Forest, something about the creatures  
would thrive on ripping the good from me and devouring it."  
  
"But you are safe now, and you are loved. You just remember that."  
  
Aalyssa cast her eyes downward. "I am sorry, Konner."  
  
"For what, love?"  
  
"Humiliating you and your family," Aalyssa explained, keeping her eyes down and  
plucking at the cover.  
  
Laure, who had slipped back into the room unnoticed went to the bed and sat beside  
Konner. "Dearest heart. My Aalyssa, you are not humiliating us. Your parents are the  
cause of any humiliation and only on themselves. You are a sweet wonderful young  
woman, and any family would be proud and lucky to claim you as theirs. As it is, my  
family received the blessing of having you."  
  
She blinked at Laure as her body began to relax. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, dearest, really. Come here," Laure said, opening her arms for Aalyssa.  
  
Konner watched Aalyssa go to his mother before standing. He walked over to Legolas  
and growled, "What the hell happened?"  
  
Legolas peered over his brother's shoulder, making sure Aalyssa was distracted. "We  
need to discuss something, alone."  
  
Konner nodded then walked over to the bed. "Mother, Aalyssa, I need to have a word  
with Legolas. We will be in his room for a few minutes."  
  
"All right, darling," Laure said.  
  
He walked back across the room and grabbed Legolas' arm and dragged him to his  
room.  
  
Konner slammed the door and glared at his brother. "Now..what happened?"  
  
"Aalyssa began to wonder why it took so long for us to find her. When she mentioned  
Marissa had seen her being dragged off, I was so shocked I tried to confirm that  
Marissa knew and did not tell anyone. Aalyssa somehow decided Marissa did not  
search for me and that you were too busy."  
  
"But Legolas..."  
  
"I assured her you and I were together, looking for her. Konner, should we be  
concerned about Marissa?"  
  
Konner nodded. "I think we should tread carefully where that one is concerned. She is  
an unknown in this." Konner stared thoughtfully at Legolas. "If I were not worried about  
Aalyssa's reaction..."  
  
"What are you plotting?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Not really plotting. I was thinking about asking Marissa to come visit and have Aalyssa  
ask why she did not get one of us. But I do not think Aalyssa is up to that yet."  
  
"No, she is not yet. But one of us could ask during the meeting. Because Aalyssa will  
most likely mention Marissa seeing her in the hallway. Aalyssa may ask herself then."  
  
"We need to keep Marissa away from her until then."  
  
Legolas snorted. "So far I have not seen her beating down the door trying to visit her  
best friend and ask how she is doing."  
  
Konner frowned. "No, she has not. I will tell Aalyssa I told the guards not to let anyone  
but family in. I do not want her hurt anymore, though I know she will be hurt during the  
hearing."  
  
"Konner, Iladori has said she would like to visit with Aalyssa."  
  
"As long as you come with her she can, because I am going to issue that order."  
  
"I shall. I would like to see them become friends."  
  
Konner eyed him with worry. "How conniving is Iladori?  
  
"No, stars no, Konner. Her family is wonderful also. They act nothing like those of the  
courts we go to."  
  
"Very well then. But you may want to warn her, if this grows in Aalyssa's mind about  
Marissa, she is not going to be very trusting."  
  
"This is a new side to you, brother," Legolas chuckled, watching Konner lift an  
inquisitive eyebrow. "The protective side. I like it."  
  
Konner relaxed and smiled. "I will not allow anyone to hurt my Lys again. Now, I wish to  
make sure she is indeed all right." 


	7. Finding A Family's Love

FINDING HEART  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
BY DRAGONWIND  
  
  
A/N: See chapters one and four for disclaimers  
  
Feedback and reviews wanted. Feedback and constructive criticism also welcome at  
dragonwing65@yahoo.com  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Konner returned to his room and walked over to the bed. He sat down and ran his hand  
through Aalyssa's hair. "Are you all right love? Would you like for me to stay?"  
  
Aalyssa shook her head. "No, sweetheart. You can go back to your training. I am fine."  
  
He glanced at his mother and smiled. "If you are sure," he said, kissing Aalyssa's  
cheek. "Mother, I will be back before dinner."  
  
"Certainly, darling." She stood and walked to the door with him. "Go with care, darling,"  
Laure said softly.  
  
He smiled and peered over her shoulder. "I will, Mother. And take care of my girl."  
  
"Of course I will." Laure watched Konner open the door and leave as Donlugan brought  
the lunches in.  
  
"Master Konner," Donlugan greeted as he passed him. "Your Majesty? Where would  
you like these?" he asked, indicating the trays.   
  
"On the bed, please, Donlugan," Laure indicated, closing the door. "Aalyssa? Lunch is  
here."  
  
"So I see," Aalyssa said, sitting up.  
  
"How are you, My Lady?" Donlugan asked, bowing slightly.  
  
"Better, thank you," Aalyssa replied, bestowing a small smile on the man.  
  
"Very good, My Lady. If you should need anything, just let Elspeth or myself know."  
  
"I will, Donlugan." Before he could stand, Aalyssa pulled him toward her and gave him  
a light kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for everything. Elspeth as well."  
Donlugan smiled warmly at her. "It is our pleasure, My Lady." He reached over and  
squeezed her hand with his. "We will always be there for you."  
  
"Which tray is mine?" Aalyssa asked with a grin.  
  
He peeked under the lids and pushed one over to her. "This one with the roasted  
chicken, My Lady."  
  
"Thank you." Aalyssa picked up the tray and balanced it on her lap. She watched Laure  
walk Donlugan out then come back.   
  
The older woman sat in the chair next to the bed and pulled the other tray over to her.  
She looked at Aalyssa, who wasn't eating. "Dearest, you can begin eating. You do not  
have to wait for me," Laure commented, forking a bit of potato.  
  
"Sorry," Aalyssa mumbled and cut off a piece of meat.  
  
"Nothing to be sorry for. You are used to protocol. We are family now, that does not  
apply. You just need to become accustomed to it. By the way, I selected roasted  
chicken for your lunch because I was afraid your stomach may be unsettled from  
nerves and tension."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am, it is," Aalyssa nodded. She glanced over at the small steak on Laure's  
plate and unconsciously rubbed her stomach, trying to quell the nausea brewing there.  
"In fact, it has been upset for several days."  
  
"We should have the healer come back then. That should be checked out."  
  
"It is the tension and has been all along. Once my emotions calm down, I shall be fine."  
  
"If you are certain, dearest. But if it is not better by the end of the week, I want the  
healer to check you out."  
  
Aalyssa nodded. "Yes, Ma'am." She pulled off a bit of bread to chew on, willing her  
stomach to settle. She wondered why she had even mentioned it. It had been longer  
than a week and she knew there was no way it would be settled by the weekend.   
  
Laure eyed Aalyssa with concern when she pushed the tray containing half of her meal  
aside and curled up under the cover. "Aalyssa?"  
  
"I am fine, Ma'am. Just tired."  
  
"Sleep well then, my dearest little one," Laure said softly, getting up to walk around the  
bed to kiss Aalyssa. She handed her the doll and tucked the cover up around Aalyssa's  
chin, watching her fall asleep.  
Donlugan came in the room quietly and removed the trays. He eyed the sleeping form  
then looked at the Queen with concern. Laure walked to the outer room with him. "She  
will be fine. Aalyssa is still tired and her emotions are wreaking havoc with her."  
  
"I understand, Your Majesty. I will make sure the kitchen places something special on  
her dinner tray."  
  
"That would be very kind. Thank you for loving her, Donlugan."  
  
"I always have, Your Majesty. She has always been a special child."  
  
Laure nodded. "Yes, she has." She watched the manservant leave with the trays and  
returned to the bedroom. She sat down on the chair and opened her book again, trying  
to keep her attention on the written pages in front of her.  
  
A short time later, Aalyssa stirred softly in her sleep. She woke and lay on her back,  
quietly staring up at the ceiling. She had both arms wrapped around the doll holding it  
closely to her heart.  
  
Laure peered over the top of her book and debated going to her again. "Aalyssa?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked, closing the book and setting it on the foot of the bed.  
  
"I am just thinking."  
  
Laure smiled softly at her. "If you need to talk, I am here."  
  
Aalyssa looked up at her and saw the love in the woman's eyes. "Thank you," she  
nodded.  
  
"What if we let some sunshine in to brighten and warm the room?" Laure asked as she  
got up and walked over to the window.  
  
"Sunshine. That would be nice," Aalyssa agreed.  
  
After pushing the heavy curtain aside, bathing the room in sunlight, Laure turned to  
look at Aalyssa. She smiled fondly, realizing Aalyssa was holding Konner's tunic as  
well as the doll. Laure sat back down and picked up her book.  
  
The sound of movement from the bed caught Laure's attention half an hour later and  
she looked up to find Aalyssa trying to slip from the bed. "Aalyssa, what are you  
doing?"  
  
Aalyssa cast a frightened look at her and slipped back under the covers. She kept her  
eyes down as she softly said, "I am sorry, Your Majesty."  
  
"I was only thinking of your ankle, dearest. What did you wish to do?"  
  
"I have to, uhm..." Aalyssa blushed, finding herself unable to continue.  
  
Realization dawned on Laure. She got up and went to Aalyssa. She pulled the cover  
down and reached for Aalyssa's wrist. Laure cursed herself when she heard the  
younger woman whimper and move away from her. "I am sorry, Aalyssa. I only mean to  
assist you, dearest."  
  
Aalyssa sat up and swung her legs off the side of the bed. "I know. I apologize for being  
so jumpy, ma'am."  
  
"It is to be expected," Laure said as she stood and gently took one of Aalyssa's arms  
and wrapped it around her shoulder. "Come along."  
  
Aalyssa leaned gently on her as they slowly made their way to the bathing room. The  
last time Aalyssa had injured her leg, her mother had left her to make her own way to  
see to things. Aalyssa sighed. 'It is so nice to be cared for.' When Aalyssa was  
finished, Laure led her to the dressing table.  
  
"Shall we do your hair and make you pretty for Konner when he returns?" Laure asked  
as she picked up a brush to begin getting the tangles out.  
  
"With all the cuts and bruises on my face?" Aalyssa's voice trailed off as she shrugged.  
"Doing my hair will not make a large difference."  
  
"Nonsense," Laure assured her as she began to brush her hair out. She had the feeling   
Wilhelmina had done some damage to her self-confidence as well. "You are a beautiful  
young woman," Laure stated as she put some braids in Aalyssa's hair and stepped  
back. "A beautiful Elven princess."  
  
"No," Aalyssa began to deny quietly, only to be cut off.  
  
"Yes, dearest, you are. I always knew only the most special elf maid would capture my  
Konner's heart. And I have always known you were the most special."  
  
"Stop," Aalyssa blushed.  
  
"I cannot stop the truth," Laure said, leaning forward to kiss her on top of the head. She  
noticed the uncomfortable look in Aalyssa's eyes and smiled gently. "Let us get you  
back to bed."  
  
"May I sit at the window?"  
  
"I do not see why not. I am sure there is something around to rest your ankle on." She  
assisted Laure to the window seat and settled her there. Aalyssa stretched her injured  
leg out in front of her and Laure chuckled when she heard her mumble that there was  
room for the other leg as well.  
  
Aalyssa glanced out the window and commented, "Oh look. The window overlooks the  
training fields."  
  
"Can you see our Konner?"  
  
"Yes, oh yes. Ma'am?"  
  
"Yes, dearest?"  
  
"Can you hand me my doll and, well, my doll?"  
  
Laure laughed softly and picked up the doll and the tunic to hand to Aalyssa. "Here you  
go, love."  
  
"Thank you," Aalyssa whispered, managing the faintest of smiles at Laure.  
  
"Anytime, dearest." Laure carried her book over and settled in the chair near the  
window, keeping an eye on Aalyssa. She relaxed and leaned back in the chair as  
Aalyssa intently turned her attention to Konner going through his training.  
  
  
  
Laure had just slipped into the bathing room when there was a knock on the door.  
Aalyssa jumped slightly then forced herself to calm down. "Who is it?"  
  
The door swung in slightly and Legolas peered in. "It is I. Iladori wished to know if she  
might visit with you for awhile."  
  
She stared silently at Legolas for a few minutes. Hesitantly she nodded. "Yes," she said  
as Laure came back into the room. Aalyssa sat the doll and tunic on the other side of  
her and folded her hands in her lap.  
  
Legolas smiled and pushed the door open to let Iladori in. In her hands she held  
flowers and a gift. "Your Majesty," she greeted Laure with a curtsy.  
  
"Iladori. Legolas, shall we retire to the outer room and let these two young ladies get  
acquainted?"  
  
Legolas nodded before kissing Iladori's cheek lightly. "I will see you in a bit."  
  
Iladori kissed him back then walked over to the window, hearing the door close. "How  
are you feeling, Aalyssa?" she asked as she put the flowers in the vase on the night  
stand.  
  
Aalyssa cast her eyes down to her hands in her lap. "I am feeling better, thank you,  
Your Highness."  
  
"I told you before there was no need for formality, Aalyssa."  
  
"It would not be proper for me to speak with you so informally, being no longer of  
nobility."  
  
"Aalyssa," Iladori reached out for her hand but pulled back when Aalyssa flinched.  
"Look up at me, Aalyssa," Iladori said in a soft yet commanding voice. She waited while  
Aalyssa lifted her eyes. Her own heart almost stopped when she saw the pain reflected  
there. "Let me help you."  
  
"I will be fine, thank you," Aalyssa stated, lowering her eyes again.  
  
"You may no longer be in a noble family but you have been taken in by a royal family.  
One that loves you very much. And, oh, Aalyssa, you have a fiancee who adores you.  
Let me be your friend."  
  
Aalyssa shook her head sadly. "I do not need a friend. Friends hurt and betray you,"  
she whispered before turning her head to look out the window again."  
  
"I know it does not seem like it now, but time passes and heals you. When you feel you   
are ready, you can come to me." Iladori stood. "Legolas helped me with the flowers, I  
hope you like them." Iladori handed her the other item she held. "This is a journal. I find  
that writing out feelings, especially painful ones, helps me to deal with them."  
  
"It will not tell me what I did to cause my parents to hate me. To hate me so much they  
would see me dead."  
  
Iladori sat back down. "I do know what it is like to think your parents did not want you.  
Granted, my situation is different. I was not born to the King and Queen but to her  
sister. When I was a mere babe, about five or so, according to Mama, my parents were  
killed, as well as my sister, on a trip. For the longest time, I was convinced they left me  
because they did not want me. I was too young to understand the concept of death."  
  
"Mine did not want me. That much is obvious, Iladori. So I must have done something."  
  
"I do not believe you did anything, Aalyssa. I think they have been touched by the  
darkness and they accepted the darkness with open arms. And you know what? It is  
their loss that they did not love you. They are the ones who missed out on something  
wonderful."  
  
Aalyssa looked up in surprise at Iladori, stunned into silence.  
  
"If they were so blind they could not see the wonderful person you are, Aalyssa, it is  
their loss. I need to go get ready for the evening meal now, but I will come to visit again  
tomorrow if you would like."  
  
"Thank you for the flowers and the journal, Your Highness," Aalyssa said in a hushed  
tone, looking down at her hands again. "If you would like to come again tomorrow, it  
would be fine."  
  
"It is my pleasure, Aalyssa," Iladori said with a soft smile. "I will see you again  
tomorrow." She leaned over to hug Aalyssa, feeling her freeze within her embrace. She  
knew when Aalyssa relaxed and heard a slight movement when Aalyssa began to  
reach up to return the hug, only to stop.  
  
"I am sorry, Iladori."  
  
"It is all right, Aalyssa. I understand. And it will happen when you are ready and I am a  
patient person. I will see you tomorrow."  
  
"All right," Aalyssa nodded.  
  
Iladori smiled at Aalyssa as she stood then turned to leave the room. "Your Majesty,"  
she curtsied again as she passed Laure.  
  
  
Legolas stood when Iladori came out of the room and walked over to wrap his arms  
around her waist. "How did it go?"  
  
"Not as well as I had hoped. She is deeply hurt."  
  
"I was afraid of that. What her parents..."  
  
Iladori shook her head sadly. "No, someone else. She said friends hurt and betray you  
and she did not need any friends."  
  
He nodded, a sad look in his eyes. "What Marissa failed to do is preying on her mind  
then."  
  
"As well as her heart. I hate this, Legolas. Aalyssa is the only friendly lady I have seen  
here, she even talked to one of the Hobbits and made friends with him. And now..."  
  
"You will get through to her. She is too much of a people person and way to friendly to  
remain closed off."  
  
"I hate that they did this to her. I should have words with Marissa."  
  
Legolas kissed Iladori as they walked toward her family's suite. "I know, but we will  
make this better for her. And stay away from Marissa, Konner is working on something  
for the hearing. We do not wish for her to know we are on to her."  
  
She nodded slightly. "I understand. And I will help make things better for Aalyssa."  
  
"Thank you, my little dove."  
  
  
Laure re-entered the bedroom to find Aalyssa holding the doll again. "Dearest?" she  
asked with concern when she saw a tear slipping from the corner of Aalyssa's eye.  
  
"She was so kind and nice and I could not open up to her." She set the doll back down  
and folded her hands in her lap again.  
  
The older woman sat in the chair near her. "I am sure she understood."  
  
"I do not know how to trust again. I know...I know Marissa did not get me assistance  
and she used me. And..."  
  
"And what?" Laure asked, reaching gently for Aalyssa's one hand.  
  
"Now that I think about it, for some time I think she has been trying to break my trust in  
Konner. Not to mention she has not even come to visit me. And now, now I have no  
desire to have a friend."  
  
Laure squeezed her hand. "Dearest, you should have a friend. Iladori and her family  
spend very little time in the weaving room or at the court functions. And quite frankly, I  
am not sure that the worst court lady is as vicious as Marissa appears."  
  
Hesitantly, Aalyssa agreed and let Laure take her hand to help her to the bed. After she  
had been tucked in, Aalyssa looked up as Laure sat next to her. "I am afraid to trust.  
How can I get past that?" She inched herself over until she was snuggled against  
Laure.  
  
Laure smiled happily and enveloped Aalyssa in a warm hug. "You have already begun  
with me. Spend time with Iladori and get to know her. And give it time, I am sure she  
will understand."  
  
Aalyssa turned slightly and lay her head on Laure's shoulder, wrapping her arms  
around Laure's waist. "Thank you."  
  
"There is nothing to thank me for. I have always loved you as a daughter."  
  
"I wish I had come to you earlier."  
  
"We have you now and we love you. That is all that matters now. Along with helping  
you through this."  
  
"I hope to never embarrass you or disappoint you and the King," she whispered.  
  
"Dear heart, even if you upset us, we will not hurt you. We may scold you, but never  
hurt you. And we would be upset, not embarrassed or disappointed."  
  
Aalyssa curled into a ball against Laure just before Konner came in. She saw him smile  
at them.  
  
"Everything all right, Mother?"  
  
"Just fine, darling. I will go to my room and get her a dress so the two of you can sup  
together at the table."  
  
"I think that would be nice, and I am sure Aalyssa would like to be out of bed for awhile.  
Will you be joining us Mother?"  
  
"No, tonight I will dine in the hall with your father."  
  
"Very well, Mother. Lys, would you like company this evening or just us?"  
  
"Like who?" she asked tentatively, looking up at him.  
  
"Legolas and Iladori?"  
  
"I..." she glanced at Konner and Laure both. "I can not...just us, please, Konner."  
  
He cast a curious glanced toward his Mother then replied, "As you wish, love."  
  
Laure got up and walked over to Konner, pulling him to the side. She briefly explained  
what Aalyssa had related about her visit with Iladori.  
  
"I see," Konner whispered. He walked over to sit on the bed. "Lys? I just want you to  
know Legolas mentioned your concerns about Marissa to Iladori. She was not offended  
this afternoon."  
  
"Maybe not, but I am sure she will not wish to be friends now."  
  
"I am certain she understood and will give you all of the time you need."  
  
Aalyssa looked up into his eyes. "Are you certain?"  
  
"I am certain, my love."  
  
"Konner?"  
  
"Yes, love?" he asked, his arm slipping around her to hold her close.  
  
"Were you with...that is, how many..."  
  
Konner grinned at her. "What are you trying to ask me?"  
  
"I know prior to this court, you have not been faithful to me. How many..."  
  
"Love, I have not been with anyone else for the past seven months. Why?"  
  
"When Marissa visited in Mirkwood and you were busy with functions and meetings she  
kept telling me you were with these different women. And when you were here at  
Rivendell earlier this year she said the same."  
  
"No, love. For the past seven months, I have thought of no one but you. Except for my  
minor distraction with Iladori. And she was only a curiosity."  
  
"A curiosity?"  
  
"The black eyes and the leather outfits. But I want someone soft, sweet and feminine  
for my wife. And I know you will be an excellent wife as well as mother for my children."  
  
"Hmm. Soft and sweet?"  
  
"Yes," Konner answered, pressing a kiss against her throat then lifting his head. He  
heard Laure come back in and said, "I had better go take my bath and get ready for  
dinner."  
  
"And when Konner is done," Laure added," We will see about getting you one, dearest."  
As she spoke, Laure hung a dress on the armoire door.  
  
"I would like that, Ma'am."  
  
Aalyssa looked up at Donlugan who brought in Konner's dinner attire. She noticed  
Elspeth following him with a smile. "Donlugan?"  
  
"Yes, My Lady?"  
  
"Would you find Legolas and extend my invitation for him and Iladori to come to dinner  
here this evening."  
  
"Of course, My Lady," Donlugan smiled.  
  
Laure also smiled, watching Donlugan carry the clothes into the bathing room. "I am  
proud of you, Aalyssa."  
  
"If I do not spend time with her, I will not get to know her. I will not lie and say I am not  
nervous though."  
  
"That is to be expected. No one expects you to get over everything which has  
happened in one day." Laure sat next to Aalyssa and hugged her. "All we ask is that  
you try."  
  
Donlugan came from the bathing room and bowed to the two women before leaving the  
room. Then Konner came out, smoothing his still damp hair. "Try what?"  
  
"Our Aalyssa has extended the invitation to Legolas and Iladori for dinner," Laura  
replied, smiling broadly.  
  
"Good." He moved over to the bed and took Aalyssa in his arms. "That is my girl. Now,  
let me carry you into the bathing room so Mother can bathe you." He lifted her up and  
carried her into the room, Laure and Elspeth following him closely. "Mother, I will be  
right out here. Let me know when she is ready and I will..."  
  
"No, Konner, I will assist her out. I wish for our Aalyssa to make an entrance," Laure  
explained.  
  
"Yes, Mother," he said, leaning over to kiss her cheek.  
  
Aalyssa wrapped her arms around Konner's neck and pressed her cheek against his.  
  
  
  
  
Together Laure and Elspeth gently lowered Aalyssa into the water. "I can do it," she  
protested when they began bathing her.  
  
"Hush, dearest. We are taking care of you, you just relax," Laure reminded her.  
  
Elspeth shook her head and fought back tears when they saw some of the fading  
bruises from earlier times.   
  
"There is nothing for you to be ashamed of, dearest," Laure began softly when she  
noted Aalyssa looking down in the water. "You did nothing wrong."  
  
"I must have..."  
  
"Aalyssa?" Laure began. "If you were upset with your child for some reason, let us say,  
running through the house. Would you beat your child?"  
  
"No, Ma'am. It would not be correct to do so and would teach the child nothing."  
  
"Then why do you feel as if you did something to deserve this?"  
  
She shrugged lightly, unable to answer. Finally Aalyssa said, "Maybe because I know  
my mother thinks differently then I do. Or maybe I am allowing my personal experience  
to influence my decision and that will make me a poor mother. Maybe..."  
  
"Dearest, no good mother beats their child, for any reason. Of course, they also do not  
leave their children for the nanny to raise," Laure added in a low murmur.  
  
Elspeth glanced at her in surprise as the two women helped Aalyssa out and the maid  
began drying her off.   
  
"Legolas always told me it was because Konner was the heir and he was the spare.  
And that you had to devote all of your time to Konner." Aalyssa looked up at Laure.  
"Legolas never believed you purposely ignored him."  
  
"Still, I know he must harbor some resentment at growing up without a mother,  
basically."  
  
"I do not believe he has, Ma'am."  
  
Laure eyed her skeptically. "You would know more than I would, I suppose. Being his  
confidant and all."  
  
"I know he loves you, and well, maybe he is stronger for it."  
  
"Perhaps," Laure said wistfully, shaking out the dress. It was made of a deep forest  
green fabric with some gold woven throughout the hemline.  
  
"Oh, it is beautiful Ma'am. It will look stunning on you," Aalyssa stated, her eyes  
widening at the gown.  
  
"On me? No, dearest. You are wearing this tonight."  
  
"But..." Aalyssa looked at the two women in confusion.  
  
"It is the only gown I have with me that would be suitable for you, my love. And you are  
having company for dinner this evening and should look as beautiful as you are," Laure  
explained, pulling the gown over Aalyssa's head. Laure supported Aalyssa as Elspeth  
tightened the laces in the back.  
  
Elspeth stared thoughtfully at Aalyssa as she sat back down. "I know what I wish to do  
with her hair, but I do not have the proper adornment."  
  
"I will be right back," Laure said, gathering her skirts in her hand before running out the  
door.  
  
Aalyssa sat still has Elspeth brushed out her damp hair and began twisting it into braids  
and then weaving the braids together around her head. She looked in the mirror,  
shocked by the change the hairstyle made to her face. An uncomfortable feeling set in  
and Aalyssa whispered, "Is this not a little regal for a hairstyle for me?"  
  
"No, My Lady. A lot of the young ladies are wearing it this way at dinner and such." She  
looked up and smiled when Laure reentered, carrying a cloth pouch.  
  
"That is a lovely style for our Aalyssa, Elspeth. And it is just perfect for this," Laure said  
as she opened the pouch and removed something with a flourish.  
  
A gasp escaped Aalyssa when she saw the piece of jewelry. "Oh, Ma'am, I can not..."  
  
"You can and will," Laure stated, cutting her off. "This was created for Konner's  
princess to be and you are his chosen one. You should have had a circlet of your own,  
since you were born into nobility." Laure held the golden circlet which was adorned with  
emeralds and diamonds. "There is another with sapphires, love, for after you become  
the princess" she informed Aalyssa, gently placing the circlet on her forehead, the ends  
of the opening disappearing among the braids.  
  
Aalyssa turned tear-filled eyes to her, once again at a loss for words.  
  
Laure leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "You are my daughter, for now and  
always."  
  
An unfamiliar feeling came over Aalyssa, a feeling she had only felt for Konner in such  
intensity and in a slightly lesser fashion for Legolas. She stared at Laure then wrapped  
her arms around her. "I love you, Mama."  
  
"I love you too, my dearest daughter," Laure replied, hugging Aalyssa tightly, tears  
falling from her own eyes. She looked over Aalyssa at Elspeth and smiled. She noticed  
Elspeth was also crying softly.  
  
They could hear voices softly talking in the outer room area and Elspeth went out to  
investigate. She came back shortly and announced, "Master Legolas and the Princess  
are with Master Konner."  
  
Aalyssa fidgeted nervously then took a deep breath. "It is time to go out then."  
  
"You will be fine, dearest," Laure assured her. "Konner and Legolas will be there and  
Iladori is a wonderful girl."  
  
"Iladori," Aalyssa whispered. "I do not know if I can..."  
  
"I do not believe she will hurt you, dearest. As well, we do not know if Marissa actually  
acted against you. We will not know that until the hearing."  
  
"Say what you will about Marissa, but I know in my heart what she has done. I just do  
not know why."  
  
"Do not let your fear rule you, dearest. You have not with me, and you should not do so  
with Iladori."  
  
Aalyssa turned to look at her. "But there is a difference. I have always known my  
parents disliked me. What they did was a surprise only in how drastic and extreme it  
was. I thought Marissa was my friend. In truth, I thought of her as a sister."  
  
"And that is why her failure to help you cuts the deepest. I understand. But you can not  
assume all friends are going to act in kind. Especially when we do not know her  
reasons yet."  
  
"I will try," she said softly, smoothing her hands down the front of her gown's skirt in an  
attempt to quell her nerves.  
  
"And remember, Iladori will understand, my love." Laure reached out for Aalyssa's  
hand. "Come, dearest."  
  
Aalyssa reached up and took her hand. She smiled at the two women as they each took  
a side to help her to the outer room.  
  
"Konner, Legolas," Laure greeted. "Iladori, how wonderful to see you. You look lovely  
tonight."  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty," Iladori returned.   
  
Konner stood and walked over to take Aalyssa from the women. "Hello, love. You look  
stunning in that gown." He bent over and lifted her into his arms to carry her to the  
table. He sat her in the chair next to his, settling her ankle on the ottoman he had  
underneath the table.  
  
"Thank you, sweetheart."  
  
Someone knocked on the door just as Konner was ready to sit. His mother and Elspeth  
had already left so he went to the door and opened it a bit. "Ah, Mr. Took."  
  
"Mr. Konner. I was just wanting to inquire how Miss Aalyssa is today."  
  
"She will be fine, thank you. And thank you for letting us know where she was."  
  
Pippin pulled his hand from behind his back, revealing a huge bouquet of flowers. "Can  
you give these to her and let her know I asked about her?"  
  
"Certainly, Mr. Took."  
  
Aalyssa looked up, recognizing Pippin's voice. "Pippin?" she called out. "Is that you?"  
  
Konner stepped to the side allowing him to enter.  
  
The Hobbit smiled and came in. He held the flowers in front of him as he walked over to  
the table. "Miss Aalyssa? How are you doing?" he asked quietly, handing her the  
flowers.  
  
"Better, thank you, Pippin." She smiled as she took the flowers and smelled them.  
"They are beautiful, Pippin, thank you."  
  
Iladori looked around the room and got up to get the vase she spotted. She filled it with  
some water and took it over to Aalyssa.  
  
Pippin smiled brightly at Aalyssa. "I am glad I found you help in time."  
  
"Come here, Pippin," Aalyssa said. When he got close to her, she hugged him and  
kissed his cheek. "Thank you for everything."  
  
He returned her hug and blushed. "Any time, Miss Aalyssa."  
  
"You are one of my heroes, Pippin," she told him honestly. "Without you..."  
  
Konner walked over and kissed her before she could start crying. "She is right, Pippin.  
Without you, we would not have been able to find her. And for that, I, my family and all  
of Mirkwood is in your debt."  
  
Pippin's eyes widened. "I was only helping a friend, Mister Konner. I do not wish  
anyone in my debt."  
  
Legolas spoke up, "Still, if ever you need anything, feel free to ask. You saved our  
future Princess and Queen."  
  
Pippin blushed further. "Uhm, well...I am glad you are safe, Miss Aalyssa. I will be  
seeing you around. I need to go check on Frodo."  
  
Aalyssa inclined her head, "Of course, Pippin. Please stop back and let me know how  
he is doing, either tonight or tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, Miss Aalyssa. I shall see you tomorrow then." He bowed slightly before leaving.  
He noted Konner preparing to stand, "No, Master Konner, that is all right, I can let  
myself out. Every one have a good evening," he called out before closing the door.  
  
"He is so sweet," Aalyssa murmured.  
  
"Yes, all of the Hobbits are," Iladori agreed. She smiled and said, "Aalyssa, you look  
beautiful tonight. That color is wonderful on you."  
  
"Thank you, Iladori," Aalyssa said hesitantly, wondering to herself if Iladori really meant  
her words. "You look lovely as well. I can not wear violets, myself, but it sets off your  
eyes."  
  
"Well, thank you, Aalyssa." She smiled at Legolas who was straightening his tunic.  
  
"Yes, sweetie?" he asked, catching her eye.  
  
"Why are you so nervous?" she laughed.  
  
Legolas stilled his hands. "In truth, I do not know. Perhaps it is the idea of our first  
dinner together with my family."  
  
"Aalyssa and I do not bite, brother," Konner teased. "At least, no one but each other."  
  
"Konner!" Aalyssa said, blushing.  
  
Iladori laughed with Konner, Legolas joining in shortly. After the shock wore off,  
Aalyssa smiled at them. Briefly, she wondered in the back of her mind if his statement  
would make it's way through the court gossip.  
  
Konner reached over and took her hand. "Why did you just tense up?" he asked in a  
hushed whisper.  
  
"It is nothing," she whispered back. "Just a little bit of distrust I fought down."  
  
He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Iladori will not hurt you, I promise."  
  
The door opened and Donlugan and one of Lord Elrond's house servants bustled in,  
laden with the dinner trays. They set one in front of each person and Elspeth came in,  
carrying four goblets and a bottle of wine.  
  
"Enjoy your dinner," Donlugan said with a bow before the three left.  
  
Konner lifted the lid on Aalyssa's tray as the others uncovered theirs. "Let us see what  
is on the menu."  
  
Aalyssa blanched when she saw the fish, her stomach beginning to roil.  
  
"What is wrong?" Konner asked with concern, removing his own lid.  
  
"N-nothing. It will be fine," Aalyssa tried to assure him, lifting her knife and fork to cut  
the fish.  
  
Konner sighed in disappointment at his own dinner, seeing roast beef on his plate. He  
looked over as Aalyssa lay her silverware back down and looked away. "Love, is the  
fish not to your liking?"  
  
"Just the sight of it is upsetting my stomach, Konner. I have been having trouble with  
fish all week, my stomach has been so nervous and upset."  
  
"Would you like to trade? I prefer fish over roast beef anyway."  
  
"Or I can trade you my roast chicken," Iladori offered. "Coming from a coastal kingdom,  
I do prefer seafood to anything else."  
  
Aalyssa looked between the two of them, not wanting to hurt either of them.  
  
"Why do not both of you swap meats with Aalyssa and split the fish between you?"  
Legolas asked. "If her stomach is upset, she can eat whichever does not bother it."  
  
"Good idea, brother," Konner agreed. "Here love, let me have your plate."  
  
"Then the two of you need to keep half of your original meats, please," Aalyssa said.  
"Otherwise you will run short."  
  
Iladori smiled. "That is a wise decision."  
  
Konner placed Aalyssa's original plate in front of him and removed half of the beef from  
his. He passed it over to Iladori for a portion of the chicken then slid the plate in front of  
Aalyssa. "There you go love."  
  
"Thank you Konner, Iladori."  
  
"You are very welcome, Aalyssa," Iladori commented.  
  
"Anything for you, love," Konner added, kissing her cheek again. 


	8. Confession

FINDING HEART  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
BY DRAGONWIND  
  
  
  
  
A/N: See chapters one and four for disclaimer  
  
Thanks to my wonderful reviewers who are keeping my muse driven.  
Feedback and constructive criticism are welcome with a smile.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that evening, Iladori was walking down the steps, heading for her nightly stroll  
and rendezvous with Legolas in the gardens. Suddenly, a pair of hands reached out in  
the darkness and shoved her down the stairs. Footsteps descended the stairs as she  
lay gasping in pain. The figure knelt next to her and pressed down on the shoulder she  
had landed on. "Stay away from Legolas," the voice hissed before disappearing into the  
dark.  
  
After stopping in his room to change, Legolas made his way for the stairs. He stilled at  
the top, hearing a moaning from below. "Hello?"  
  
"Legolas?" a weak feminine voice called out to him.  
  
He recognized Iladori's voice immediately and ran down the stairs to her side. "What  
happened?"  
  
"Someone pushed me, then said to stay away from you," she said quietly, battling her  
threatening tears.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, his hands running over her, checking for injuries.  
  
Iladori shook her head as she leaned against him. "My shoulder, I landed on it. And  
whoever it was leaned on it to issue their warning."  
  
Legolas lifted her into his arms."Let me get you to the healer. After I am sure you will be  
all right, I need to speak with father."  
  
Iladori nodded, allowing him to carry her down to the healer.  
  
  
Konner roused from his sleep, hearing an out of place sound. He looked around but  
could see nothing. He disentangled himself from Aalyssa's arms and climbed from the  
bed to look around. On the floor near the door lay a folded piece of paper. He picked it  
up and stepped into the outer room to read it. "Stars..." he whispered as he read it. "I  
need to show this to father in the morning."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Several days had passed, and Aalyssa stirred in Konner's arms when he moved. "It is  
all right, love. I need to get ready for training. Donlugan has already brought up a tray  
of fruit for you to break your fast."  
  
She snuggled against him and released a soft sigh. A smile lit her face when he kissed  
the top of her head, his arms tightening around her.  
  
Aalyssa awoke fully an hour later, bathed in the warm sunlight streaming through the  
window. She stretched and sighed, looking up when Laure and Elspeth bustled in, the  
latter's arms full of gowns.  
  
"I cannot spend the day with you, dearest. I am needed to negotiate the sale of some of  
the fabrics woven here," Laure explained, kissing her cheek.  
  
"I understand, Mama. My ankle is not as sore today, so I may attempt to visit the  
weaving room. It will be lonely here without you, since I doubt Iladori will be along to  
visit." Aalyssa sighed and looked down at the sheet. "I wonder what I did to alienate her  
the other night."  
  
Laure sat on the bed in front of her and squeezed one hand. She brushed Aalyssa's  
hair back with the other. "You did nothing, dearest. She has been injured, according to  
Legolas, and has been resting up."  
  
Aalyssa sat up, her eyes wide. "Injured? How was she injured?"  
  
"It seems she was going to the gardens for her nightly walk when she fell down the  
stairs," Laure said.  
  
"Fell down the stairs? That is unlike Iladori. Are you sure she fell?"  
  
"That is what Legolas told me, dearest. I do not know the whole of the story."  
  
"How badly was she injured?" Aalyssa asked, clutching the sheet with both hands.  
  
"Bruising and a dislocated shoulder. She will be fine and up and about soon. Do not  
fret, dearest."  
  
Aalyssa nodded, unsure whether she believed Laure or not. 'Something is not quite  
right with this.' She watched Elspeth hanging the gowns. "Thank you for the dresses,  
Mama. At least now I will have something to wear to the weaving room."  
  
"I will be back in a few minutes, My Lady. I need to get some hair things and shoes for  
you," Elspeth said before leaving the room.  
  
"Do not push yourself on going there, dearest," Laure gently scolded with a smile.  
"Mind your ankle. However, I knew you might be getting bored, which is why I brought  
over the gowns. I know they are not well suited to you, but until your ankle is better I  
cannot take you to the dressmakers."  
  
"I am sure they will be fine," Aalyssa assured her.  
  
Laure bent to hug and kiss her. "I will be back to assist you to get ready for dinner. Do  
not spend too much time on that ankle," she admonished.  
  
"Yes, Mama," Aalyssa replied, setting the tray on her lap. She glanced up to find Laure  
smiling at her.  
  
"Such a sweet girl," Laure said. "I hate that I have to leave you all alone today."  
  
"It is all right, I understand."  
  
"And, my dearest little one," Laure began as she stood. "Please stay away from Marissa  
if she is there."  
  
"I will try, but she is..."  
  
"Please, little one. I do not wish to see you hurt again. In fact, I will have Taisin go with  
you when you are not with one of us."  
  
"Taisin?" Aalyssa's eyes widened. He was one of the finest warriors of Mirkwood's  
Royal Guard. "But he..."  
  
"He will be your guard, dearest."  
  
"Konner said my parents are held under armed guard."  
  
"Until the hearing is held and they receive punishment, we will keep you safe. And if  
you notice, Princess Iladori usually also has a guard with her." A knock on the door  
interrupted Laure and she opened it. "Hello, love."  
  
Thranduil entered the room and kissed her, then fixed his sight on Aalyssa. "There is  
our little girl. How are you doing today, lovely?" he inquired as he approached the bed.  
  
"Ready to be up and about, Your Highness," Aalyssa admitted, bowing her head.  
  
"I apologize for not being up here earlier, lovely. I have been in council with Elrond  
regarding what had happened." He sat on the bed in front of her and cupped Aalyssa's  
cheek in his palm. "No, Konner and Laure are not misleading me. You are as beautiful  
as ever and progressing nicely in your healing. A fine daughter and princess you will  
make."  
  
Aalyssa eyed him warily, unused to much personal contact with him. She was surprised  
when he reached out to embrace her.   
  
"I knew my boys would bring our little girl home safely. You have found your home,  
lovely."  
  
"Thank you, Your Highness."  
  
Thranduil pulled back and smiled gently at her. "Here now, none of that. Just Father or  
Dad will do nicely, my lovely daughter."  
  
She stifled her nervousness and cuddled in his embrace, allowing his warmth and  
strength into her heart. "Yes, Father," she said slowly.  
  
"May Mama and I join you and Konner this evening to sup?"  
  
"Yes Father, we would be honored."  
  
"Good," Thranduil nodded. "And I shall also invite Legolas and Iladori, if she is up to it.  
We can make it a family affair."  
  
"I would like that," she replied with a smile.  
  
"Good girl. Now, I need to go meet with Elrond once again. I shall see you this  
evening."  
  
"I will be eagerly awaiting yours and Mama's company."  
  
Thranduil kissed her on the cheek and laughed. "Such a lady like Princess we have."  
  
Laure watched him leave and said, "Elspeth will be back shortly to help you dress and  
do your hair."  
  
"Yes, Mama."  
  
"And you eat as much of that fruit as you possibly can, dearest."  
  
Aalyssa smiled, lifting a strawberry to her mouth.  
  
  
  
She had just finished the last bit of fruit when there was a knock on the door. Elspeth  
entered with a smile, juggling several baskets. "Good morning, My Lady."  
  
"Good morning, Elspeth. How are you this morning?"  
  
"I am wonderful, thank you My Lady. Are you ready to be dressed?"  
  
"I am. Let me choose what I wish to wear."  
  
"But your ankle, My Lady..."  
  
"Is much better, thank you, Elspeth." Aalyssa swung her legs off of the bed and sat up.  
She got to her feet and slowly walked over to the armoire. She settled on a plain sky  
blue gown and began removing her night shift.  
  
"My Lady, if you please," Elspeth admonished her as she took over removing the shift.  
  
"I do know how to dress myself," Aalyssa protested.  
  
Elspeth stared at her. "You mother did not have an attending maid for you?"  
  
Aalyssa shook her head, embarrassed to not have realized. Royalty and nobility did not  
dress themselves. "I am afraid I am not used to such attending," she whispered, willing  
herself not to cry.  
  
"I see," Elspeth whispered, her eyes trained on the floor. "Her Majesty asked me to be  
your attendant and I was very eager to do so. But if you have no need of such, I shall  
go back into her service."  
  
Realization hit Aalyssa that she had hurt the maid, who quietly gathered her things.   
"Elspeth, please. I did not mean to hurt your feelings. I would be most pleased for you  
to be my attendant."  
  
"Do you mean that, My Lady?" Elspeth inquired.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"As you wish, My Lady," Elspeth said, picking up the discarded shift to take to the  
library.  
  
"Elspeth?"  
  
"Yes, My Lady?"  
  
"My previous gowns were, well they just pulled over my head. I fear I cannot tie these  
that lace in the back or on the sides. I cannot reach them properly for one thing."  
  
The maid smiled, walking over to Aalyssa and standing behind her. "Allow me, My  
Lady. One of the reasons you need an attendant."  
  
"Obviously," Aalyssa replied with a smile.   
  
Elspeth led her to the dressing table and told her to sit. She began to brush Aalyssa's  
hair out then rummaged in her basket and pulled out the correct ribbon. Elspeth lifted  
Aalyssa's hair and tucked the ribbon under before tying the ends in a bow on the side  
of her head. "Hmm."  
  
Aalyssa watched the maid open another basket and go through that, coming up with a  
pair of white shoes.   
  
"Here we are My Lady, ready for the day," Elspeth announced after slipping the shoes  
on Aalyssa's feet.  
  
"Thank you, Elspeth. I do not know what I would do without Mama and you."  
  
"I am sure you would manage, My Lady," Elspeth stated, closing the baskets. She  
looked around the room. "I wonder where I can put these things."  
  
"How about the drawer in the bottom of the armoire?"  
  
"Master Konner's things were placed in there, if I am not mistaken."  
  
"Oh. Well, there must be some place."  
  
"My Lady?"  
  
Aalyssa looked over at her. "Yes?"  
  
"May I move my things into the other bedroom? It would be easier to be your attendant,  
and I can store your accessories in there as well."  
  
Aalyssa chewed on her lower lip, not wishing for the maid to think ill of her for sleeping  
with Konner.  
  
Elspeth smiled brightly, understanding her dilemma. "Master Konner is the best  
medicine for you right now, My Lady. And if I may, I need to make a confession."  
  
"What is that, Elspeth?"  
  
"I spend most of my nights with Donlugan."  
  
Aalyssa laughed. "I am happy for the two of you. You make a splendid couple. Is Taisin  
outside?"  
  
"Yes, My Lady. He is ready to go where ever you desire to go."  
  
"Very well. I am going to attempt the weaving room. Feel free to begin moving your  
things in, Elspeth. I will be back in an hour or so, I think."  
  
"That soon? I would think you would want to be out and about longer."  
  
"I do not wish to push it."  
  
  
  
Aalyssa walked down to the weaving room. 'If I knew where Iladori's room was, I would  
go there first and check on her.' She looked over her shoulder, finding Taisin a  
reassuring few feet behind her. At the door she turned and looked at him. "Thank you,  
Taisin. I will be ready to leave in approximately an hour."  
  
"I will stay with you, My Lady," he stated matter of factly.  
  
"Surely you do not mean..."Aalyssa began, shock coursing through her body.  
  
"I do indeed. There will be a man within the weaving room walls today."  
  
A crimson blush stained Aalyssa's cheeks as she opened the door. She walked in,  
holding her head high and secured a seat in the furthest corner of the room.  
  
"My Lady," Taisin said, standing behind her. "Closer to the outer door would be best. It  
would be much easier for me to get you to safety from there."  
  
She sighed and got to her feet again. "As you wish, Taisin." Aalyssa settled in the chair  
next to the requested door in the still empty room. She bent her head, intent on her  
work as Taisin settled on a chair at the window.  
  
The growing volume of voices alerted Aalyssa when the room filled. She remained  
silent as she changed the color of her yarn.  
  
Aalyssa willed herself not to cry or show her upset when the seat next to her remained  
empty. She continued to concentrate until she felt a presence next to her. She looked  
up to see Iladori, her arm in a sling and sporting a bruise above her eye.  
"Iladori! Here, sit down. Are you all right? Mama told me you fell."  
  
Iladori sat down, looking at Aalyssa blankly. Then she remembered Legolas telling her  
they were going to tell Aalyssa she fell. "I will be fine, Aalyssa. Just a little banged up."  
  
Bianalin sat across the room at another loom, openly staring and smirking at Aalyssa.  
  
Iladori cast the woman a quelling look and turned to Aalyssa. "I could not stay in bed  
another day. It was making me crazy."  
  
A small smile formed on Aalyssa. "I confess I had thought I had done something wrong  
and alienated you the other night. Mama only told me today of your accident. I have  
something I need to confess to you when we are in private."  
  
"I am sure your family did not wish to worry you. What if we just put in an appearance  
here and then retire to your room to talk? How is your ankle faring?"  
  
"It is still tender, but I could not take another day in bed either." Aalyssa ignored the  
snide giggles from across the room.  
  
"A sprained ankle I could live with," Iladori complained and lifted her arm slightly. "This  
is distressing since I cannot do much of anything."  
  
"The problem with the injured ankle is getting around to do anything," Aalyssa  
countered. "I am not a layabout."  
  
"Of course you are not. But you can still do things. It is hard to do anything with one  
hand."  
  
Bianalin nudged Saryana and snickered. "Listen to them, saying they cannot stand  
being in bed."  
  
Arwen, who sat quietly in the back corner, set her work to the side to observe.  
  
Saryana laughed. "Like either of them do anything but lay around on their backs with  
their legs spread."  
  
"What do you know of anything?" Aalyssa asked sharply.  
  
Bianalin sneered at her. "It is all over the Court about her," she pointed at Iladori as she  
spoke. "And you as well."  
  
"Yes, I have heard the tales," Manifird added as giggles erupted around the room.  
  
"Heard what?" Iladori asked, confusion in her eyes.  
  
"Iladori, let us take a walk. As I said, there is something I need to speak of with you,"  
Aalyssa said softly as she stood. She glanced at Taisin who was sitting at attention with  
his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"No, Aalyssa," Iladori shook her head. "I wish to know what they heard.  
  
"That is what I wish to speak with you about," Aalyssa sighed, not wanting to discuss it  
publicly. "Rumors that Marissa and I started, unfortunately, before I knew you."  
  
"Every one knows you and Legolas Greenleaf are sleeping with one another," Bianalin  
snarled.  
  
"Yes, I saw them in the gardens with my own eyes," Cianella agreed.  
  
"Not to mention the other men she has been with," Saryana added.  
  
"Just a minute," Aalyssa said loudly, struggling to be heard.  
  
"I have slept with no one," Iladori stated, getting to her feet.  
  
Imeranian stood and looked down her hawk-like nose. "Everyone knows you and  
Legolas are sleeping together every chance you get. Little slut like you. We know your  
type."  
  
"I am untouched," Iladori denied, her own hand starting for her knife.  
  
Aalyssa's mouth dropped open at the venom seeping through the room. "Ladies,  
please..."  
  
Taisin's eyes moved around the room and shifted slightly in his seat, ready to spring  
into action.  
  
"Ladies, there is something you need to know," Aalyssa said loudly.  
  
Imeranian turned to her and smiled ferally. "Like you are anyone to talk, Aalyssa. After  
all, your parents kicked you out for spreading your legs for his brother."  
  
"That is not what happened," Aalyssa denied, her eyes round with worry. She felt  
Taisin's presence when he moved to stand behind her. "People!" she shouted. "They  
are all rumors, no truth to them at all."  
  
Imeranian returned her attention to Iladori and glared. "Some Princess you are. You are  
a slut, a whore. Neither of you are fit for a Prince, nor even a stableboy." She included  
Aalyssa in her sweeping glance.  
  
Iladori's tear fill eyes glanced around the room before she ran out.  
  
Aalyssa took a deep breath. "Shut up, people! None of those rumors are true. Marissa  
and I made them up."  
  
Imeranian approached Aalyssa and grabbed her chin with her hand. "Considering your  
status in life, Aalyssa, and lack of standing, I would think twice of addressing the ladies  
so."  
  
"Unhand her," Taisin growled. "Lady Aalyssa is a member of the House of Mirkwood  
which puts her above you, My Lady," he said quietly, resisting the urge to sneer. "As  
such, you will treat her with the respect due her. And Princess Iladori as well, who's  
station is also above all of you."  
  
While Taisin spoke, Aalyssa eased from his sight and went into the hall, intent on  
finding Iladori. At the end of the hall she saw the library door close. She walked down  
the hall and gingerly pushed the door open. Aalyssa found Iladori in Legolas' arms,  
crying. She walked over and quietly spoke. "Iladori, I am sorry. It was my fault. I never  
should have...that is, I had no right. I apologize to you and Legolas." Aalyssa lowered  
her head as she turned to leave.  
  
"What is going on, Aalyssa?" Legolas asked.  
  
Aalyssa wiped at her teary eyes as she turned back. "Marissa and I did something  
horrible when Iladori first came to Rivendell. We spread rumors about the two of you. I  
was going to confess when I saw Iladori next. The women, no, I should say vipers, in  
the weaving room attacked her before I had the chance."  
  
"What about us?" he rubbed Iladori's back as he waited for Aalyssa's answer.  
  
She averted her eyes downward. "That you and she were...were sleeping together. And  
that she was sleeping with any who would have her. I am so sorry. I tried to tell them  
they were not true, but they did not believe me."  
  
A horror stricken look covered Legolas. "Aalyssa, how could you? What have I ever  
done to you?"  
  
"I am sorry, Iladori, Legolas. It was nothing either of you did. There was really no  
excuse." Aalyssa began walking for the door. "I will try some more to fix it."  
  
"Aalyssa, wait. I do not understand. Why did you make up these lies?" He looked down  
at Iladori whose face was pressed against his chest.  
  
"I was afraid of losing Konner. Marissa pointed out his interest in Iladori, then asked for  
my help because she desired you. It was the only thing I could think of. I am...I do not  
deserve..." Aalyssa turned and ran from the room.  
  
"I understand about you, Aalyssa...damn," he muttered as he caught sight of her dress  
in the hall. He returned his attention to Iladori, who was till crying in his arms.  
  
  
  
Aalyssa slowed her speed and climbed the stairs, holding back her tears. She would  
not let these people see her cry. She did not even notice Taisin once again behind her,  
having waited outside the library. She hobbled down the hall to Konner's rooms. She  
slipped into the bedroom and sank to the floor, giving in to her tears, her hands  
covering her face.  
  
Konner came from the bathing room, freshly bathed and dressed. He stretched some  
sore muscles as he wiped his damp hair. He turned to see her on the floor. "Aalyssa?  
What are you doing running about on that foot?"  
  
"I...I just wanted to get out of bed for a while," she said between her tears.  
  
"Aalyssa, love, what is wrong?" he asked, concerned when he saw the tears.  
  
"Me. I am what is wrong. I am a horrible person. I did not mean to disturb you. I will go  
down to the gardens for awhile," Aalyssa mumbled, trying to get to her feet.  
  
Konner walked over and lifted her into his arms. He carried her over to the bed where  
he gently lay her down. "No you are not going anywhere. At least not until you tell me  
what has you so upset."  
  
A snuffle escaped Aalyssa as she tried to stop crying. "Nothing I did not deserve." She  
put both hands up to push him away so she could get off of the bed.  
  
Konner sat down and grabbed both of her hands. When she flinched he lifted one wrist  
to kiss it, and he smiled when she stilled. "Love, tell me. Maybe I can help. I hate  
seeing you upset like this."  
  
"No, you cannot help with this. I will be fine. I deserved this. Let me up, Konner."  
  
"No, Aalyssa. I want to help. Somehow I sense I have some part in it."  
  
"You cannot help. There is nothing anyone can do," she said, shaking her head.  
  
"I will not know that until you talk to me," Konner pushed, smiling at her.  
  
"I am a horrible person," she mumbled, hanging her head.  
  
  
"We promised no lying to each other," Konner cajoled her.  
  
"I am not lying, Konner."  
  
"You are not a horrible person." Konner put both of her hands in one of his and leaned  
forward to kiss her gently. Then his one hand went up to wipe away some of her tears.  
  
"I am," she nodded emphatically.  
  
"Surely you exaggerate, love," Konner assured her.  
  
"No. I hurt an innocent woman and the one person who took care of me all of my life.  
Legolas hates me now, and I do not blame him."  
  
"Legolas does not hate you," Konner said softly, reaching out to push her hair back  
from her face.  
  
"He does, I have hurt him terribly."  
  
"Aalyssa, he could never hate you. No matter what you may have done. He considers  
you his little sister."  
  
"Not after what I did," she shook her head sadly.  
  
"Just what did you do?" Konner finally asked.  
  
She took a deep breath and explained about the rumors. "I was going to explain and  
apologize in private to Iladori after weaving, but they attacked her before I got the  
chance. I am sure you heard the rumors."  
  
Konner thought for a moment. "Yes, I heard them, but thought nothing of them."  
  
"Everyone else certainly did."  
  
Konner looked at her and smiled. "Why are you surprised? You know what they are  
like. Why did you start them?"  
  
"I was afraid. And Marissa wanted Legolas and it was the only idea I could think of."  
  
He reached over and tilted her chin up. "Afraid of what?"  
  
Aalyssa's voice dropped down to a whisper. "Of losing you to Iladori."  
  
"I am partly to blame then," Konner nodded. "Though I stood no chance with Iladori, I  
can understand why."  
  
"No Konner, you are not to blame at all. You did not start the rumors. I tried to stop the  
women and tell them the rumors were not true, but they did not believe me. I have no  
standing in Court any longer. And, well,..." Aalyssa's voice trailed off.  
  
"And as far as your standing, once the hearing is held tomorrow and the truth about  
your parents is released, that will ease somewhat. Every one is making assumptions  
about what happened."  
  
"The story going around is my mother kicked me out for, now how did they put  
that...spreading my legs for Legolas' brother. So I was no better than Iladori to speak  
out for her, according to them."  
  
"I am sorry," Konner said softly, reaching out to gather her into his arms.  
  
"It is not your fault. I am sure I had it coming for that story to be spread."  
  
Konner smiled down at her and kissed her on the nose. "If I remember correctly, I was  
the one who was spread as you landed on top of me."  
  
Aalyssa smiled weakly and cuddled against him.  
  
"No one deserves to be lied about, nor treated in such a way. Even though it is the way  
of the Court," Konner said, tightening his arms around her.  
  
"I will never do it again, I promise. Konner?" she said, looking up at him, her eyes  
shimmering deepest blue with unshed tears.  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"I have destroyed any chance of being friends with Iladori now." Aalyssa looked up at  
him, trying to control her quivering lower lip.  
  
"I am sure once the two of you can sit down calmly and discuss it, she will understand."  
  
"When I spoke to her and Legolas in the library, I tried to. She did not seem to even  
hear me. And Legolas wanted to know what he had ever done to me. Now they both  
hate me. I want to go home," she added in a whisper.  
  
"Legolas does not hate you. He just wants to understand."  
  
"He must," Aalyssa said.  
  
"Never, love, he could never hate you," Konner eased her head against his shoulder.  
"As for Iladori, she has never been to court before and does not realize what they can  
be like. I am certain she just wanted Legolas to comfort her."  
  
"I want to go to the gardens, Konner. Please let me."  
  
"Only if I go with you."  
  
"If you want to be seen with me," Aalyssa lifted her head and looked down. "A whore  
not fit for a Prince."  
  
Alarm illuminated Konner's eyes and he tilted her chin back again. "Who told you that?"  
  
"Lady Imeranian," Aalyssa admitted quietly.  
  
"Nosy, jealous old biddy. Of course I want to be with you. I love you with all of my heart,  
Lys. There is no one else for me. And if we present a united front, and show all of  
Middle Earth that we love one another, they will realize that what happened between us  
was because we are in love."  
  
Aalyssa looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too. I will not lose you because of this  
will I?"  
  
"No, love, you will never lose me. There is nothing you could possibly do to get rid of  
me. And Iladori will understand, believe me. Think about how you would have felt in her  
shoes."  
  
"I know how she felt, although they were harder on her. It was horrible, Konner. I have  
never seen them go for the throat like that before," Aalyssa said, pressing her face  
against Konner's chest.  
  
"Iladori was an easy target. She does not know the ways of the Court the way you do."  
  
"Even if I had not already been sorry, that outbreak would have made me apologize. I  
do not like the ways of the Court anymore. I want to go home, Konner."  
  
"In time we will, my love. Some extra things have come up that the Council needs to  
meet about. We must stay until then."  
  
"It will be terribly boring all alone in your room every day."  
  
"Perhaps Iladori will come spend the days with you," Konner said with a smile.  
  
She shook her head sadly.   
  
"Do not try to second guess her, Aalyssa. Legolas loves her and cares about you. He  
would want you both to at least try to be friends."  
  
"I think..."  
  
"You think what, love?"  
  
"That Marissa somehow clouded my judgement and led me astray. Now that I think  
about it, she kept trying to break my trust in you. Is that a horrible thing to say?"  
  
Konner eyed her thoughtfully. "She has gotten strange lately. It would not surprise me  
any. She has made overt moves toward me. We need to re-think our friendship with her  
even if she is your cousin."  
  
"I know. That is why I asked Mama to tell the guards not to admit her."  
  
"She has been rather cozy with your parents, visiting them everyday."  
  
"Why? Konner, is there anyone outside of your family I can trust?"  
  
"Do not lump everyone into one basket, love. Legolas trusts Iladori's family and spends  
a lot of time with them. Then again, they spend little time in court."  
  
"None of them will wish to know me, much less like me, after this," she shook her head  
again.  
  
"Do not judge them. I did not speak of you with this, but Iladori's mother came to talk to  
me the night we found you. No, correction. She tore me up one side and down the  
other."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For my previous behavior regarding you, which some how she discovered. I have been  
informed that if I do not straighten up my act concerning you, she will turn me over her  
knee to give me the spanking I so badly deserve. Never mind that I am already madly in  
love with you."  
  
"Really," Aalyssa grinned. "I wonder why she cared enough about someone she did not  
know to do that, and how she found out anything."  
  
"I do not know, but she is a force that one does not want to disobey."  
  
"She sounds like a nice person," Aalyssa said wistfully, "But I doubt I will get to know  
her."  
  
"All of her children dare not lie around her. Were you at dinner the other night when  
Legolas and Iladori had the food fight, much to Mother's horror?"  
  
"You know I was. You looked over at me and somehow knew I was thinking of doing the  
same to you and told me not to dare. I still think they had fun. I was very disappointed  
  
you would not let me get you."  
  
Konner shrugged, "I am the heir and he is the spare. Mother would have had a fit."  
  
Aalyssa poked him gently in the chest with her finger, "That is a horrid thing to call your  
brother."  
  
He stared at her. "You are right. Mother has called him that for so long it is almost  
second nature. You know, maybe when we are alone and we have some cake..." he  
grinned mischievously at her.  
  
"I know," she grinned back at him then turned serious. "Konner?"  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"I need to go to Lord Elrond and tell him what I did, do I not?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Yes. And tell Iladori as well, and also that you are sorry you hurt her. Why do we not  
go try to find them?"  
  
"All right," Aalyssa nodded. She slid from the bed and winced from the pain when her  
weight landed on her ankle.  
  
Konner wrapped and arm around her waist and said, "Lean on me. This is what you get  
for running around on it. It is going to be all big and swollen, and you will have only  
yourself to blame for it."  
  
"I did not intend to be running around. Only a trip to the weaving room and back," she  
explained, her arm going around his waist.  
  
"Or is this a ploy to get me to carry you around?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
"No, it hurts, Konner," she whispered, pulling away from him. She looked up at him with  
hurt in her eyes.  
  
"I am teasing you, love," he smiled as he swept her into his arms.  
  
"You do not have to carry me," she protested, squirming in his hold.  
  
"It is practice," he explained with a grin and then kissed her cheek. "For when I carry  
you over the threshold. I believe that is what all new grooms do with their brides."  
  
Aalyssa gave him a small smile. "That is what I have heard. Among other things," she  
said, ending with a wicked grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And I believe it would be bad form to drop the bride," he teased as he faked dropping  
her.  
  
Aalyssa squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I should think so."  
  
He closed the door behind them and slowly walked down the hall and stairs. "Library  
first, love?"  
  
"Yes, that is where I left Legolas and Iladori."  
  
He nodded and carried her to the library. He set her down gently to open the door. "You  
ready love?"  
  
Aalyssa nodded nervously, pressing her hand against her stomach against the  
butterflies. She took several deep breaths and entered the room, Konner walking  
behind her. 


	9. Repercussions

FINDING HEART  
CHAPTER NINE  
BY DRAGONWIND  
  
See chapters one and four for disclaimers  
  
A/N: Again, thank you for your wonderful reviews, keep them coming and keep my  
muse fed  
  
Unicorn Lady: Your, uhm, suspicion will be addressed in a few more chapters  
  
Pherlaith: I'm glad you're still reading and loving this story  
  
Kate: Well, what can I say...you're great for listening to me on Saturday nights when I'm  
stuck  
  
Aranel and Snitter: Thanks as well for your reviews  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Aalyssa walked over to the couple, clasping her hands in front of her and trying not to  
wring them. "May I speak with you for a moment, Iladori?" She saw Lord Elrond look  
encouragingly at her before he backed away to speak with Konner.  
  
Iladori lifted her still wet eyes to see Aalyssa's equally tear stained face. "What can I do  
for you, Lady Aalyssa?" she asked, her voice a bit rough from crying.  
  
The sudden use of formality threw Aalyssa, who swallowed and glanced at Legolas.  
  
He smiled gently at her, "What is it, Aalyssa?"  
  
"I...not...I wanted to apologize for hurting you. The rumors Marissa and I spread were  
uncalled for. I am so sorry."  
  
"But why did you do it, Aalyssa? I never did anything to you. I do not understand how  
you could say such vile things about me which you knew were not true."  
  
"I know you did not, Iladori. I had not even met you yet. Marissa kept pointing out  
Konner's interest in you and I feared losing him. When she expressed a desire for  
Legolas, I was only trying to help her. It was wrong and a horrible thing to do. It is, well,  
I thought nothing of it at the time, because it is the way of the Court to do things like  
that."  
  
Iladori glanced at Legolas who nodded. "She is right about that, unfortunately."  
  
"For the women, Court is the time to go husband hunting and unfortunately, you got  
caught up in it," Aalyssa continued.  
  
Lord Elrond returned to stand behind Iladori. "The ladies of the Court can be very cruel,  
Iladori. Especially to one as lovely as you, not to mention being new here."  
  
"I never noticed how cruel it could be before. And I had decided this morning that when  
I next saw you I would confess. This is what I wished to discuss with you. The women  
attacked before I had a chance to seek an audience with you in private."  
  
Konner walked over and looked at Iladori. "I must apologize also, as I am partly to  
blame. Aalyssa would not have been influenced as strongly, had it not been for my  
attentions to you."  
  
Aalyssa looked up sharply. "You do not have to apologize, Konner. You did nothing. It  
was Marissa and I." She turned her attention toward Lord Elrond. "I am sorry, sir."  
  
"I can see you are truly sorry, my dear."  
  
Iladori finally spoke up. "I can forgive you, Aalyssa." When Aalyssa looked up in  
surprise, she added, "If I thought someone was trying to take Legolas from me, I fear I  
would have done the same."  
  
Aalyssa smiled shyly at Iladori then turned to Legolas. "Again, I am sorry. I did not  
mean to hurt you either."  
  
"I will not lie and say I am not hurt," Legolas began gently. "You hurt me badly. I would  
never dishonor Iladori by taking what is not mine to take yet."  
  
"I know I can never make it right between myself and the two of you," Aalyssa  
whispered, wiping at her eyes. "I have lost more today than I ever thought possible. I  
will return to Konner's room now. I just wanted to apologize." She turned and started for  
the door, ignoring everyone watching her with concern.  
  
Legolas reached for her hand and pulled her back. "Iladori has forgiven you. And I can  
forgive you because I understand why you did it. But I do want to say, if you needed to  
hurt someone, you should have attacked me, not her. She is innocent to all of this." As  
he spoke, Iladori spoke quietly to Elrond.  
  
"I will never do anything like this again. I have learned my lesson," Aalyssa said quietly,  
pulling her hand from Legolas and starting for the door again.  
  
Elrond looked up from his conversation with Iladori and Konner. "Do not leave yet, Lady  
Aalyssa."  
  
"Yes sir," she whispered, sitting down on the chair nearest the door. She nervously  
played with her skirt, fearful of her punishment.  
  
Elrond walked over and grabbed another chair, placing it in front of Aalyssa. He sat  
down, facing her, and took her hands. "Now, Lady Aalyssa. Please explain to me how  
and why this rumor was started and why you saw the need to hurt an innocent  
bystander."  
  
"I was afraid of losing Konner's favor and Marissa pointed out several times he was  
showing interest in Iladori, whom I did not know at the time. Then she came to me,  
expressing interest in Legolas. At the time, I desired to have my two best friends  
together. I never considered the hurt we would be causing, as I was used to the ways of  
the court. I now see the repercussions of such actions and will not do such a thing  
again."  
  
"Words are very powerful weapons in the right hands, Lady Aalyssa. Great steps must  
be taken to fix this problem. I will have to bring this matter before Legolas' parents, now  
your guardians, and Iladori's parents. They must be made aware of the facts."  
  
"Of course, I understand," she said quietly. "I must face the fact that I am a horrible  
person."  
  
Elrond tilted her head up and smiled gently. "Not a bad person, Lady Aalyssa, just a  
young woman in love. A truly bad or horrible person would not realize the mistake they  
had made, nor apologized or attempt to make it right."  
  
"I tried to stop the women but none would believe me."  
  
"Tomorrow some of the harm will be vanquished."  
  
"May I help in some way?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Once the healer's exam is over and the findings become known, it will be best. But  
until then, you can tell as many as you come in contact with that you spoke ill of the  
Princess."  
  
"She is to be examined then?"  
  
"It is the only way I see to convince them thoroughly."  
  
"I will tell anyone I see," Aalyssa assured him. "But none will believe me," she  
whispered.  
  
Elrond nodded and looked at her. "The healer's findings will lend credence to your  
words. And after the hearing tomorrow, the truth about your parents will also be  
known."  
  
Aalyssa sighed and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "And then more talk about  
me, not that I do not deserve it."  
  
"And some sympathy as well, Lady Aalyssa. Arwen informed me of what was said of  
you also in there. Everyone who was near in the hall that night know the truth. And  
once that truth is released, you should be treated more fairly." He looked up when the  
door opened and Thranduil, Laure, Careman and Myalora entered.  
  
"May I be excused now sir?" Aalyssa asked.  
  
"No you may not." Elrond stood and walked over, pulling Thranduil, Careman and  
Konner into a small meeting.  
  
Myalora saw Legolas holding Iladori and speaking softly to her. She decided to leave  
them alone and she headed for where Aalyssa sat.  
  
She was on the chair, her eyes cast downward, playing with her skirt. Aalyssa was  
growing more fearful of her punishment with every passing minute. 'Will they cast me  
out into the forest or into the dungeon? If my real parents threw me out for being  
attacked, what is my punishment going to be for this.' She vaguely heard someone sit  
down next to her.  
  
Myalora's green eyes darkened with concern. "How are you, my dear?'  
  
"I will be fine, thank you," she mumbled warily.  
  
"Is Konner treating you well or do I have to turn him over my knee?" Myalora inquired  
with smile, trying to get Aalyssa to at least look up.  
  
"Konner is treating me fine, thank you for asking, Your Highness," she said politely,  
keeping her eyes down.  
  
"Now what do you need?"  
  
"Nothing, Your Highness," Aalyssa shook her head.  
  
"I have been told you have nothing in your closet," Myalora nudged, reaching slowly for  
Aalyssa's hand.  
  
"Mother burned everything, as I..." Aalyssa's voice trailed off as she moved her hand  
out of reach.  
  
"The gown you are wearing is lovely, but it is a bit old for you."  
  
"It serves it's purpose, it clothes me," Aalyssa whispered, struggling not to cry or show  
her fear.  
  
"My daughters have more than enough gowns to share. I am sure Ziellien and Tracimia   
would be more than glad to give you a few. And Iladori has a cloak she seldom wears  
that would be perfect for your coloring."  
  
Aalyssa wrapped her arms around her midsection again and rocked slightly. "Thank  
you but I doubt I will be here to need them," she responded, still without looking up.  
  
Myalora reached over and titled her chin upwards. "Do not worry so, little one, you are  
not alone in the world."  
  
"I will be. I have made such a terrible mess of things," Aalyssa uttered as she lost the  
battle and began crying again.  
  
Myalora pulled her into her arms. "There, there, little one. Things will get better, I  
promise you. Now tell me what bothers you."  
  
  
Iladori peered over Legolas' shoulder as Konner joined them, and smiled. Konner  
turned and smiled also.  
  
"What? I do not understand. What are you two smiling about?" Legolas inquired.  
  
"While you were speaking with Aalyssa, Lord Elrond was sending for our parents,"  
Iladori explained. "I asked his men to tell Mother to go to Aalyssa. I knew she would be  
beating herself up over this. If anyone can reach Aalyssa and get her to open up, it is  
Mother."  
  
"Aalyssa has never been forgiven for anything before, Iladori. And with her low trust  
levels right now..."  
  
"I know. That is why I wanted Mother to go to her. Uhm, Legolas? Konner?"  
  
The brothers both looked at her.   
  
"Is it not odd how everything turns back to Marissa?"  
  
Konner's eyes turned angry, "Yes it is. I am quickly losing my patience with letting  
Marissa go right now."  
  
"She will hang herself at the hearing, I am willing to bet," Legolas assured him.  
  
"That is the only reason I am not heading her way ready to kill. And Legolas, I am sure  
most of what Aalyssa has cried on your shoulder about were lies that Marissa made up.  
I have not been with another for almost a year."  
  
"I believe we have all been played, Konner."  
  
"I am also willing to bet that Marissa destroyed any friendship Aalyssa may have tried  
to have with someone else in the Court," Iladori commented.  
  
"Iladori," Konner began. "Who do you think pushed you down the stairs?"  
  
"Marissa of course. Especially now with hearing that she wants Legolas. What did your  
father say about that note, Konner?"  
  
"That is why Taisin is guarding her. But Aalyssa knows not of the note."  
  
"Best not to give her more worries right now," Legolas agreed.  
  
  
  
Aalyssa pulled away from Myalora. "I have done horrible things. I hurt people...people  
who did not deserve it. Iladori being one."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
Aalyssa explained about the rumors she had helped to spread as well as why.  
  
Myalora sighed and nodded. "The court loves those kinds of stories, regardless of how  
true they may be."  
  
"I tried to stop them, I tried to tell them they were untrue but they refused to believe  
me."  
  
"Iladori will survive," Myalora said with a smile. "Look, already she is speaking  
animatedly with Legolas and Konner. Do not look so shocked. She needs to grow a  
stronger backbone when it comes to Court."  
  
"The court needs to change," Aalyssa stated firmly, wiping away the remaining tears.  
  
"The Court will never change," Myalora chuckled. "You know that. They thrive on it like  
you did and like I once used to."  
  
"It was never this vicious before."  
  
Myalora smiled and hugged Aalyssa gently. "Of course not, you were in the inner circle  
before, just as I was. Until one feels the sting of the words, one does not see it."  
  
Aalyssa looked back down at her skirt. "That is so very true."  
  
Laure left the men and walked over. "Aalyssa, what is wrong, little one?"  
  
She looked up at Laure, unable to speak. Finally she managed to say, "Things that I  
have done, that I cannot fix."  
  
Laure sat in the chair on the other side of Aalyssa and took her hand, patting it. "It will  
be all right. These things work themselves out, little one. You should know that."  
  
She looked over at Laure, still fearful of her punishment. "Excuse me, I have to..."  
Aalyssa jumped to her feet and left the room.  
  
"Aalyssa!" Laure called out.   
  
When Konner heard his mother's shout, he came running over. "What is wrong?"  
  
"I was...oh stars, what did I do wrong? I was trying to comfort Aalyssa and she bolted  
from the room."  
  
"I will find her, Mother."  
  
Legolas walked over. "She is frightened. I have seen this before."  
  
"What of?" Laure asked, walking over to Legolas. "Why is she frightened of me,  
sweetheart.  
  
"This is the first time she has gotten into trouble under our care. She knows what her  
mother would have done, she is wondering what sort of punishment you are going to  
give her."  
  
"I would not..."  
  
"She does not know that, Mother. She is frightened."  
  
"I will go with you, Konner." Laure stated.  
  
"Certainly Mother."  
  
  
  
"Lady Aalyssa!" Taisin called out, walking briskly to keep pace with her as Aalyssa  
headed for the stables.  
  
"Go away Taisin." Snow began falling and dusted her hair and eyelashes and Aalyssa  
shivered.  
  
"I cannot do that My Lady. Where are you heading?"  
  
"I am saving you the bother of following Her Majesty's orders," Aalyssa informed him,  
as she turned to look at him. "I can cast myself out."  
  
"Her Majesty would not do such a thing, My Lady," Taisin stated as he walked up and  
grabbed Aalyssa.  
  
"Let me go! Let go of me!" she shouted.  
  
"Aalyssa! Aalyssa! Where are you my love?" Konner called out, Laure walking quietly  
behind him.  
  
"Why did I not realize this?"  
  
"It is new for all of us, Mother. Aalyssa!" Konner called out again, hearing her shouting  
at someone to let her go. He quickened his pace, stopping in his tracks when he found  
her struggling in Taisin's hold. "Taisin. Do not manhandle her!"  
  
"It was the only way I could stop her, Your Highness. I beg your forgiveness."  
  
Laure walked up to Aalyssa. "What is wrong, little one?"  
  
"I am frightened, Your Majesty and am just saving everyone the trouble."  
  
"The trouble of what?" Laure asked, wrapping her arm around Aalyssa and pulling her  
from Taisin.  
  
"Of casting me out. I can do that myself. I am sorry for any pain I have caused you and  
your family."  
  
"Aalyssa, little one. I would never cast my little daughter out. Why would you think so?"  
  
"If my real parents would throw me away for getting attacked..."  
  
"Little one, come," Laure wrapped her arms around Aalyssa. "Do you remember the  
discussion we had in the bathing room? You are my daughter and I do not throw my  
children away."  
  
"Then what is the punishment? I do not believe I could take the dungeons."  
  
"Aalyssa, there was no great harm done here. You have already done what I would  
have asked of you as a punishment. To face the ones you hurt and apologize. And  
maybe forbid you from the weaving room for the duration of court. I do not throw my  
children out or into the dungeons. Nor do I beat them."  
  
Aalyssa looked up. "Mother would have..."  
  
"I am your mother now. They may have given birth to you, but they were not real  
parents to you."  
  
Konner approached them. "Love, I told you before no one would ever throw you away  
again. You have to get past this distrust."  
  
"I know I do," Aalyssa whispered.  
  
"Taisin, would you walk Mother back to the library and tell everyone we will be back  
shortly?"  
  
"Of course, Your Highness."  
  
When they were alone, Konner led Aalyssa to a bench and sat her down. "Should we  
rethink getting married?"  
  
"No!" Aalyssa turned wide eyes on Konner. "Why would you ask so?"  
  
"I cannot live with you distrusting me and my family. We will not throw you out, but you  
persist in thinking so."  
  
"I just do not want to lose you. And they said..."  
  
"It does not matter what they or anyone else said. If you wish for us to be married, you  
must stop pushing us away. We only wish to help you and love you."  
  
"I want to be your wife, Konner, that is all I have ever wanted in my life. I love you with  
every beat of my heart. Without you I am nothing."  
  
"Then do not push us away. I know you have been hurt terribly. Iladori's mother was  
sitting up there trying to help you and you pushed her away."  
  
"But..."  
  
"They have forgiven you. Not everyone is as cold and unforgiving as your mother. You  
have apologized and everyone involved understands why you did it. Probably more so  
than you do. They are ready to move on and include you in their lives. Careman is  
telling Father he will be negotiating your marriage contract. Iladori wants you happy as  
does Legolas. Stop dwelling on the past and move forward with us."  
  
"I will try but I cannot help the thoughts that pop into my head."  
  
"I am aware, but instead of hiding them, share them so we can help you destroy them.  
Do not let them rule your life. What if Taisin had not been following you and had not  
stopped you? I may not have found you."  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
Konner pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. "Do not ever disappear on me  
again like that. I was worried when I noticed you were gone. All I want is your  
happiness."  
  
Aalyssa looked up at him. "Are we still getting married?"  
  
"Of course," he tightened his arms around her. "I know you are still working your way  
through this, but once in a while you need a nudge."  
  
"I am not used to feeling loved," she admitted. "Sometimes I do not know how to handle  
it."  
  
Konner nodded and kissed her. "And let Myalora's daughters give you some clothes  
until you can get to the dressmaker." He lifted her into his arms to go back inside. "And  
running around outside with no cloak. You are going to catch cold," he admonished  
gently.  
  
"I have no cloak. My mother never bought me one."  
  
Konner shook his head. "I have plenty, my love." He carried her back into the library  
and settled her on the chair. He sat in the chair next to her and took her hand.  
  
Iladori walked over and knelt in front of Aalyssa. "Are you all right?"  
  
She nodded and smiled weakly. "I just have trouble handling things from time to time."  
  
"That is understandable. When we are done here, we shall talk privately," Iladori told  
her, getting up to hug her.  
  
Laure grabbed a throw from one of the chairs and walked over to wrap it around  
Aalyssa's shoulders.   
  
Aalyssa looked up at Laure and Myalora, "I am sorry."  
  
"It is all right, little one," Myalora assured her.  
  
  
Elrond looked at the gathering. "Is everything all right here then?" Everyone either  
nodded or murmured and he said, "Then you can return to what you were doing  
previously."  
  
Konner lifted Aalyssa into his arms. "Where to, love?"  
  
"She is to go to her room, Konner. She needs to rest."  
  
"Yes Mother."  
  
  
He edged the bedroom door open and lay her on the bed. "So what was your  
punishment then?"  
  
"Forbidden from the weaving room for the duration of Court. As if I wanted to ever go  
back there anyway."  
  
Konner smiled as he tucked her in. "I want you to stay off of this ankle for the rest of the  
day. You will be on it a good bit tomorrow and I do not want too much damage."  
  
"Yes, sweetheart."  
  
He rose to answer the knock on the door, admitting Iladori. "May I speak with Aalyssa  
privately, Konner?"  
  
"Of course. Aalyssa, I am going to see if I can find you a snack and bring it up."  
  
"Thank you, sweetheart."  
  
When they were alone, Iladori smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "I really do  
forgive you Aalyssa. And I still wish to be friends."  
  
"I would like that as well. Just please forgive me if I have some difficulties with trust."  
  
"I understand, but wish that you would allow yourself to trust me. I will not intentionally  
hurt you and I want nothing other than your friendship."  
  
Aalyssa nodded, "Yes, I am beginning to think Marissa used me to her own ends, what  
ever they may be."  
  
"All will come out. After the hearing if your ankle is up to it, come along up to our suite  
and we will see what gowns we have for you. My sisters are going to love you."  
  
She eyed Iladori warily. "Are they not going to hold what I did against me?"  
  
"Aalyssa, stop worrying about it. You tried to make it right, it was not your fault they  
would not believe you. I have forgiven you and as such, my sisters will not hold it  
against you either. We all make mistakes."  
  
"Thank you," she whispered softly. Aalyssa sat up and reached over to hug Iladori who  
returned the hug warmly. 


	10. The Hearing

FINDING HEART  
CHAPTER TEN  
BY DRAGONWIND  
  
  
See chapters one and four for disclaimers  
  
Feed my muse...please review  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aalyssa stirred in Konner's arms, hearing his even breathing. She lay quietly, thinking  
about the family dinner the previous evening. She had still been worried that Thranduil  
would be angry with her, despite having had her punishment, but he laughed and joked  
with her during the evening meal, making her laugh several times. Iladori had brought  
her a gift again, a book with a romantic tale. Iladori's mother had also sent a basket of  
bath scents for Aalyssa. For the first time that Aalyssa could remember, she felt secure  
and safe, as well as loved.  
  
She lifted her head to look out the window, only to find the sky a dark grey. Heavy rains  
poured down from the clouds. Aalyssa whimpered and cuddled in Konner's arms, the  
cool air coming through the window chilling her.  
  
He opened one eye sleepily and looked at her. "What is wrong, love?"  
  
"A perfectly ugly day for the hearing, Konner."  
  
He hugged her tightly and brushed his lips against hers. "I am sure the weather will  
have no influence on the hearing, one way or the other."  
  
Thunder rocked the ground as the lightning flashed across the sky, briefly illuminating  
the room in it's light. "Konner?" Aalyssa said, sitting up, her body shaking.  
  
"Yes love?" He reached up to rub her back, trying to calm her.  
  
"What if this is an evil force coming to back them up? To..."  
  
Konner sat up and gathered her into his arms. "Then we fight it together, with our love.  
You do know, that if need be, I would leave Mirkwood to be with you."  
  
"I would not ask that of you," Aalyssa spoke softly, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"But I would do that for you, just the same. If I were able, I would take the moon and the  
stars from the sky for you to wear."  
Aalyssa turned and snuggled against him. "I would do anything for you as well, you  
know that, right?"  
  
"Of course, my love." He lifted his eyes at the knock on the door, to find Donlugan and  
Elspeth bringing in a pitcher of water and a breakfast tray.  
  
Aalyssa glanced at the meats on the tray and rubbed her stomach. "I am too nervous to  
eat, Konner. If I try I will be sick."  
  
"Are you ill, love?" he asked with concern.  
  
"Once the tension of the past week abates, I shall be fine."  
  
Konner looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure? You are terribly pale," he commented  
as the lightning brightened the room again, the thunder crashing down loudly.  
  
"I will be fine," Aalyssa protested weakly, her hand covering her mouth as she  
scrambled from the bed for the bathroom.  
  
Konner got up as the door closed and stood at the door. "Lys?"  
  
"I will be out in a minute, sweetheart," she shakily responded after emptying her  
stomach. Aalyssa emerged, pale and shaking. "Sorry, Konner."  
  
"What is it, love?" he asked, his arm going around her to help her back to the bed.  
  
"I am positive it is the tension and stress of the past few weeks. It should settle soon,  
hopefully."  
  
"Are you sure that is all it is?"  
  
Aalyssa gave him a weak grin. "Why, you know elves do not get sick."  
  
Konner chuckled. "As long as you are absolutely positive," he wrapped his arms around  
her and pulled her close.  
  
"I am not sure of anything anymore, except you," she admitted, resting her head against  
him.  
  
"After the hearing, I am taking you to the healer," Konner whispered, rubbing circles on  
her back. "Can you eat something now? I would prefer you did not face this hearing on  
an empty stomach."  
  
Aalyssa smiled up at him. "I will try." She sat on the bed and tore off a piece of bread to  
nibble on.  
  
Konner continued to rub her back as he ate his breakfast. He cut a grapefruit in half  
and handed one section to Aalyssa. "Try this, love."  
  
She took it from him and picked up the spoon, taking a tentative bite of it. Aalyssa  
swallowed and waited, then ate some more of it. "What are you smiling at?"  
  
"Just happy you found something you can eat. Is this what the problem was with the  
fish the other night at dinner?"  
  
Aalyssa nodded as she ate the fruit. She looked on the tray and located a small  
chocolate pastry and smiled. Aalyssa snatched it up and looked at Konner guiltily  
before eating it.  
  
"As long as you are eating, I am happy," Konner told her, leaning over to kiss her  
cheek.  
  
Donlugan and Elspeth knocked and entered the room again, going to the armoire to get  
the clothing for the day.  
  
Konner watched Elspeth take Aalyssa into her room for dressing. When he was  
dressed, Konner knocked on the door to see if Aalyssa was ready. She emerged,  
wearing a simple cream colored gown with a tan trim on it. He took Aalyssa's small  
hand and tucked it into his arm and escorted her to the meeting hall.  
  
Aalyssa's eyes grew round when they entered, as she had never been in the hall  
before. The walls were a warm golden oak as were the chairs and the tables at the  
front facing the council. Portraits of Elrond's family graced the walls and there were  
floral arrangements on evenly spaced pedestals around the room. "Even his meeting  
hall is homey," Aalyssa whispered to Konner as they headed for their table at the front.  
  
Konner seated her and took the chair next to her. He felt a slight tremble in her arm that  
was against him and he took her hand into his and smiled. "It will be all right, I  
promise."  
  
"What if they do not believe me? What if they take their side?"  
  
"We believe you, and we are on your side. No one else matters, Aalyssa. No matter  
what happens here today, Father will not allow them back to Mirkwood, nor will he allow  
them to take you. The hearing is to determine their punishment. Anyone who was near  
them the night you were taken already know the truth. As well as Lord Elrond, as he  
was near and heard them also."  
  
Aalyssa looked up at the sound of someone approaching and smiled when she realized  
it was Legolas and Iladori. Iladori sat to Konner's left as Legolas sat down next to  
Aalyssa.   
  
"How are you doing, Lys?"  
  
"I am scared," she admitted quietly.  
  
"She is afraid the Council will not believe her, Legolas," Konner explained, lifting her  
hand to kiss it.  
  
Legolas turned her head to face him and he smiled. "Do not worry, Lys. The people  
who matter believe you." He grinned when Laure and Thranduil entered the hall and  
came up to the table. Legolas stood and moved to his seat next to Iladori so Laure  
could sit next to Aalyssa. Myalora and Careman followed and sat directly behind them,  
along with their daughters Tracimia and Ziellien.   
  
Marissa and her parents entered from the other side and Aalyssa cringed, watching  
them take their seats at the other table. There was a boxed off area containing a table  
for her own parents, for which Aalyssa was immensely grateful. Laure reached over  
and took Aalyssa's other hand and squeezed it gently.   
  
Taisin moved in closer on Iladori's side as Careman and Myalora moved closer to the  
Greenleaf's, forming a tight protective circle around Aalyssa.  
  
Aalyssa pressed her face against Konner's shoulder when Marissa turned her way and  
stared hatefully at Aalyssa. Konner glanced at Aalyssa then turned his attention in that  
direction, narrowing his eyes at Marissa. With a smile, he returned his attention to  
Aalyssa and nuzzled at her neck.  
  
Iladori watched the exchange, adding, "Konner? Do you think that was a wise idea?"  
  
With his hands, Konner made a motion imitating a noose tightening in Marissa's  
direction, so Aalyssa could not see.  
  
Iladori inclined her head, indicating her understanding.  
  
Everyone turned at a flurry of voices entering the room, to find the women from the  
weaving room coming in and sitting behind Marissa.  
  
Aalyssa turned to Laure, her eyes round. "They are not going to believe me, Mama."  
  
"Shh, little one. It will be fine, and their opinions do not matter. Only those of the  
Council matter."  
  
She settled back in her chair, concentrating on the people around her. Thranduil  
reached his left arm behind Laure and gently touched the back of Aalyssa's head. She  
looked down at him and smiled, receiving a loving look in return.  
  
  
The room quieted down as the Council entered and took seats at the front, Elrond  
taking his place in the center. Before sitting, Elrond glanced around the room. "This  
session will come to order. We are gathered to determine the punishment of the  
Skyclouds of Mirkwood. Guards, please bring in Robero and Wilhelmina Skycloud."  
  
Myalora looked up in surprise at the names and stared at the front of the room.  
  
Careman leaned over and whispered, "Sweetness, what is it?"  
  
"Did you hear the names of Aalyssa's parents?"  
  
"I was too busy keeping my eye on that little snipe over there," he indicated Marissa.  
"What were they?"  
  
"Robero and Wilhelmina Skycloud," she answered softly.  
  
He pulled her close against him. "I am sure that is just a horrific coincidence."  
  
"But you know..."  
  
"Shh..do not read something that is not there."  
  
The couple entered from a side door, being propelled forward by a few guards. Their  
hands were bound together in front of them. Wilhelmina looked across the room and  
issued a hurt look coupled by a sad smile in Aalyssa's direction.  
  
Elrond moved down in front of them. "What say you for yourselves in this matter?" he  
asked sternly.  
  
Robero stood tall and straight. "Ungrateful brat set us up so the Royal family would take  
her in and she would be rid of us."  
  
"She has always felt we were not good enough to be her parents," Wilhelmina added.  
  
Myalora looked over at the couple and then tapped Thranduil on the shoulder. "If you  
could, would you please ask Elrond if I may have a few words with them near the end?"  
  
"Certainly, Myalora," Thranduil responded.  
  
Elrond shook his head. "You will not help your cause nor ease your punishment by  
lying. I was in the hall the night you were spewing your hatred for your daughter."  
  
Wilhelmina looked affronted. "I cared for her, I loved her. I did everything for her,  
including training her in her station in life. And she turned on me," she accused, letting  
a few tears fall.  
  
Aalyssa shivered and felt Konner's arm slip around her.  
  
"I fail to see how Lady Aalyssa turned on the two of you when the two of you arranged  
for her disappearance, which you already admitted hoped would lead to her death,"  
Elrond stated.  
  
"We wanted the traitor out of our lives and home, it is as simple as that," Robero stated.  
  
"I did not know they wished me dead, just banished," Aalyssa whispered to Konner.  
  
"A lot of things are going to come out today that you did not know, little one," Laure  
informed her. "Just lean on us, we will take care of you."  
  
"Her major problem was attempting to overstep her limits. If she would have had any  
sense, she would have sought a maid's position with a nice family," Wilhelmina stated.  
"She thought she was more than she was."  
  
"She is a Lady of nobility. Why was she overstepping her limits?"  
  
"Aalyssa at most could have made a match with Lord Brandinhor. She was not raised to  
become a Queen," Robero noted.  
  
"That brings another point to mind," Elrond said, rubbing his finger across his chin. "If it  
were my daughter and the heir to the throne was interested in her romantically, I would  
have been proud. Yet I have heard you did not wish for her to make the match."  
  
"She is not good enough for him," Wilhelmina stated simply. "There was another more  
well suited."  
  
"And who are you to determine when it comes to matters of the heart?" one of the  
Council members asked.  
  
Elrond pinched the bridge of his nose. "Lady Aalyssa, would you step forward, please?"  
  
She took a deep breath and glanced at Konner. He stood and helped her to her feet  
and walked her to the front.  
  
"If you do not mind, Lord Elrond?"  
  
"That is fine, Prince Konner, you may stay with her."  
  
Aalyssa raised her head to acknowledge Elrond. "Yes sir?"  
  
"Would you please speak to the Council of the events leading up to your kidnaping until  
Konner, Legolas and Aragorn found you?"  
  
Aalyssa cleared her throat and clasped her hands in front of her. "I had a disagreement  
in the weaving room so I decided to go for a walk. From nowhere, this man tried to  
accost me but Princess Iladori found me in time and took me to Lady Arwen's room to  
be tended. Mother found me there. I had promised Prince Konner I would wait there for  
him, as he wanted to deal with my attacker. But Mother dragged me away against my  
wishes."  
  
"That is a lie!" Marissa stood and shouted.  
  
"Lady Marissa, you will get your chance to tell what you know. Sit down please," Elrond  
said.  
  
"And allow her to stand there and lie about her parents?" Marissa argued.  
  
"Sit down, Lady Marissa," Elrond repeated, his voice growing louder.  
  
"Yes, sir," she mumbled, taking her seat again.  
  
Aalyssa looked in their direction and wobbled slightly on her feet, feeling Konner's  
hands on her shoulders to support her. "When she came to get me, she said it was to  
tend me," Aalyssa continued. "At our rooms, I was given into the custody of that, that..."  
Aalyssa broke down in tears and turned to face Konner who wrapped his arms around  
her.  
  
Elrond stepped forward and took her from Konner. "It is all right, Lady Aalyssa. That put  
together with what was said in the hall that night is plenty." He hugged her and  
whispered, "All will be well, my child. Now you go back to Konner."  
  
Aalyssa turned to Konner and went into his open arms.  
  
"I think we are ready to hear from Lady Marissa."  
  
"Elrond, if you please," Thranduil said as he got to his feet. "Queen Myalora would like  
to speak with the Skyclouds."  
  
"Certainly. Myalora?"  
  
Myalora stood and walked over to the couple, Careman following closely. "So it is you,"  
she said quietly when she stopped in front of them.  
  
Wilhelmina stiffened and turned her attention to the Queen of Forlindon. "How are you  
dear sister?" she asked, her voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
"We thought you were dead. Why ever did you leave your daughter alone in the wilds  
  
outside of Forlindon?"  
  
"We thought she was dead," Robero said coolly.  
  
"And you could not be bothered to look for your child?" Myalora's voice grew in pitch.  
  
"Well, when you did not want one child, much less two, it was quite easy to just move  
on," Wilhelmina sneered. "And let you believe we were dead."  
  
"If you did not want them, I would gladly have taken them and raised them as my own.  
But you did not give one clue when you were there."  
  
Konner held Aalyssa as she wavered on her feet. "I had sisters?" she whispered.  
  
"Iladori could have been killed out there. Apparently this is your favorite way of ridding  
yourselves of children. And what became of Iladori's twin?"  
  
"Do you not remember, sister dear? You do not remember your niece's name?"  
  
"That was almost three thousand years ago, and you only had her there for a day or  
two. I do not believe you even bothered telling me her name."  
  
"That is true, I did not," Wilhelmina admitted. "I did not want you becoming close with  
them and showering them with love."  
  
Careman held Myalora back when she moved toward her sister. "No, sweetness, she is  
not worth it."  
  
"I want to know of my niece, if she was not killed back then."  
  
"Very well. Your niece is alive and you know her."  
  
"Stop playing games with me," Myalora hissed, grabbing the rope around Wilhelmina's  
wrists and tightening it.  
  
"Now just think about it, Mya. I had no other children. Who am I in all of this trouble  
over, that you know as my child? Aalyssa. She is Iladori's twin."  
  
Myalora released her hold and stared in shock at her sister. She turned to see Aalyssa  
and Iladori looking at one another with surprise evident in their eyes.  
  
Elrond stepped forward again. "So now it has come out that you left two children in the  
forest to die in two different times and locations. Why did you not let your sister have  
the two children if you did not want them, which I might add is unheard of."  
  
"I did not want them to find happiness," Wilhelmina snarled. "They took away my  
happiness, so they were not deserving."  
  
"I have heard enough. Guards, remove them to the holding cell until the end of the  
hearing when their punishment has been determined," Elrond ordered, disgust evident  
on his face. "Now, Lady Marissa, let us hear what you have to say."  
  
Myalora walked over to Konner and ran her hand through Aalyssa's hair. "We have a  
lot of getting to know each other to do, niece."  
  
Aalyssa smiled up at her, "Yes, we do."  
  
Marissa stood and approached Elrond. "Part of the problem, Lord Elrond, was  
Aalyssa's sleeping around. And just that morning, she told me she was dissatisfied with  
Konner anyway because of his unfaithfulness."  
  
"That is not true," Aalyssa whispered.  
  
"I know it is not," Konner said softly into her ear, wrapping his arms around her from the  
back.  
  
"Those are strong allegations, Lady Marissa. Damaging to reputations and  
relationships."  
  
"I should know what she told me. I am her best friend, after all."  
  
Anger replaced Aalyssa's hurt and she squirmed in Konner's hold.  
  
"She is a slut."  
  
"Aalyssa is not a slut," Konner said through clenched teeth. "Do not descend to her  
level, love," he whispered to Aalyssa.   
  
"Aalyssa is a slut just like that one. It must run in the family," Marissa pointed at Iladori.  
  
"Konner, I have never been with anyone but you," Aalyssa stated, turning to face him.  
  
"Not again," replied Iladori, still in shock over the previous revelation.  
  
"The pair of them. Honestly, we should have known they were sisters, sleeping around  
and taking all of the men."  
  
"That is a lie," Iladori and Aalyssa said at the same time. Iladori got to her feet, Legolas  
standing behind her.   
  
"The virtue of Princess Iladori is not an issue here, as the healer has announced her  
findings," Elrond interrupted.  
  
"I am to be the future Queen of Mirkwood," Marissa smirked. "I am more deserving."  
  
"I would never marry you, Marissa," Konner announced.  
  
"And I would never allow a union between you and Konner," Thranduil added from the  
table.  
  
"I could have taken care of that," Marissa said smugly. "And if you would not be swayed  
into having me, Konner, I would just kill you and take Legolas."  
  
"You would what?" Thranduil asked, his voice forcefully controlled.  
  
"I would be Queen with or without Konner. I would rather have Legolas anyway."  
  
"So that would explain the note I found in my room the other night, Marissa?" he asked.  
  
"What note?" Aalyssa asked, confused.  
  
"The one Marissa slid under our door the other night. It said *If you want Aalyssa to  
live, step down from the line of ascension and leave Mirkwood*," he explained, glaring  
at Marissa.  
  
Marissa smirked. "Only problem is, Iladori came to Rivendell and took Legolas, so she  
is in the way of my destiny as well now."  
  
"I knew it was you who pushed me down the stairs," Iladori accused.  
  
"These are all serious statements, Marissa," Elrond observed.  
  
"I will not let you hurt Konner," Aalyssa stated, moving toward Marissa. Taisin went  
after her as Elrond's guards held Marissa.  
  
"That is why you were to die in that blasted forest," Marissa hissed. "And you, stay  
away from Legolas," Marissa demanded of Iladori.  
  
One hand on the hilt of her dagger, Iladori retorted, "Make me. He is not some prize, he  
has free choice."  
  
"Konner does not deserve to be King, taking up with a slut," Marissa continued  
disparagingly.  
  
"I am not going to let you hurt anyone else," Aalyssa stated just as Taisin grabbed her  
and pulled her back.  
  
The guards took hold of Marissa as Elrond shouted, "Order! Everyone settle down!"  
  
Aalyssa calmed slightly as Taisin returned her to Konner's hold, though she was still  
angry. "She wants to hurt you," she complained.  
  
Legolas wrapped his arms around Iladori.  
  
Marissa glared at Aalyssa. "I was raised to be Queen of Mirkwood. Not you. Or you,"  
she included Iladori in her glare.  
  
"I only want Konner. I care not about the title," Aalyssa said quietly.  
  
"I do not wish to be Queen of anything. I am quite happy as I am," Iladori said. "If by  
some strange fate, Legolas became King, I would stand by him, if he asked me to.  
Otherwise, I will be content just being with him if he so desires." Iladori turned her  
attention to Elrond and the Council. "Aalyssa is true to Konner. She loves him very  
much, only a fool could not see that."  
  
Thranduil got up from the table and stepped forward. "I have to question the sanity of  
Marissa. She speaks of killing one brother so the second brother will become my heir."  
  
"I am perfectly sane. I only want what I was raised for," Marissa growled, struggling  
against the guards' hold on her arms.  
  
"You will calm down, Marissa of Rivendell. You are my niece and I know you have been  
raised better than this behavior."  
  
"I will be Queen of Mirkwood one way or another."  
  
"And who said you were to be Queen of Mirkwood?" Elrond asked with a sigh.  
  
"My parents were told when I was born, my aunt and uncle knew it. I was groomed for  
it, to meet my destiny."  
  
"Ah. Your aunt and uncle are why we are here, Lady Marissa. Tell us what you know of  
Lady Aalyssa's kidnaping."  
  
Marissa eyes roamed the room, staring at everyone. "What makes you think I knew of  
the kidnaping before hand?"  
  
"Your actions," Konner stated. "And the fact you saw her being taken and failed to get  
her help. I saw you that afternoon and asked you where she was. And you lied to me."  
  
"I told you she was with a man," Marissa answered.  
  
"You told me she ran off with a man. There is a world of difference between running off  
with a man and being kidnapped."  
  
"Explain to us also why they wanted to be rid of Lady Aalyssa," Elrond added.  
  
"She was never to have been born. They were constantly embarrassed by her and  
knew I was to be Queen of Mirkwood. They could find no other way to get her out of my  
way."  
  
"Arwen tells us her mother dragged her away from her rooms, as did Lady Aalyssa,"  
Elrond said.  
  
"Lies," Marissa denied.  
  
"My daughter has no reason to lie, Lady Marissa. Why would your cousins lie?" Elrond  
asked, his anger growing.  
  
"Aalyssa lied, Arwen misunderstood. Aunt Wilhelmina only wanted to tend to her  
daughter in their chambers. Aalyssa resisted and made it appear worse than it was."  
  
Aalyssa pulled free of Konner's hold and stepped closer to Marissa. "She did not want  
to tend me, she wanted to beat me."  
  
"Aunt Wilhelmina never lifted a hand to you and you know it. You just continued to be  
argumentative."  
  
"Aalyssa speaks the truth, Lord Elrond," Legolas said. "I have witnessed the threats on  
many occaisons and have stepped between her and her mother more than once."  
  
"Lying slut," Marissa accused, moving toward Aalyssa. "You have turned all of their  
heads with your lies."  
  
Aalyssa's eyes widened with fear until she felt Konner's hands back on her shoulders,  
pulling her behind him. "Aalyssa is not a slut. She is to be the future Queen of  
Mirkwood and you will not speak of her so."  
  
"I am to be your Queen, Prince Konner. She seduced you away from me."  
  
"I was never yours to be taken from you, Marissa," Konner growled, his hand around  
the hilt of his knife. "As I told you that day when you lied about her whereabouts, I have  
no feelings for you. Although that has changed since I now hate you very much."  
  
"Father was to begin the marriage contracts next week," Marissa smiled. "Once they  
were signed, they could not have been broken."  
  
"I would not have accepted them," Thranduil announced, standing beside Konner.  
"Both of my sons were raised to wed for love and if they would not agree to the  
marriage, I would not accept the contract."  
  
An evil light gleamed in Marissa's eyes. "Then he either steps down and leaves  
Mirkwood or he and Aalyssa will be dead. As I said, I would rather have Legolas. No  
one will deny me my destiny. And my father would have assured acceptance of the  
contract. Besides, if Aalyssa had not survived the Dark Forest, there would have been  
no obstacle."  
  
"Except I do not want anyone else, and would probably have died of my broken heart  
without her," Konner responded. He wrapped his arms around Aalyssa, pulling her  
tightly against him. "I would never desire you, Marissa. Father, if necessary, Aalyssa  
and I shall leave Mirkwood."  
  
Marissa ignored him. "It is a shame I could not stop that horrid little Hobbit from  
reaching you, Konner. And you," she began, refocusing on Aalyssa, "Never even  
suspected how much I truly hated you, did you? That is why I spoke to you of all of his  
liasions, to turn you away from him."  
  
"I would never turn from Konner. I love him with all of my heart. And I have never been  
with anyone but Konner, as you well know, Marissa." Aalyssa turned to Konner. "I only  
desire you. The title means nothing to me."  
  
"I know, Lys," Konner said loudly enough for the Council to hear his faith in her.  
  
"And then miss high and mighty Princess over there, thinking she is better than all of  
us," Marissa said of Iladori.  
  
"You know, I like Iladori. And I would have liked her sooner and not hurt her if it were  
not for you," Aalyssa hissed.  
  
"Marissa, I would never have accepted you, any more than Konner would have. I do not  
want you either," Legolas added, standing next to his brother and father now, his one  
hand on the small of Iladori's back.  
  
"You would have if she," Marissa pointed at Iladori, "Had not interfered. And it matters  
not to me if you desire me. I only desire the title and position. I can get the sex  
anywhere. But Legolas, she does not know how to be a woman," Marissa said in a soft  
voice.  
  
"You speak of dishonoring him regarding your vows. I am more of a lady that you could  
ever hope to be," Iladori stated in a controlled voice. "To cheat on a husband is  
inexcusable."  
  
"You think so, do you?" Marissa snarled. "You dress like a man, you act like a man.  
You have no idea how to be a wife to him. He deserves more, someone passionate. I  
do not understand how two men could be so blind."  
  
"I may be a warrior but I am not a man. At least I do not betray my friends and family.  
Nor would I betray my vows to my husband." Iladori got up and strode over angrily.  
"You will have to go through me first to get Legolas or hurt Konner and Aalyssa. "  
  
"I proudly accept that challenge," Marissa smiled ferally.  
  
Iladori smiled at her. "You think you can fight a trained warrior? Without sneaking up  
behind them and shoving them down a flight of stone stairs?"  
  
"Konner, this has to be stopped. It is out of hand," Aalyssa said softly.  
  
"But highly entertaining. I would like to watch Marissa get what she so richly deserves."  
  
"That is horrible, Konner.You knew all along, did you not?"  
  
"I know, but still. I suspected, but did not want to hurt you. You are not terribly angry  
with me are you?"  
  
"No, of course not," Aalyssa whispered.  
  
Marissa shook off the hold of the guards. "I am perfectly willing to fight for what I want.  
And I want Legolas."  
  
"I hope you are willing to die for it, because you are going to have to kill me," Iladori  
said in a calm voice.  
  
"It is my destiny. I will not fail or die," Marissa stated.  
  
Iladori chuckled, noticing Elrond rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
Marissa walked over and shoved Iladori.  
  
Her arms crossed, Iladori did not move.  
  
"Oh, so you are not going to fight."  
  
"Are you sure you want a fight?" Iladori asked.  
  
Marissa cast an evil glance in Konner and Aalyssa's direction before shoving Iladori  
again.  
  
"Okay, so you think you can take me." Iladori formed a fist and slammed it into  
Marissa's jaw. "You are going to have to do better than that."  
  
She kicked Iladori hard in the leg then made her own fist, hitting Iladori, who laughed.  
Marissa glanced around and moved quickly to grab one of the unsuspecting guards'  
swords.  
  
"This is not a fair fight, Iladori," Legolas stated.  
  
"Life is not fair, Legolas. She needs some sense beaten into her."  
  
"I agree with you on that."  
  
Marissa uttered, "Bitch," as she thrust the sword at Iladori.  
  
Iladori smiled evilly, one of her sisters tossing her a sword.  
  
"I am a master of fencing," Marissa claimed.  
  
"I cannot watch," Aalyssa whispered, pressing her face against Konner's chest.  
  
"And I have been fighting and training since I was five," Iladori countered, turning as  
Marissa thrust again. Iladori slammed the hilt of her blade on Marissa's wrist as it  
passed.  
  
"Ouch, you bitch," Marissa fumed.  
  
"There is a difference between fencing and sword play," Iladori acknowledged,  
slamming her fist into Marissa's jaw again. She turned and kicked Marissa's feet out  
from under her and put the tip of the sword to Marissa's throat as she lay on the floor.  
  
"Go ahead and do it," Marissa hissed, breathing hard. "If I cannot fulfill my destiny. Be a  
killer. Go ahead, Princess."  
  
"I have killed before and will again. But you are not worth dirtying my blade for, Lady  
Marissa. Unlike some, I have honor." With her foot, Iladori stepped down on the blade  
of the stolen sword and flipped it up to her hand, and took it over to return to the guard.  
  
"Guards, please take custody of Lady Marissa," Elrond ordered.  
  
The guards walked over and grabbed her arms, hauling her to her feet.  
  
Aalyssa left Konner's hold and walked up to her, forming a fist and slamming it into  
Marissa's jaw as well, knocking her off balance. "That was for threatening Konner, and  
trying to destroy us all of these years."   
  
"Go, Aalyssa," Konner smiled, rooting her on.   
  
Aalyssa quietly walked back over to him, shaking her hand. When she was with him, he  
wrapped his arms around her kissed her soundly.  
  
The guards dragged Marissa over to the stand where her aunt and uncle had been  
previously, where they bound her hands to the railing.  
  
Gandalf calmly rose from his seat and stepped toward Marissa. "Why do you claim it  
was your destiny to be Queen of Mirkwood?"  
  
Marissa released a puff of air. "I have told you, my parents raised me to be Queen and  
told me it was my destiny to be Queen."  
  
He stared at Yurna Skycloud. "Where did you get the idea Marissa's destiny was to be  
Queen?"  
  
"The seer, Demanion, came to our home and informed us while she was a babe."  
  
Gandalf puffed on his pipe and blew a smoke ring. "Ah, Demanion. He never gets his  
predictions correct. My Lady Marissa, you are older than your cousins, are you not?"  
  
Marissa glared at the wizard. "I am."  
  
"Demanion made a slight miscalculation. One of your cousins were destined to be the  
Queen."  
  
Iladori handed her sword back to Ziellien. She and Legolas walked over to Konner who  
was trying to calm Aalyssa. "Come, sister," she said softly.  
  
"A sister. I never realized I had a sister."  
  
"Of course not, they saw to that, did they not." The four younger elves returned to their  
table where Laure and Thranduil waited.  
  
"This is not possible," Marissa denied.  
  
"It is more than possible. If your cousins had not been born, perhaps it would have  
been your destiny. But in your cousins dwell a goodness that Mirkwood needs in it's  
rulers. A goodness which you sadly lack, My Lady. The brothers of Mirkwood are not  
blind. They see more than you know. Elrond?"  
  
"Yes, Gandalf?"  
  
"I believe Lady Marissa should be detained in an asylum. When she is sane once  
again, she should be banished from Elven lands. And have the word spread to all Elven  
regions that she is to be detained if she dares to cross into them."  
  
"No! You cannot!"  
  
"I can, and I believe that is a wise decision," Elrond said calmly. "Maybe you will come  
to your senses. Just bear in mind, if you act this way in other lands, they will not be as  
lenient. Guards, bring Robero and Wilhelmina back in, if you please."  
  
The couple were returned and forced to their knees to await their punishment. "For your  
atrocities committed against not one child but two, which have offended all of Elven  
kind, you shall be put to death in Mirkwood, so your people can witness the end of your  
evil. Are you at one with me on that, King Thranduil?"  
  
"I am, Lord Elrond."  
  
"Can they not be put into servitude?" Aalyssa asked, looking up at Konner.  
  
"No love. They might break free and hurt you again. This is no less than they deserve,  
although I know you do not wish it so," he explained, holding her close. "This is the only  
way."  
  
"They will be kept just outside of Mirkwood until the time of execution, in accordance  
with their banishment," Thranduil added, when he noticed Laure about to speak.  
  
"Keep them well guarded."  
  
Iladori cleared her throat and walked over to them. "May I Lord Elrond?" When he  
nodded, she stood in front of them. "While I may have died before I was found, I am  
grateful that you left me behind so my Aunt could find me and raise me with love. But I  
hate you and will never forgive what you put my sister through. I do not understand, nor  
will I ever, why you did not want us, but you should have been kind enough to give us  
to a loving home and allowed us to grow up together. You have cost Aalyssa and me  
something precious that we can never get back, but we will be together now. I will  
follow to Mirkwood and spit on your dead bodies." Without further word, Iladori stood  
and returned to Legolas' arms.  
  
The guards removed Marissa, Wilhelmina and Robero to their cells and the hearing  
ended.  
Myalora got up and took Aalyssa into her arms. "I am sorry I did not realize what had  
been happening. If I had, I would have taken you from them. I would have had a fourth  
beautiful daughter." Myalora held her close, stroking her hair.  
  
"They were adept at hiding their actions, it is not your fault," Aalyssa assured her.  
  
"You are a member of our family, Aalyssa. You now have two sets of parents who will  
love you forever," Careman added, walking over to them and wrapping his arms around  
both women.  
  
"She should have been with us all of this time," Iladori noted, still ensconced in  
Legolas' arms. "Excuse me, Legolas."  
  
Aalyssa looked up when Iladori came over to her. Iladori pulled her into an embrace,  
saying, "Welcome to our family, my sister."  
  
Konner smiled from where he stood with Laure. "Well, who knew something good would  
come from this hearing." He turned to his mother. "Did you not ever wonder what  
happened to the twin?"  
  
Laure shook her head. "Wilhelmina was pregnant when Robero and she left to travel.  
From what I understand, she gave birth in Lorien and they slowly continued their tour.  
They did not return home until six years later, with little Aalyssa. I did not know of a  
twin. Legolas instantly befriended her and began taking care of her, giving her a sense  
of family."  
  
"Legolas!" Konner called out, as Aalyssa met with her new family.  
  
"Yes, Konner?"  
  
"When. . .That is. . .how did you find out about Aalyssa's parents treatment of her?"  
Konner asked.  
  
"I had gone to their house to pick up Aalyssa for the fair when we were about, five  
hundred. She had apparently broken some trinket, and when I was admitted,  
Wilhelmina was about to push her down the stairs."  
  
"Stars," Laure whispered.  
  
"I raced up the steps and got between them. From then on I interfered whenever I  
could."  
  
Careman glanced over at the family quietly talking. "Come and join us. We will be one  
family soon anyhow."  
  
Myalora had an arm around Iladori and Aalyssa. "You will always be my daughters,  
remember that loves. You may not be of our flesh, but you are ours and always will be.  
Aalyssa, you will always be welcome in your home of Forlindon."  
  
Aalyssa smiled at her and enjoyed the embrace. "Thank you, Your Majesty."  
  
"Nonsense. No formality within family, correct Thranduil and Laure?" Myalora said  
brightly. "We are your parents now as well." Myalora kissed Aalyssa on the head and  
hugged her once again.  
  
Ziellien and Tracimia sat on the seats next to Aalyssa. "When we are done here, come  
along to raid our closets, sister," Ziellien offered.  
  
"And we will have a grand time at the dressmakers in a few days," Tracimia added  
excitedly.  
  
"Oh, but, I have no money," Aalyssa whispered.  
  
"Little one, I like my children to have beautiful things," Myalora said firmly. "And do not  
worry about money."  
  
"I do not need a lot," Aalyssa said quietly.  
  
"Come, little one," Myalora said, taking her hand and waving Laure over. The two led  
Aalyssa to a bench along the wall, the women sandwiching Aalyssa as they sat on  
either side. "Now, little one, you are my daughter now. That means, you are a Princess  
now and I wish for you to have a closet full of nice things."  
  
Aalyssa cast an anxious glance at the court women, who were still in the room. A buzz  
of their voices warned her that stories were being spun. "But..."  
  
"Also as your Mother," Laure added, "I would like for you to show all of Middle Earth  
how beautiful you are. And Konner will wish to show off his beautiful fiancee at  
functions as well."  
  
"But I do not wish to take advantage of you," Aalyssa explained, looking at Myalora.  
  
"How would you be taking advantage? A mother enjoys buying beautiful things for her  
daughter. Would you not for your own?"  
  
Aalyssa looked from one woman to the other, then smiled brightly. "It seems I have  
gone from one hateful mother to two wonderful, warm Mamas. How lucky can a girl  
get?"  
  
"To wed the man of her dreams as she deserves. Do you have a dream wedding dress,  
little one?" Myalora asked, frowning when Aalyssa shook her head. "How is that?"  
  
"I used to, but Mother said I would be lucky to have a wedding at all."  
  
Myalora shook her head. "If I could get my hands on..." she cleared her throat.  
"Anyway, then we shall set aside time at the dressmakers to look at designs. Laure, you  
and I shall have to discuss the setting, since I am not familiar with Mirkwood."  
  
"I am thinking a garden wedding. I have always been partial to them and there would be  
room for all of Mirkwood to come."  
  
"I wish for something small," Aalyssa commented. "Just friends and family, something  
intimate."  
  
"Oh dearest," Laure began apologetically. "We cannot arrange that. This will be a royal  
wedding of the highest order."  
  
"Mama," Aalyssa began to protest.  
  
"Little one," Myalora uttered. "You are wedding the Crown Prince. The people will  
expect a wedding. Most likely even Legolas would have to be wed formally."  
  
"Indeed," Laure confirmed. "Dearest, in your heart and imagination it may be just  
yourself and Konner, but in reality it will be formal. The people expect it and in these  
times, a royal wedding will be wonderful for them."  
  
"All right, Mama," Aalyssa reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Do young Elf maidens not dream of large fancy weddings any longer?" Thranduil  
teased, hearing the conversation as he walked past.  
  
"I used to," Aalyssa admitted.  
  
"Get those dreams out and dust them off, my little one," Myalora informed her. "Mommy  
is here and wants to give you the wedding of your fantasies."  
  
"And I am sure Iladori, Ziellien and Tracimia would love to arrange a girls night out as  
well," Laure added with a smile. "I remember mine..."  
  
Aalyssa squirmed uncomfortably, hearing all of these plans being formed around her. "I  
do not wish to inconvenience anyone."  
  
Myalora chuckled and embraced Aalyssa again. "You are not an inconvenience. I love  
to plan weddings and parties. If I were your daughter, would you consider it an  
inconvenience?"  
"No, of course not. But I am really not yours."  
  
"As of now you are. Elrond, Thranduil and my husband have worked it out, little one. I  
just wish with all of my heart that I had you earlier."  
  
"Mama?" Aalyssa blinked at Laure, battling tears.  
  
"But you are still our little daughter as well. Yes, dearest?" Laure asked, reaching up to  
push Aalyssa's hair back.  
  
"I do not wish to leave Konner's room," she whispered softly, hoping the chattering  
gossips would not hear her.  
  
"You may stay there, little one," Myalora reassured her. "Otherwise, you would have to  
share Iladori's room, and I am afraid you would not get much rest with all of her  
comings and goings."  
  
Konner walked over, followed by Legolas and Iladori. Laure stood so he could sit down  
and he wrapped his arms around Aalyssa and softly spoke. "See? Everything worked  
out, even better than I had hoped. Although I am afraid Marissa has either turned  
completely evil or lost her mind." Konner looked up and smiled at the two women doting  
on Aalyssa.  
  
"I regret allowing her to influence me all of these years," Aalyssa admitted.  
  
"She hid her true self well. If I had seen before what I have seen this week, I would  
have stepped in earlier," Konner assured her. He looked up at his parents who were  
smiling at them. "Mother, Father, I am sorry for any pain Marissa may have caused  
you."  
  
"Marissa is an ill child," Laure replied. "Thankfully she has been stopped before any  
were seriously harmed in her vendetta."  
  
  
  
  
"I have to admit, I wish her punishment were more severe then treatment and  
banishment," Thranduil added. "I fear her finding her way to Mirkwood to wreak more  
havoc."  
  
Elrond walked over when he heard Thranduil give voice to his fear. "Marissa will be  
taken to Gondor first for mental care. She is my niece and I would see her whole once  
again."  
  
"Of course, Elrond. I meant no disrespect. She will be well guarded though?" Thranduil  
asked. "I am sorry, but I am worried for my children." He glanced at Konner and  
Aalyssa. "And my future grandchildren."  
  
"She will. I wish no harm to come to your family, Thranduil."  
  
  
  
  
Laure smiled at Konner. "Darling, all that matters is that you and Aalyssa love each  
other and are happy."  
  
"Yes, Mother, I love my Aalyssa with all of my heart. As Iladori said, I will honor my  
vows to my wife," he looked at Aalyssa and smiled warmly at her, his eyes filled with  
love.  
  
"And I love Konner with all of my heart and will honor him also."  
  
"If I had any doubts of your love for my son, little one, you dispelled them today."  
  
Thranduil took Myalora's seat and embraced Aalyssa while Konner hugged his mother.  
  
"I love you, Mother," he said softly. "I do not say it enough."  
  
"And I love you, son." Laure stretched and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Dad?" Aalyssa asked, looking at Thranduil. She thought it a tad informal, but she could  
not bear to call him father like she had her own.  
  
He smiled and answered, "Yes, my little girl?"  
  
"What made Marissa turn that way? Why did she change so?"  
  
"Who knows, honey." He pulled Aalyssa's chair over next to his and held her close.  
"She may have already been this way and grown worse over the years. It could not  
have helped, her parents always insisting her destiny was to be Queen."  
  
She turned frightened eyes up to him. "What if...what if I end up like that, Dad? What if  
it runs in the family? Mother was like that, after all."  
  
"I believe it had more to do with her upbringing, Aalyssa. And you are too good in your  
heart to become like that."  
  
"Thank you," Aalyssa whispered, hugging Thranduil who embraced her warmly.  
  
"Like my wife, I have always wished for a daughter. And now our wish has come true.  
You are very welcome, my little girl," Thranduil said, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Love?" Konner said, taking Aalyssa from his father.  
  
"I feel so used and betrayed," she said quietly, a tear slipping from her eye. She sniffled  
as she pressed her face against him.  
  
"I understand, my Lys. But always remember, we are here to help you. All of us," he  
said, waving his hand to include not only his family but the Forlindon family. Now, your  
mothers wish to escort us to the healers."  
  
She nodded as Konner took her hand and helped her to her feet. Aalyssa tucked her  
hand under his arm. She looked over her shoulder seeing the two women following and  
chatting. "I do hope this is the last I have to see of the healer for awhile."  
  
Konner chuckled as he walked her across the room. "It does seem you have been  
spending an inordinate amount of time with her."  
  
Iladori and Legolas walked over and stopped them. "May we come along as well?" she  
asked.  
  
Aalyssa blushed and said, "Sure. Where are Dad and the...I mean...well, Dad? Did they  
want to come along also?" Aalyssa grinned as she glanced around the hall, finding  
them at the table at the front with Elrond.  
  
Myalora and Laure chuckled. "Your fathers have begun negotiating the marriage  
contract between you and Konner, little one," Myalora explained.  
  
"Oh," Aalyssa blushed a deeper red as the group headed for the door, oblivious to the  
court women watching them. Aalyssa stopped in her tracks, blinked and began,  
"Konner? I do not feel. . ." Aalyssa's voice stopped as she collapsed in Konner's arms. 


	11. Maybe baby?

FINDING HEART  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
BY DRAGONWIND  
  
  
  
  
A/N: See chapters one and four for disclaimer  
  
As always, please review and feed my muse.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Konner caught Aalyssa easily and eased himself down on the floor, holding her gently.  
"Aalyssa? Lys?" he whispered, trying to awaken her. "Mother?" he asked, looking at  
Laure with frantic eyes.  
  
Laure knelt next to them and took Aalyssa's hand. "Dearest?"   
  
"I will go find the healer," Myalora announced before lifting her skirts and flying from the  
room.  
  
"I cannot lose her now, Mother," Konner stated, holding Aalyssa against his chest. "Not  
after all we have been through."  
  
"Let her lie down, darling," Laure told him.  
  
"I am afraid she will slip away and I will lose her if I let go," Konner admitted. Oblivious  
to the women from the weaving room watching, he let the tears slip from his eyes.  
  
"You do not have to let go of her, darling. Just lay her down and rest Aalyssa's head in  
your lap."  
  
Ziellien looked angrily at the cluster of women, their voices combining and growing in  
volume level. "What are you staring at and talking about?" she shouted as she strode  
over to confront them.  
  
Elrond walked over, followed closely by Thranduil and Careman. "What is the uproar  
over here?" he began, before seeing Konner sitting on the floor holding a still  
unconscious Aalyssa. "What happened?" he asked, his tone softer.  
  
"She collapsed and has not awakened yet," Konner explained, meeting Elrond's  
concerned eyes with his fright filled ones.  
"Myalora went for the healer," Laure added as she reached up to wipe away a tear. She  
turned her attention back to Aalyssa. "Please, my little one. Wake up."  
  
"Maybe we should get her to your chamber," Legolas suggested, seeing the women still  
watching with rapt interest.  
  
"Not until the healer says she can be moved, darling," Laure replied.  
  
Elrond knelt and skimmed his hands over Aalyssa briefly. "Konner, it is safe to take her  
to your chamber. I will send the healer and Myalora up when they arrive.  
  
Konner continued to speak softly to Aalyssa, having not heard Elrond speak. "Please  
do not leave me, Lys. I meant what I said. I would die of a broken heart without you."  
  
Aalyssa's eyes fluttered open and she blinked up at Konner's tear stained face. "What  
happened? Why are you crying? Why would you be without me?"  
  
"Lys. Oh, Aalyssa," Konner said with relief, wrapping his arms around her and pulling  
her against him.  
  
Elrond chuckled and repeated, 'Take Aalyssa up to your chamber, Konner."  
  
"Why are we on the floor?" she asked, reaching up with one hand to touch Konner's  
cheek and wipe away his tears.  
  
Konner kissed her forehead before getting to his feet. He lifted her up into his arms.  
"You collapsed, my love. I think all of the stress has caught up to you."  
  
Aalyssa wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face against him. "More than  
likely."  
  
Myalora and the healer bustled through the door into the hall. Elrond pinched the  
bridge of his nose and said, "Please, use my office as," he glared over at the pack of  
gossiping women, "Some will not leave to give you privacy."  
  
Konner carried her in and tenderly lay Aalyssa on the couch. The two mothers pushed  
him away, each kneeling on one of Aalyssa's sides and taking a hand. Konner paced,  
his worry growing every minute.  
  
The healer sat on the edge of the sofa and smiled at Aalyssa. "Hello again,  
sweetheart," Isabellia said, checking for a fever as she spoke.  
  
"Hello," Aalyssa said shyly. Then she grinned. "No offense, but I have seen too much of  
you this week." She watched with amusement as Laure and Myalora exchanged  
glances.  
"None taken, sweetheart. Between you and the Forlindon Princess, the two of you have  
kept me busy this week," Isabellia laughed, continuing to exam Aalyssa.  
  
"Konner, please settle down before you wear a hole in Elrond's carpet," Laure  
admonished.  
  
He blushed lightly and sat down, his eyes burning bright with anxiety as the healer and  
Aalyssa spoke quietly.  
  
After a time, Isabellia stood. "Aalyssa will be just fine," she announced and began  
packing her things.  
  
"It was the stress then?" Konner asked, walking over to Aalyssa and taking her hand.  
  
"No, Prince Konner," Isabellia smiled.  
  
"Then what?" he asked in confusion. He looked up to find all four women smiling at him,  
although two had frowns mixed with the smile. "What?"  
  
"We are going to have an Elfling, Konner," Aalyssa replied, her face beaming. "We are  
going to be parents."  
  
He looked in Aalyssa's eyes, then at the other three women, who nodded their  
affirmation. His face lit up with a smile of pure joy. "A baby," he whispered.  
  
"I do want her on bed rest until late tomorrow," Isabellia ordered. "If you feel up to it  
tomorrow, you may go down to the hall for dinner. But do not push yourself."  
  
"I understand," Aalyssa said happily. "I will do what ever is best for my baby."  
  
"Konner," Laure said as she stood. "I need to speak with your father briefly while he  
talks to Elrond. Take Aalyssa up to your chamber and I will be right there."  
  
"Yes, Mother," Konner mumbled, knowing he was going to get an earful. But not even  
his Mother's ire was going to dampen his joy.  
  
"I will go along to keep my eye on things," Myalora assured Laure.  
  
  
  
Konner climbed the steps slowly, not wishing to jostle Aalyssa. He and Laure arrived at  
the door to his chamber at almost the same time. She opened the door for him so he  
could enter. His mother chased him from the room after he lay Aalyssa down on the  
bed.  
  
"Elspeth, please see if you can gather a little something for Aalyssa for dinner," Laure  
told the maid as she and Myalora began to get Aalyssa into her night shift. The two  
women tucked Aalyssa in and they each kissed her on a cheek.  
  
"It explains so much," Aalyssa said absently.  
  
Laure looked at her in confusion. "What, dearest?"  
  
"The sickness, the out of control emotions. I should have realized I was with child."  
  
"You would not have known, not living with sisters and your mother not having children  
after you, dearest. Now, I wish to speak with you."  
  
Aalyssa closed her eyes, knowing what was coming.  
  
"I am disappointed that you became pregnant without the benefit of marriage. Why did  
you allow Konner to touch you without protection, if you had to sleep with him outside  
of wedlock?"  
  
"I did not realize, Mama. He usually used protection and I assumed he had that night as  
well. If..."  
  
Laure narrowed her eyes and looked at her. "If what?"  
  
"If a woman were to be allowed to seek her own form of protection before marriage,  
there would be double..."  
  
"Dearest, that is just not done."  
  
"I know Mama," she whispered, staring at her hands.  
  
"We are lucky all has worked out. Konner has come to his senses and already asked  
you to wed, and the both of you are happy about the child. And a babe is always a  
blessing. My only wish is that the two of you had been married first."  
  
"Yes, Mama."  
  
"The two of you shall have to wed quickly, we cannot wait the three months now," Laure  
informed her.  
  
Aalyssa looked up and smiled. "Yes, Mama."  
  
Laure sat down and smiled back at her. "I thought that might bring a smile from you.  
Now there is more to work on. Hiring nurses, setting up a nursery, toys and clothing,  
finding a teacher and a nanny."  
  
"No Mama."  
  
"What?" Laure said with surprise.  
  
"I wish to raise my child myself. No nurses or nannies. Please, Mama."  
  
"You will need the help, my dearest. You will also have your royal duties to attend to."  
  
"One nurse, and it is to be understood she is there to help, not to raise," Aalyssa  
replied obstinately. "I want my children to know that I love them."  
  
"That seems fair," Laure said, a hurt look in her eyes.   
  
"Mama. That was not directed at you."  
  
"I know, dearest. But it applies. I know I made a huge mistake by not being there for  
Legolas. And now it is too late to make up for it."  
  
Myalora walked over, "No it is not. You can begin showing your love for him now. It may  
never become as close as my relationships with my children, but the two of you can  
share love now."  
  
Laure nodded. "I will be right back," she said, going into the bathing room.  
  
"I really did not mean to hurt her. I was thinking about my Mother when I said that,"  
Aalyssa said to Myalora.  
  
"I know, little one. And she knows that. Everything will be just fine. Are you excited little  
one?"  
  
"Yes, Mom, I am," Aalyssa smiled brightly at her. "I do hate that I disappointed Mama  
though."  
  
Laure came back and sat on the edge of the bed. "Come, little one," she said, holding  
her arms out.  
  
Aalyssa sat up warily and moved toward her. She released a breath of relief when  
Laure embraced her. "I am sorry, Mama. I did not mean..."  
  
"I know you did not. You were thinking of your own experiences. I have to make up for  
the way I treated Legolas. I have to admit, my little one..."  
  
"Yes Mama?" Aalyssa asked.  
  
"I am looking forward to a little one running around the palace again."  
  
Aalyssa looked up at her. "I am not to be punished then?"  
  
"For bringing a new life into our hearts? No, little one," Laure assured her with another  
hug. "Now, listen to me," she said, tilting Aalyssa's chin up. "You never have to be  
afraid again of your family. Either of your families. If you are to be punished, it will be a  
lecture, like I just gave you or forbidding you to do something you enjoy for a day or so.  
You will not be thrown out and you certainly will not be beaten. Not ever again."  
  
Aalyssa blinked at Laure, then glanced at Myalora who was nodding in agreement.  
Myalora sat on the other side of the bed. "We only lecture or punish when we need to  
direct you. And none of us would hurt you, my precious."  
  
She blinked back tears and hugged both women. Her eyes shot around the room and  
she asked, "Where is Konner?"  
  
"He is out in the sitting area with Legolas. Iladori had to report for her patrol."  
  
Laure noted the disappointed look on Aalyssa's face and smiled. "After you have eaten,  
he may come in. For an hour. When I looked out a few minutes ago, he and Legolas  
were eating as well."  
  
The door swung inward and Elspeth entered with a smile, carrying a dinner tray. "Here  
you are My Lady," she said, placing the tray on Aalyssa's lap. "Roast turkey, green  
beans, potatoes and a slice of chocolate cake."  
  
"Thank you, Elspeth," Aalyssa smiled at the maid.  
  
"You are welcome, My Lady," Elspeth replied with a curtsey.  
  
Thranduil entered the room as Elspeth went back out. He smiled and walked over to  
the bed and kissed Aalyssa before he pulled Laure to the side to talk.  
  
  
  
  
Legolas stopped eating, his fork in the air. He stared at his brother aghast. "Pregnant?  
You could not use protection if you had to sleep with her before marriage?"  
  
"What can I say?" Konner asked, too lost in his happy fantasy world to defend himself.  
  
"You are an idiot," Legolas said, shaking his head.  
  
"An idiot in love," Konner smiled back.  
  
"Father is going to be upset enough as it is that you could not keep it in your pants. But  
to get her pregnant before marriage is unbelievable."  
  
"One more thing for me to get into trouble over. I did not mean to, you know."  
  
Still staring at him, Legolas said, "You did not use anything. What did you expect to  
happen? Or did you fall asleep when Father was explaining the birds and bees to us?"  
  
"It was a spur of the moment thing, Legolas."  
  
"Spur of the moment my ass."  
  
"It was a beautiful place and Aalyssa was beautiful, and..."  
  
"You were careless," Legolas scowled.  
  
"Just wait until Iladori turns those kind of eyes on you, little brother.," Konner blushed  
slightly under his brother's admonishments. "Hopefully Father will understand. I hope."  
  
"Iladori is not the issue here. She is not pregnant. Plus she would not turn those eyes  
on me yet, too much on her mind," Legolas retorted, his voice laced with a twinge of  
depression.  
  
"I know she is not. But just wait until she does. You will find out how hard it is to resist.  
The time will come, Legolas, do not worry," Konner said, squeezing his little brother's  
shoulder. "Mother will smooth things over with Father, hopefully."  
  
Legolas glared at his brother. "I can resist until she is my wife. I would not dishonor her  
like that."  
  
"Dishonoring Aalyssa was never my intention, Legolas," Konner said quietly, looking at  
the floor.  
  
"Then you should have kept it in your pants. What are you going to do now?"  
  
"That is already settled. We are going to wed. I hope she is all right," he added softly,  
looking toward the closed door separating him from Aalyssa. "She has been through so  
much this week."  
  
"Mother will be keeping her eye on her," Legolas pointed out as he squeezed Konner's  
shoulder. "And she will be excited about a grandchild."  
  
"After she is done being angry with me," Konner sighed. "I hope she is not too harsh in  
scolding Aalyssa. I will be next and I can take it more."  
  
"I would expect you will be, and do not expect me to stay around for it. It is your fault  
you could not refrain, not mine."  
  
"I take full responsibility for my actions."  
  
Legolas smiled wryly. "This is our Mother you will be going up against, dear brother."  
  
"I will have to assure her that I do take responsibility and very seriously too."  
  
"Mother might not see it that way, though."  
  
"All I can do is my best." Konner glanced at his brother. "Legolas?"  
  
"Yes," he answered, taking a bite of beef.  
  
"I am sorry Mother blamed you for everything. Several times I told her I was  
responsible, but still she blamed you. I am sorry about that."  
  
"It was not your fault, Konner," Legolas smiled at him. "You were her favorite."  
  
Konner shook his head. "I certainly never meant to be. I acted out sometimes trying to  
get her to yell at me. It would have been nice to know she cared enough to discipline  
me."  
  
"Not when she feels you can do nothing right," Legolas said quietly.  
  
"Still, I had to wonder if she cared about me since she did not seem to care what I did  
or got into."  
  
"We are a fine pair, are we not?" Legolas asked with a smile. "I wonder if the  
silversmith is still open."  
  
"I do not know, he may be. Why?"  
  
"I wish to procure a gift for Iladori and I need to decide what," Legolas replied,  
reddening slightly.  
  
"Any special reason?" Konner asked, smiling.  
  
"I need a proposal gift," Legolas blushed thoroughly.  
  
"It is serious then," Konner grinned.  
  
"Stars, Konner, I do not know how to propose."  
  
"What is the big deal? You drop to your knees, smile and ask."  
  
Legolas' mouth quirked with nervousness. "I fear she will think something is wrong if I  
drop to my knees."  
  
"Take her flowers and talk sweetly to her," Konner offered.  
  
"She is not into that. What would work with someone from the court will not work with  
Iladori."  
  
"Do not be ridiculous. She is a woman. Women love flowers and being courted."  
  
Legolas' shook his head. "You do not understand. She has no interest in flowers."  
  
"Then look deeply into her eyes," Konner said thoughtfully, "and speak from your heart,  
so she knows you are sincere."  
  
"Konner, she knows I am sincere. She trusts me, I can sense that."  
  
"Of course. I had to earn my trust with Aalyssa, and that is what I am basing that on."  
  
"You had her from the beginning. You just did not realize it," Legolas grinned.  
  
"But Marissa almost destroyed us. Aalyssa thought I did not care enough to look for her  
that night. But I have her now and that is all that matters," Konner smiled. He eyed  
Legolas. "How about having a knife commissioned?"  
  
"Yes, that is it. Maybe a long knife like mine will appeal to her. Thanks, Konner,"  
Legolas smiled. "I am off then. Although..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I just thought of something I think she will like. I am off."  
  
"Good luck, little brother."  
  
"Thanks, good luck with Mother and Father. I sense you will need it, big brother."  
  
Konner sat down, staring at the uneaten food on the trays. "I have the love of my lady  
to carry me through though."  
  
Thranduil came out into the common room and stood in front of Konner, his arms folded  
across his chest. "Your mother has informed me of something, Konner."  
  
Inwardly cringing, Konner lifted his eyes. "Yes Father?"  
  
"Aalyssa is pregnant with your child?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Son," Thranduil said, sitting on the chair next to Konner's. "Did you fall asleep when I  
explained to you and your brother about your responsibilities with a woman? And how  
to avoid these things happening?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Then how did this happen?"  
  
"We were out for a walk in our gardens. It was a beautiful night, the flowers were  
beautiful and their scents filled the air. My Aalyssa was beautiful, and there is this look  
she gives me, Father."  
  
"Which causes you to lose your wits?" Thranduil inquired.  
  
"Yes sir. I was not prepared that night, I had not been planning to...that night."  
  
"I expected more of you, Konner."  
  
"I understand Father. I did wrong by her."  
  
"Elrond and I will be meeting some more. The two of you must be wed as soon as  
possible," Thranduil stated, rubbing his temples.  
  
"Is something else wrong, Father?" Konner asked, worried.  
  
"This was supposed to be a simple court and council meeting. Then the Hobbits and  
the ring-bearer arrived and then all of this."  
  
"I know. I understand Father," Konner replied, lowering his gaze.  
  
Thranduil looked around and sighed. "Where is your brother? I hope he is not falling for  
the looks in Iladori's eyes."  
  
"No, sir," Konner smiled. "He has already lambasted me for falling for the look in  
Aalyssa's eyes. He went to. . .procure a gift for Iladori."  
  
"At least one of my sons know how to keep their wits when he receives a come hither  
look."  
  
"I am sorry, Father," Konner muttered. "Well, I am kind of sorry, " he added with a sly  
grin.  
  
"Son, I understand, trust me I do." Thranduil smiled at him. "But this is serious. You are  
the heir to Mirkwood."  
  
"I know, but I was just thinking. If Aalyssa was having any thoughts about changing her  
mind about marrying me, she cannot do so now. Did Mother happen to mention if  
Aalyssa is all right?"  
  
"I saw her myself, son. Aalyssa is fine, just tired. She was eating supper and then will  
be resting."  
  
"I suppose I cannot see her then," Konner said, his voice tinged with disappointment.  
  
"Yes, you may, but just for a short while. She needs her sleep."  
  
"Thank you, Father. I will just content myself to hold her hand after she falls asleep."  
  
Thranduil chuckled deeply. "No, you will retire to Legolas' room. You need your rest as  
well since things will be busy."  
  
"Yes sir." Konner stood and headed for the door. He stopped and turned back to  
Thranduil. "Thank you Father."  
  
As Konner knocked on the door, Thranduil shook his head.  
  
  
Konner cautiously slipped into the room and walked over to kiss his mother's cheek.  
"Hello, Mother."  
  
She looked up and returned the kiss. Laure tucked Aalyssa into the bed and looked  
sternly at her. "Now, you are to remain in bed. Alone."   
  
Myalora walked over to Konner and looked him in the eye. "And you, let her rest."  
  
"Yes, Mothers, I will," Konner laughed. "I just wish to make sure she is all right." Konner  
sat on the chair next to the bed, taking Aalyssa's hand into his.  
  
"Darling, you have one hour. Then you are to retire to Legolas' room. You may share a  
bed with your brother until your wedding," Laure informed him.  
  
Konner nodded absently, looking into Aalyssa's eyes. "How are you feeling love?" He  
was oblivious to the two women leaving the room together.  
  
"All right," she replied quietly, squeezing his hand.  
  
"Are you sure? Can I get you anything?" he asked, gently pushing her hair back.  
  
"Your being here is enough. I am just tired."  
  
Konner kissed her hand and smiled. "I will be right here for you. You rest, love."  
  
Aalyssa looked up at him, chewing on her lower lip. "Konner Are you happy about the  
baby?"   
  
He smiled back happily and kissed her softly. "Of course I am happy about our child.  
Are you?"  
  
"Very," she grinned. Then she turned serious. "But I fear we have disappointed your  
parents."  
  
"Just slightly. But Father seemed to be all right. I am still waiting to feel Mother's wrath.  
Was she horrid to you?"  
  
"No, she was not. She expressed her disappointment and said we would have to marry  
quickly. Not that I mind that."  
  
"Me neither. That is basically what Father told me."  
  
"I hate that we have disappointed them though," Aalyssa whispered, her gaze dropping  
to their hands in her lap.  
  
He reached up to tilt her face up. "It will be fine, Aalyssa. Once we are married, Mother  
will be flitting about getting ready for the babe, her disappointment completely  
forgotten."  
  
"She is already making plans," Aalyssa smiled at him.  
  
"I thought she might be," Konner grinned. "I think she is secretly very excited about the  
baby."  
  
"Mama seemed happy when she was finished scolding me."  
  
"Good," Konner said with a breath of relief. "Maybe she has vented now. Although, I still  
suspect I will feel her ire."  
  
"Oh yes, I think you are," Aalyssa laughed. "It is only fair, after all."  
  
"Well I am a grown man. I can take it. I love you," he added softly, rubbing his thumb  
over her cheek.  
  
"I love you too," Aalyssa said, lifting her eyes and smiling at him. "How did Legolas take  
the news?"  
  
"Let us just say I am being lectured from three sides. He is still very protective of you.  
But. . ."  
  
"But?" Aalyssa prodded.  
  
"He did not yell at me too badly. Any other time he would have decked me. He was a  
little distracted."  
  
"Distracted how? Oh. . .Iladori?" Aalyssa smiled widely.  
  
"Keep a secret?" Konner asked.  
  
"Of course I will keep it a secret," Aalyssa appeared affronted.  
  
Konner grinned. "He was trying to figure out how to propose."  
  
"What is so hard about handing her flowers, getting down on one knee and asking for  
her hand?" Aalyssa asked.  
  
"He claims that would not turn her head. That Iladori cannot be wooed the way I  
courted you."  
  
"She is female. We love that kind of stuff," Aalyssa argued.  
  
Konner laughed. "And he said she would think something was wrong if he went to his  
knees. I tried to tell him but he would not listen."  
  
"Maybe she would like to be treated as a woman for once."  
  
"I do not know," Konner shook his head. "You would think so, yes."  
  
"Well, I guess he knows her better than either of us."  
  
"When last seen, he was headed toward the silversmith for a gift."  
  
"In fact, he probably knows her best. After all, he has been watching her and speaking  
with her since they met. Although," Aalyssa's sentence was interrupted by a yawn. "It is  
wrong of me, I know, but. . ."  
  
"What is, love?"  
  
"If they were to do something inappropriate, your parents would leave us alone for a  
bit."  
  
"I hate to disappoint you, Lys," Konner chuckled, "But they are not going to do any  
inappropriate."  
  
"I know," Aalyssa smiled widely at him. "I do not want you to go away. I want you to stay  
with me."  
  
"I want nothing more," Konner agreed. "But Father and Mother have ordered me to  
Legolas' room. I would give anything to stay with you and hold you in my arms. They  
are right though, you need some sleep, my love. You need to take care of you and our  
little bundle of joy."  
  
"Promise you will always stay until I fall asleep."  
  
"I promise. And you need the extra rest since the two of you have been through so  
much this week," Konner whispered, taking her hand again. He pressed it against his  
cheek and kissed her wrist lightly.  
  
"Yes, knowing I could have. . ." her voice broke off as her eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"Shh, you are safe now, my love." Konner moved to the edge of the bed and gathered  
Aalyssa into his arms. "You are safe, love. I will never let anyone hurt you again. By the  
way, where did you learn that punch you used on Marissa this morning?"  
  
Aalyssa leaned against him and cuddled close. "I was watching Iladori in the training  
fields one day. She was showing the little ones how to throw a punch."  
  
"You learned well," Konner smiled, holding her tightly against him.  
  
"My hand hurt though. It was harder than it looked," she said with a small smile.  
  
"I am sure it did. You have never done that before, and hopefully you will not need to  
do it often." Konner kissed the top of her head and sighed.  
  
Aalyssa smiled against his chest. "I hate to admit it. I liked hitting her. Is it wrong for me  
to admit that?"  
  
"No, it is not. I am sure you did like it. She said some hateful things to and about you."  
  
"My only wish is that Iladori had thoroughly trounced her. She makes it look so easy."  
  
"It is easy for her. But Iladori was right. Marissa was not worth dirtying her blade for. I  
am glad Taisin stopped you from fighting her earlier, though."  
  
"I have to apologize for that. Had I been thinking clearly, I would never have tried. Our  
child is much more important than my pride."  
  
Konner eyed her. "Are you saying you knew about the baby earlier and did not tell me?"  
  
"No, it was just a suspicion in the back of my mind. I knew my body was not behaving  
normally but I thought it was the stress of everything at home and here. Just a hopeful  
thought in my mind about a babe."  
  
"I understand, love. I did think you were a little more emotional than normal, but I  
thought also it was either the stress or something I had done. And in a way, it was  
something I had done," he smiled.  
  
"I am emotional. The healer said it is normal." Aalyssa yawned again then looked at  
him. "What did you do?"  
  
"I got you pregnant, my love," Konner said with a smile, kissing her neck.  
  
"I do not think you did that alone there, sweetheart." Aalyssa shivered slightly under his  
administrations.  
  
"No, I know. That is why I said in a way it was something I had done." He pulled back  
and smiled at her. "I cannot wait."  
  
"You will be a good father, Konner, I know you will," she assured him.  
  
"And I know you will be a good mother, Aalyssa." He leaned forward to kiss her gently.  
  
"This is what got us into trouble the first time," she teased with a laugh.  
  
"I know," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "But I am not going to do anything  
to endanger you or the baby."  
  
"I know you will protect us," she smiled up at him, struggling against falling asleep.  
  
"Yes, I will. And you need some sleep, momma to be," he said, gently laying her down  
on the bed.  
  
"Yes, daddy to be."  
  
Konner smiled happily, holding her hand. "I will stay right here until you fall asleep."  
  
"Then I will not fall asleep," Aalyssa stated obstinately.  
  
"Aalyssa, love," he said sternly, "You need sleep and I do not wish to break my promise  
to you."  
  
"If I fall asleep, you will leave me here all alone," Aalyssa pouted.  
  
"I will be right next door in Legolas' room. And I will be in your heart. I know you can  
feel me there, because I can feel you in mine."  
  
"It is not fair, you having to share a room with Legolas."  
  
"Besides, Lys, my hour is up. And Mother will have my head if I stay longer, my love.  
What kind of husband and father would I make with no head?" he joked.  
  
"It is still not fair," she repeated. "You sleeping with Legolas while I am here all alone. It  
is not like we can get into trouble. I am already with child."  
  
"As soon as we are wed, we will have the rest of our lives together," Konner smiled  
softly at her. "I want to watch you try that argument on Mother."  
  
Aalyssa grinned as she lay back against the pillow. "I suppose it would not work. Think  
you can convince Legolas to do something inappropriate with Iladori so the attention  
turns on him for awhile?"  
  
"No, I do not think so," he chuckled. "You know how strong his code of honor is. I think  
it came from receiving all of the discipline growing up. And do not get any ideas of  
starting trouble for Iladori in court, either."  
  
"It is wrong of me, I know," she closed her eyes. "But can you not just imagine the look  
on Legolas' face if they were to get caught in a lovers embrace?"  
  
"Aalyssa, just go to sleep, my love," Konner sighed. "No more plots, please."  
  
"It would bring them closer though, do you not think? Then they would have to get  
married, and..." her voice trailed off as sleep claimed Aalyssa mid-sentence.  
  
Konner stood and kissed her cheek, right below the ear. "Sleep tight, my heart's  
desire," he whispered before heading for the door.  
  
"I love you, Konnie," she mumbled sleepily.  
  
At the door he turned and smiled. "I love you too, Lyssie." He left the room and closed  
the door. Konner leaned against the wall and whispered, "I am going to be a father." A  
smile crept onto his face as he slipped inside of Legolas' room. In the darkness, he  
sunk on the edge of the bed, more tired than he realized.  
  
The door swung inward and Laure entered, hanging a torch on the wall. "Hello,  
Konner," she greeted in a hurt tone. 


	12. Facing Mother

FINDING HEART  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
BY DRAGONWIND  
  
  
  
  
  
See chapters one and four for disclaimers  
  
Thanks for the reviews. Feed my muse, keep em coming  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Konner looked up at Laure with weary eyes. "Hello, Mother."  
  
She folded her arms across her chest, staring intently at him. "What do you have to say  
for yourself, young man?" she asked, using her disciplinary tone.  
  
"I apologize, Mother. I did not plan on getting Aalyssa with child. Yet."  
  
"I am ashamed of you, son. You have dishonored her, Konner. Impregnating her before  
marriage. It was bad enough that you were sleeping with her outside of wedlock."  
  
"Dishonor was never my intention. I realize I did wrong by her. I am sorry I disappointed  
you and Father."  
  
Laure nodded but stayed where she was. "I am not only angry but also hurt. Just the  
knowledge of what could have happened had you not come to your senses. What if you  
had asked someone else to be your wife? What do you suppose would have happened  
to Aalyssa?"  
  
"It was not intentional, I assure you." Konner hung his head, staring at the floor. "I was  
very wrong. I followed my urges instead of my brain."  
  
Laure sighed and set on the edge of the bed next to him. "At least you are going to do  
the right thing. And thankfully the announcement had already been made, so there can  
be no question of your feelings. And she is far enough along that none should think the  
baby belongs to that creature who took her."  
  
"I will never hurt my Aalyssa again. I love her with all of my heart," Konner admitted,  
dropping his face into his hands.   
  
"I know you do, my darling. I know."  
  
Konner began to shake, the held back fears and tensions of the past week overcoming  
him finally. "I could have lost her forever and never known about my baby."  
  
"I know, darling, I know," Laure said softly, taking him into her arms. "Let it out, darling.  
I have been worried about you holding everything back."  
  
He wrapped his arms around Laure. "I do not ever want her hurt again. I have to protect  
her. I could just go downstairs and kill Marissa."  
  
"We all feel that way, my love. We have to trust the punishment Elrond has issued is  
the right path."  
  
"I do hope so. I asked Marissa that day where Aalyssa was, Mother. Point blank I asked  
her. And she boldly lied to me."  
  
"She is very ill, Konner. Her mind is not normal," Laure whispered, stroking Konner's  
hair.  
  
"I know and I keep telling myself that. But her lies could have gotten my Aalyssa killed.  
And I know it is wrong, but I will never forgive her for that."  
  
"Nor will I or your father. And stars knows Legolas will not. Your Father and I love  
Aalyssa as a daughter, and we have a grandchild on the way." Laure smiled as she  
spoke. "As much as we wish it had happened as it should, with marriage first, the baby  
is a blessing."  
  
Konner nodded. "I am going to be a father, Mother," he informed her with a smile.  
  
"Yes, you will be," she agreed, kissing his head.  
  
"I cannot wait. And I am truly sorry we were not wed first, Mother."  
  
"I know, Konner, I know."  
  
"My Aalyssa is going to be a mother."  
  
"I do look forward to watching you both," Laure grinned.  
  
Konner looked up again and smiled brightly at her. "A baby," he said quietly.  
  
Laure chuckled softly. "The novelty will wear off, my son, trust me on that. And I shall  
enjoy watching the two of you deal with the challenges of parenting."  
  
"Never shall the novelty wear off of being happy that I am to be a father."  
  
"Just wait, darling. I know what is ahead while you do not."  
  
"Me. A father. Just imagine it," he whispered. He looked wistfully toward the door,  
forgetting his Mother was upset with him. "I should be with Aalyssa."  
  
"No, you are not married yet," Laure scolded him. "Aalyssa will sleep well into morning.  
You may see her when the sun rises and not a moment before."  
  
"She still has nightmares from that night, and she is frightened when she wakes up,  
Mother. I have been there for her every time."  
  
"I will be sitting with her tonight, darling. You need your rest too," Laure said soothingly,  
brushing his hair from his face. He was one of the few elves who had hair that was not  
perfectly straight, but rather wavy and very unruly.  
  
"Thank you Mother. And when she wakes from one tonight, please assure her I did not  
abandon her," Konner pleaded.  
  
"I think she will know that darling."  
  
Konner looked up, his eyes wet with unshed tears. "Just tell her, please. Reassure her.  
That is what she thought out in the forest, you know, thanks to Marissa. That I  
abandoned her to her fate and did not come after her. She has grown accustomed to  
waking up in my arms every night since then. It will be different for her tonight."  
  
"I think I can comfort her, Konner. You need to sleep, my darling."  
  
"I am too excited to sleep. Thank you Mother, for loving her and offering to take care of  
her."  
  
Laure picked up the mug she had brought in with her and handed it to Konner. "Drink,  
darling." She smiled as she watched him, knowing it would not take long for the  
sleeping potion to kick in. "And I have always loved our little Aalyssa."  
  
He sat the mug down and yawned. "I really am not sleepy, Mother."  
  
"I strongly suggest you claim a side of the bed before your brother comes in."  
  
Konner lay down on the left side of the bed, mumbling. "Bah. Sleeping with Legolas. He  
is no where near as soft as Aalyssa. Does not smell as sweet either." He paused in his  
rambling to yawn and smile. "Aalyssa. . .my Lyssie," he continued to mumble.  
  
Laure smiled and chuckled lightly as she pulled the cover up over her son's shoulders.  
"I think Legolas will be pleased to know that," she said softly.  
  
"Maybe. . .maybe...I want my Lyssie."  
  
She bent to kiss his forehead. "Sleep, Konner. She will be safe, I promise."  
  
"Not tired," he yawned again. "But all right, Mother. Night."  
  
Laure walked out the door, shaking her head.  
  
Thranduil looked up from his seat. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she smiled. "He is babbling in his sleep about Legolas not being as soft as  
Aalyssa, nor does he smell as good."  
  
He laughed, "I should think Legolas as well as Aalyssa would be relieved to hear that.  
Are you ready to retire for the night?"  
  
"I fear your bed will be lonely tonight, my love," she smiled sadly. "I promised Konner I  
would sit with Aalyssa."  
  
"I understand, though I thought she was doing better. He has concerns for her then?"  
  
"He tells me she still wakes at night from nightmares."  
  
"Nightmares of the forest, I suppose?  
  
Laure nodded. "The forest and the evil Marissa has woven around her. Time, my love.  
Time is what she needs, and the sooner they are wed the better."  
  
"Yes, Konner is the best medicine for her," Thranduil agreed. "Elrond said he would  
give me an answer in the morning concerning a wedding."  
  
"Good, good."  
  
Thranduil leaned his head to the side, looking thoughtful. "Marissa has certainly done a  
number on our little Aalyssa. In a way, I think she did more damage than her parents."  
  
"Yes, but time will mend her."  
  
"Time, Konner and the baby," he corrected her.  
  
"Who will distract her and focus her heart and mind on more important things," Laure  
agreed.  
  
"While I would have appreciated for Konner not to have done this," Thranduil said, "I  
have to wonder if this is not for the best, so Aalyssa would not have to wait three  
months for a wedding. You better get in there before little one wakes up. I will go fall  
asleep in a large, empty bed," he sighed before standing and kissing Laure.  
  
Laure smiled warmly at him. "It will not be for long, just until they are wed."  
  
"I know, but still. That bed. So big, so cold, so empty." He kissed her softly. "Good  
night, my love."  
  
Laure returned the kiss and smiled. "It could be worse. You could be sharing that bed  
with our sons."  
  
He chuckled. "True enough. And neither of them are as soft as you or smell as good.  
You know, I am glad Konner thought of that." He teasingly leered at his wife.  
  
She smiled lovingly at him. "Thank you, my love. Good night, love. I will miss you as  
well."  
  
Thranduil kissed her again before heading for their room.  
  
Laure entered Aalyssa's room, grinning. She sat down with a book in the chair next to   
the bed.  
  
Aalyssa stirred restlessly, half asleep. Softly, she called out, "Konner?"  
  
"Shhh, little one. He is asleep."  
  
"Is he all right?"  
  
"He is fine, just sleeping."  
  
Aalyssa nodded in the dark. "All right."  
  
Laure set the book down and reached out to rub Aalyssa's cheek. "You need to rest  
also."  
  
"I miss him," she said quietly. "I miss feeling his heartbeat while I am asleep. I miss  
feeling safe in his arms."  
  
"I know, little one, but he needs his sleep too."  
  
Aalyssa reached over and pulled the pillow he had been using to her and wrapped her  
arms around it. "I know."  
  
"Now, sleep love. You need your rest for you and the baby."  
  
"I know," Aalyssa repeated groggily. She threw the pillow back where it was. "It is just  
not the same." A few minutes later, sleep reclaimed her.  
  
Laure stood and kissed her then sat back down. She picked up her book and began to  
read again.  
  
  
Legolas entered his room after completing his patrol duty to change into something  
warmer. His eyes widened when he found his brother there. "Konner?"  
  
"Mmmm?" Konner said groggily. He opened one eye. "Hi Legolas."  
  
"What are you doing in here?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Mmm. . .Mother and Father said I had to sleep with you until Lyssie and I are married.  
Sorry."  
  
"Why can you not sleep somewhere else?" Legolas sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Mommy made me. Hold on, will move over and make more room for you," Konner   
offered, not realizing he was already on the edge of the bed. Without warning, he rolled  
off the side, landing with a thud on the floor.  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes as he walked around the other side of the bed. "Stars, Konner,"  
he muttered, placing his hands under his brother's arms to help him back on to the bed.  
  
"That hurt," Konner muttered. "Th-thanks, Legolas. I think our lovely Mother drugged  
me."  
  
Legolas chuckled. "Gave her a hard time about going to sleep did you?" He saw  
Konner nod slightly. "I was just coming back for my cloak. I am going to go for a walk."  
  
"At this hour?" Konner lifted his head slightly and tried to focus on the clock. "What time  
is it?"  
  
"Not too late. I need to think. Go back to sleep, Konner."  
  
"I would offer to help. . .but I think. . ." Konner stopped as he lost the battle with sleep.  
  
  
  
The storm returned late in the night. Laure had nodded off in the chair, the book on the  
floor where it had fallen, forgotten.  
  
Aalyssa stirred restlessly, a whimper escaping her. She sat up straight, crying, when  
the thunder exploded in the night. "Konner? Konner?" She looked around wildly.  
  
Her voice startled Laure awake, who saw a panicked Aalyssa. "Little one, it is all right.  
It is just a storm."  
  
"Konner, why did he leave me? He promised he would not."  
  
"He is asleep just next door." Slowly Laure got in the bed. "Were you dreaming of the  
forest once again, dearest?"  
  
Aalyssa nodded, "But this time. . ."  
  
"I know you miss him, love. Come to me," Laure encouraged her, holding her arms  
open. "Let me take care of you tonight."  
  
"Mama, "Aalyssa cried out, throwing herself into Laure's arms. "It was so frightening out  
there."  
  
"I know dearest." Laure maneuvered onto the bed, leaning against the headboard. She  
gathered Aalyssa so her head rested on Laure's shoulder. "Would you like to tell me  
about it, calmly?"  
  
"I tried to scream for help when I heard the patrol. He made a fist and hit me in the jaw,  
rendering me unconscious. When I woke, I was alone and it was so cold. I have never  
felt such intense cold before, like it was devoid of life and anything good," Aalyssa said  
softly, wrapping her arms around Laure's waist. "And I was so sure Konner was not  
going to find me. I felt so alone."  
  
"Because of Marissa?" Laure asked quietly.  
  
"I still cannot believe she did not go get Konner or Legolas for me. I cannot believe she  
hated me so."  
  
"It is always hard to believe someone capable of such hatred. Especially someone we  
have known for a long time. You have to remember, my little one, she is very ill."  
  
"Yes, Mama," Aalyssa nodded. "The sounds were so strange and unnerving as well.  
There was howling and screeching and...I tried to get up, I wanted to come back to  
Rivendell, but my ankle gave out on me. And I did not know which direction to go  
anyway. My wrists and arms were numb from being bound behind me as well. All I  
wanted was to find safety."  
  
"No sounds a darling girl like you should ever hear, little one." Laure hugged her close.  
"I do so hate that your family did this to you. And I truly despise Marissa for making you  
doubt Konner. You know, it is best you did not try to come back on your own. You could  
have gotten more lost. One should always stay where they are when they realize they  
are lost."   
  
Aalyssa looked up at Laure. "But even so, I still held out hope he would come for me,  
because I knew it was a chance he just did not know where to look. Mama, he  
mentioned at the hearing that she told him I ran off with a man."  
  
"But he never believed her, little one. He and Legolas searched relentlessly throughout  
Rivendell until Mr. Took found them. He never lost his faith in you."  
  
"If I had lost my faith in him, I think I would have already died of a broken heart when he  
found me."  
  
"Of that I have no doubt. Little one, I know I am not Konner, but if I sit here and held  
you, would you go back to sleep for me? I am really concerned with you getting enough  
rest. Pregnancy takes a lot out of a woman, especially the first time."  
  
"I will try, Mama." She sat up while Laure got more comfortable, then curled up against  
her. Aalyssa kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you, Mama," before laying her  
head on Laure's shoulder.  
  
"I love you also, dearest." Laure held her tightly until she heard Aalyssa's breathing  
slow to the dream state. She loosened her hold slightly and allowed her tears to fall  
quietly, thankful they had gotten her in time and away from her parents. And upset and  
angry as well over what her best friend had done to her. Laure reached up and wiped  
away a tear. Her tears were replaced by a smile when Aalyssa's arm moved from her  
waist to up around her neck, pulling her close.  
  
Laure lay there quietly, enjoying holding her daughter close. Her heart was hopeful she  
would be able to wipe out a lifetime of damage from her parents and truly show her a  
parents love, so she would know how to handle her children. She stroked Aalyssa's  
hair and later, when she began to murmur again, Laure sang her the lullaby, which  
quieted the younger woman. 


	13. Girl Talk

FINDING HEART  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
BY DRAGONWIND  
  
  
  
A/N See chapters one and four for disclaimers.   
  
The rating will be going up to an R with this chapter, for conversations and upcoming  
scenes *grin*  
  
Keep my muse fed! Reviews please!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Aalyssa relaxed on the bed, the book Iladori had given her in her hand. Even though  
she was not to get out of bed, she had Elspeth help her into a gown before the maid  
took off for her date. Aalyssa smiled. "So romantic, Elspeth and Donlugan going for a  
picnic by the river," she whispered.  
  
Her mind drifted back to the night she and Konner had made love for the first time.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
It was her coming out party, and it was being held at the Palace, as they all were, so  
that all of Mirkwood could attend. After the dancing, she had strolled out to the stable to  
see the horses and think. Prince Konner had just returned home earlier that day from  
his fostering, and Aalyssa had about fallen over when he greeted her and asked her to  
be his companion for the feast. The Prince had gently taken her hand and guided her to  
the head table, where he seated her next to him. The two talked quietly throughout the  
meal, getting reacquainted.  
  
Konner had asked her to dance, and the feel of being in his arms was overwhelmingly  
beautiful. To her surprise, he danced every dance with her, monopolizing her for the  
night. Between dances, they spoke quietly. Once when she had looked over his  
shoulder at her parents, she caught sight of her Mother and Father's disapproval, but  
she tried to ignore it for the night. It was supposed to be one of her special nights.  
  
She remembered them even balking at the idea of the party to begin with, but the  
Queen had finally convinced them that all Ladies were to have them and she was to be  
no different. It was the only time Mother had purchased a beautiful gown for Aalyssa,  
only because she was trying to hide the truth from the other residents of Mirkwood.  
  
Aalyssa climbed the ladder to the hayloft, one of her favorite places to sit and think. It  
was quiet and few people knew to seek her out there. She knew she had fallen madly  
and totally in love with the Prince, and from the way he had held her, she felt he had as  
well.  
  
The door to the stable opened and a voice called out, "Aalyssa? Where are you?"  
  
Konner entered the stable, wondering where she had gotten to. He was pretty sure she  
was in here, because as children, he, Legolas and Aalyssa played hide and seek and  
he knew she was often found in the stable.  
  
Aalyssa smiled, wondering whether to call out to him, or to let him wonder. The  
decision was taken from her when a section of the floorboard broke. With a scream she  
fell, landing on top of Konner, pinning him to the ground under her.  
  
She blushed as he lay there, staring at her and trying to catch his breath.  
  
"I am terribly sorry, Prince Konner."  
  
He smiled up at her finally. "It is all right, Lady Aalyssa. No harm done and it was not  
your fault."  
  
With a small motion, Aalyssa tried to shift off of him, but his hands reached up to grasp  
her shoulders.  
  
"Where do you think you are going, My Lady?" he smiled, running his fingers through  
her hair.  
  
"This is hardly appropriate, My Prince," she told him shyly.  
  
"It is not like we are strangers, after all. For many years, you, my brother and myself  
played in the stables as well as the edge of the forest."  
  
"That is true. Yet, everything seems. . .different this eve," Aalyssa whispered, her body  
having unusual reactions to his touches. Reactions she was not familiar with.  
  
"You have become a beautiful Elf Maiden," he said softly. "Your eyes are the color of  
the night sky." Konner sat up, pulling her into his arms. His hand went behind her head  
as his lips lowered to capture hers in a kiss.  
  
Surprise shook Aalyssa, who placed one hand on his shoulder and the other behind his  
head. Her lips parted at the insistent thrusts of his tongue, allowing him admittance.  
She moaned softly into his mouth.  
  
Konner trailed his fingers down her neck, making her shiver under his skimming touch.  
He followed the path with butterfly kisses.  
  
Aalyssa tilted her head back, her eyes closed, exposing the soft creamy flesh of her  
neck to him. "We cannot do this, Prince," she weakly protested.  
  
"It is Konner. And it feels so right," he murmured. His hand inched down to begin  
untieing the laces of her dress.  
  
"I have never felt like this before," Aalyssa said breathlessly.  
  
"If you are afraid I will hurt you, I promise I will not. You have known me forever. In  
fact," he whispered, "I believe I may have fallen for you."  
  
"Or under me," Aalyssa giggled. "But seriously, stop it, Prince Konner."  
  
He eased her down on the pile of straw. "We have always been drawn to one another.  
Allow me to make love to you, Aalyssa. And please, it is Konner."  
  
Aalyssa looked up into his blue eyes, full of warmth and caring. Her hands moved up to  
unlace his tunic.  
  
He smiled seductively, pulling the laces free of her dress. "Lift your arms, love," he  
whispered, easing the gown from her shoulders.  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
A soft knock on the door broke Aalyssa's reverie. "Come in," she called out, hoping she  
was not too terribly flushed  
  
Iladori slipped in, closing the door behind her. "I do hope I am not disturbing you," she  
inquired shyly.  
  
Aalyssa set the unread book down and smiled. "Of course not. Is something wrong?  
She asked, seeing the reddish tint to Iladori's skin.  
  
She wrung her hands as she looked at Aalyssa. "You have to understand, I have  
always been a warrior and never paid attention to female things. Now, I have  
questions," Iladori admitted. "If I go to Mom or one of my other sisters, they would ask  
question I do not care to answer."  
  
"Oh, those kinds of questions," Aalyssa smiled gently. "I would be pleased to assist  
you. Come, have a seat," she invited, indicating the chair next to the bed.  
  
Iladori walked around the bed and sat down. "Legolas said something to me last night  
which I did not understand."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He mentioned Konner not using protection. I do not understand," she admitted, her  
look of confusion evident in her eyes.  
  
Aalyssa thought for a moment before speaking. "Protection is. . . well, uhm, something  
men use to prevent a woman from becoming pregnant. As Legolas has mentioned,  
Konner forgot to use it one night."  
  
"He mentioned something about your eyes and Konner being lost?" Iladori mentioned,  
a questioning tone to her voice.  
  
Aalyssa giggled and blushed. "Is that what Konner told him?"  
  
"Apparently, but it made no sense at all to me. But tell me, what is this protection? Is it  
something you ingest?"  
  
"No," Aalyssa coughed. "It is not ingested. The man, he. . .," her voice trailed off as she  
tried to determine the best way to explain.  
  
Iladori stared blankly at her twin. "He?"  
  
Aalyssa fidgeted slightly. "He takes, well, that is. . .he gets a piece of sheep intestine  
and. . ."  
  
"Sheep's gut?" Iladori interrupted. "I do hope it is clean."  
  
"It is. He wraps it around himself before. . ."  
  
"He wraps himself in sheep's gut? I would not want him near me, wrapped in sheep's  
gut," Iladori sputtered.  
  
"Er, yes. It, uhm, blocks his. . .that is, he cannot make you pregnant then."  
  
Iladori wrinkled her nose. "Oh, stars. That is so nasty."  
  
"Iladori? You are not. . .it is not as bad. . .Oh, you are not thinking he wraps his entire  
body are you?"  
  
"Why would you allow him to touch you, wrapped in sheep's guts? Ugh," Iladori  
continued, ignoring Aalyssa.  
  
"He only wraps one part of his body," Aalyssa continued.  
  
"Oh, but still, stars. You let him in you, covered in sheep's gut?"  
  
"Trust me, you do not notice."  
  
Iladori stared at Aalyssa, aghast. "How could you not? It is a sheep's innards."  
  
"Well, when a man and a woman are, uhm, feeling passionate, they are only aware of  
one another." A blush reddened Aalyssa's face, the heat reaching her ears. "And  
actually, it kind of just feels like skin."  
  
"Where do they get it? Do they just saunter down to the kitchen and ask for sheep's  
guts?"  
  
Aalyssa fought the smile which threatened, "No. They get it from an herbalist or healer."  
  
Iladori chewed on her lower lip. "Are they not tubes? How do they prevent it from flying  
out the other end?"  
  
"Uhm, no, it is a flat sheet. It is the manner in which it is wrapped, which is kind  
of...along the lines of diapering a baby."  
  
Iladori listened intently, wanting to learn. "I think this lovemaking thing is very  
confusing."  
  
"No," Aalyssa shook her head. "It only seems that way."  
  
"Men wearing sheep guts on themselves. Oh stars," she shuddered. "Do they not dry  
out?"  
  
"Uhm, no, Iladori."  
  
"It is not fresh? I mean, do they go out and kill a sheep just because they want it? Or is  
it reusable?"  
  
"No and no it is not. They need a new one each time The herbalist and healer have  
something to keep it in."  
  
"I must go and see this," Iladori smiled brightly. "Are they in some jar on a shelf?"  
  
Aalyssa shook her head, chewing on her lower lip. "They will only give them to a male. I  
do not even know if they will show you."  
  
"You mean women cannot go and get it? That is not fair."  
  
Aalyssa reached out and held her sister's hand. "Iladori, it is not the woman's  
responsibility. Not to mention, her reputation would be ruined if word got out that she  
went to procure protection before marriage. I agree that it is unfair."  
  
A frustrated sigh escaped Iladori. "This intimacy thing is very complicated, it is much  
easier being a warrior. Surely there are other ways to prevent pregnancy."  
  
"After she is wed, it is acceptable for a woman to visit the herbalist. Then you may  
obtain herbs to prevent conception."  
  
"Oh?" Iladori brightened then frowned. "But why not before?"  
  
"Until you are wed, an Elf Maiden must either remain a virgin or be discreet, relying on  
the man to handle it. For a maiden, as I said, reputation is everything. If just one of  
those court women catch a hint of an unmarried woman procuring protection, they will  
create a whirling dervish of rumors, unlike any seen before."  
  
"It still does not seem fair."  
  
"As I said, I agree. I said as much to Mama earlier. But for now, there is a double  
standard. It is all right for the man but not the woman. The court women are all eyes  
and ears. Trust me, they would find out."  
  
"But Aalyssa, I see them going to men who are not their husbands. The garden was  
overflowing with them last night," Iladori responded, her confusion growing.  
  
"I never said they were not hypocritical," Aalyssa said with a sad smile. "They all  
believe they are being discreet. But for that, they are in no danger from rumors on that.  
They are all afraid to turn one another in, knowing there is someone who can do the  
same to them. And on goes the continuing circle of gossip."  
  
"It makes no sense to me at all."  
  
"Now that I am away from it, I do not understand it either."  
  
"Why wed if you are not going to honor your vows? Why cheat on your husband?"  
  
"I do not know," Aalyssa shook her head. "I have only desired Konner. I have never  
been curious about another."  
  
Iladori nodded, a questioning look in her eye.  
  
"Yes, Iladori?"  
  
"I need to ask you something, but it is kind of personal."  
  
"We are sisters, twins in fact. You may ask me anything, I have no secrets."  
  
A blush crept over Iladori who smiled shyly and looked down. "When you first made  
love to Konner, what was it like?"  
  
"I was just thinking about that night when you knocked. It hurt at first, I will not lie to you  
about that. But Konner was gentle and made sure the pain passed before we  
proceeded. The things the right man can make you feel is, well, glorious, happy, loved.  
But the two must share feelings."  
  
"How painful?" Iladori asked, worried.  
  
"It is, well, a kind of a stabbing pain, because, uhm," Aalyssa reddened. "You have a  
barrier that he has to. . .break, before the two of you can make love."  
  
"Ah, yes, I understand about the barrier. Mother says sometimes it is not there because  
one has been active, riding horses and such. But stabbing. . . like being stabbed by a  
sword?"  
  
"Hmm, well, I would think by a sword would be a bit drastic. Unless he is huge. It kind of  
depends. . .on how large he is and how small you are."  
  
"Huge?" Iladori's eyes widened. "How big can they get?"  
  
"It really. . .it depends on the man."  
  
"How do you know how huge he is going to be? Are we talking horse huge here?"  
  
"If he is horse huge, run the other way. I am trying to think of something to compare it  
too. And I have only seen Konner, you realize. I would say. . ."  
  
"Is he the same as Legolas?"  
  
"I have never seen Legolas', but I would assume, since they are about the same size,  
except Legolas being taller and leaner, I doubt there would be a vast difference. And I  
promise it only hurts the first time."  
  
"Is that all there is to it, some pain? Why make such a big deal if it just hurts?"  
  
"It is hard to explain, because it also includes feelings and emotions."  
  
"No, the importance of being a virgin," Iladori sighed.  
  
"Oh, well, because. . .well. . ." Aalyssa cleared her throat. "It is a special gift you are to  
give to the man who claims your heart."  
  
"A little pain," Iladori mumbled absently, "Anyone could fake pain. Ooh, it hurts."  
  
"If I did not know about the healer examination," Aalyssa muttered, lifting an eyebrow, "I  
would really be concerned by that remark. Why would you have to fake the pain?"  
  
"It just makes no sense, the big deal about being a virgin, if all there is to it is pain."  
  
Realization dawned on Aalyssa, " But also, when you give yourself to that special man,  
he also will know because of the barrier he needs to break. If he does not encounter it.  
. ." Aalyssa's voice trailed off as she began to think. "But if that was broken by horse  
riding. Iladori? Did the healer say there was none?"  
  
"She said I was intact, what ever that means. It made everyone happy."  
  
Aalyssa nodded, "That is good then. Oh, something I forgot to mention. When a woman  
makes love for the first time. . .when the man enters her. . .there is blood. And I am not  
sure of all of the healer jargon, but you would not be intact anymore."  
  
"Blood? How much blood are we talking about?"  
  
"Yes, blood. Uhm. . it is basically some spotting. Enough to be noticeable. . .if the  
wedding night is to be verified."  
  
"Great," Iladori sighed. "Pain and blood. Sounds like going into battle."  
  
"The benefits and the pleasure far outweigh the pain and blood." Aalyssa smiled at her  
sister, "Some might say it is a battle for the hearts. But I am sure Legolas will take care  
not to hurt you, do not worry."  
  
"It does not sound like he can prevent it. And the pleasure outweighs the pain?"  
  
"He can to a point. I have heard some men are terribly rough and cause great pain."  
  
"Pain and blood, only to get pregnant, causing you to be vilely ill for weeks then go  
through labor. You know. . ."  
  
"What Iladori?"  
  
"Remaining a virgin is sounding really good right now."  
  
"No, listen. You will be missing out on a world of wonder, do not allow fear to prevent  
you from experiencing love. And as for the sickness and labor of pregnancy, well, it is  
worth it to me." Aalyssa absently rubbed her hand over her abdomen.  
  
Iladori leaned her head to one side. "I love Legolas, but I do not know if I want the pain  
and blood from being stabbed by some man wearing a sheep's gut."  
  
Aalyssa mouth quirked and she tried her best to stifle a smile. "You know, that is an  
image, Iladori. But trust me, the pain is worth it, and is very brief."  
  
"For a short time of pleasure?"  
  
"More than a short time of pleasure, because you carry the feeling within you. Inside of  
your heart, and it will never hurt again. From then on, it is pleasure."  
  
"Until you wind up pregnant and have to go through that misery."  
  
"Iladori, being pregnant is not misery. I would not trade this for anything. It is a  
wonderful feeling, carrying a precious little life inside that I created with the man I love.  
In my mind, it is the most important thing for me to do," Aalyssa stated, still rubbing her  
abdomen.  
  
"Just wait until you go into labor for several hours," Iladori scoffed. Then she looked up,  
a serious look on her face. "What if he does not fit?"  
  
Stunned, Aalyssa blinked, certain she had misinterpreted the question. "What?"  
  
"What if he does not fit?" Iladori repeated.  
  
"Uhm, you mean, what if Legolas'. . ." Aalyssa saw her sister nod at her. "Iladori, your  
body will stretch to accommodate him inside you."  
  
Iladori rocked back. "So let me make sure I have this all straight. I will endure bleeding,  
stabbing pain and stretching to accommodate him. All for some pleasure from a man  
wearing a sheep's gut?"  
  
"Somewhere, I did not explain something correctly."  
  
"It does not seem fair. Why can I not be the one to wear the sheep's gut and he go  
through it all?"  
  
"For one thing, where would you put the sheep's gut? It just does not work that way."  
  
"I do not know, but it seems like I will be doing all of the giving and he will be doing all  
of the taking."  
  
"It may seem that way, but he will be doing things that give you pleasure. With his  
hands, his lips, uhm, his mouth. You would give each other pleasure. But let me back  
up to the pregnancy issue. You do not want children?"  
  
"I do not know. I have never given it much thought."  
  
"Well, I know for a fact you are good with children. I assumed you would want to be a  
mother."  
  
"I have just never thought much of it. I never really thought I would meet someone who  
would make me interested in having children."  
  
"And does Legolas make you think that way? Or you still have not thought about it yet?"  
  
"I do not recognize the feelings I have when I am around Legolas. I get tingles when he  
is near and last night was wonderful."  
  
Aalyssa narrowed her eyes, "And what exactly happened last night, if I may ask?"  
  
"He was kissing me in the garden," Iladori admitted softly.  
  
"And you enjoyed it?"  
  
"Yes, I enjoyed it very much."  
  
"It just gets better from there, Iladori."  
  
"Lys, please call me Dori."  
  
Aalyssa nodded, "Dori. Is kissing the only thing that happened last night?" she asked  
with concern.  
  
"Yes," she answered softly.  
  
"You can tell me you know. But if you do not want to, that is all right too."  
  
"He. . .but then he stopped himself. But I did not want him to."  
  
"What did Legolas do?"  
  
"Nothing happened, Lys. But. . . I am scared."  
  
"Why are you scared? Did something I say frighten you? It was not my intention."  
  
"No, Lys, it was not you. He said he wants to wait, but what if I did not please him last  
night and he goes to find someone else?"  
  
"You have to understand, Legolas has a strong code of honor. Konner told me Legolas  
let him have it for laying with me before we were wed. And Dori, Legolas loves you. He  
wants no one else. And I do not think you need worry about not pleasing him."  
  
"I want him to be happy."  
  
"Then just love him and be with him. All he needs to be happy is to have you in his life  
and heart. I have never seen Legolas as truly happy as he is when he is with you."  
  
"I wish to be with him badly."  
  
"That is the most important thing. What can I do to help you feel more at ease?"  
  
"I. . . it is just with everything going on, we may not be able to wed for a long time, and  
well, I do not know if he is willing to wait that long. Or if I can."  
  
"Impatience I can understand. Dori, Legolas would wait for you."  
  
"Yes, but what if. . .what if something happens to me before the ring is destroyed. It  
would hurt him terribly and I could not bear that."  
  
"My only response to that is we are all in danger right now. It would hurt him more if you  
push him away. Hope and love are what we need to carry us through this. And you  
have that with Legolas."  
  
"I wish we could physically share these feelings."  
  
"Legolas' honor is a difficult thing to get around." Aalyssa smiled at Dori. "There must  
be some way though."  
  
"His honor is very important to him. It was all he had when he was growing up. I would  
never ask him to give it up."  
  
"No, I know. Maybe if the two of you petitioned Lord Elrond for a special dispensation."  
  
"There usually needs to be some great reason for it. I do not see him agreeing, just  
because I want to make love with Legolas. Not after what has come out already."  
  
"Of course not. That would not be the reason you give. But he looks on Legolas as a  
son and wishes him happiness."  
  
"It is the true reason, I believe he would know that."  
  
"Are you telling me you only wish to wed Legolas to sleep with him?"  
  
"No, more than that. But I have the feeling they will think we can wait. We have no  
pressing issues like you and Konner."  
  
"I do not know about that. Still, you have two people who want to be together, who may  
be facing danger together. Their families would wish to witness their marriage."  
  
"I fear people will think I want to marry Legolas. . .hmm. . .how did he phrase it in  
regards to his brother, Oh yes. Because Legolas cannot keep it in his pants.  
  
Aalyssa started to laugh. "Poor Konner. Well, I think it is all in the presentation. Maybe.  
. .what if Legolas went to his father and explained. Then Dad can go to Lord Elrond and  
say he would like to have his sons wed in a double ceremony."  
  
"He has yet to speak to my father yet."  
  
"Yes, he does have to do that first. Has he said he was going to?"  
  
"He mentioned it, but all of the Kingdom rulers have been holding Council today."  
  
"Ah, then I am sure he intends to as soon as he and your father have a free moment at  
the same time."  
  
"Our father, Lys."  
  
Aalyssa glanced down, "Yes, I suppose so. I would like to actually get a chance to  
speak with him and get to know him."  
  
"He is going to love you. Lys?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What if Legolas' mother does not like me? She will stand in the way of our wedding."  
  
"She will not. From what I understand, she realized a lot of things the night my parents  
had me. . ." Aalyssa paused, putting one hand against her mouth, willing herself not to  
cry.   
  
Iladori sat on the bed and reached out with one hand to place it on Aalyssa's shoulder.  
"Konner saved you though."  
  
She took a deep breath and continued, "She has been different with Legolas since, and  
wants him happy."  
  
"But, what if she decides I am not the one to make him happy. I am not the most lady  
like of the women here."  
"Dori, she can see how happy you make him. She will not interfere, trust me on this.  
Konner and Legolas were raised to marry for love. . .and Mama knows how much  
Legolas loves you."  
  
"What if she does not like me, but says she does to make him happy?"  
  
"Yesterday, as Mama was making sure I ate my dinner, she spoke to me of you. How  
you told Marissa in the meeting she would have to go through you to get to Legolas.  
She knows how much you love him, and said you would make a fine wife for Legolas.  
And Mama never says anything she does not mean."  
  
"What if someone else forbids it. I mean, starts some new lie about me?"  
  
"Konner and I will not permit anyone to come between you and Legolas. And quite  
frankly, I believe Lord Elrond will explode if someone else starts anything."  
  
Iladori chuckled. "I think Lord Elrond will be happier to see the backs of all of us with all  
of the uproar."  
  
"Yes, a simple court session. First the Hobbits come, then my parents and Marissa go  
insane at the hearing."  
  
"And the revelation that I am your sister," Iladori added quietly.  
  
"But that was a good thing. The one bright spot of the hearing," Aalyssa smiled warmly.  
  
"I do not know it was a bright spot."  
  
"Well I do. I am very happy to have a sister," Aalyssa assured her.  
  
"And I am happy to have found you as well," Iladori admitted.  
  
Aalyssa shifted her position so she could hug her sister.  
  
When the two sisters parted, Iladori smiled at Aalyssa. "Can you help me with  
something?"  
  
"I can try," Aalyssa replied.  
  
"I know the women look at me strangely because of how I dress and act. Teach me to  
be a lady." 


	14. Chocolate Cake Anyone?

FINDING HEART  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
BY DRAGONWIND  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the places nor Aragorn, Legolas, Elrond, Thranduil, Arwen or  
anyone else recognized from Lord of the Rings...They all belong to Tolkein. This is  
written for fun, not profit. Do not sue, I have nothing. Some scenes/conversations  
developed with Kam  
  
  
  
  
As always, please review and keep my muse fed  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"They should not be so narrow minded," Aalyssa began, stopping when her sister's  
words sunk in. "But you are a fine warrior."  
  
"Yes, but I would like to learn how to be a lady so that I do not embarrass Legolas at  
functions and such."  
  
"I will make you a deal. I will instruct you if you teach me fighting."  
  
"But, not in your condition," Iladori argued.  
  
"No, I will do nothing to endanger my child. Although I do believe I could learn bow with  
no physical reactions."  
  
"I would be happy to teach you the bow, but only after you seek counsel from the  
healer," Iladori stated, extending her hand to Aalyssa. "Now, can you explain why the  
court women enjoy hurting people with their words?"  
  
"No," Aalyssa shook her head sadly. "I used to believe I understood, but I really do not.  
I allowed Marissa to drag me into their ways because I longed for friends.  
  
"They are hateful. How does anyone like them?"  
  
"Again, I do not know. I am pleased Mama punished me for the lies by forbidding me  
back in the weaving room for the remainder of Court. Just imagine the fun they will be  
having now."  
  
"Is it wrong for me to admit I am grateful to be forbidden from the weaving room?"  
  
"No. But I do so hate being stuck in bed."  
  
"That is only for today, so your body can rest," Iladori assured her.  
  
"I know, but after that, what else is there to do? I wish there were a sewing room or  
somewhere I could take a book and hide."  
  
"Hiding up here seems to work for you." Iladori smiled, "And I see you have a book."  
  
"I am lonely up here, though. And I long to smell the flowers and trees and feel the  
fresh air."  
  
A mischievous smile stole over Iladori's face. "I am sure if Konner were here, you would  
not be complaining."  
  
A slow, heated blush crept over Aalyssa. "Yes, well. He is training with Father's Guard.  
I do not wish to bother him with my loneliness."  
  
"He is training?" Iladori asked in surprise.  
  
"He decided he needs to be able to protect me and the baby."  
  
"That is good. I have noticed his skills were lacking."  
  
"Konner concentrated on training for the throne. He had never realized the importance  
of being able to defend and protect before."  
  
"Yet Legolas is a fine fighter."  
  
"Legolas focused on becoming a warrior. Konner, well, he never really applied himself.  
If he was not learning the business of the Crown, he was, well. . ." Aalyssa cast her  
eyes down. "Anyway, I believe the events of the past week have made Konner re-  
evaluate what is important in his life."  
  
Iladori eyed her with concern. "What did he focus on earlier, when not training?"  
  
"Women," Aalyssa admitted. "Some may have been the lies of Marissa though, but I  
remember last year here at court. . ."  
  
"You have won his heart and that is all that matters, Lys," Iladori assured her, earning  
herself a bright smile. "What is Konner trying to learn?"  
  
"He wishes to learn long knife and sword right now, then he will work on bow."  
  
"Legolas is good with the bow," Iladori nodded.  
  
"I just hope. . ." Aalyssa glanced toward the window, chewing on her lower lip.   
  
"Hope? Hope he does not whack himself on the head?" Iladori asked.  
  
Aalyssa smiled wryly, "And that he does not get hurt out there before he learns."  
  
"I am sure the Mirkwood Guard will do right by him. I am sure they are using training  
blades which are not sharp. It is hard to hurt yourself with a training blade, although he  
might be black and blue from bruising."  
  
"Well, if we were wed," Aalyssa began wistfully. "But, since right now he is sleeping  
with Legolas. . ."  
  
"He is sleeping in Legolas' room? I hope Konner does not snore. Legolas might lose his  
beauty sleep," Iladori said with a laugh.  
  
Aalyssa laughed along with her sister. "No, he is safe. Konner does not snore.  
Everything will be fine between you and Legolas, trust me."  
  
"I hope so," Iladori said just as someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Aalyssa asked, looking up in surprise.  
  
"It is I, Laure," the voice said outside the door.  
  
"Come in, Mama."  
  
Laure entered, carrying a lunch tray. "Oh, I did not know you had company, dearest. I  
brought you some lunch."  
  
"It is all right Mama. Thank you," Aalyssa smiled up at her. "Would you like to join us?"  
  
Iladori stood. "I was just leaving, Your Majesty."  
  
"You do not have to leave," Aalyssa protested.  
  
"You certainly do not, love," Laure agreed, settling the tray on Aalyssa's lap. "I ate  
downstairs, dearest."  
  
Iladori sat back down, folding her hands in her lap, falling silent in her discomfort.  
  
"Hmm," Aalyssa said, looking at the contents of the tray.  
  
"Is it not to your liking, dearest?" Laure asked with concern. "I am afraid there was not a  
large selection. Since the men in Council and the Hobbits have eaten almost everything  
in sight."  
  
"I am sure it is fine, Mama. I just felt a little queasy looking at the food."  
  
"Ahh," Laure said, sitting on the other side of the bed. "Little one, that is to be expected.  
That is why I chose food that is not too flavorful from what there was."  
  
"Oh, good. Thank you Mama," Aalyssa said, picking up her fork.  
  
"The Hobbits should be having their elevens by now. Forlindon is near the shire, you  
know," Iladori commented.  
  
"Have you ever been there, Dori?"  
  
Iladori nodded. "They are always eating and having parties."  
  
"How do they get anything else done if they are always eating?" Aalyssa asked, taking  
a bite of the beef on her tray.  
  
"They manage somehow. I guess they work between meals. Let me see, breakfast,  
second breakfast, elevenses, lunch, tea and supper," Iladori recounted. They are very  
nice people though. And good cooks."  
  
"Yes they are," Aalyssa smiled. "I imagine they would have to be. I could never eat so  
much though."  
  
"Just wait, little one, " Laure chuckled softly.  
  
"Mama, are you saying I will be eating a lot?" Aalyssa inquired, continuing to eat, but  
making faces with each bite.  
  
"Yes, dearest. Remember, you are eating for two now."  
  
"That is if you are not carrying twins," Iladori teased. "Then you will eating for three."   
  
Laure smiled when Aalyssa coughed slightly.  
  
"Or you may be eating for four, if you are carrying triplets. Although those are rare."  
  
"Oh stars. I do hope you are teasing about triplets, Dori."  
  
"Now, Iladori, do not frighten Aalyssa like that."  
  
"It is all right. I am just not sure I could handle three babes at one time."  
  
"They are rare," Iladori continued, "But one of Mother's ladies in waiting had a set last  
year. All boys and they all look exactly alike."  
  
Aalyssa gave up on the tray and pushed it away from her slightly, struggling to keep the  
food down.  
  
"If you have triplets, which I seriously doubt," Laure stated, pointedly looking at Iladori,  
"Since that type of thing tends to run in the family, you will not have to worry dearest.  
You will have plenty of help."  
  
"But Mama," Aalyssa said quietly, "Twins do run in the family. I know I will have help,  
but I have already explained I want to be as hands on as possible."  
  
"You should eat more though," Iladori commented, looking at the tray still laden with  
food. "Eating nutritious food is very important, especially early in the pregnancy."  
  
Laure looked over at her, "And you know this how?"  
  
"I know, Dori, but it is a struggle just to keep what I ate down."  
  
"Two sisters, six nieces and nephews, lots of maids and ladies in waiting. It is like a  
mantra around the palace at times."  
  
Aalyssa glanced toward the window, the longing to feel the sunshine growing stronger.  
  
"What is wrong, Aalyssa? Are you still afraid Konner will whack himself with a training  
blade? At least he is not learning bow yet. He could shoot himself in the foot, or worse,  
shoot someone in the arse," Iladori teased, trying to get Aalyssa to laugh.  
  
"Iladori!" Laure scolded.  
  
Aalyssa giggled, "It is all right Mama. She is teasing me, trying to get me to laugh."  
  
"It has happened before, I swear. Ziellien's husband, when he was younger and  
learning, shot one of the guard right in the arse."  
  
"Oh, I know it happens," Aalyssa blushed and glanced at Laure.  
  
Laure joined in the merriment, "Yes, I remember, Aalyssa. Legolas nearly shot his  
father in the behind when he was first learning."  
  
"It is just one of those things that happen during training. . . a learning experience,"  
Aalyssa continued with a laugh.  
  
"Really," Iladori replied, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"What I really would like to eat. . ." Aalyssa mumbled absently, looking at the tray.  
  
"What can I get you dearest?"  
  
Aalyssa shot a mischievous look at Iladori then an innocent one at Laure. "A slice of  
chocolate cake. And one to save for Konner when he returns from training."  
  
Iladori chuckled softly, not daring to look at Laure.  
  
"If that is what you truly desire, I will get it for you, dearest," Laure assured her.  
  
"Hmm, Ziellien always wanted something sour and sweet. Like pickles with icing on.  
And something with salt," Iladori commented, making a face.  
  
"A plain pickle sounds good, as does something salty.  
  
Laure smiled knowingly as she stood. "All right, dearest."  
  
"Thank you," Aalyssa smiled back.  
  
Aalyssa looked over at Iladori as Laure left the room, closing the door behind her. "Er,  
you suspect what I want the cake for, do you not?"  
  
"You are going to take pity on me and give it to me?" Iladori asked hopefully. "No, I did  
not think so," she sighed. "Hopefully you are not going to smear it in Konner's face."  
  
"Bad idea? It looked like so much fun. And it would be practice for the wedding day,  
anyway."  
  
"You need to take it easy, sister. No rough housing," Iladori scolded her.  
  
"I know, but. . ."  
  
"The first several months of pregnancy are a fragile time in the life of the fetus. Extra  
care and precautions must be taken to ensure it's continued growth and health."  
  
Aalyssa stared at her, her eyebrow lifted.  
  
"Mother's ladies in waiting are always quoting things like that to Ziellien. It kind of stays  
with you after you have heard it fifty million times."  
  
"I suppose it does. You are right, of course. All right, we split the chocolate cake.  
Konner would be extremely upset with me anyway, even if I did that privately. And I  
certainly should not have tried to attack Marissa at the hearing yesterday. "  
  
"But I bet you felt better for it, Lys. I should have whacked her harder on the head."  
  
"I do. The very idea. . .going to kill Konner. Yes, you should have whacked her harder,"  
Aalyssa grinned.  
  
"Is Konner very proper?" Iladori asked.  
  
"When we are in public, yes. He has to be, being heir to the throne."  
  
"And in private? Besides the fact that he got you pregnant."  
  
Aalyssa smiled. "He's very passionate and giving. And so very loving. He's been so  
understanding with the nightmares."  
  
"We all have nightmares, Lys. Even the strongest of people have them."  
  
She nodded quietly. "I am sure he is much relieved to be sleeping in Legolas' room  
now."  
  
"I bet he wishes he was here to hold and comfort you, Lys. And I also would guess he  
feels like a child again, having to share a room with his brother."  
  
Aalyssa giggled. "I can just imagine his response when Mama told him he had to sleep  
there."  
  
"Imagine Legolas'," Iladori laughed.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder what Legolas thought when he found Konner in his bed."  
  
"Most likely, what the heck is he doing in my bed and why do I have to be stuck with  
him."  
  
The door opened and Laure came back in, carrying two large slices of cake. "Here you  
go, dearest."  
  
"Thank you, Mama." Aalyssa slid the one slice over to Iladori.  
  
"You were saving that for Konner," Iladori protested, sliding it back to Aalyssa.  
  
"Well, I know, but I just realized it will be dried out before he gets back up here,"  
Aalyssa countered, pushing it back to her sister.  
  
Iladori slid it back to Aalyssa. "Do you wish to get me into trouble with Mother?"  
  
"A compromise. Why do we not split this one?"  
  
"Lys, we are not allowed to eat sweets this early," Iladori protested.  
  
"I am sorry, I did not realize that. I thought it was just that night you were not allowed  
any."  
  
Laure smiled softly, "Iladori, I am sure your mother will not know if you have a smidgen  
of cake."  
  
"You do not know Mother," Iladori frowned as Aalyssa cut her slice in half. When Laure  
chuckled, she continued, "Trust me, she will know. It is like magic, whenever we did  
something naughty as children, she knew." She shook her head at Aalyssa when she  
tried to give her a piece. "I do not want to be grounded, Lys. "  
  
"Are you sure, Dori?"  
  
"She will know, she always does. I do not want to be restricted to my room. It would  
mean. . ."  
  
"I understand," Aalyssa smiled, handing the cake to Laure. "Here you go, Mama."  
  
Laure took a bite of the cake, smiling at Aalyssa. "You would not like it anyway, Iladori.  
It is rather dry."  
  
Aalyssa forked a bit of the cake and popped it into her mouth. "You are right. Konner's  
piece should be in fine condition when he gets here," she mumbled under her breath.  
She swallowed quickly and called out, "Who is it?" when there was another knock on  
the door.  
  
"It is me and Legolas, can we come in?" Konner asked, poking his head around the  
door.  
  
"Certainly, sweetheart. Come on in," Aalyssa smiled up at them.  
  
A small look of surprise filled Legolas' eyes when he found Iladori and his Mother with  
Aalyssa.  
  
Konner entered, "I see you have company," he smiled.  
  
  
"Yes, sweetheart. But you are welcome too," Aalyssa smiled, holding her arms out for  
him.  
  
Legolas pushed past Konner and stood next to Iladori. He leaned down to kiss her, "Hi  
sweetness. Everything all right here?"  
  
She returned the kiss and smiled shyly at him. "Yes, we were just talking."  
  
"Good. I am happy my two girls are getting to know one another," Legolas said,  
grinning when Iladori nodded.  
  
Konner sat on the edge of the bed next to Aalyssa, pulling her into his arms and kissing  
her gently. "And how are we doing?"  
  
"We are doing just fine. Although. . ." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Although what?" he asked, nuzzling her below the ear.  
  
"Konner, your mother," she whispered. Aalyssa pulled back and looked at him, an  
apologetic look in her eyes. "I could not really eat my lunch."  
  
"I am sure that is to be expected, my heart."  
  
"Yes, I know," she said quietly. "The cake however is just what I needed, even if it is  
dry."  
  
Laure smiled over at them. "Aalyssa saved you a slice of cake, darling. Be a dear and  
share it with Legolas."  
  
Aalyssa handed Konner the plate, giving him a look to not say anything good about the  
cake.  
  
He took the plate from her and cut the slice in half with the fork. He handed half to his  
brother. "Here, Legolas."  
  
"Thank you, Konner."  
  
Konner took a bite of the cake and exclaimed, "It must be your piece, my heart. This is  
some of the best cake I have had for quite a while."  
  
"Then it must have been some length of time, sweetheart, since you have had cake,"  
Aalyssa stated, narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
"You are right, Konner. It is. . ." Legolas began.  
  
"Mama, how long has it been since they have had cake?" Aalyssa asked, shaking her  
head. "Obviously neither of you have had cake for awhile. It is dry."  
  
"Lys," Konner began patiently, "It is very moist. Not dry at all. Legolas, is your piece  
dry?"  
  
Laure struggled not to laugh as Aalyssa rolled her eyes in exasperation.  
  
"Not a bit, Konner," Legolas replied.  
  
"Konner?" Aalyssa said, a deceptively innocent tone to her voice. "Come over to the  
other side of the bed for a minute, please."  
  
Konner stood, still holding his plate. "Some of the best chocolate cake I have ever had.  
No offense, Mother."  
  
"None taken, darling," Laure replied.  
  
"I have to agree with Konner, Lys," Legolas said, ignoring how silent Iladori had  
become.  
  
"What is it, love?" Konner asked, sitting on the other side of the bed. "Would you like  
some of my cake since yours is dry?" He held a forkful of cake out to her.  
  
Aalyssa reached up to grab the placket of his tunic and pulled his face down close to  
hers. "Dori could not have any and we did not want her to know how good the cake  
was, sweetheart," Aalyssa whispered. She lifted her other hand, which held a hunk of  
cake and asked, "Want to try some of mine?" Aalyssa saw Laure cover her mouth with  
her hand to hide her laughter.  
  
At first, Konner continued, "The frosting is just the way I like it, sweet and chocolatey  
and. . ." He stopped as her words sunk in and he stared at Aalyssa. "Oh, damn." He sat  
up and stated, 'It is dry, very dry. It is like eating sawdust."  
  
Shocked, Legolas stared at him. "But Konner. . ."  
  
Laure continued to watch her sons, struggling not to laugh.  
  
"I lied. I did not want to offend the ladies with my true opinion of how bad this cake is. It  
is truly horrible. Stars, I could drink a lake," Konner gasped, making hand motions to  
Legolas toward Iladori, trying not to be obvious.  
  
"Konner, I do not get it. This cake is just. . ." Legolas paused, trying to decipher the  
motions his brother was making.  
  
"Dry?" Laure supplied.  
  
Iladori sat in the chair, quietly laughing at the brothers' shenanigans.  
  
"Er, you know, you are right after all. It tasted moist at first, but I could really use a drink  
to get it down," Legolas admitted.  
  
"There is some water on the stand next to Iladori, darling," Laure told him.  
  
"Thank you, Mother," Legolas said. He kissed Iladori as he leaned behind her to get a  
goblet of water."  
  
"Water would be just the thing to get this dry cake down," Konner said, faking a cough.  
  
"I will get you some, brother."  
  
Konner pressed his face against Aalyssa's neck. "I am sorry, love. I did not know."  
  
She smiled and turned to face him. "I know," she said softly before kissing him.  
  
"Is something wrong, sweetness?" Legolas asked Iladori.  
  
She shook her head, trying to refrain from laughing. "Nothing is wrong, Legolas. I  
should go check on Storm Dancer, however."  
  
'I will go with you. I just wanted to see how Aalyssa was this afternoon."  
  
"No, Legolas. Please stay with your family and enjoy your cake. I will only be a few  
minutes. He was in a mood earlier and I just want to check on him."  
  
Legolas stared at her.  
  
Aalyssa mumbled, "Excuse me, Konner." She slid from the bed. "Dori, come here for a  
minute, please."  
  
"Legolas, I will be fine. I am sure you would like to spend some time with your family,"  
she said before standing and walking across the room. 'Yes, Lys?"  
  
Aalyssa took her arm and pulled her to a far corner of the room. "There is something  
you have to understand about male elves, all male elves, and I include Konner in this.  
They are idiots. They never can tell what we are feeling or what we want. You have to  
let Legolas know what he has done wrong, like I just did with Konner. Otherwise they  
do not learn any different."  
  
  
  
  
Legolas glanced nervously at Laure. "Mother, what is Aalyssa telling her over there?"  
  
"Girl talk, dear," Laure smiled at Konner, who was still eating cake and washing each  
bite down with water.  
  
  
  
  
"Now, Dori, let him accompany you and watch him beg for forgiveness," Aalyssa  
informed her sister. "The best part of fighting or having hurt feelings is making up."  
  
"Lys, he did nothing wrong. He enjoyed his cake. What was wrong with that?"  
  
"He hurt your feelings though, did he not? Be honest, Dori. . .do not try to tell me he did  
not if he did."  
  
"Why would my feelings be hurt if he enjoyed the cake?" Iladori asked, confusion  
evident on her face. "It is not his fault we are not allowed sweets until later."  
  
Aalyssa eyed her sister, disconcerted. "Then why are you pushing him away? He wants  
to accompany you to the stables."  
  
"I was not pushing him away, Lys. He was enjoying his cake and I really do need to  
check on Storm Dancer. And to tell you the truth, Lys, Storm Dancer will be jealous of  
Legolas."  
  
"What? Why?" Aalyssa asked in confusion.  
  
"Storm Dancer will sense something between Legolas and me, and Storm Dancer does  
not take well to others at times. He is an elven stallion and has been the only male in  
my life since he was a foal."  
  
"I see," Aalyssa nodded. "You need to explain to Legolas why you do not wish for him  
to escort you. Otherwise, he will think he hurt you and that you are pushing him away.  
You have to train a man, much like a horse, to understand what you mean and need.  
And I have to admit, Dori, I thought you were pushing him away."  
  
Iladori tilted her head to the side and looked at her sister. "I did not think of that," she  
finally admitted.  
  
"Communication is everything in a relationship. Go explain your reason and he will  
back off, since he will not feel pushed away anymore."  
  
Aalyssa walked behind Iladori. As she neared the bed, she and Laure exchanged  
smiles before Aalyssa crawled back into the bed.  
  
Iladori smiled nervously at Legolas. "Legolas, I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you."  
  
"I. . .Did I do something wrong?" he asked quietly.  
  
"No," Iladori shook her head. "Really, you did nothing wrong."  
  
"Then why do you not want me to accompany you to the stables?"  
  
"Storm Dancer will not take kindly to someone other than himself being the center of my  
attention," she explained quietly, taking Legolas' hand.  
  
Realization settled on Legolas. "I see. I shall wait for you here then," he stated, kissing  
her lightly on the forehead.  
  
She smiled up at him and gently kissed him on the lips. "I just need to make certain he  
is not destroying his stall."  
  
"I understand, sweetness. I know how Thunder is when he is in one of his moods. I will  
be waiting," he said, watching her leave.  
  
"I will not be long, I promise," Iladori said, turning to face him as she opened the door.  
  
"All right."  
  
When the door closed, Konner smiled. "Damn, this is good cake."  
  
Aalyssa reached up and smacked him in the chest, grinning when he yelped. "Now, I  
have words for the two of you."  
  
Laure chuckled, picking her plate back up. "Yes, it is darling." 


	15. Lectures, Pickles and Rings

FINDING HEART  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
BY DRAGONWIND  
  
  
Disclaimer: See chapters one and four for disclaimers.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming and keep my muse fed.  
  
To Unicorn Lady: Leggy's surprise will actually be in Legolas and Iladori's story, which  
will be written when this one is complete. It will run concurrently with this one :)  
Oh, and by the way, loved the fic you recommended in your review.  
  
To Aranel: How true, they do need someone to hop into a time machine, lol.  
  
To Isabelle: No, there is more to come to this story.  
  
To Pherlaith: I am glad you're enjoying the story and hope you're still reading!  
  
To Kate: Thanks for the words of encouragement when I'm feeling stuck or unsure.  
  
Oh, and at the end of this chapter, I am going to try out some Elven phrases.  
Translations are at the end. And now, on with the tale!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Aalyssa eyed the two brothers and spoke in a controlled voice. "That was the most  
atrocious display of manners for two Princes I have ever witnessed. When you enter a  
room and some are enjoying cake while others are not, you do not rub their faces in it."  
  
"What?" Konner sputtered. "I am sorry, but I did not know, love. How was I to know she  
was not eating cake or had not eaten all of hers?"  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "You have eyes. Did you see an empty plate near her? Or  
cake crumbs on her hands or face?"  
  
Laure chuckled again, taking another bite of her slice of cake.  
  
Konner sat next to Aalyssa and took her hand. "I was tired from training, love. And she  
could have been a tidy eater or sharing yours."  
  
"And I suppose she ate the plate," Aalyssa retorted, a teasing look in her eyes.  
  
"I am sorry, Melamin, Konner whispered, kissing her neck below the ear. "I missed your  
signal, although at least I caught it before her boyfriend."  
  
Aalyssa grinned and kissed him, "True, and I am going to have to teach you my signals  
so I do not have to pull you over and threaten you with cake. But you, Legolas," she  
turned her attention to his younger brother. "You cannot use tired from training as an  
excuse."  
  
"I am sorry, Lys," Legolas mumbled.  
  
"Next time, pay attention. Men!" Aalyssa added, with a shake of her head.  
  
"This cake is really good though," Konner commented as she settled back against the  
pillow. He smiled when he heard his mother laughing. "You have to admit it is good,  
Aalyssa. Right Legolas?"  
  
"I know it is good. But I did not want Dori to feel left out," she said softly, closing her  
eyes for a second.  
  
Konner instantly moved closer to her and took her hand again. "Are you all right, love?"  
  
"Just fine," she smiled up at him. "A little tired, though."  
  
"If Iladori was tiring you out, you should have asked her to leave," Konner stated.  
  
"Iladori did not tire me out, Konner," she responded, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"So, what were you and Iladori talking about, dearest? Maire said she has been here  
for several hours."  
  
A deep blush stained Aalyssa to the tips of her ears. "Oh, this and that. Getting to know  
one another and such."  
  
"Girl talk then," Laure said, pleased Aalyssa was becoming friends with her sister. The  
blush did not go unnoticed.   
  
"Yes, Mama," Aalyssa answered, sitting up to rummage on the food tray.  
  
"I am sorry, love, I just do not understand. If Iladori did not tire you out. . ."  
  
Laure grinned, watching them and enjoying seeing them grow closer.  
  
"I got tired out scolding you and Legolas," she said. Aalyssa frowned and mumbled, "I  
guess the Hobbits ate all of the pickles."  
  
"Pickles?" Konner asked in confusion.  
  
"I want a pickle. And something salty. And a kiss," she pouted.   
  
Legolas moaned, "Maybe I should go to my own room."  
  
"You are not going anywhere. You promised Dori you would be here waiting and here  
you will stay."  
  
Konner wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick kiss. "That will have to do  
for now."  
  
"That is fine," she returned his kiss and grinned at him. "Thank you."  
  
Laure watched her children, smiling broadly at them.  
  
"Our room, brother. Well, my room, since you did not sleep in it last night."  
  
"Sorry," Legolas grumbled then looked up. "Uhm. . ."  
  
Aalyssa lifted an eyebrow at him, this being the second reference to last night she had  
heard from two different people.  
  
"Legolas?" Laure queried, using her do not lie to me tone.  
  
"Yes, Mother?"  
  
"Your side of the bed was not slept in last night, little brother," Konner added. He pulled  
Aalyssa into his arms and leaned his back against the headboard. A laugh escaped  
him when Legolas glared at him.  
  
"I made it really well before you arose this morning," Legolas said.  
  
"Right," Konner grumbled. "He made a perfect bed while someone is still sleeping in the  
other half."  
  
"Where were you last night if you were not in your bed?" Laure asked.   
  
Legolas lowered his gaze. "I was out walking in the gardens, Mother."  
  
"Alone?"  
  
He glared again at Konner and picked up a throw off of a chair and tossed it at his  
brother. "Uhm, well, that is. . .I. . .no."  
  
Konner caught the throw and covered Aalyssa, tucking it around her legs. She smiled  
up at him and lay her head on his shoulder as he tightened his arms around her.  
  
"Legolas. . ." Laure began.  
  
"Yes, Mother?"  
  
"Please tell me you did not. . ."  
  
"Mother, please. This is Legolas you are talking about. He is all proper and honorable."  
  
Legolas glared again at his brother. "No, Mother, we only walked and talked.  
  
Konner looked at Aalyssa questioningly, raising an eyebrow, when she coughed very  
quietly behind her hand.  
  
"Well, that is, we may have also kissed while we were in the gardens," Legolas hastily  
added.  
  
"Legolas, please do not misbehave while we are here."  
  
"Me? I will not misbehave. We just walked, talked and kissed. That is all. I was thinking,  
however of speaking to Iladori's father, as well as Father and Lord Elrond."  
  
"Good, good," Laure said.  
  
"About time," Konner mumbled.  
  
"The thing is, we do not want to wait the three months."  
  
"It would be nice to have a double wedding," Aalyssa mentioned.  
  
"Do you think Lord Elrond would go for it, Mother?"  
  
"I do not know, dear. I wish I could say yes he would, but there is a protocol to be  
followed. "  
  
Legolas sat down, a crestfallen look in his eyes as he nodded. "I know, it was just a  
thought."  
  
"Mama, there must be something we can do," Aalyssa said.  
  
"Your father may speak with him. I am sure Careman will also."  
  
"Mother, surely there is another way," Konner added.  
  
"They belong together," Aalyssa muttered  
  
"Yes, Mother, they do," Konner agreed.  
  
"I know they do, as does everyone else," Laure told them.  
  
"Maybe if someone were to catch. . .hmm," Aalyssa's voice trailed off as she began to  
think.  
  
Legolas looked up, his eyes wide, "Oh stars. She is plotting."  
  
"Please, Aalyssa. Not that," Laure implored her.  
  
"What?" Aalyssa looked up.  
  
"None of your plotting. Elrond would have a fit as well as your fathers," Laure told her  
gently.  
  
"I have to agree with Mother on this one," Konner told her softly. "Everyone knows  
Legolas would never dishonor her like that.  
  
A sigh escaped Aalyssa. "All right, but I was only trying to help. " A pout crossed her  
face and Konner leaned over to kiss her nose.   
  
"What were you going to say, Lys?"  
  
"Just if someone were to find them in a lover's embrace. . .but that could get out of  
hand if it were badly misinterpreted."  
  
"I will figure out something," Legolas stated.  
  
"Maybe something could be found in the library, dear," Laure offered.  
  
"Brother, you look like you have an idea. What are you thinking of?"  
  
"Something I heard about yesterday," Legolas answered.  
  
"What did you hear?" Konner asked, curious.  
  
"May I speak with you in the hallway, brother?"  
  
"Sure. I will be right back Lys."  
  
The two brothers went out the door, closing it behind them, and Laure sat next to  
Aalyssa on the bed.  
  
"I have never understood why a couple needed to wait three months anyway," Aalyssa  
  
  
said.  
  
Laure smiled and pushed Aalyssa's hair back. "They are both from royal houses. Blood  
lines and doweries must be settled, as well as banns being read."  
  
"It seems so unfair to keep love apart that long."  
  
"I know, little one. But it is the way things are done. It is what you and Konner would  
have needed to do had he not dishonored you."  
  
"It is wrong, I know, but I do not feel he dishonored me," Aalyssa admitted.  
  
"Oh, little one," Laure pulled her into her arms. "That is because you knew you held  
Konner's heart before finding out about the babe. And due to your faith in his love."  
  
"Others are saying he dishonored me?" she asked, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I do not know, little one. I have not been paying too much attention to their silliness  
lately. I have a little girl to take care of, a wedding to plan and a grandchild to prepare  
for."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"Do not worry about it, little one. If they are, they will soon find a new bit of gossip to  
take the place of it."  
  
Konner opened the door and entered, seeing Aalyssa on the verge of tears. "Mother?"  
  
"I am afraid I said the wrong thing, darling."  
  
"Lys? Melamin?" he sat down on the bed and pulled her back into his arms.  
  
"Mother? May I speak with you in the hallway for a minute?"  
  
She glanced uncertainly at Konner and Aalyssa, then nodded. She followed Legolas  
through the door and closed it.  
  
"What is it, Melamin?"  
  
"Are people saying you dishonored me?" Aalyssa asked shakily.  
  
"You know I do not listen to the gossips. Why? What does it matter what they think?"  
  
"It. . .would it not hurt your standing?"  
  
"Aalyssa, you are the only person I care about. You and I both know I never meant  
dishonor, if there was any. The only way I can see them saying I dishonored you would  
be if I turned my back on you and the babe. If they cannot understand what comes of  
love, then I pity them their small-mindedness. Now, calm down. Everyone who matters  
in our lives know the truth." Konner watched her lift her hand to wipe her tears. His  
thumb came up to wipe away some of them and he kissed her at the corner of each  
eye. "Smile for me, a'maelamin."  
  
She raised her eyes and smiled at him. Then she noticed the nervous look in his eyes.  
"What is going on? What is Legolas speaking with Mama about?"  
  
Konner smiled his most charming smile at her and stroked the back of her hair.  
"Legolas just needs to speak with Mother, that is all."  
  
Aalyssa nodded, cuddling close against him, savoring his warmth and love.  
  
  
After a few minutes, Konner chuckled. Aalyssa lifted her head from his shoulder and  
looked at him.  
  
"I never thought I would see it," he commented.  
  
"See what, sweetheart?" Aalyssa asked, unsure of what he was laughing about.  
  
"Legolas has it bad. I think he is beginning to have trouble keeping it in his pants."  
  
"Where did that expression come from, anyway, Konner?"  
  
"What expression, love?"  
  
"Keep it in the pants," she whispered softly.  
  
"It is an old expression, but a fitting one."  
  
"He will manage, I am sure, Konner."  
  
Konner shook his head and said forcefully, "Honor be damned if it stands between me  
and the woman I love."  
  
"That is very sweet, melamin," Aalyssa said, kissing his cheek. "But remember, his  
honor is what carried him through life."  
  
"Yes, but now his honor is making him miserable. I cannot tell if Iladori is miserable or  
not."  
  
"I know. If Dori had anything to say about it. . ." Aalyssa slapped her hand over mouth  
when she realized what she was saying.  
  
Konner looked at her quizzically. "What is that about Iladori?"  
  
Aalyssa affected an innocent smile. "Uhm, nothing, love."  
  
"Lys, we promised. No more secrets. I will not tell Legolas if you ask me not to, but if it  
means getting them together sooner, well, would that not be a good thing?"  
  
"I know Konner, but I promised Dori," Aalyssa told him.  
  
"Lyssa," he said seductively, gently nibbling on the tender column of her neck.  
  
"Oh Konner," she purred, tilting her head back slightly, exposing more of her neck to  
him.  
  
"Do you surrender the information, milady?" Konner said wickedly, his voice tinged with  
a laugh.  
  
"That is some interrogation technique, Your Highness," Aalyssa stated before clearing  
her throat. "Anyway, Iladori does not wish to wait. She does not understand the  
importance of being a virgin."  
  
"I have to agree. Virginity is over-rated when it comes to people who are going to wed  
anyway," Konner said, trailing his finger down her shoulder.  
  
"Yes. What does it matter if he already has your heart?" Aalyssa nuzzled his neck as  
Konner gently pushed her down on the bed. "It is a shame though," she said absently.  
  
"A shame? How?" Konner asked, stretching out next to her and placing his hand gently  
on her stomach.  
  
Aalyssa smiled at him, placing her small hand on top of his. "That they could not get  
locked in somewhere, all alone, for, oh, I do not know, an hour or so. Of course, Mama  
would faint, another son doing something like that," she explained, laying her head on  
his chest.  
  
He chuckled. "Legolas' honor would command his restraint, even if she were standing  
in front of him naked. Although, he might be tempted."  
  
"I am afraid you are right," she sighed. "But Konner, even if he did nothing, whoever  
found them would spread their own version of the event. A little room off of the kitchen  
would do nicely," she said, lost in thought.  
  
"Lys, sweetheart, do not."  
  
"Lock them in about an hour before they need begin preparing dinner."  
  
"Lys," Konner tried again in a warning tone. "Please do not. It would put Legolas in a  
bad position and his honor in tatters."  
  
She looked up. "Oh, I am sorry. I was just thinking out loud. No, I would not do that to  
him." Aalyssa smiled. "I am glad the two of you are finally becoming friends."  
  
"Yes, I am too. And do not fret, Legolas is working on another plan just in case things  
conspire against them."  
  
"What sort of plan?"  
  
"I do not know the details. But it does not entail being caught in a compromising  
position."  
  
"As long as it works," Aalyssa agreed, placing her other hand on top of his.  
  
Konner flinched when he heard a knock on the door. "Yes?"  
  
Laure opened the door and stepped inside. "Konner? May I see you for a moment?"  
  
"Yes, Mother," he responded as he got out of the bed and headed for the door."Is  
something wrong, Mother?"  
  
"No, darling. I would like to give you something. I will have him back in a minute or two,  
dearest."  
  
"Yes, Mama," Aalyssa responded, worried. She chewed on her lower lip when the door  
closed.  
  
Laure followed Konner out into the hall. "I realized something while I was speaking with  
Legolas."  
  
"Yes Mother?" Konner asked leerily.  
  
"You do not have a ring for Aalyssa nor the wedding rings. So I wanted to give you  
these." Laure took his hand and turned it palm side up. She placed three rings in it.  
"These belonged to your grandparents. I have been keeping them for just such an  
occasion."  
  
Konner looked up at her, his eyes filled with emotion. "Mother, they are beautiful," he  
whispered.  
"Yes, they are. Your grandparents lived a happy life filled with love, and I wish the  
same for you and Aalyssa. I know they are not the same as new, but there is sentiment  
there. When we get home, if you wish to commission something special just for  
Aalyssa, that is fine and I will understand."  
  
"No, Mother. These are perfect. Absolutely perfect."  
  
Laure looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "Good, I am glad."  
  
He bent to kiss her cheek. "Aalyssa will love them. Thank you, Mother."  
  
Laure returned his kiss and patted his cheek. "You are very welcome. Now go propose  
properly."  
  
"Yes Mother, right away, Mother," he said excitedly. He practically tripped over his feet  
to return to Aalyssa.  
  
She looked up to find him entering the room, a silly grin plastered on his face. "I take it  
that was a good conversation."  
  
He smiled broadly as he approached the bed and knelt on the floor, reaching up for her  
left hand. "Yes, she remind me of something very important, a'maelamin."  
  
"What is that, sweetheart? And why are you on the floor?" she asked, sitting up and  
swinging her legs off the side of the bed so she could face him.  
  
  
Tbc  
  
  
translations  
  
melamin=my love  
a'maelamin= my beloved 


	16. Observations and a...Proposal

FINDING HEART  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
BY DRAGONWIND  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: See chapters one and four  
  
A/N: Feed the muse, review.  
  
Some of you may have noticed toward the end of chapter fifteen, I started playing with  
Elven phrases. You may (in fact, you will) see more here. Enjoy, R/R  
Translations at end of chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aalyssa, mela en' coiamin. Will you do me the greatest honor and become my wife? I  
know I have not always been the best of suitors, but know I love you and will always  
treasure your love and our life together, as well as our children."  
  
Her eyes welled up with tears and Aalyssa got off of the bed and knelt on the floor with  
him. "Yes, Konner, yes. And I will always love and treasure you and our children."  
  
Konner smiled brightly and lifted her left hand. He slid the sapphire ring on, showing  
her the other rings. "These belonged to my grandparents, the parents of my mother."  
  
"They are beautiful. They carry so much love and family history," she said, wrapping  
her arms around his neck and kissing Konner thoroughly.  
  
Without breaking the kiss, he lifted Aalyssa and lay her on the bed. With a smile, he lay  
down next to her again.  
  
"I have always wanted this with you," Aalyssa confessed, snuggling against him, her  
face pressed against his chest. "I love you, Konner."  
  
"I love you too, Aalyssa. And our baby."  
  
"The baby loves you too," she said with a grin.  
  
Konner chuckled. "Who would have imagined it? Me. A father."  
  
"I did, in my dreams," Aalyssa smiled, then turned serious. "I hope I am a good mother.  
It is not like I had a good example to learn by while I grew up."  
  
"You will be a wonderful mother. And you will have your two mothers and I am sure  
Iladori and Elspeth will lend hands as well."  
  
"I just do not want to ever disappoint you."  
  
"You could never disappoint me, melamin. I, on the other hand, seem to do well at  
disappointing you."  
  
"The only time I was afraid you had truly disappointed me was when I woke in the  
forest, but you came through at the end. It was not your fault and it is best forgotten."  
  
"And I am sorry for it just the same. My only wish. . ."  
  
"Yes, Konner?"  
  
He pulled her into his arms and held Aalyssa tightly. "That I could have found you  
before you ever woke in that forest. That in fact, I could have saved you before you  
ever left Rivendell."  
  
"I know, a'maelamin," she whispered, reaching up to caress his cheek. "But I survived  
and what is most important is our trust and faith in one another led you to me in time  
and you did find me." She looked up at him and kissed him gently. Aalyssa deepened  
the kiss, only to feel Konner pull back before getting too involved.  
  
"I would say honor be damned, but Mother would kill me if we. . ." his voice trailed off as  
he stared into Aalyssa's love filled midnight blue eyes. "Vanimle sila tiri."  
  
"Amin mella lle. If we what?" Aalyssa asked him, eyeing him mischievously, walking her  
fingers up his chest.  
  
"If we lose ourselves. Damn, Legolas' honor is wearing off on me. How, I do not know.  
Maybe sleeping in his bed or something, although I do not know how, since he was not  
there at all last night."  
  
Aalyssa's fingers made their way to behind his ear, where they traced tiny circles. "How  
unlike, Legolas," she said in a voice that implied that she was up to nothing.  
  
"Lyssa."  
  
"Yes, Konner?" she returned, blinking innocently at him.  
  
He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his mouth, where he began kissing her fingertips.  
"You are tempting me when I am trying to be noble. Not to mention if we were caught,  
Mother would ban us from even speaking unless we were downstairs at meals. You  
know how she can be."  
  
Aalyssa kissed his shoulder through the fabric of his tunic and sighed. "I know.  
Speaking of meals downstairs. . ."  
  
"Do not tell me you are hungry already. You just had cake."  
  
"I am, and Mama says that is normal. But that is not what I was going to say. Besides, I  
only had half a slice."  
  
"Hmm. Cake," he said thoughtfully.  
  
"What about cake?"  
  
Konner looked at her. "It was damn good chocolate cake. Mother must get the recipe  
for cook before we leave."  
  
"Yes, I shall have to, so I can bake it for you," Aalyssa corrected him. A mysterious  
smile covered Konner's face and she looked up at him. "What?"  
  
"Just picturing you, making me a cake and coming from the kitchen covered in flour and  
chocolate. I will not know which to eat, you or the cake," he grinned at her, a leer in his  
eyes.  
  
She laughed and rolled over to kiss him soundly. "Me, silly."  
  
"Seriously though, you do not have to cook or bake. That is what Cook and her helpers  
are for," Konner told her, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Konner, I want to cook for you. I like baking," she said with a small pout.  
  
"As long as you know you do not have to. You will not be treated like a servant in our  
home, like your parents treated you."  
  
"I know, but I do like the idea of doing wifely things for you. For instance," Aalyssa  
began, pulling him down so she could whisper in his ear, "I will be handling your baths."  
  
Konner smiled wickedly. "We could share them, as well. So I would be handling yours  
baths too."  
  
"Oh, I cannot wait," she purred seductively as her hand slipped inside his tunic.  
  
He grabbed her hand again and kissed her palm and wrist. "Now, what were you going  
to say about meals downstairs?"  
  
She blinked at the change of subject and then smiled. The look in his eyes told her she  
was getting to him. "Do you think I can come downstairs for the meal tonight?"  
  
"I do not see why not, if you are feeling up to it. The healer said yesterday you probably  
would be able to."  
  
Aalyssa nodded. "I have the sneaking suspicion if I do not begin showing my face, the   
court will be talking more about me. Stars knows there is probably enough out there  
already with whatever leaked out from the hearing, and if the news about the baby is  
out. . ."  
  
"Who cares what they think? The people who are important to us know and accept it."  
  
"I just wish. . ."  
  
"Wish what, a'maelamin?"   
  
"That I had something pretty to wear. Not that Mama's dresses are not pretty, they are.  
They are just not me."  
  
"Why not speak to Iladori when she returns? I am sure she or her. . .I mean, your  
sisters, would be more than happy to lend you something." He chuckled lightly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just thinking of the rumors that every morning Iladori is frantically trying to come up  
with a dress to wear for the day and for dinner. It seems she did not bring many of her  
own."  
  
"Maybe I should not ask then," Aalyssa sighed. "I need a trip to the dressmaker but. . ."  
  
Konner smiled gently at her. "I am sure they would have some dresses you could wear,  
my love. And then maybe you can all go to the dressmakers together."  
  
"I cannot buy anything though." A shy look came over Aalyssa, "And I do not know  
Tracimia and Ziellien that well. I cannot just go knock on their door and say, "Hi. Can I  
borrow a dress."  
  
"Lys," Konner began softly, putting his finger under her chin to tilt her face up, "Myalora  
is your mother now, and she has already said she wants you to have some nice   
things. And your sisters, well, have shown their protectiveness and love for you  
yesterday at the hearing. Ziellien even took on the court women when you fainted. I am  
sure they will be more than happy to find you something to wear. Although, you would  
look lovely in a sack to me."  
  
"You are so sweet."  
  
"Dori will be back shortly, she is supposed to meet Legolas here. Mother said he  
needed to check something in the library and he would be back. We can ask Dori if  
your sisters would be willing to help."  
  
"All right," she said shyly.  
  
"You have turned out to be very lucky. Myalora is very motherly from what I  
understand."  
  
"I hope Dori understands how lucky she was to have been taken in by them all of those  
years ago. I wish I had wandered off with her that day."  
  
"But then we would not have met, a'maelamin. While I wish you had not had to grow up  
the way you did, I would be lost without you. I do wish all mothers were like Myalora  
though. Mother was not bad towards me, Legolas was another story however. From  
what I can see, Myalora mothers him too."  
  
"Good. But your mother was nothing like my mother. I tried to get Legolas to  
understand that for years but finally gave up. He was so certain Mama would not have  
believed us."  
  
"Mother had not been kind to Legolas, not even as an infant. He loves her because she  
is our mother. But it is not the love you see in Dori's family. Their love is nearly  
tangible, like ours."  
  
"I know she did not pay much attention to him when we were growing up."  
  
"Lyssa, she ignored him unless she was berating him. Father tried his best, but he had  
a kingdom to run."  
  
"I know and I ached for him."  
  
"That was why Father sent him to Elrond for a time."  
  
"Konner, I will never ignore any of our children," she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"I know you will not. That is one of the reasons I love you so, because your heart is so  
caring and loving. I will strive to give as much time as I can to them and you. I wonder if  
Dori's family gives parenting lessons. They make it seem so easy."  
  
"Yes, they do. And they are a King and Queen. Maybe we should observe them for  
awhile. And maybe, after we are wed, we can go to Forlindon and visit them from time  
to time."  
  
"Of course we will, they are your parents now." He hugged her tightly and pulled back  
when she whispered his name. "Lyssa?"  
  
"If anyone dares to abandon or leave a child in or around Mirkwood, I am taking that  
child in. I am telling you right now, I will make that child ours. And the same goes if I  
should catch anything abusive going on in any of the families, whether they be nobility  
or tenants."  
  
Konner smiled at the fire and passion in her. "I agree, and Father does as well.  
Careman told me he ranted up a storm last night after you fainted. And Lord Elrond was  
visibly upset."  
  
"Lord Elrond was upset and Dad ranted? Why? All I did was faint for a few minutes."  
  
"Father? He was ashamed that Elven parents, especially his friends, could do such  
things to a child. Twisting one into believing she would be Queen. Your abuse at their  
hands." Konner saw her eyes well up with tears and he kissed her softly. "Lord Elrond  
over the actions of his niece and the news that your parents not only had you taken to  
the woods to die, they had previously abandoned an infant to the same fate. The  
hearing affected us all."  
  
"I cannot believe Marissa intended to. . .to . . .oh, stars," Aalyssa said, tears falling from  
her eyes. "She had every intention of killing you."  
  
"Shh, love. None of us expected that. None of us." He pulled her into a warm embrace,  
his hands at the back of her head, holding her lovingly. "Our children will be loved no  
matter what. While he or she is heir to a kingdom, they are still a living being with  
needs and desires of their own."  
  
"And they will be raised knowing love is the most important thing they can have in their  
life. I want them to be able to come to us about anything."  
  
"They will, because that is how they will be raised," he smiled at her.  
  
"Konner?"  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"Had I suspected what Marissa was about and had come to you and asked you to step  
down, that it did not matter to me if we were King and Queen, which it does not, would  
you have? Even if I did not reveal her plot?"  
  
"Honestly, I am not looking forward to being King. I do not know if I am good enough to  
lead the people of Mirkwood. I probably would have stepped down in sheer relief."  
  
"I will help you all I can," she smiled reassuringly at him. "You are a good man, Konner.  
But I know what you mean. I would love you if you were a tenant, and I wanted to  
assure you again I was not after the title, like Marissa. Because I love you and what is  
in your heart."  
  
"I feel the same. I have to be honest about this though. I think Legolas would make a  
better King than I."  
  
"It was not my intention to put this thought into your head. But always know I will stand  
by you whatever you decide. Though I am not sure Legolas would like to be King  
either."  
  
"Does anyone? But the people of Mirkwood respect him.. Thankfully I have time before  
Father heads to the West to earn their respect and concentrate on learning how to be a  
better king."  
  
"I will help you all I can, I promise. Although. . ."  
  
"Although?" Konner prodded after Aalyssa remained silent for a few minutes.  
  
She sighed. "I have to wonder how much respect they are going to have for me once  
the people learn what happened here." Aalyssa snuggled against him.  
  
"They will come to love you as much as I do. Mother is well loved by our people  
although she was not much of a mother to Legolas. And you know, I would guess some  
of our tenants had noticed how you were being treated and were afraid to come  
forward. I am sure Mother can help you though, and you are so caring about people,  
they will adore you."  
  
"Yes," she nodded. "I will spend time getting to know the people and helping them with  
things."  
  
"We will learn together," Konner smiled. "Mother and Father will help us both."  
  
"Yes, we will. Like we will always do everything. Together." Aalyssa wrapped both of  
her arms around Konner's arm.  
  
"Always," he agreed. He was leaning over to kiss her and paused to release a sigh  
when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," Aalyssa called out, sitting up without letting go of Konner's arm.  
  
Iladori came in, her cloak wrapped tightly around her, her cheeks red from the wind  
outside. She glanced around the room. "Sorry, I was looking for Legolas," she said  
disappointedly. "He said he was going to wait here for me. It is bitterly cold outside for  
some reason."  
  
"It is all right, Dori," Aalyssa said.  
  
Iladori walked over to the fire. "I guess I took longer than I thought I would. Silly of me,  
thinking Legolas might still be here waiting for me."  
  
"He said he would be back after checking something in the library, Iladori," Konner  
explained.  
  
"I should go then. Sorry to have bothered you both."  
  
"Have a seat, Dori. He should be back soon. And you are not a bother to us."  
  
"No, you certainly are not," Konner assured her.  
  
"And I need to ask you a favor anyway," Aalyssa added.  
  
"I do not wish to be a bother," Iladori argued.  
  
"You are never a bother, sister."  
  
Iladori smiled at her and sat down. "What can I do for you, Lys?"  
  
"I was. . . that is. . .do you think one of your sisters might have a dress I may borrow for  
dinner? I would like to come downstairs and while Mama's dresses are lovely, they  
really are not me."  
  
"I am sure between our sisters we can both find something to wear this evening."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I do not have much in the way of dresses in my closet, but Tracimia and Ziellien  
brought plenty and have been to the dressmakers several times already."  
  
"I would appreciate it very much," Aalyssa said shyly.  
  
"I have been raiding their closets, so I do not see it being a problem."  
  
"Come in," Konner called out when he heard another knock on the door.  
  
"Ah, good. She is here. Hi sweetness," Legolas said as he entered and walked over to  
embrace her.  
  
Iladori visibly brightened at his entrance. "Legolas."  
  
"I am sorry I was not here when you arrived."  
  
"It is not a problem, I came here hoping you were still here."  
  
"I would have been back sooner, but I bumped into your father in the library,  
sweetness."  
  
"And?"  
  
Konner smiled at Aalyssa. "Love has bitten him hard on the arse."  
  
She giggled, "Konner!" From the circle of Konner's arms, she smiled happily at her  
sister and Legolas talking quietly.  
  
He heard Legolas tell Iladori he had to wait to talk to Thranduil. Konner whispered to  
Aalyssa, "Like Father is going to say no to him."  
  
"Lord Elrond is going to be the hurdle."  
  
"True, especially with the rumors and things coupled with no sense of urgency."  
  
"Why must everything be so difficult," Aalyssa sighed. "I would like to have a double  
wedding for us."  
  
"I agree. Nothing would make me happier than marrying alongside our brother and  
sister. I wonder what they are talking about?"  
  
"I do not know, but it does not look very romantic," Aalyssa commented.  
  
"No, it does not."  
  
"I hope everything is all right there," Aalyssa said, thinking about some things she  
would need to speak of with Iladori.  
  
"I am sure Legolas will set it right, love."  
  
"I suppose. But he may need a little directing from time to time."  
  
"I do not think I am the best to do that though."  
  
"Both of us. Together. We will steer them both correctly," Aalyssa smiled, taking  
Konner's hand. "Because you do know how to treat a lady once you have realized you  
have fallen in love."  
  
He smiled and leaned over to kiss her nose. "It helps when your lady is a patient and  
determined one, like you."  
  
"Yes, it does."   
  
"It will work out somehow. They are meant to be, just like us."  
  
"I just want them happy."  
  
"I have to admit, they make a stunning pair," Konner commented, looking at them sitting  
by the fire."  
  
"They are lovely together, are they not."  
  
"Legolas," Konner called out, "Keep Iladori near the fire. She said it is bitter cold  
outside."  
  
"Thank you, brother," Legolas returned.  
  
"Very nice advice. There is nothing more romantic then cuddling by the fire. Maybe  
tonight after dinner. . ."  
  
"That sounds very inviting," Konner agreed, watching Konner and Iladori with interest.  
"This is better than a show. My honorable brother wooing his girl."  
  
"We probably should not be watching, you know."  
  
"Then they should not be doing it here," Konner whispered. "But we can pretend to be  
otherwise occupied. You have to admit you want to watch as much as I do."  
  
Aalyssa pressed her face against his shoulder to stifle her giggle. "I did not say I did  
not want to, only that we should not."  
  
He reached down to tilt her face up and smiled. "We are both bad."  
  
"Yes, we are," she smiled naughtily. "Is it not fun?"  
  
A few minutes had passed and Konner said, "I have to say, Legolas could use some  
instructions in wooing."  
  
"I agree," Aalyssa nodded. "Of course, we do not know what they are speaking of,  
either. Why does he not give her flowers?" she asked, the conversation between  
Legolas and Iladori too serious for her liking.  
  
"About damn time he kissed her," Konner commented. "I do not believe flowers interest  
her, my love."  
  
"Nonsense. She is a woman and spends most of her free time in the gardens. Hmm."  
  
"Hmm?" Konner asked absently, watching his brother.  
  
"Iladori needs to learn how to train him as well."  
  
"I kind of expect uncertainty from her. It seems to me she spent her whole life training  
to be a warrior."  
  
"Yes, that is why I pulled her to the side before she went to the stable. Legolas is  
unsure of what she wants from him, since she does not send any clear signals. At least  
none that I can see," Aalyssa said.  
  
"I do not think she knows how to send signals, melamin. She does not play the games  
the others who have tried to win him have played. She does not bat her eyelashes or  
give come hither looks."  
  
Aalyssa nodded. "I know. You saw her this afternoon about the stables. I could telll he  
felt pushed away, like he had done something wrong."  
  
"I noticed it as well. But Legolas also needs to realize sometimes the ones we love  
need some personal space. I am sure she is not used to the attentions of a suitor."  
  
"She has to let him know she needs the space and explain why. Not just push him  
away. But you are right, he needs to learn that. I also know he needs to feel needed."  
  
"The conversation looks very serious over there."  
  
"Yes, it does. And why are my ears burning suddenly?" she asked as she briskly  
rubbed the appendages.  
  
"I do not know, love," Konner chuckled. "Maybe someone is talking about you."  
  
"That is what I am afraid of."  
  
Konner glanced over to the loveseat, catching the sight of Iladori blushing. He smiled at  
Aalyssa. "Ooh, something good is happening."  
  
"Yes, I suddenly see a pair of reddened faces," Aalyssa agreed.  
  
"I did not know Legolas could blush so," Konner noted, just as Legolas peered over the  
loveseat, sending a look to Aalyssa.  
  
"I wonder what that look he just gave me was for?" Aalyssa wondered nervously.  
  
Konner turned to stare at the ceiling, having noticed. "Pretend not to look, love."  
  
Aalyssa snuggled against him. "Not a problem," she whispered, wrapping her arm  
around him and pulling him close.  
  
He peeked over Aalyssa's head, "All right, she is going redder now."  
  
Aalyssa snuck a surreptitious look, "I did not know someone could turn so red."  
  
"Oh, even Legolas' ears turned red."  
  
Her eyes widened, "I do not believe I have ever seen him blush so."  
  
"What ever they are talking about is related to sex. Only something like that would  
make my brother blush so."  
  
Aalyssa's eyes filled with shock. "They are not wed. I do not believe it proper for them  
to be having such a discussion."  
  
Konner chuckled, "Melamin, I do not think we are in a position to tell either of them that.  
We are not wed either, remember."  
  
"Stars, Konner. I cannot believe I said that."  
  
He gently pushed her back against the pillow and placed his hand behind her ear. "Do  
you remember our first time?" he whispered into the same ear.  
  
"How could I forget? It was the best night of my life. I was just thinking about it earlier  
as a matter of fact. By the way, did you ever see that stableboy again, Konner?" she  
asked playfully.  
  
"He was traumatized and asked for a transfer to the gardens."  
  
"Oh dear. Well, that is what happens when you sneak around in the night."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Aalyssa laughed. "I still remember the look on his face."  
  
"I thought his eyes were going to fall out," Konner chuckled.  
  
"I was certain he had stopped breathing."  
  
"I think he did for a bit there. We were quite a sight, as I recall," Konner continued to  
chuckle.  
  
"I always wondered and forgot to ask you. How did you get my undergarments on your  
head like that?"  
  
"Well, truthfully, I am still wondering that myself," Konner laughed, kissing her softly on  
the neck.  
  
Aalyssa giggled as he tickled her neck. "Tease."  
  
Konner playfully nipped her neck, then said, "I guess I should see what the kids are up  
to." He lifted his head and looked toward the fireplace. He sighed, "It looks like they are  
getting all serious again."  
  
Aalyssa sat up and looked over, "Yes it does."  
  
Konner shook his head. "He needs lessons in the love department. The conversation  
turns too serious for my liking."  
  
"A'maelamin, I know. Why do you not pull him to the side tomorrow?"  
  
Konner straightened, watching as Legolas began to run his lips up and down Iladori's  
neck. "Well, he is improving in one area. It is about time he distracted her."  
  
Aalyssa chewed on her lower lip. "Do you think we should remind them we are here?  
Because Dori is going to be awfully embarrassed."  
  
He watched them thoughtfully, "We might have to if they get too carried away."  
  
Aalyssa sighed as they became serious again. "Well, that distraction did not last long."  
  
"I agree. They are both too serious. They need to learn to let loose and have some fun.  
I do wish I knew what they were talking about over there."  
  
"No way to know short of asking them."  
  
"I am tempted," Konner said slyly.  
  
"You would not," Aalyssa gasped, mock shock in her eyes.  
  
"No," he assured her, "But are you not the least bit tempted?"  
  
"Just a little bit," she said wistfully.  
  
Konner smiled and kissed her nose again. "I thought as much."  
  
Aalyssa glanced happily at him and kissed his nose in return.  
  
Konner turned just in time to see Legolas begin kissing Iladori's neck in earnest,  
pushing her down on the loveseat. Iladori's arms went around his neck, her body  
arching up to his.  
  
"Time to play the bad guy," Konner mumbled. He sat up straight and cleared his throat  
loudly.  
  
  
TBC  
  
Translations:  
  
a'maelamin=my beloved  
  
melamin= my love  
  
mela en coiamin= love of my life  
  
vanimle sila tiri= your beauty shines bright  
  
amin mella lle= I love you 


	17. Sisterhood

FINDING HEART  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
BY DRAGONWIND  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: see chapters one and four.  
  
Please R/R, keep my muse fed.  
  
  
Still toying with the Elven language, translations at end of chapter  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas lifted his head, his mind dazed. "What? Konner? What are you doing in my  
room again? I liked it better when you had your own room, let me tell you," he  
complained.  
  
"You are in Aalyssa's room," Konner chuckled. "And getting lost in the moment."  
  
Legolas extended his hand to bring Iladori back into a sitting position. He looked  
around, his eyes widening in shock. "Oh, damn. I am in Aalyssa's room," he muttered. "I  
am sorry sweetness," he told Iladori, seeing her mortified look. "I just lose track of my  
thoughts when I am with you it seems."  
  
Konner chuckled, "And besides, it was not my idea to share your room. It is not like you  
use it at night anyway, little brother."  
  
"Forgive us, we lost ourselves," Iladori said, blushing a deep red.  
  
"I know it was not your idea, Konner," Legolas said apologetically.  
  
"Do not worry, Dori. Just think of us as built in chaperones for the afternoon," Aalyssa  
explained.  
  
"I cannot believe I forgot which room we were in," Legolas mumbled.  
  
Konner grinned, enjoying his brother's discomfiture. "So little brother, where are we  
really spending our nights? Donlugan said you have not slept in your room since we  
arrived in Rivendell." A knock on the door interrupted Konner who half shouted, "Yes?"  
  
"May I come in?" Laure asked warily, coming through the door.  
  
"Sure. The more the merrier, Mother," he answered, watching as Iladori straightened  
her dress and wrapped her cloak around her.  
  
"I told you, Konner, in the gardens," Legolas answered.  
  
"And just what was that supposed to mean, young man?" Laure asked when she was all  
the way in.  
  
Konner looked over at Aalyssa sitting quietly on the bed, rubbing her stomach. A  
perfect air of innocence surrounded her. "It has just been a little busy here. I do not  
think this room has seen this much action in quite a while."  
  
"Hmm," Laure commented, certain something had been going on.  
  
"It has been a popular place, my old bedroom," he continued as Aalyssa giggled lightly.  
  
"I just came to see if Legolas and Iladori had come back yet. It is time to get ready for  
dinner, our families shall be dining together this evening. Aalyssa, I will have your tray  
up shortly."  
  
A blush covered Iladori to the roots of her hair. Laure eyed her, concerned. "Is  
something wrong, Iladori?"  
  
"No, ma'am," she mumbled.  
  
"If you are certain. I do not wish to see you fall ill, and you look a little flushed."  
  
"Mother, Aalyssa was planning on coming down for dinner this evening," Konner  
informed her.  
  
"Are you certain dearest?"  
  
"Yes, Mama. I would like to prove to everyone I have nothing to hide."  
  
Konner glanced over at her, "Yes, and I will be at her side."  
  
"If the two of you are certain. You are aware there may be some harsh talk?"  
  
"Yes Mama. I can handle it. I know the truth and that is all that matters."  
  
"I know, Mother," Konner added, "But there will be more if she stays isolated up here. It  
is better to nip it in the bud."  
  
"I know darling. I will find you a dress and bring it over in a few minutes then, little one,"  
Laure said before bustling back out the door.  
  
Aalyssa got out of bed and walked over to her sister. Taking her hand, Aalyssa led her  
to a far corner. When they paused, Iladori stared at her feet, her face red. "I am so  
embarrassed. I am sorry if my behavior was shocking."  
  
"There is nothing to be embarrassed about. You were only enjoying the attentions of  
the man you love. We just wanted to make sure things did not get out of hand."  
  
"Still, it was not proper behavior for mixed company."  
  
Aalyssa smiled softly, "Konner and I talked quietly over there. We only looked up every  
once in a while to make sure things were not. . .inappropriate. Do not worry so."  
  
Iladori blushed again. "I am so sorry. This is your room and we. . .please forgive me."  
  
"Stop worrying. No harm was done."  
  
"Lys is right," Legolas injected, "We really did not do anything each of us have not seen  
in public. Well, not until the last. And Konner stopped us," he added, glaring at his  
brother.  
  
Konner smiled. "Someone had to be respectable here."  
  
Aalyssa smiled over at Konner as Legolas choked and Iladori blushed to her roots   
again.  
  
"Trust me, Dori. It is okay. Besides, you are among family here. If you cannot do this  
type of thing around your family, who can you do it around?" Aalyssa said with a  
chuckle. She nudged Legolas who was standing quietly next to her.  
  
He looked at her quizzically as Dori nodded at Aalyssa.   
  
"So you see, Dori, no harm was done," Aalyssa continued.  
  
Konner sighed and muttered under his breath, "My brother. So wise and yet so  
clueless." He motioned to Legolas with his arms.  
  
Legolas' eyes widened as realization dawned on him. He walked over and wrapped his  
arms around Iladori just as soon as she began to say, "I should go and. . ."  
  
When she felt his arms hold her, she turned and buried her face in his chest.  
  
Aalyssa sighed and looked over in Konner's direction. He got off of the bed and walked  
over to her and hugged her close to him, his one hand on the side of her head, her  
forehead against his shoulder. "He is clueless when it comes to her, I believe."  
  
"You have to talk with him," Aalyssa said quietly, wrapping her arms around Konner's  
waist and pulling close to him.  
  
"I will my love, I will. All of that Princess training seems to have reared it's ugly head.  
She is mortified."  
  
"It seems so. Dori," Aalyssa called out, "the offer I made earlier still stands by the way."  
  
She looked over to Aalyssa and nodded. "Thank you Lys. I am getting ready to go  
upstairs to get ready for dinner. You should come along, Lys, so we can find you a  
dress."  
  
"All right. Oh, Konner," she looked up at him with round eyes, "I forgot to mention that  
to Mama when she said she was finding me a dress."  
  
"It is not a problem, love. You go along with Iladori and Legolas and I will offer your  
apologies when she returns."  
  
"Thank you, melamin," Aalyssa said, kissing him on the cheek before following Iladori  
and Legolas out.  
  
"Konner, I will be back after seeing the ladies safely to their destination," Legolas said,  
taking an arm from each and tucking them into his arms.  
  
"You take care of my girl, little brother," Konner called out as they left.  
  
Aalyssa kept a furtive eye on the couple, noticing Iladori smiling at him and pressing  
closer to Legolas. Iladori slid her hand down so she could hold his.  
  
At the main door to the Forlindon rooms, Legolas knocked and waited for someone to  
answer.  
  
Ziellien opened the door and smiled, "Hello. About time you got here Dori. It is time to  
get ready for dinner. Hello, Legolas," she said, stepping back to let them enter.   
  
Aalyssa followed them quietly into the room, overcome by shyness.  
  
"Hello, Aalyssa," Ziellien said with a smile. "Welcome to our home away from home,  
sister."  
  
"Hello, Ziellien," Aalyssa responded, watching the children playing. "Uhm. . ."  
  
"Yes, all six of them are mine, Lys. Come children, and meet your Aunt Aalyssa." The  
children all dropped what they were doing and ran to their mother. "Lys, this is  
Calandrea, Amria, Mayniara, Zaran, Alakanar, and Piatran. This is your Aunt Aalyssa,  
she is Aunt Iladori's twin."  
  
In unison, the six children looked up at her and smiled. "Hello, Aunt Aalyssa."  
  
"Hello little ones," she said, bending down to see them better, her hands on her knees.  
"You may call me Aunt Lys if you like."  
  
Calandrea, the youngest one, walked closer to Aalyssa and put her arms out to her.  
"You pretty," she said softly.  
  
Aalyssa knelt on the floor and took the little girl into her arms. "So are you, little one."  
  
Ziellien smiled at Mithelier, her husband who returned the smile. He walked over and  
grinned. "It is very nice to meet you, Aalyssa. It is always wonderful to have another  
sister. I am Mithelier, Ziellien's husband."  
  
"I am pleased to meet you, sir," Aalyssa whispered shyly, still holding Calandrea in her  
arms.  
  
"The pleasure is mine. And my name is not sir. Just call me Mithelier or Mith."   
  
Ziellien smiled as Calandrea followed her five siblings back to play. "Welcome to the  
madness, Lys."  
  
Tracimia came out and smiled. "Lys!"  
  
"Hello, Tracimia," Aalyssa replied as she was hugged. She smiled, watching the  
children play. Myalora got up from the couch and walked over.  
  
Myalora kissed Iladori and Legolas on their cheeks. "You are here early, Legolas. We  
usually find you here in the morning," she teased him lovingly.  
  
"The children are just lovely, Ziellien," Aalyssa said, watching them romp and play.  
  
"They are a handful though, the six of them," Ziellien smiled proudly at them.  
  
"But well worth it, I am certain," Aalyssa said.  
  
"Oh yes, Lys. Very much so. All right, children, to your rooms."  
  
"But Mommy. . ."  
  
Legolas turned to Myalora, "I wanted to escort Iladori here to get ready, and Aalyssa  
needed to come along. I need to go back and make sure my brother gets ready and get  
dressed myself for dinner. I will be back shortly with Konner."  
  
Aalyssa wistfully watched the children as they reluctantly put their toys away. "You are  
having your meal here tonight, you know that."  
  
Myalora smiled at Legolas, "You know you are always welcome here, darling. Day or  
night."  
  
"I know, thank you," he said softly.  
  
"Go get dressed, Legolas," she told him, kissing his cheek again. "We will see you  
before dinner."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," he said. On his way out he stopped to kiss Iladori. She looked up at him  
and smiled, returning the kiss.  
  
The older children squealed, "Oooooh, they are kissing again!" Aalyssa smiled widely  
at the children, enjoying them.   
  
When he broke the kiss, he whispered in Iladori's ear, "Make sure Aalyssa gets what  
she needs. I have seen her like this before. . .she is too shy to ask."  
  
Iladori bit her lower lip, trying not to laugh and encourage the children. Then she said,  
"I will. Until dinner, my love."  
  
"Thank you sweetness. Until dinner." He kissed her again before she walked him to the  
door, Legolas putting his arm around her and pulling her close.  
  
Salayis, the nanny, herded the children into their room.  
  
Zaran, the oldest, said loudly, "They are going to kiss again."  
  
Ziellien shook her head and sighed, smiling at Aalyssa who was giggling lightly.  
  
At the door, Iladori kissed Legolas softly.   
  
He returned the kiss, adding, " I will be back before you know it."  
  
"It will still be too long."  
  
"I agree." He lightly squeezed her within his arms.  
  
She watched him walk down the hallway, oblivious to the children calling from their  
doorway. "Ooh. Mushy gooey stuff."  
  
"Children are just wonderful," Aalyssa sighed, absently rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Yes, they are," Ziellien agreed, catching the movement and shooting Myalora a  
questioning look.  
  
Myalora beckoned Aalyssa over, "Come and sit down," she invited with a smile. She  
reached out and took Aalyssa's hand. "How are you faring today, little one? Are you  
ready to be up and about?"  
  
"I am fine, Mama. And I need to be up and about and moving."  
  
Iladori pulled off her cloak and draped it over one arm, walking over to her mother and  
Aalyssa.  
  
"Mommy, we need some help," she explained.  
  
"What is it, little one?" Myalora asked with concern.  
  
"Aalyssa needs some clothes, as you know hers were destroyed. And she would like to  
wear something pretty for dinner."  
  
Myalora smiled as Aalyssa blushed and fidgeted nervously.  
  
Tracimia walked over to Aalyssa. "I am sure we can find something for you to wear,  
Lys," she said with a smile.  
  
Aalyssa looked up shyly. "Thank you Tracimia. I have been wearing Mama's dresses,  
and while they are lovely, they just are not me."  
  
"Please, call me Traci. And we are sisters, sisters share clothing.  
  
"Yes, I am sure between the three of us we can find something," Ziellien agreed.  
  
Mithelier glanced at Iladori and grinned. "It is not like their closets are not already being  
raided anyway."  
  
Aalyssa laughed when Iladori stared innocently at the ceiling. "Thank you, Traci,  
Ziellien. After I am wed I will be able to get out to the dressmaker, but I wanted  
something to wear to dinner. First night back in public, you know," she added quietly.  
  
Tracimia sat next to her, chuckling. "You should be able to wear any of our clothing."  
  
Ziellien sat down on the other side of her and patted her hand, "It will be fine. And we  
totally understand. Mom? Did you hear? Lys wants to visit the dressmakers."  
  
"Good," Myalora said. "We will all go tomorrow morning to the dressmakers. Iladori  
could use some dresses that are hers since she has discovered an interest in them."  
  
Aalyssa cast her eyes down, chewing on her lower lip. 'I was certain I said once I was  
wed.' She was still not certain she would not be putting this family out.  
  
"And we shall get some for our little Aalyssa as well," Myalora finished.  
  
"Ooh, someone is blushing," Ziellien teased, watching Iladori.  
  
Aalyssa swallowed, fighting the threatening tears and then smiled at the women.  
"Thank you," she whispered quietly.  
  
Myalora took Aalyssa and Iladori by the hands. "Come along, girls, you both need to  
bathe and get ready for dinner," she told them with a smile.  
  
Absently rubbing her stomach, Aalyssa quietly followed.   
  
"Do you have a color preference, Lys?" Ziellien asked, as Tracimia glanced at Myalora.  
  
"I think blues or pinks, thank you, Ziellien," she said softly.  
  
"Enjoy your bath, we will handle the rest," Tracimia said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you, Traci," Aalyssa said.  
  
"I will be in," Iladori said, heading toward her room to try to find a gown.  
  
At the doorway to the bathing room, Myalora stopped and turned to smile at Aalyssa.  
"Do not worry, all will be well. Although you must take good care of yourself during this  
time."  
  
"I know, thank you. I am not worried," she protested, her voice still soft. "Do Ziellien and  
Tracimia know about the baby?"  
  
"They do now," Myalora told her.  
  
Aalyssa looked up at her questioningly.  
  
"You give yourself away, little one. First you faint last night and you keep placing your  
hand over your stomach."  
  
She looked down and found her hand there. "I did not realize I was doing that."  
  
"Only those of us who have been there would notice the signs. You cannot help but  
want to protect your child, especially after all you have been through," Myalora  
continued when Aalyssa looked down and blushed. "Now, no more sad thoughts. It is  
bad for the baby."  
  
"I will try."  
  
Myalora lead her into the bathing room, where Iladori was already submerged, washing  
her hair.  
  
Aalyssa slipped her dress off and slid into the tub. She began washing her hair,  
ignoring the conversation between Iladori and her mother, since it was none of her  
business.  
  
As Myalora began to wash Iladori's hair, she smiled over at Aalyssa. "And Father fully  
intends to have a talk with a certain someone about his attentions."  
  
Aalyssa looked up in surprise. "But, Konner has already proposed and I have  
accepted."  
  
"He will still have a talk with him," she smiled. Myalora pushed Iladori downward to  
rinse her hair, then let her back up as she continued. "Everyone needs a champion in  
her corner, and now you have one, little one. Father sees it as his duty to make sure  
you are well represented when it comes to the marriage agreements."  
  
Aalyssa nodded, quietly beginning to scrub harder as she fought back the tears.  
  
"I do not think Legolas and Konner's father is going to know what hit him. Daddy is  
known for being a hard negotiator."  
  
"I am sure their father can hold his own. After all, he is a King also." She looked over to  
see a sad smile settled on Aalyssa.  
  
"Welcome to the family, sister."  
  
Iladori climbed out of the water and wrapped a drying cloth around her, seeing her  
mother motioning for her to leave.  
  
"Thank you Dori," Aalyssa said in a strained voice.  
  
When they were alone, Myalora said, "What is wrong, little one?"  
  
"Nothing," Aalyssa shook her head.  
  
"You cannot lie to me. Something bothers you, now what is it?"  
  
"I. . .I just do not want to be a duty or charity case, not to anyone," Aalyssa said quietly,  
losing the battle with her tears.  
  
"You are not a charity case. You are our daughter now. It might seem like charity, but it  
is not. If we were in Forlindon, and you were not part of my family, we would do the  
same thing. It is our way to look out for those who have no one. But you are a member  
of our family, you are my niece, and now my daughter."  
  
"I guess. . .I just do not know how to handle all that has happened," Aalyssa admitted.  
"And I am not used to being treated like I matter."  
  
"My husband loves you, and wants to make certain you have the best possible  
arrangement, even though the love you feel for Konner is known by all."  
  
Aalyssa smiled weakly, wiping away a tear.  
  
"I know this has been a trying time for you. A lot has happened quickly, but not all of it  
has been bad. But you are not alone, no one is alone." She stood, holding up a drying  
cloth. "Come, before you get all wrinkly."  
  
"Konner and his family are doing their best to make me feel not alone," Aalyssa said as  
she climbed from the tub. "It is just. . .the day I was in the weaving room . . .after. . ."  
  
"Konner's family loves you dearly. But you need someone to represent your interest  
and not those of Konner. You also need to know you have somewhere to go if  
something should go wrong."  
  
"When I was wearing one of the Queen's dresses," Aalyssa continued, "I know the  
women were talking about my lack of having anything."  
  
"Bah. The women in that weaving room need to find more to do with their idle hands.  
There is no shame. Look at Iladori. She has been borrowing dresses left and right from  
her sisters to wear during the day."  
  
"In their eyes I went from a Lady to someone with nothing, who was tossed out of her  
family."  
  
Myalora sat her down and tilted her chin up. "Now, I want you to listen to me, young  
lady. Just because of what your parents did does not mean you are no longer a lady. A  
title does not make the person. The person makes the title. Act like a true lady and  
people will treat you as such whether you hold a title or not."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
"What you have experienced is a test of character. Learn from it and learn well. What  
you once thought was important, you learned was not that important at all. An important  
lesson all can learn from. And call me Mom or Mommy, please."  
  
"Yes, Ma. . .Mom."  
  
"And tomorrow we will have some dresses made up just for you as well as have work  
begun on your wedding gown. In the meantime, we will select some garments that are  
already made."  
  
"But, Mom, I have no money," Aalyssa protested.  
  
Myalora sighed, "No, you have parents. Let me worry about paying for the dresses. I  
would be most pleased, Aalyssa."  
  
Aalyssa looked up into Myalora's eyes and saw the warm love reflected there. "All right.  
And my first attempt at being a true lady is going downstairs to dinner tonight, instead  
of hiding in K. . .I mean, my room for the rest of the time here in Rivendell. If I continue  
to hide in my room, their talk will hold validity for them."  
  
"If you do not feel like staying in Konner's room, you may come live with us. We have  
more than enough room. You may use Iladori's bed since she is not using it much these  
days."  
  
"It is not that I do not like staying there, it is just that it is lonely there, now that he has  
been ordered to Legolas' room. You know, Konner said the same this morning of  
Legolas. They cannot be spending the entire night in the gardens every night."  
  
"Legolas sleeps many a night in our common room on one of the couches," Myalora  
chuckled. "With Iladori on another."  
  
"He has found himself a home," Aalyssa smiled.  
  
"I am sure if the court found out, there would be all kinds of ill truths flying about those  
two. But we know the truth and that is all that matters."  
  
"I can not believe some of the lies that are told and believed in court," Aalyssa  
observed, continuing to dry herself off.  
  
"Legolas has found a lasting love as did she. As did you and Konner," Myalora smiled.  
"My girls both fell in love at the same time. We understand and respect young love.  
And we would rather have him here asleep rather than them sneaking around. It is the  
very reason we do not come here too often. There are more important things to life than  
gossip."  
  
"I can only imagine what is being said about me, after fainting yesterday in front of the  
women."  
  
"Actually, little one, there is not much being said. There are much juicier pieces of  
gossip than you passing out. Besides, I told them you were overheated from standing  
too close to the fireplace."  
  
"Thank you, Mom. I am so glad I have been forbidden from the weaving room for the  
duration however. I only went to be with Marissa and I really do not like weaving."  
  
"There is more to life than weaving, little one, though you are very good at it."  
  
"It could have been the company, Mom. But I prefer to sew."  
  
Myalora smiled at her, "I am sure you are very handy with a needle," she said, leading  
her to Iladori's chamber. "Ziellien enjoys sewing and does fine tapestry work."  
  
"I enjoy embroidery work also. I cannot wait to be home at Mirkwood, I have lots of  
fabrics. . ." her voice trailed off, remembering her parents had sent someone back to  
destroy her things. She frowned sadly, "I guess I do not."  
  
"You will build a new life, little one. A better life with your Konner," Myalora assured  
her.  
  
"Yes, with the man I love and my children. This one and the ones to come." Aalyssa  
smiled as she entered the room, where Ziellien was struggling with Iladori's hair.  
  
"Come," Tracimia beckoned, indicating a chair in front of her.   
  
When Aalyssa sat down in front of her, she began to towel dry Aalyssa's hair. Not  
being used to being surrounded by sisters, Aalyssa smiled, enjoying their bantering.   
  
Tracimia combed her hair back as Ziellien came in carrying a blue gown and shoes.  
  
"I hope these will fit you, Lys."  
  
"Oh, they are lovely. I am certain they will."  
  
Myalora smiled approvingly. "They are lovely, Ziellien."  
  
"I bought it before I became pregnant with Calandrea and of course, she changed my  
body just enough that it is too snug in the hips."  
  
"Are you trying to say the babe gave you a fat arse?" Iladori teased from across the  
room. "I would have thought it was all the sweets you ate while saying the baby wanted  
them."  
Ziellien glared at her younger sister then laughed. "Just wait. Your time is coming."  
  
Tracimia pulled back the front sections of Aalyssa's hair, securing it with combs as  
Ziellien gathered up the dress.  
  
"Stand up, Aalyssa," Ziellien told her.  
  
Tracimia handed her some under clothing which Aalyssa slipped on.   
  
Ziellien slid the gown over Aalyssa's head, helping to get her arms in the right place.  
Once it was on, she started securing the laces. "Tell me if they are too tight."  
  
"That is good, Ziellien," Aalyssa told her quietly, when the dress was just snug enough  
to look right.  
  
Ziellien smiled and tucked the ends of the ties into the dress. "A perfect fit."  
  
"It is beautiful," Aalyssa gasped.  
  
"No, you are beautiful," Myalora told her.  
  
Tracimia returned to finish fixing Aalyssa's hair, putting a circlet of silver with  
moonstones set in it on her. "All done. You are ready for dinner."  
  
"Thank you, Traci," Aalyssa said, feeling like a princess from a fairy tale. She looked up  
to find Ziellien handing her a pair of blue shoes. She sat down and carefully bent over  
to slip them on.  
  
When she sat back up, she watched Iladori donning a dark green velvet gown over her  
mithril maile. "Uhm, Dori," she began as Iladori adjusted the maile.  
  
"Yes, Lys?" she asked as Myalora tied her laces.  
  
"You might either wish to lose the maile or adjust it, since it is showing through the  
openings on your sleeves."  
  
"It is supposed to," Zaran said from the door. "She likes to remind people that while she  
may look pretty, she can pound them into a splat on the ground."  
  
"Zaran!" Ziellien scolded him.  
  
"Mother, it is the truth, you know."  
  
"I am sure that is not what Iladori intends," Aalyssa protested as Tracimia and Myalora  
chuckled.  
  
"It does set off the velvet though," Tracimia noted.  
  
Myalora put a circlet of mithril and jade stones in Iladori's hair and gently pushed her  
daughter's hair back off of her shoulders. Then she adjusted the sleeves and top of the  
dress.  
  
"You look lovely, Dori," Aalyssa told her.  
  
"Thank you, I hope Legolas thinks so. You do as well, Lys."  
  
"I am sure he will, Dori. And thank you," Aalyssa said with a smile.  
  
"He does not see anything but you, Dor," Ziellien teased.  
  
Myalora inspected the girls and smiled. "I believe we are ready for dinner. Come girls,"  
she called out, leading the four younger women behind her.  
  
As they entered the sitting room, there was a knock on the door. Mithelier went to open  
it. "Yes?" he said with a smile to the two men he found standing there.  
  
Careman stood and watched his girls walking behind his wife. "You all look lovely," he  
said softly as Konner and Legolas walked in.  
  
"Dori, Aalyssa, your escorts are here," Mithelier announced, stepping back to let them  
enter.  
  
"You look like a queen, my dear," Careman told Aalyssa. He smiled and kissed her on  
the cheek.  
  
"Thank you sir," she blushed.  
  
Still smiling, Careman caressed her cheek and then turned to give his other girls sweet  
and honest compliments, as he always did.  
  
Konner walked across the room and took Aalyssa into his arms. "You are a vision,  
melamin," he whispered before kissing her gently.  
  
"Thank you, Konner," she said, looking at him from under her eyelashes. "I feel like a  
fairy tale princess tonight," she admitted, looking down at the fancy dress with the small  
bows adorning it.  
  
"You look like a fairy tale princess," Konner commented, taking her hand and putting it  
through his arm, resting his other hand on top of hers. 'In fact, I have not seen you look  
this lovely since. . ."  
  
"Since when sweetheart?" she asked, tucking her other hand around his arm. 


	18. Chapter 18

FINDING HEART  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
BY DRAGONWIND  
  
Disclaimer: See chapters one, four and fourteen  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Konner kept a straight face as Aalyssa watched him, her eyes growing more curious  
with every second. He smiled softly and kissed her neck, "Since the first time you woke  
up in my arms, a'maelamin."  
  
Aalyssa's eyes lit up with her love for him, and she smiled brightly. "You are so sweet,"  
she whispered, pulling his face down to kiss his cheek.  
  
"Only for you, melamin," he replied, blushing slightly. "Did you have fun with your  
family?" he asked, unable to stop himself from returning her bright smile. They went out  
the door, followed by Legolas and Iladori and then the rest of the family.  
  
"Very much so. They are so nice and sweet."  
  
"Good," he grinned, kissing her temple. "Your father talked to Father and then came  
and talked to me." With a shiver, he added, "More like put the fear of the gods in me."  
  
"Mom mentioned he would, but I was not aware it was happening tonight." Aalyssa  
looked up at him with concern. "He was not too harsh with you, was he?"  
  
"I would hate to have heard what he told Legolas when he asked for Iladori's hand,  
since he raised her."  
  
Aalyssa stiffened and looked at him, "Just what did he say to you, Konner?"  
  
"He basically said I had better treat you well and be faithful to my vows to you."  
  
"Yes, you better had," Aalyssa added, her voice only half-teasing.  
  
"He also let me know I would have to answer to him should I make you unhappy," he  
explained as they started down the stairs. His hold tightened on her hand.  
  
A smile quirked at the corners of Aalyssa's mouth. "I seem to have been accepted.  
Mya- Mom has offered to purchase me gowns as well as my wedding gown. If that is   
all right, Konner," she added shyly.  
  
"Of course it is, melamin. Your family loves you, and I am glad you have found them,"  
Konner said, kissing her temple.  
  
  
  
Legolas glanced over his shoulder to make certain everyone was keeping up. Briefly he  
wondered what Konner and Aalyssa were discussing so intently.  
  
Iladori turned to see what he was looking at. "Mommy talked to her. I think she is  
starting to feel like a member of the family."  
  
"Good," Legolas smiled. "She needs that."  
  
  
  
"Amin mela lle, Lys. I will remain true to our vows, you are the only Elf Maid I desire."  
  
"I know you will, Konner," she stated. "Amin mela lle, and I will never break my vows to  
you. You are the only one I have ever wanted."  
  
Legolas pushed the doors open and the family entered the dining hall.  
  
Konner tightened his arm around Aalyssa, as people watched them, some with scathing  
looks. He bent to kiss her softy when she took a deep breath. When some of the  
women's voices reached her, bearing their nasty words, Aalyssa whispered,  
"Konner...my room, please."  
  
"No, melamin. We both agreed this was the best. I am right here for you."  
  
"I. . ."  
  
"We agreed we could face this and handle it. It will only get worse if you hide," he  
explained, leading her toward the family's table.  
  
All waited on their feet until Careman seated Myalora, then took his own seat.  
  
Aalyssa forced herself to calmly wait as Konner slid her chair under and then sat next  
to her. With a forced smile, she reached under the table for his hand. Her nervousness  
abated somewhat when he lifted her hand to kiss it, then returned it to under the table.  
  
"Relax, melamin. Enjoy tonight with our families."  
  
She nodded and smiled up at him, laying her head on his shoulder.  
He glanced down the table to where Iladori was sitting as Legolas walked away. "And  
things get serious with those two again," Konner mumbled.  
  
Aalyssa glanced at Iladori, wondering if they should intervene. She had started to  
speak when Konner used his free hand to lift her face and turn it to face him. "We  
cannot keep fixing their problems."  
  
"I know," she sighed, wishing she could help them though.  
  
Legolas returned to the table with a smile, his parents behind him. He seated them near  
Careman and Myalora, then took his place next to Iladori.  
  
Aalyssa sat quietly, rubbing her stomach, as the servants began bringing food to the  
tables.  
  
Konner leaned down toward her. "Sweetheart? Are you all right?" he asked the same  
time Ziellien asked if she was feeling nauseous.  
  
Aalyssa looked up in surprise and blinked. "I am fine. Why?" She looked at the two,  
wondering why they were suddenly concerned.  
  
"You are rubbing your stomach," Konner whispered.  
  
"Oh, no, it is fine, thank you Ziellien." She looked back up at Konner. "I am rubbing it  
again? No, really, I am fine, melamin. Apparently I have been doing that all day."  
  
'I have noticed." He beamed proudly at her. "It is hard to believe our child is nestled  
there."  
  
Aalyssa returned the smile, explaining she wanted the baby to feel loved.  
  
"The baby knows, a'maelamin," he assured her with a smile and kissing her temple  
softly again.  
  
"The more contact I have with it, the better."  
  
  
  
  
From his end of the table, Careman watched the two young couples. "Young love."  
  
"I remember it well," Myalora added.  
  
  
  
"Konner, has Dad given any indication of when the wedding will be? I will need a date  
to give the dressmaker," Aalyssa asked."  
  
"Not yet, he is still in discussion with Elrond."  
  
A crestfallen look settled on Aalyssa as she began to pick at her food. "All right."  
  
  
  
Myalora watched Careman observe one of the young couples. "Something troubles  
you, my love."  
  
"It is not exactly troubling me. It is more like I am keeping my eye on that one there," he  
explained, indicating Konner.  
  
"He loves her, dear heart. It just took awhile for him to come to his senses. I am sure  
your talk helped. But remember, he almost lost her. That knocked sense into him."  
  
  
With a sigh, Konner watched the serious discussions surrounding them.  
  
"Iladori is acting oddly," Aalyssa commented. Her sister was not eating and doing her  
best to dodge Legolas' attentions. She took Konner's hand and placed it on her  
stomach, smiling when Konner began to rub it. Aalyssa sighed and leaned her head on  
his shoulder, "That feels good, Konner."  
  
"Good," he said with a smile, continuing to rub her gently. "Now eat something." He  
watched her eat and after a while, he noted things becoming serious in discussion with  
the parents as well.  
  
"What are we doing that is wrong this time?" she asked.  
  
"Judging from the looks they are giving Legolas and Iladori, I think the concern is  
there."  
  
She nodded and relaxed. "So it seems." Aalyssa stiffened and sat up in alarm when  
Iladori jumped to her feet and ran from the room. "What happened?" she asked at the  
same time Konner asked what just happened.  
  
  
He looked down toward the parents and said in frustration, "Did you ever get the feeling  
everyone knows what is going on except us?"  
  
"I certainly do."  
  
They sat quietly for a bit, Aalyssa pushing the plate away from her, waiting for Legolas  
to bring Iladori back. After twenty minutes had passed, Konner looked at Aalyssa. "Do  
you think I should go find them before. . ."  
  
"It probably would not be a bad idea. Would you like for me to come with you?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I am afraid of what I might find."  
  
Her mind envisioning the stableboy incident, Aalyssa repeated, "Do you want me to  
come along?"  
  
"It might be for the best. Iladori might not like it or be mortified if I. . ."  
  
Aalyssa got to her feet, "All right, let us see if we can find them," she said, putting her  
hand on Konner's arm.  
  
He stood and said, "Mother, Father, Aalyssa would like some fresh air. We will be back  
shortly." He almost choked on the innocent smile Aalyssa bestowed on both sets of  
parents. "And hopefully neither will kill us for this," he whispered under his breath.  
  
  
  
  
As they left, Laure watched them warily. "Why did that just worry me?"  
  
"I do not know, love," Thranduil responded.  
  
"If his honor was on par with Legolas'. . ." Careman observed.  
  
"What more trouble can he cause, though? She is already carrying his child," Laure  
commented.  
  
Thranduil chuckled as Careman said, "I think he would find new levels of trouble to get  
into."  
  
Laure sighed. "More than likely. But Aalyssa will keep him straight."  
  
"Or go along with him," Thranduil said, still chuckling. "Depending on his idea."  
  
"Hopefully he can keep it in his pants until the wedding," Careman said.  
  
"I know he does not want to take any chances hurting the babe, after what she has  
been through," Laure explained.  
  
"No, he would not. He loves that babe," Thranduil added.  
  
"I am confident he will be good," Laure concluded.  
  
  
  
"Where do you think they are, melamin? This garden is huge," Konner asked.  
  
"Hard to say. I wonder if they left a trail of some sort."  
  
"This is Legolas we are speaking of, my love."  
  
"You have a point."  
  
"Do you think I should call out for him?" Konner asked. "Give them some kind of  
warning we are looking for them?"  
  
"No, we do not want all of Rivendell to know we are looking for them. It could be  
perfectly innocent. It is Legolas after all."  
  
"True."  
  
"And she did look genuinely upset about something."  
  
"I would just hate to, you know. . ." he said nervously, having no desire to find his  
brother in a compromising position. "To walk in on something and have both of them  
die of mortification," he added.  
  
"I know. And not to mention the two of us."  
  
"You know, Lys, the old me would have enjoyed embarrassing the heck out of him,  
proving he is no better than I. Now I am terrified of finding him losing control."  
  
"I know, sweetheart. I do believe you have grown up," she smiled teasingly. Aalyssa  
looked around as they walked. "You know, the gardens are lovely at night. I mean, just  
look at the flowers."  
  
"Yes they are," Konner said, turning to face her with a smile. "Are you trying to distract  
me so we are too late in finding them?"  
  
"Me? Would I do such a thing?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Yes, you, my little plotter. It would be better if we found them then if. . ."  
  
"I know, I was only teasing, Konner."  
  
"Legolas? Are you out here?" he called out softly, just loud enough for Legolas to hear  
him. "Legolas? Are you out here? The family is worried about Iladori and sent us to  
make certain the two of you are all right."  
  
They continued to walk, Konner's frustration level growing. "You know he can hear me.  
Where the hell are they?"  
  
"I do not know, Konner," Aalyssa answered, also becoming aggravated.  
  
"I hope he has enough sense. . ."  
  
"Legolas! Iladori!" Aalyssa whispered loudly.  
  
As they approach the wall of rose trellis', they heard Iladori moan Legolas' name.  
  
"Oh hell," Konner grumbled. "Could not keep it in your pants a little longer," he said  
under his breath.  
  
"Over this way, I think," Aalyssa commented.  
  
Konner looked up and spied movement heading in the same direction. "Damn it."  
  
"I will try to head them off," Aalyssa offered.  
  
"Try. If it gets out, Legolas will be mortified," he stated before moving quickly toward his  
brother. "Legolas, for Elbereth's sake, answer me, you fool.  
  
She headed straight and approached the figure. "Good evening, Lady Imeranian," she  
greeted. "I am pleased I ran into you."  
  
Imeranian looked down her long, hawk like nose. "Yes?" she said haughtily.  
  
"I was wondering. . .I know you know flowers. And I was wondering if you could tell me  
what the name of the flower at the beginning of the garden is, as I would like to find  
some for Mirkwood."  
  
"Kind of dark for flower hunting, young lady. And I use the term lady very loosely."  
  
"I was just out for a stroll and happened to see it," Aalyssa explained, being the better  
person and ignoring the older Elf's comment. "I just needed a little fresh air."  
  
"It is the Flower of Rivendell," Imeranian explained in a nasty tone. "It is called  
Evermore, the Lord's wife's favorite. She brought it with her from Lorien."  
  
"I can see why, it is a beautiful flower. Thank you very much, Lady Imeranian."  
  
"Now, if we are done?" she sniffed snobbishly. "I would like very much to finish my  
walk."  
  
"Thank you very much for your time, My Lady." Aalyssa curtsied and added, "Have a  
lovely evening my lady," as she headed in Konner's direction.  
  
"You too," Imeranian replied smugly, smirking as she continued her walk.  
  
Aalyssa had turned back in time to catch her smirk and she wondered about it, but went  
on trying to find Konner and Legolas. 


	19. Chapter 19

FINDING HEART  
CHAPTER NINETEEN  
BY DRAGONWIND  
  
  
  
  
A/N: see chapters one and four for disclaimers  
  
Please R/R, let me know what you think (No flames though)  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Legolas! Answer me, damn it!" Konner called out, standing outside the barrier formed  
by the trellis'.  
  
After pulling on his leggings and tunic, Legolas stepped through the multi-colored  
blooms. "What do you want, Konner?"  
  
Konner stared at him, noting the leaves and twigs in his brother's hair, along with the  
look in his brother's eyes. "Are you stupid?" Konner hissed.  
  
"No. And why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Please tell me you did not take Iladori in the gardens," Konner stated with a frustrated  
sigh.  
  
Legolas eyed his older brother and shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Do you want  
the truth or a colorful lie?"  
  
He resisted the urge to grab Legolas by the tunic and shake him. Instead, he growled,  
"Damn you. You could not wait just a few more days. You had to dishonor her, taking  
her in the garden where anyone could walk in on you."  
  
"It was. . .I did not. . .no, I could not," Legolas admitted, lowering his gaze from his  
brother's. "But it is a beautiful garden, is it not? Do you not think so, Konner? And no  
one was out here."  
  
"That goes to show what you know. Lady Imeranian was out here"  
  
"Oh damn. I kind of looked around before hand and did not see any one." Legolas lifted  
his eyes and glared at Konner. "You are a fine one to be lecturing me anyway."  
  
"I am the only one who can lecture you on this, Legolas.  
  
Aalyssa made her way through the garden, heading the direction Konner had gone in,  
calling out his name softly.  
  
"Stars, Legolas." Konner stared at him then whispered, "Over here, Aalyssa."  
  
"It is not fair to make two people in love wait like that, Konner," Legolas argued as  
Aalyssa joined them.  
  
She came to a dead stop when she took in Legolas' appearance. "Legolas!"  
  
"I know it is not fair, brother."  
  
"Do not start on me, Lys," Legolas grumbled.  
  
"Where is Iladori?" she asked.  
  
"You could not wait a day or two at the most to get news of Elrond's decision regarding  
a special dispensation?" Konner said.  
  
"I knew he would not give it," Legolas said.  
  
"You do not know that. Every one in Rivendell knows you are crazy in love with her.  
You cannot even claim her now. Do you realize that?"  
  
"I heard her mother say she should have the big royal wedding," Legolas sighed.   
  
"So you could not do it right? You could not make it so at least you were married to her  
in some way?"  
  
"I am sorry. She was so beautiful, and. . ."  
  
Aalyssa glared at him and went back into the roses to look for Iladori. "Dori? Where are  
you?"  
  
"So instead, you dishonor her by taking her like some commoner," Konner continued  
scathingly.  
  
"I do not know what came over me. All of a sudden, it all seemed so unfair."  
  
"Legolas, you love her, yet you dishonor her by taking her without the bindings of  
marriage. You cannot claim her, she is no longer a maiden."  
  
"I know I did wrong, but I cannot take it back now, Konner."  
"What are you going to do, Legolas?"  
  
"Marry her and make it right. I have to make it right."  
  
"What if they make you wait? What then, Legolas?"  
  
"Konner? I did not use protection tonight. I was not expecting to make love tonight. She  
could be with child as we speak."  
  
"Legolas! Stars!"  
  
"I thought she was upset. I had no idea we were going to...it was the furthest thing from  
my mind."  
  
"So you took advantage of her delicate state. That was a smooth move, little brother."  
  
"It was not my intention. I came out to hold her and console her, not make love to her.  
But then she looked at me with such love in her eyes, Konner, I could not resist."  
  
"I understand, little brother. I have been there, remember? However, this is a Princess  
whom it was just discovered had been treated badly."  
  
"I realize that Konner, but I am not treating her badly. I love her so much it hurts,"  
Legolas admitted.  
  
"But you dishonored a princess you idiot," Konner growled.  
  
Legolas hung his head, "I know."'  
  
"If you love her as much as you say you do, you should have said no and meant it,  
Legolas."  
  
"I did. Several times, Konner."  
  
  
  
  
Aalyssa walked through the roses, following the sounds of soft crying. "Dori? Where  
are you, hon?"  
  
"Go away," Iladori said, trying to tie the laces to her gown, still softly crying.  
  
"No, I will not go away," Aalyssa argued, following the sounds until she found her sister.  
"Are you all right?" she asked, taking the laces from Iladori and tying them. "Talk to me,  
sister."  
  
"I forced him," Iladori whispered.  
  
"What?" Aalyssa asked in shock.  
  
"He went against his honor. Oh stars, what have I done?" she asked, her body shaking.  
  
Aalyssa wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder and led her to a bench. She  
watched Iladori sit down, wrapping her arms around her knees, her feet up on the  
bench.  
  
"Let us start at the beginning, Iladori," Aalyssa said as she sat next to her. "How did you  
force him?"  
  
"I told him I ached for him." She looked up at Aalyssa, her eyes still tearing up. "I  
wanted him to make love to me."  
  
"I know you did, hon."  
  
"He wanted to wait. He said it would only be a few days. But I would not wait."  
  
"I know how it feels to want someone like that. And the rules and restrictions are, well,  
restrictive."  
  
"I made him break his honor. I dishonored him to ask him to take me."  
  
Aalyssa took her sister's hand. "No. Asking him to take you did not dishonor him. If he  
is dishonored, he dishonored himself."  
  
"I asked him, begged him to do something he did not want to do. Because I was scared  
of being alone, of not having him with me."  
  
"He could have still said no, we have to wait." Aalyssa glanced up at the sky, trying to  
find the words she needed to help Iladori. "Fear makes us do some strange things. But  
he could have said no."  
  
"He did, but, oh stars, Aalyssa."  
  
"What Dori?"  
  
"I begged him, and lead him. I made it so he could not stop himself."  
  
"I am stunned," Aalyssa whispered. "This is the Elf Maiden who came to me only this  
morning. . .where did you learn to do this, Dori?" She sighed, feeling helpless. "We  
might need to bring Konner in to help."  
  
Iladori shrugged. "It just felt right. I thought. . ."  
  
"Thought?" Aalyssa prodded gently.  
  
"I do not know," Iladori admitted.  
  
"Kind of lost your ability to think coherently once it started?" Aalyssa asked with a  
gentle smile.  
  
With tears still coming down, Iladori looked at her sister. "It felt right. He seemed to  
enjoy it."  
  
"It will be all right, I promise," Aalyssa said with a gentle smile. "Between the four of us,  
we can come up with something. Let me get Konner so we can discuss this."  
  
"What have I done?" Iladori whispered, staring blankly into space, not seeing the roses  
surrounding them.  
  
"Nothing we cannot fix," Aalyssa tried to assure her. "Let me get Konner." Keeping her  
eye on Iladori, Aalyssa walked over to the entrance and poked her head out. "Konner?  
Can you come here for a minute?"  
  
He stopped speaking to Legolas and looked at her with concern. "What is it love?"  
  
"I need you," she told him. "There is something. . .Just come here, please." Aalyssa  
looked over her shoulder, watching Iladori rocking and crying. She had not seen her  
like this.  
  
"You. Do not move," he ordered his younger brother. "What is it, love?" he asked again  
as he followed Aalyssa as she quickly moved back to the bench to sit down next to her  
sister, wrapping her arm around Iladori.  
  
"Sit down please. Dori, Konner is here. Let him try to help," Aalyssa whispered. "It  
seems to be a little over my head, sweetheart."  
  
Konner crouched in front of them and took Iladori's hands in his own. "Dori? What is  
wrong, honey? Are you in pain?"  
  
"Dori, you are going to have to explain it to him," Aalyssa whispered, while stroking her  
sister's hair.  
  
"Honey, talk to me. I cannot help if you do not tell me."  
  
"Let Konner help, Dori," Aalyssa encouraged her.  
  
"I caused Legolas to lose his honor," she whispered through her tears and pain. "I  
dishonored him and made him. . ."  
  
Konner looked up at Aalyssa, confused. "Honey, you did not make him do anything he  
did not want to do."  
  
"It will be all right, Dori. Konner, what can we do to fix this?"  
  
"He did not want to, I made him. He said it would only be a few more days."  
  
He looked over Dori's head at Lys and mouthed, "I do not know, love."  
  
Aalyssa caught her breath and tightened her hold on Iladori.  
  
"Honey, if he made love to you, it was because he wanted it too. Legolas would not do  
anything he did not want to," Konner said softly.  
  
"I begged him. I seduced him. I acted like what those women accused me of being. I am  
what they said," she whispered, her voice harsh from crying.  
  
"Oh, Dori. No you are not. Look at me." Aalyssa put her finger under Iladori's chin and  
tilted her face up. "Do you even know what a slut is?"  
  
"Me. I am."  
  
"No, you are not," Aalyssa argued.  
  
"I made him do something he did not want to." Iladori wrapped her arms around her  
midsection and rocked, the crying beginning again.  
  
With a small sigh, Aalyssa smiled at Iladori. "Dori, a slut is a woman who sleeps around  
with many men without giving her heart. Sometimes she will take money for it. You  
made love to the man you love."  
  
He looked at Aalyssa helplessly, realizing they were both in over their heads in this  
situation. He saw her mouth to him they needed to find someone who could help. "Like  
who?" he mouthed back.  
  
"But he did not want to. I am no better than a slut, I should have trusted him. Instead, I  
dishonored an honorable elf."  
  
"Maybe we should get you back inside, hon," Konner said.  
  
"Yes, come on, Dori," Aalyssa added, taking Iladori's arm and helping her to her feet.  
  
Konner stood and took her other hand, then wrapped his left arm around her waist to  
support her.  
  
Under her breath, Aalyssa mumbled, "I cannot believe Legolas did this." She raised her  
voice slightly, "He is going to need his plan B, Konner."  
  
He leaned down and whispered in Aalyssa's ear, "It is impossible now."  
  
"No, nothing can be impossible," she whispered back.  
  
"Come on honey," he said to Iladori. "You will feel better in your rooms, maybe after a  
bath."  
  
"I will stay with you and we can talk all night if you like," Aalyssa offered.  
  
He slowly walked the two ladies through the roses. "Are you all right, honey? I can  
carry you if you like."  
  
"Would you like for me to stay with you tonight, to talk it out?"  
  
"I would like to be alone," Iladori said softly.  
  
"You should not be alone. You need someone with you so you can talk it out," Aalyssa  
told her.  
  
Legolas walked over as Konner led Iladori past him. "Dori, I. . .I am sorry."  
  
"You," Aalyssa growled, narrowing her eyes at him.   
  
"No, Legolas. I am sorry. I did not mean to dishonor you," Iladori whispered, looking  
everywhere but at Legolas.  
  
"I dishonored you," he retorted.  
  
Her eyes still downcast, Iladori said, "No, I asked for something I had no right to ask  
for."  
  
"Konner, please take Iladori to the outer garden. I need to speak with Legolas and we  
will be out in just a minute."  
  
He nodded and led Iladori out of the roses, thankful he was not on the receiving end of  
Aalyssa's sharp tongue.  
  
"Legolas. What were you thinking?" Aalyssa demanded.  
  
"I was not, Lys," he admitted.  
  
"You could not wait one or two more days?"  
  
Legolas sat down on the cement bench in front of the yellow roses and stared at the  
stars in the sky, Aalyssa sitting down next to him. "I wanted her so badly."  
  
"That is not the point, Legolas."  
  
"I lost myself, Lys. I never wanted anything or anyone as much as I want Dori."  
  
"Do you have any idea how badly I wish to smack you right now? And hope I knock  
some sense into you?"  
  
"You do not think I am feeling bad? Trust me, there is nothing you can do to me that I  
have not done already. I wanted. . ."  
  
"I know you wanted, but you could have waited just one or two more days. Now that  
sweet, innocent girl thinks, no, she is convinced, that she is a slut and that she forced  
you."  
  
"She did not force me. I wanted it as badly as she did, I am to blame," Legolas replied,  
hanging his head.  
  
"I know that, Legolas. I have tried telling her that. But she is inconsolable. You should  
have said no and waited."  
  
"I have tried, Lys. But I lost myself tonight. She looked at me with those eyes of hers  
and I was lost."  
  
"You lost yourself," she sneered as she rolled her eyes. "Well, guess where you found  
yourself."  
  
"I love her. I want her to be my wife, Lys, want us to be together."  
  
"I know you do, but now we have to figure out a way to fix all of this."  
  
"We marry. That will make it right. As simple as that," Legolas stated.  
  
"You have made it quite impossible, according to Konner. What if they make you wait,  
Legolas? What then? I know you want to go with the ring."  
  
"They would not. Would they?" he asked, worried.  
  
"I do not know, Legolas. You just took a Princess without marriage."  
  
"I mean, she could be carrying our child as we speak," he commented. "Would they not  
want her married if she is?"  
  
"Do not tell me you did not use protection," Aalyssa hissed. She reached over to lightly  
smack him upside the head. "And yes, they would. But there is probably not time to  
establish if she is with child before you would go, depending on when Frodo wakes."  
  
"I did not plan on making love to her Lys. I got lost in the moment."  
  
"Yet another reason why a woman should be able to obtain protection before marriage.  
Men. Lost in the moment."  
  
"So I must marry her before I leave."  
  
"You need to confess to our Father, Dori's father and Lord Elrond. And how are you  
going to wed before you leave if they tell you to wait?"  
  
"I will, I swear."  
  
"How, Legolas? And how do I convince her she is not a slut and you did not do  
anything you did not want to?"  
  
"They would not risk making us wait with the possibility of a babe. Never did she force  
me, Lys. I wanted her as badly as she wanted me. She is not a slut."  
  
"I know she is not," Aalyssa said softly. "She is in tears, I have never seen her like this.  
And I have tried to tell her she is not."  
  
"What have I done?" Legolas sagged against the bench.  
  
"You have done something you of all elves should never have done. You took her  
without the benefit of marriage."  
  
Legolas looked up and softly whispered, "And how come it was right for Konner to take  
you without it?"  
  
"I cannot believe you did this, Legolas. You of all elves. No one said it was right, but  
Legolas. You could have had a special dispensation tomorrow, the next day at the  
latest. And your plan B, whatever that was, if you did not get it. But Konner tells me it is  
impossible now. I want the two of you together, but frankly, I do not know how to help  
on this one." Her hand moved up to pat her stomach. "I need to find Konner and Dori.  
She needs me." Aalyssa turned and started to walk away from him.  
  
"I should be with Iladori. I need to tell her. . ."  
  
She turned back, her hands on her hips. "You have done enough tonight. You may see  
her in the morning." Aalyssa began walking toward the exit again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas stood and began to follow her. "No, Lys."  
  
"Somehow I have to convince her she is not the slut she believes she is."  
  
"She will listen to me, Lys. I will make her listen to me."  
  
"No?" she asked, turning back to face him. "No? Excuse me? You can tell me no, but  
not Iladori, who needed to be told no?"  
  
"She needs me, Lys. And I need her. But I tried, stars knows I tried."  
  
"She needed for you to say no." Aalyssa looked at him softly. "I need to stop her way of  
thinking before you can speak with her, Legolas. She will pull away from you if I do  
not."  
  
"Iladori will not talk to anyone but me Lys, I know her. She will build this wall around her  
and will not let anyone in."  
  
"Sometimes, a female needs another female. Let me talk to her for awhile. If I think she  
can handle you, fine, you can see her." Aalyssa thought for a moment. "Maybe Konner  
and I should take her to my room. 


	20. Chapter 20

FINDING HEART  
CHAPTER TWENTY  
BY DRAGONWIND  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: See chapters one and four for disclaimers  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No, Lys. I need to talk to her and straighten this out. I can fix this. She needs me,"  
Legolas argued.  
  
"Legolas, she needed you to say no and mean it. I need to stop her way of thinking  
before you can see her. She will pull away from you if I do not," Aalyssa said, pacing  
slightly.  
  
He shook his head and walked over to Aalyssa and squeezed her shoulder. "She will  
not talk to anyone but me, Lys. I know Iladori."  
  
"Let me speak with her for awhile. If I feel she is up to handling you, you may see her."  
  
"She will build a wall around herself and not let anyone in, Lys."  
  
Aalyssa turned to walk away, "I believe I will have Konner take her to my room instead  
of her own."  
  
"Konner is no match for her, Aalyssa. Push too hard, and he will get injured," Legolas  
stated.  
  
"Fine," she said, turning to face him again. "Meet us at my room. But if she does not  
want you there, or if she is hurt by your presence, you are to leave. Konner and I will  
care for her." As she turned away again, she approached Konner and Iladori. "Konner,  
sweetheart?"  
  
"Yes melamin?"  
  
"I think it might be best if we take Dori to my room. I am not sure we are ready to  
explain things to her parents and they are going to wonder. How are you doing, Dori?"  
she asked, brushing the hair from her sister's face.  
  
"I wish to go to my rooms," Dori argued.  
  
"We will go up there in a bit, hon. We need to get you calmed down and cleaned up a  
bit. Otherwise, there will be a lot of explaining to do. Let us take care of you, sweetie."  
  
"No," she half shouted adamantly. I want to go to my room."  
  
Aalyssa shot Konner a worried look. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think we better do what she wants, melamin."  
  
Aalyssa nodded and took Iladori from him to lead her upstairs.  
  
"I will be up as soon as I speak with Legolas, love. And take care of the parents," he  
sighed.  
  
"All right, a'maelamin."  
  
Konner returned to where he had left his brother. "Legolas."  
  
Legolas had fallen quiet and looked up in surprise. "Yes Konner?"  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked his younger brother with concern.  
  
"No. I will not be all right until I know Iladori is. And Aalyssa is coming between us," he  
added, rubbing the side of his head.  
  
"She will be all right, Lyssie will take good care of her," Konner smiled. He nodded, "I  
think she wishes to champion her sister. Especially after all that has happened."  
  
"It will not be me she champions," Legolas half heartedly chuckled. "Aalyssa mentioned  
Iladori is rather upset," Legolas said, staring at the ground.  
  
"She is," Konner agreed.  
  
"I cannot believe it."  
  
"She thinks she caused you some dishonor."  
  
"She did not," Legolas protested. "I must have lost my mind."  
  
"I understand Legolas," Konner said with a smile, "Iladori is a beautiful Elf maiden. It  
would be hard not to lose your mind around her."  
  
"The most beautiful Elf I have ever seen," Legolas sighed, staring at one of the flowers.  
  
"You should have said no a tad stronger. The problem is that Iladori knows you wanted  
  
to wait, but feels she forced you."  
  
"How did I get so stupid all of a sudden?" Legolas eyed his brother with disdain. "How  
did I turn into you?"  
  
Konner chuckled, "Beautiful wenedheli will do it every time."  
  
"Not to me they do not," Legolas argued. "Let us get to Iladori's room then. I need to  
convince her she did not force me," he said, beginning to walk away from his brother.  
  
Konner held his hand up and place it against his brother's chest to halt him. "I have  
been thinking about something."  
  
"What is that, brother?" Legolas asked, raising his eyes to meet his brother's eyes.  
  
"This fastening ritual. It just takes two people to say you fastened with her and made  
love, am I correct?"  
  
Legolas nodded, wondering where his brother was going with his thoughts. "But it is too  
late now, where would I find two witnesses?"  
  
"Arwen and Aragorn," Konner replied simply.  
  
He shook his head, "They would not lie for me."  
  
"I think they would if we explained what happened and why. Arwen thinks of you as a  
brother and you have always said you and Aragorn were close."  
  
"But can you see me asking her to lie to her father, and Aragorn looks at Elrond as a  
father. I cannot put them in such a position."  
  
"We can only ask if they would be willing. If they say no, we simply ask that they say  
nothing."  
  
Legolas nodded as Konner continued, "I would say Aalyssa could be a witness, but she  
is practically a sister to you. People will assume she is trying to help you. No one would  
question Arwen and Aragorn."  
  
"No they could not. I will ask them after I speak with Iladori."  
  
"This would have been easier had you kept your wits about you, " Konner scolded with  
a scowl.  
  
Legolas lowered his eyes, "I know."  
  
Konner squeezed his brother's shoulder. "Tell her you love her and will make it right  
some how. You go on up to her rooms."  
  
Worry creased Legolas' brow. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I shall return to the dining hall and assure the parents we are fine, except Iladori is  
feeling under the weather and Aalyssa went with her to tend to her. I will send Arwen  
and Aragorn up to you."  
  
"Please keep her family downstairs," Legolas asked.  
  
Konner smiled gently, "I will do my best."  
  
"Thank you Konner. Brother."  
  
"You are very welcome, little brother. Just make it right for her, some how," Konner said  
before turning to return to the dining hall.  
  
  
  
  
Aalyssa guided Iladori to her room then softly said, "A bath will help calm you. Let me  
help you, Dori." She began untying the laces of Iladori's gown. "It will be all right, I  
promise."  
  
"He is going to hate me," she sniffled through her tears. Her hands shook too badly to  
even attempt to help Aalyssa disrobe her.  
  
"Legolas? He can never hate you. He wants you as much as you desire him."  
  
Iladori cast her eyes downward, her face paling when she saw the blood on her inner  
thighs.  
  
Aalyssa hugged her and whispered, "It is all right, sweetie. Remember our discussion  
this morning? I explained there would be blood the first time. That is another reason  
you need a bath. Just ease into the pool and soak for awhile. It will also help with the  
sore muscles."  
  
Iladori grabbed one of the bathing sheets and wiped at her inner thighs, tears of  
embarrassment and shame stinging her cheeks.  
  
"Would you like something warm to drink?"  
  
"No," Iladori whispered. She looked up at Aalyssa then finished wiping herself. She laid  
the bathing sheet on the stool at one of the dressing tables, then slipped into the  
bathing pool.  
  
Aalyssa walked over to one of the tables to get some bathing scents and a clean sheet.  
"It will be all right. Somehow, we will get this worked out."  
  
Iladori nodded, sitting in the water, lost in thought.  
  
She walked over with the supplies and sat down at the edge of the pool. As Iladori  
began to scrub herself, Aalyssa said, "Now, what you have to understand is that no  
matter what happened out there tonight, you are not a slut."  
  
"It was wrong of me to force Legolas," Iladori said quietly.  
  
"Dori, do you think I am a slut?"  
  
"No, Lys. You love Konner with all of your heart and being."  
  
"As you love Legolas."  
  
"Lys, Konner wanted you as much as you wanted him," Iladori pointed out.  
  
"Legolas wanted you, Dori," Aalyssa repeated. "Or he would not have made love to you  
out there. Now, Konner, he slept around. In fact, you could have called him a male  
slut." Aalyssa paused to giggle lightly. "But I somehow always had faith and knew that  
deep down inside, he was mine."  
  
Iladori released a soft sigh of despair, "But Legolas did not really want to make love. He  
wanted to wait."  
  
"Sweetie, if he truly did not wish to make love, he would not have. There is a difference  
between wanting to wait and not wanting to share the intimacy." Aalyssa slipped the  
shoes off and dangled her feet in the water. "For example, Konner and I want to right  
now, but we will wait a little while because we do not want to endanger the babe, with  
everything that has happened. Legolas just lost sight of why he should wait."  
  
Iladori scrubbed herself, whispering, "I made him lose sight. Konner does not want to  
hurt the babe, that is honorable."  
  
"Now, if we want to talk about 'does not want to'. . .Reasoning is not the issue, Dori.  
And obviously Legolas wanted to lose sight. That elf's got more self control then I have  
seen in any one else. He would have fought you tooth and nail if he did not want the  
same."  
  
"Even if. . ." Iladori's voice trailed off as a blush covered her entire body. She reached  
up to pull some leaves from her hair.  
  
"Even if what, Dori?" Aalyssa asked, leaning forward to remove more leaves and twigs.  
She smiled gently at her sister. "I believe you are going to have to wash your hair again  
as well."  
  
"I forced his hand," Iladori admitted quietly.  
  
"How is that? You may have instigated, you may have fanned his flames, but you did  
not force him.""  
  
"I touched him, his. . .you know," Iladori said, reddening further.   
  
"I know exactly what you mean. That is all part of making love. But trust me, you did not  
force him."  
  
Iladori dipped her head under the water and came back up, reaching for some of the  
soap Aalyssa had brought over to lather her hair.  
  
"Wait," Aalyssa said, getting to her feet and going to look for a brush. She returned and  
sat back down, and began to brush Iladori's hair out. "If Tracimia returns to find you  
with wild hair again, she will yank all of your beautiful hair out." Aalyssa was  
concentrating on brushing her sister's hair when there was a knock on the door. "Be  
right there!" she called out as she finished her task.  
  
"My hair was easier to manage when it was long," Iladori sighed. It has a mind of it's  
own now that it is short."  
  
"Because of the weight, but I think it is beautiful short," Aalyssa said as she set the  
brush down. "You should be all right now to wash your hair. That is probably Legolas, I  
will go admit him."  
  
Iladori nodded, "Yes," she replied, quickly bathing and washing her hair as Aalyssa left.  
  
She walked swiftly through the common room to the door. "Yes?" she called out.  
  
"It is me, Lys," Legolas announced.  
  
She opened the door to admit him, "Have a seat. Iladori is just finishing her bath and  
will be out in a few minutes. I will go check on her."  
  
  
Iladori was rinsing off and climbing from the pool to dry off when Aalyssa re-entered the  
room. Dori took another drying cloth to wrap around her hair and pulled out a light  
green night shift and a white heavy robe.  
  
"Would you like for me to brush your hair out, Dori?" Aalyssa asked as she crossed the  
room and bent to pick the brush back up.  
  
Iladori sat down at the dressing table so Aalyssa could reach her hair.  
  
"You know," Aalyssa commented, "Tracimia is right. It does help to brush your hair out  
before washing it. I shall have to try that. Are you feeling better, sweetie?"  
  
"Yes I do," Dori said softly, turning to smile at her twin. "Thank you, Lys."  
  
"You are very welcome, any time you need me," Aalyssa said, leaning down to hug her.  
A smile lit her face when Dori returned the hug.  
  
"Is Legolas all right?"  
  
"Once he speaks with you he will be," Aalyssa admitted. "I am afraid I was rather hard  
on him. Let him apologize, or he shall never shut up about it."  
  
"Oh," Dori said, looking upset.  
  
"Do not fret. I was no harsher with him then you would have been with your own  
brother."  
  
She nodded, "I must apologize to him as well though."  
  
"Just remember, you did not force him. Are you ready to speak with him?" Iladori  
nodded and started to leave the room. "I will join the two of you shortly."  
  
Iladori walked out into the common room and looked at Legolas, her heart breaking to  
know she was the cause of the pain in his eyes."  
  
"Dori, I am so sorry, sweetness," he said softly.  
  
She slowly made her way to him, "Legolas, I love you," she said.  
  
"I love you too, sweetness," he whispered, wrapping her in his arms.   
  
"I will forgive you if you forgive me. I am sorry too."  
  
A smile settled on Legolas' face. "Fair enough. I forgive you, sweetness. I will make this  
right. Some how."  
  
Iladori wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck,  
savoring the warmth and smell of him.  
  
Legolas sighed, holding her close.  
  
"Yes?" Iladori called out when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
Aragorn and Arwen entered, hand in hand. "Legolas? Konner said you needed to see  
us?"  
  
Iladori pulled back, looking uncomfortable.  
  
  
"What is wrong, Legolas? Iladori?" Arwen asked, concerned. "You left rather quickly  
from dinner this eve. Are you all right?"  
  
"I have this huge favor I need to ask of the two of you," Legolas began. "And if you say  
no, I understand." He glanced toward Iladori, not wanting her to be hurt if Arwen and  
Aragorn said no. "Sweetness, can you leave us for a few minutes?"  
  
"I will be in my room," Iladori replied with a nod. "Aalyssa is back there also." She  
nodded when Legolas smiled and went back to her room.  
  
When she had disappeared into the room and closed the door, Arwen asked again,  
"What can we do to help you, Legolas?"  
  
"As you may or may not know, I love Iladori desperately."  
  
"It is very noticeable, Legolas," Arwen smiled.  
  
"Any more noticeable and we would be telling you to get a room, my friend," Aragorn  
chuckled.  
  
"I asked for her hand in marriage, and Father was to speak to Lord Elrond this evening  
about a special dispensation to be wed alongside Konner and Aalyssa."  
  
"Yes, Elrond mentioned he was to speak with your Father later," Aragorn agreed,  
growing confused.  
  
"If you say no, I understand. All I ask is that you do not tell anyone what I am going to  
ask of you or anything about it, is it understood?"  
  
The couple looked at each other and nodded before Arwen reached over to gently take  
his hand, "What is it, Legolas?"  
  
"Iladori is very nervous with the ring business and not knowing what is going to happen,  
not knowing if we have a future, and she did not wish to wait to wed. And I was going to  
do a fastening if Lord Elrond did not give us the dispensation. But something happened  
tonight." He rubbed his eyes with his hand and muttered, "Stars."  
  
Aragorn grinned.  
  
Legolas sighed and lowered his voice, "One thing led to another, and, well, we made  
love tonight. Now, my question is, would the two of you be willing to stand up and say  
you witnessed our fastening?"  
  
Arwen looked over at Aragorn who nodded slightly. "You love her," Arwen smiled.  
  
"Very much so. I want her to be my wife and spend my eternity with her."  
  
"And she loves you?" Arwen saw him nod then she smiled brightly. "I do not see why  
we could not."  
  
Legolas' glance traveled to Aragorn.  
  
"Though we will need physical proof that she was indeed a maiden to satisfy the others.  
And..." Aragorn let his voice trail off.  
  
"And?" Legolas asked, a panicked tone to his voice.  
  
The Ranger smiled, "You will have to say the words that you wish to fasten with her as  
husband and wife."  
  
"Not a problem," Legolas declared with a relieved smile.  
  
"We will stand by you in the fastening, Legolas. Though..."  
  
"What is that, Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn strode over to Legolas and made eye contact. "Leave it to you, old friend, to  
get the steps backwards." He stared at the elf, "You claim her first then take, not the  
other way around."  
  
Arwen laughed and hugged Legolas, "We are honored and glad to help you and Iladori,  
Legolas."  
  
"I know." Legolas blushed, "So, we have to do it again then?"  
  
"I think I speak for the two of us when we say we will pass," Aragorn laughed.  
  
"Dori? Can you come out here for a minute?" Legolas called. "Thank you. We would  
prefer that also," he added to Aragorn.  
  
"One second, Legolas," she answered, frantically searching her room. "It has to be here  
somewhere." When she saw the quizzical look on Aalyssa, she added, "How can I have  
one shoe and not the other?"  
  
"Shoes have a tendency of going into the land of no return," Aalyssa said, getting on  
the floor with her sister to look. "I cannot believe he invited guests. I am certainly glad  
we brushed your hair out."  
  
"Boots. I will just have to wear the boots. It is not like you can see them with this dress  
on." Iladori grabbed the boots and sat on the edge of the bed to pull them on. She  
stood and fixed the skirt of the dress. "How do I look, Lys?" she asked nervously. "Do I  
look presentable?"  
  
"You look just fine." Aalyssa smiled and reached out to fix Iladori's sleeve..  
  
Iladori smoothed out the front of the silver dress, trimmed with embroidery, She took a  
deep breath and glanced at the door. "I guess I am ready."  
  
"Would you like me to come along for moral support?" Aalyssa offered. She took  
Iladori's hand when she nodded and the two made their way to the common room.  
  
"Dori, sit down. You also, Aalyssa," Legolas said, waving his hand to them.  
  
Iladori nodded and sat down on one of the sofas, Aalyssa sitting next to her. "Yes,  
love?" Iladori asked.  
  
"Dori, sweetness. We have found a solution."  
  
She reached out and took Aalyssa's hand for support again, Aalyssa giving her hand a  
gentle squeeze. "A solution?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, sweetness. A revision to plan B, as it were."  
  
Iladori looked hopefully from Legolas to Arwen to Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn and Arwen have kindly consented to agree that they witnessed our fastening,"  
he explained, kneeling in front of Dori and his soon to be sister.  
  
"But I am no longer a maiden," she stated, confused.  
  
He reached out to take her other hand, "This is the revision. We are working  
backwards." Legolas stood, bringing Iladori to her feet. "Iladori of Forlindon, I take you  
as my wife."  
  
"Legolas. We must show proof she was a maiden," Aragorn interrupted.  
  
Aalyssa's face brightened and she stood up, "Wait. I can provide that." She rushed  
back into the bedroom, unaware of everyone watching her in confusion. She came back  
minutes later carrying the bathing sheet. Aalyssa handed it to Aragorn with a smile and  
stepped back. "Your proof."  
  
Aragorn took it and looked at it, his eyebrow arching in Legolas' direction. "Bath  
sheet?"  
  
"It works, my love," Arwen said.  
  
"If it helps," Aalyssa said, a blush covering her face, "I watched Dori wipe herself off  
with it." She looked over at Iladori who was red from the tips of her toes to the tips of  
her Elven ears.  
  
"She wanted to wipe off before her bath. Thankfully," Aalyssa said.  
  
Iladori turned even redder when Aragorn stifled a laugh. Aalyssa reached out to  
squeeze her hand again.  
  
"So, are we wed?" Legolas asked Aragorn. As he spoke, he looked over and smiled  
gently at Iladori who was watching him.  
  
"Fastening." Aragorn said, looking sternly at Legolas. "You need to say the words and  
she needs to accept. And Legolas. Make it romantic for Elbereth's sake."  
  
Legolas blushed before he walked over to kneel in front of Iladori, oblivious to Arwen  
and Aragorn smiling at the couple. "Iladori of Forlindon, I take you as my wife. I love  
you with all of my heart. Please do me the honor of accepting my fastening. You are my  
heart and soul, my reason for being."  
  
Aalyssa waited with baited breath, waiting for Iladori to answer.  
  
After a few seconds, Iladori smiled, her face awash with love, "I accept your fastening,  
Legolas. I take you as my husband. You are my very being. Without you I have no  
reason to live. I am yours for all eternity, as I hope you will be mine."  
  
Legolas smiled, "My sweetness," he whispered as he pulled her down to the floor to  
kiss her gently.  
  
"My love, my life," Iladori whispered against his lips, her body melting against his.  
  
Aalyssa wiped tears from her eyes as Arwen did the same.  
  
"Do not get too carried away here, my friend," Aragorn said in a warning tone.  
  
Legolas tensed and looked up. "Why?"  
  
"You are in her family's common room and there are children somewhere in this suite,  
my friend."  
  
As the two spoke, Aalyssa heard a knock on the door and went to answer it, allowing  
Konner to slip into the room.   
  
"What is wrong, sweetheart?" Aalyssa asked, noting the look in Konner's eyes.  
  
"A commotion is breaking out downstairs. Lady Imeranian is saying that Iladori was  
seducing Legolas in the gardens."  
  
"How does she know anything? I steered her away."  
  
"I think she has every right to seduce her husband, do you not agree, Aragorn?" Arwen  
asked.  
  
"Perfectly normal if you ask me."  
  
Konner looked at everyone, confusion obvious in his face. "She did not say what she  
saw, just that Iladori and Legolas were in a clinch. And what did I miss?" he asked  
when Aalyssa smiled and said Arwen had a good point.  
  
"Arwen and Aragorn witnessed our fastening," Legolas informed his older brother.  
"Iladori and I are husband and wife."  
  
"And I missed it," Konner grumbled. He smiled and crossed the room to Iladori and  
hugged her. "Welcome to the family, honey."  
  
Legolas looked at Konner oddly.  
  
"Thank you for everything, Konner," Iladori said before kissing his cheek.  
  
"Anytime, honey," he assured his now-sister.  
  
Aalyssa, whom had sat back down, smiled through her flowing tears, quietly patting her  
stomach.  
  
Iladori turned back to Legolas and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you, my  
husband," She smiled widely at the sound of that.  
  
"And I love you, my wife." Legolas smiled broadly also, his arms tightly wrapped around  
her.  
  
Konner sat on the sofa, easing himself behind Aalyssa. He wrapped his arms around  
her, his hands over hers. His heart skipped a beat when she looked up and smiled at  
him through her tears.  
  
"Settle down, Legolas," Aragorn said, clearing his throat. "Do strive to control yourself  
for a little longer. We need to go downstairs. You both need to be seen and some  
parents need explanations.  
  
Aalyssa smiled at Legolas, having finally stopped crying. "Before I smack you again,  
Legolas. He is right."  
  
Iladori kissed him, "The sooner it is over, the sooner we can be together, love."  
  
"Yes, that is very true, sweetness," Legolas agreed with a kiss.  
  
"You smacked Legolas?" Konner inquired of Aalyssa.  
  
She blushed slightly, "Uhm, yes, I did, a'maelamin.  
  
Konner and Aragorn chuckled in unison, then Konner smiled at her. "You surprise me  
yet again, my love."  
  
"What can I say, he asked for it. As well it seems I have been a little short tempered  
lately and it was a small disagreement."  
  
"Hormones," Konner chuckled, as did Arwen.  
  
"I deserved it," Legolas admitted with half a laugh.  
  
"If you say so," Iladori said lightly. After he kissed her again, she whispered in his ear,  
"Be very happy it was not me who hit you."  
  
"I am, sweetness. Very happy. I have to admit, Aalyssa packs a surprising amount of  
power."  
  
"Of course, if I did," Iladori began to tease him, "I would have to kiss it and make it all  
better."  
  
"Would you like to kiss this and make it better? It still stings," Legolas pouted, pointing  
at a spot on the back of his head.  
  
Iladori walked behind him and kissed the back of his head, then the nape of his neck.  
  
"Much better, thank you," he said before groaning slightly.  
  
"Settle down you two," Aragorn scolded.  
  
"They keep getting out of hand. I guess Legolas forgot which room they are in again,"  
Aalyssa teased.  
  
"At least they are not on the couch this time," Konner joked, gently rubbing Aalyssa's   
stomach.  
  
Arwen opened the door and gestured for everyone to follow.  
  
Konner stood and pulled Aalyssa to her feet, who in turn sighed and snuggled against  
him.  
  
"Oddly enough, Konner," she said softly as they brought up the rear of the group  
leaving the room.  
  
Konner reached back to close the door. "Hmm? What is that, a'maelamin?"  
  
"They got into all of this trouble with no help from me. And we should be free of some  
attention for awhile." She turned within his arms and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
"Point taken, but I do not wish to hurt the babe, Lys," he told her as her arms went up  
around his neck.  
  
"I know, I do not want to hurt our babe either. But that does not mean we cannot play a  
little."  
  
"Hmm...play," he said thoughtfully. "At least my brother did one thing right in this mess  
of his."  
  
"Yes, play. When he screws up, he screws up royally."  
  
"And with a royal at that," Konner chuckled. "His screw up will draw all attention to  
them, leaving us free of prying eyes and lying tongues for a bit."  
  
"Yes, although," she said, turning serious.  
  
"What love?"  
  
"I had to resist the temptation of smacking Lady Imeranian in the nose. She was rude  
to me. I was very polite with her, you know."  
  
"She is rude and snotty with everyone, a'maelamin, even Mother and Father. She is not  
very much of a Lady if you ask me."  
  
"No, she is not. But she very snidely said she was using the term lady loosely when she  
called me Lady Aalyssa."  
  
"If anyone is loose, it is she."  
  
"It is not very lady like or proper of her to be rude to a King and Queen," Aalyssa  
commented.  
  
Iladori and Legolas were lost in their own world of each other, touching and laughing  
quietly.  
  
Aalyssa hid a little yawn behind her hand.  
  
"Are you tired, love?"  
  
"A little, and I never really got to eat dinner either. It has been a busy evening,  
sweetheart."  
  
"Why do we not eat then we can retire. I would like for you to eat first," Konner said,  
kissing her on the forehead.   
  
"No problem, sweetheart."  
  
"Besides, if we wait until the opening salvos have started, no one will notice when we  
disappear for the night. Plus Legolas should have us stand up for him along with Arwen  
and Aragorn."  
  
"True. And I do so hate to miss a good floor show, Konner," Aalyssa said teasingly.  
  
"And it should be a grand floor show for those two," Konner agreed.  
  
"Just getting off of my feet will be plenty for rest. And just think...for once I can say I am  
perfectly innocent in something."  
  
"You and me both, love," Konner agreed, receiving a bright smile from Aalyssa.  
  
  
Legolas paused at the door to the dining hall, Iladori pressing closer to him. "Can we  
not just go back to my room?"  
  
"No, sweetness. We need to get this over with," Legolas sighed and looked back at  
Aragorn. "Or do we?"  
  
"Put it behind you now and you will be able to spend time together unbothered,"  
Aragorn advised.  
  
"We have to, sweetness," Legolas said, easing the door open for Iladori and himself to  
slip inside. He felt her hand tighten around his as they headed for the table  
where their families were still sitting. Both families were tight-lipped and angry, joined  
by Lord Elrond.  
  
Legolas went around to the side where his parents were sitting, "Mother, Father?"  
  
Thranduil looked up, anger burning in his eyes, "Son."  
  
"Mommy, Daddy," Iladori said softly to her parents.  
  
"There is something we need to discuss with the four of you," Legolas began.  
  
"You mean about getting caught in the garden in a rather heated embrace?" Thranduil  
asked, his voice angry.  
  
"I can explain about that, Father."  
  
"Please do," Careman stated. "Though I think I speak for everyone when I say we are  
highly disappointed in your behavior this eve."  
  
"Before dinner, Iladori and I were wed by fastening. So what was supposedly witnessed  
in the garden, was between a husband and wife."  
  
Laure released a breath of relief, having known he was considering that option.  
  
"And I am sorry if anyone was hurt by what happened this eve," Legolas added.  
  
Careman looked toward Iladori, "Is this true, Dori?"  
  
"Yes Daddy, it is," she agreed.  
  
"Who witnessed the fastening?" Elrond asked coolly.   
  
Legolas bowed his head, "Arwen and Aragorn, sir."  
  
He looked over to his daughter and her love, "Is this true?"  
  
"Yes, Father, it is."  
  
"We were witness, she was a maiden," Aragorn stated.  
  
"Why did you not mention this sooner?" Careman asked.  
  
"We were going to announce it after dinner, when we went back upstairs," Legolas told  
them, feeling Iladori press closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her tighter.  
  
"And once again things turn tense," Konner commented.  
  
"It certainly does," Aalyssa agreed, munching on a piece of bread.  
  
"At least we are not on the receiving end this time."  
  
"For once," Aalyssa smiled.  
  
  
  
"I have to admit I am disappointed you chose to do a fastening, my son."  
  
"I know Father. I am sorry I disappointed you, but I was afraid we would not receive the  
dispensation, and I did not care to wait the three months," Legolas explained.  
  
"We love each other very much, sir, ma'am," Iladori added.  
  
"All we wanted was to be together."  
  
Careman nodded and looked to the other three parents. "Young love."  
  
Legolas kissed her lightly.  
  
"I am happy for you, son," Laure said, "Even if I am disappointed I did not get to see  
you wed. Maybe you could still exchange vows alongside Konner and Aalyssa."  
  
"Very true, love," Thranduil agreed.  
  
"That can be arranged," Elrond offered.  
  
"Welcome to the family son," Careman said as he stood and took Legolas' hand.  
  
"Thank you, sir." He turned to Myalora, "I am sorry, Ma'am."  
  
"While I am disappointed, I understand young love and I forgive you, Legolas. It is not  
like she is the first of our daughters to wed this way, just once I would like to have one  
walk down the aisle. Welcome to the family, Legolas." She stood and hugged him  
warmly.  
  
"Just treat my peacock well, that is all we ask of you, Legolas," Careman added as he  
hugged his new son and his wife.  
  
"I shall sir, I promise that to you," Legolas said.  
  
Thranduil got up, helping Laure to her feet, both of them smiling at Iladori. "Welcome to  
the family, Iladori," Thranduil said as he hugged her then stepped back to let Laure in.   
  
"Welcome, my newest daughter."  
  
  
  
Konner grinned at Aalyssa, "Shall we sneak out?"  
  
"Just let me grab something," she said, taking a pickle and some bread to take along.  
Aalyssa enjoyed being close to him, savoring his scent and strength as he led her to  
her room.  
  
Konner swung her into his arms after he opened the door. Once inside, he kicked the  
door shut and lowered the bar. Konner crossed the room and lay her gently on the bed  
then lay down next to her.  
  
Aalyssa rested her head on his chest, "Amin mela lle," she whispered, her fingers idly  
walking up his chest.  
  
"I love you too," he whispered, his hand rubbing her stomach. "And I love this child of  
ours already."  
  
She snuggled against him, "You are going to be such a wonderful father. You were  
great with Iladori, by the way. Thank you for helping with her."  
  
"It was the least I could do, after watching my brother royally mess that up."  
  
"And interestingly enough. . .never mind."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I do not wish to sound egotistical or something."  
  
Konner lightly kissed her, "Speak your mind, love."  
  
"When I was arguing with Legolas, he said he would be the only one who could get  
through to Iladori. But I managed to help her and get through. And I must admit I feel  
pretty happy about that." Aalyssa smiled against his chest.  
  
"Legolas may be the only one who can get through to her if she does not wish to listen.  
But I bet she was receptive to have someone help her who understood what she was  
going through."  
  
"She was. I was a little worried I would not be able to, but I managed." She stifled a  
yawn and mumbled, "I did something good tonight. And I like the feeling of it."  
  
"Yes, you did, a'maelamin. " Konner shifted his position so they were both on their  
sides, front to front. When Aalyssa was snuggled against him, he began to rub her  
back.  
  
"That feels so good, Konner," she sighed. Aalyssa wrapped her arm around his waist  
and lifted her head just high enough to kiss his chest.  
  
He smiled contentedly and kissed the top of her head, causing her to purr against him  
just before she drifted into the dream realm. Shortly, he drifted off as well. 


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE  
BY DRAGONWIND  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing of Tolkein's belong to me. Konner, Aalyssa, the Forlindon family,  
Laure, Lady Imeranian and Iladori are mine. Do not sue, I have nothing. Some scenes,  
plot points and conversations worked out with Kam  
  
Feedback welcome, if constructive  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The sun shone brightly through the window as Elspeth finished tying the last lace on  
Aalyssa's sky blue dress, which was trimmed with midnight blue. They had left  
Aalyssa's hair loose since it was morning.  
  
Aalyssa sat down in the chair, not wishing to disturb the freshly made bed, to wait for  
Konner to escort her for breakfast. She picked up the book Iladori had given her and  
was leafing through the pages when the door slammed open and Konner ran in, his  
skin beet red.  
  
She threw the book down on the bed, "What is wrong, Konner?"   
  
He gulped, "I, well, oh, stars."  
  
"Konner?" she said with concern, getting up to walk over to him.  
  
"I, well, oh stars," he repeated.  
  
"Sweetheart?" she took his hand and led him over to the loveseat. She gently pushed  
against him so he sat down.  
  
"Stars. In my room even."  
  
"But Konner, I have not done anything yet," Aalyssa said innocently. "What is it? What  
is wrong?"  
  
"What?" He looked up at her, his skin still a bright red.  
  
"You are in your room right now, my love. You are not feverish are you? You are terribly  
red." Aalyssa inquired, trying to check him for a fever.  
  
"No, this is your room. I...Oh, stars." He put his face in his hands.  
  
"Konner, go lay down. I will go get the healer for you," Aalyssa ordered him, filled with  
concern. She had never seen him like this.  
  
"I went to get changed into new clothes," he began slowly. "And oh stars."  
  
Aalyssa stopped at the door and turned, "All right. What is it?" she asked, returning to  
the loveseat to sit next to him.  
  
"Legolas. Iladori. They were..." Konner turned even redder.  
  
"Konner? My love...what?" she asked, reaching out to take his hand.  
  
"I walked into my room, and they were...she was...and I was..."  
  
"Take a deep breath, love," Aalyssa said gently. "Did you accidentally walk in on them  
making love?"  
  
Konner nodded and looked down, "She was astride him. And oh, stars."  
  
"And they did not have the sense to bar the door," Aalyssa mumbled. "Yes, Konner?"  
  
"I quickly left, but oh stars," he looked up, a horrified look in his eyes.  
  
"It will be all right, love. We will speak to Mama about moving you back in here, since  
Legolas is married now. But he needs to learn to lock the door when they wish to be  
alone."  
  
"What if Mother walks in on them when they are like that?" he asked in a low tone.  
  
Aalyssa reached up to softly caress his cheek and nuzzled against him. "Another good  
reason for him to have locked the door. Maybe I need to smack him again."  
  
"What if she..."  
  
"What, Konner?" Aalyssa asked, continuing to nuzzle him, trying to calm or distract him.  
She increased her efforts by planting swift little kisses on his neck.  
  
"What if she walks in and sees them..." he turned to look at Aalyssa, his eyes wide.  
"What if she sees them so?"  
  
"They need to be told to lock the door," Aalyssa said, trailing her kisses up to his jaw.  
  
"No man should see his little brother like that. Married or not married, it is not right," he  
stated, pulling back so he could look at her.  
  
"I know, Konner," Aalyssa sighed and sat back up.  
  
"I am sorry, love. I am just...oh stars," he said.  
  
"You are in shock." Aalyssa let her thoughts drift, "Hmm."  
  
"How would he feel walking in on me doing something like that. Could he not bar the  
door?"  
  
"Uhm. That is what I have been saying, Konner. If they want to be alone, they need to  
lock the door."  
  
"Mother raised us better than that," Konner continued.  
  
"I know love. And he will just say he was lost in the moment again. I will have to tell  
Iladori to make certain the door is barred."  
  
"Tell her something. Tell her to wear a night shift. I mean..."  
  
"Now Konner, really," Aalyssa scolded, her hands on her hips. "You know full well that  
when you and I make love, I do not wear a night shift. Usually, I can't find all of my  
clothes in the morning." She chewed on her lower lip, the thought suddenly occurring to  
her that Konner saw Iladori naked. A decidedly non-pregnant Iladori.  
  
"All I saw was her back, but still. What if Mother walked in on her and him like that?"  
  
"I know. How I will tell her, I do not know, but I shall tell her to make certain the door is  
locked in the future."  
  
Konner turned wide blue eyes on her, "Am I overreacting?"  
  
"You might be, just a little. After all, it was not anything Legolas has not done to you."  
  
"But...but..."  
  
"And they are husband and wife. But what, sweetheart?"  
  
"Why could they not have locked the door?"  
  
"Legolas' famous excuse of being lost in the moment." Aalyssa smiled wistfully, "Oddly  
enough, I have heard that excuse somewhere else before." Aalyssa gave him a teasing  
look.  
  
"She has messed with his head. He no longer thinks right with her around."  
  
"They are in love, Konner. As are you and I."  
  
"I am overreacting, am I not?"  
  
"Yes, sweetheart, you are. Of course," she cleared her throat, "Knowing you share a  
room with a married man, you could have knocked." She smiled gently at him. "As I am  
sure Mama will if she should go there."  
  
"I did not think they would be there. After all, it is our room, not his room. And she has  
her own room."  
  
"I hesitate to point this out, Konner, but if you will recall...Yesterday, here in my room.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"They got completely lost in the moment and nearly made love. Right here, where we  
sit, as a matter of fact. Just about this exact spot, too."  
  
"She has addled his brains."  
  
"If men's brains were not in their pants, it would not happen," Aalyssa teased, her hand  
sliding down his abdomen.  
  
Konner pulled her into his arms and leaned back. "I love you, and my brains are not in  
my pants."  
  
"I love you too," she said with a smile, planting tiny kisses on his neck.  
  
He looked down and used his finger to tilt her chin up. "Stars, I have never felt like this  
before," he whispered, kissing her as his tongue swept along her lower lip.  
  
Aalyssa shivered and returned his kiss passionately, her hands on either side of him,  
pinning him down on the loveseat. She moved her hands to tangle in his hair, pulling  
his lips closer to hers.  
  
Konner shifted his position so she lay on top of him and deepened the kiss even  
further, his tongue entering her mouth to taste hers.  
  
She slipped her hand under Konner's tunic to caress his abdomen as she purred.  
  
He slid his hands over her backside, making a little growling sound.  
  
She shivered again and began to nip lightly on his neck as she pulled his undershirt  
free from his leggings. Aalyssa felt Konner's hands under her arms, loosening the laces  
of her dress. She trailed little kisses from his neck to his jaw as she unlaced his tunic,  
then Aalyssa shifted her lower body over him slightly.  
  
Konner stared into her midnight blue eyes, which were darkening with passion,  
entwining his hands in her hair to pull her face up so they could kiss.  
  
Aalyssa drowned in his eyes, kissing him passionately.  
  
"You are my soul, my heart, my very life, Lyssa," Konner said between kisses.  
  
"As you are mine. I am nothing without you, Konner." Aalyssa slid her hand under the  
waistband of his leggings as she continued to kiss him, her hanging hanging like a  
curtain to brush against his bare chest.  
  
Konner reached up to begin to pull up her skirt while Aalyssa removed his tunic.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf!" was screamed from down the hall.  
  
"What was that?" Aalyssa asked, not taking her eyes from Konner.  
  
"What? Who cares?" he uttered, pulling her back down to kiss some more. He  
shuddered as her hand down in his leggings caressed him, feeling Aalyssa's tongue  
trace the outlines of his lips. He ran his hands over her backside, giving her a gentle  
slap. He smiled when she giggled lightly, but continued her ministrations, her mouth not  
leaving him.  
  
Konner put his hands gently on Aalyssa's arms and pulled her up to settle her so she  
was astride him, her skirts around her waist, draped over both of them.  
  
Aalyssa smiled, looking down at him as she unlaced his leggings. When he smiled up  
at her, she grinned again, love shining brightly in her eyes.   
  
"Are you certain, my love?"  
  
"The healer said to rest for a day, a day is over. I want you so much, it is driving me  
mad. I want you inside me. For the first time as my husband to be."  
  
Konner grinned and moved her hips so she was over him, "Just tell me if I hurt you."  
  
"I promise." She groaned when he entered her, filling her with his love.   
  
He thrust gently up into her, groaning as her tightness surrounds him.  
  
"I have missed this, Konner," she whispered, moving against him as she kissed him.  
  
"Stars, yes." Konner gripped her hips, holding her as he rocked into her.  
  
She picked up the speed after a minute, moaning as she continued to move against  
him.  
  
Konner looked up at her, his eyes filled with love and his hands sliding up her sides.  
"You feel so good, baby. Oh stars, do not stop."  
  
"I will not, Konner. And you feel so good, too." As she spoke, she moved faster against  
him, her eyes almost black with passion.  
  
Konner groaned and pulled her down, kissing her harshly as he thrust forcefully into  
her.  
  
With a groan, she returned his kiss. "Oh yes," she whispered, moving her body faster to  
meet his pace.  
  
"Do not stop sweetling," Konner moaned.  
  
"Never, my love. Never shall I stop," she panted, her heart pounding with the force of  
her love for him, tightening herself around him.  
  
"Oh stars. Yes, yes," he groaned, grinding his hips against hers, thrusting fast and  
hard.  
  
Delighted, Aalyssa tightened around him again, groaning, "Oh Konner," as she leaned  
forward to nip on his neck.  
  
He groaned and found his release, shouting, "Aaaaalysssaaaa!" as he felt her climax at  
the same time. Konner was completely lost in his Aalyssa when the door slammed  
open.  
  
" Konner Greenleaf!" 


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO  
BY DRAGONWIND  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing of Tolkein's belongs to me. Only Aalyssa, Konner, Iladori and the  
Forlindon family, plus assorted baddies. Please don't sue...I have nothing. Written for  
fun only, not profit  
  
  
Feedback, if constructive, welcome  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Aalyssa closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against his, a slow, hot blush creeping  
up her skin.  
  
"Forgot to bar the door," Konner mumbled. He gave Aalyssa a quick kiss and turned his  
attention to Laure. "Yes Mother?"  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Laure asked, hands on her hips.  
  
Konner arched an eyebrow. "What does it look like I was doing, Mother? I was making  
love to my wife to be." He watched Aalyssa blush redder.  
  
"Konner Greenleaf! Is that anyway to behave?"  
  
"No, Mother," he groaned, as Aalyssa hid her face against his chest. "Mother? Are you  
going around walking in on all of your children this morn?"  
  
"Excuse me," Aalyssa mumbled, pulling away from Konner, still blushing, and headed  
for the bathing room, not looking up at Laure.  
  
Konner adjusted his leggings. "Mother, we are engaged, she is pregnant. There is no  
harm in us being together."  
  
"That may be," Laure said, staring harshly at her eldest son. "But you will not share a  
room until you are wed. Father is speaking with Lord Elrond this morn."  
  
"Fine, fine, Mother. Now please go. I have to calm Aalyssa down." He watched her huff  
at him then grudgingly leave the room.  
  
He stood and went to the entrance of the bathing room, and leaned seductively against  
the door frame. "Lyssa?"  
  
Aalyssa splashed cold water on her reddened face, which was continuing to get redder.  
She took a deep breath, "Yes Konner?"  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
She came to the door frame and looked up at him, still red. "Aside from being mortified?  
Yes, I am all right."  
  
"Honey, let us be honest. It was not the first time it has happened to us."  
  
"I know, but for it to be Mama..."  
  
He walked over and pulled her into his arms, "Yes, it was the first time it was Mother. At  
least she waited until it was almost over," he said, kissing her forehead.  
  
Aalyssa hid her face against his chest, whispering, "After she was so kind to take me in  
and care for me."  
  
"Honey, this will not change how she feels about you, love."  
  
"I hope not," Aalyssa whispered, keeping her eyes averted.  
  
He reached out to tilt her chin upwards, "What is wrong?"  
  
"I. . .nothing. I think I shall stroll through the gardens after mid-day meal." She glanced  
out the window at the position of the sun. "It seems we missed breaking our fast."  
  
Konner looked at her, knowing something was bothering her, but he could see she was  
not going to tell him. "And we had a lot of fun doing so, as well. She loves you as a  
daughter, Lys. I wonder how Legolas is doing with Iladori after Mother dropped in like  
that?"  
  
"She caught them too, then?"  
  
"So it seems," he said, leading her into the chamber. He stopped and took her into his  
arms.   
  
"I do so like being in your arms," Aalyssa whispered, pressing her face against him.  
  
"It is nice to know I am good for something," he said with a smile.  
  
"You are good for a lot of things," Aalyssa said naughtily.  
  
He chuckled, "Thank you, milady."  
  
"You are very welcome, My Prince."  
  
Konner smiled and lifted her hand to kiss it, "I guess we should get dressed and go  
downstairs for mid-day meal."  
  
"I suppose. And make sure Dori is all right."  
  
He stared in the direction of his chamber, "I wonder if it is safe to go in there? All of my  
clothes are there."  
  
"Just knock first, love."  
  
Konner glanced at Aalyssa, "Think they would notice if I was wearing the same outfit  
from last night?"  
  
"The court people?" she giggled, "Without a doubt."  
  
He looked at her rumpled dress, "You need another dress also. I am afraid we quite  
destroyed that one."  
  
She looked down and smiled, "Yes, I guess I do."  
  
"Do we brave bothering them together? Or must I face my brother alone?"  
  
"I will join you."  
  
Konner smiled and affected a little boy voice, "You will protect me from him?"  
  
"Always. He knows what it is like to be smacked by me, he will back down." Aalyssa  
smiled mischievously at him.  
  
"My little warrior," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.  
  
"Whenever necessary," she smiled.  
  
Together they walked next door and Konner knocked. He turned to Aalyssa and  
whispered, "At least it was quiet this morning, with no constant knocking on the door  
like yesterday."  
  
"True."  
  
"We were very popular yesterday."  
  
"Indeed we were."   
  
Konner knocked again on the door, "Hello?? Anyone there?"  
  
"Legolas? Dori?" Aalyssa called out. "Odd."  
  
"If you do not open the door, we are coming in."  
  
"Go away, Konner," Legolas called out.  
  
"Legolas, I need to get a change of clothes," Konner explained, looking at Aalyssa with  
concern.  
  
"Is everything all right in there?" she asked, sharing the concerned look.  
  
Konner tapped on the door again, hearing a muted conversation between Legolas and  
Iladori. "Legolas..."  
  
"Come on in, Konner," Legolas called out.  
  
The couple entered the room, Aalyssa going to Iladori's side when she saw the state  
she was in. "Are you all right?" she asked, putting her arm around her sister.  
  
Iladori shook her head quietly.  
  
"Legolas, what happened?" Konner asked, mischief lighting his eyes. "We heard  
Mother scream your name."  
  
"Uhm, well..." he glanced over at Dori.  
  
"Dori, how about we go over to my room for a minute?" Aalyssa asked. When Dori  
nodded, she led her from the room, Legolas watching them leave.  
  
"I knew Mother screamed rather loudly, but I did not know she screams quite that loud,  
Konner," Legolas said after the two girls were in Aalyssa's room with the door closed.  
  
"Well, she did. What happened, little brother? Iladori seems pretty shaken."  
  
"Mother walked in while we..." Legolas looked down and shuffled his feet. "That is..."  
  
"I kind of figured that," Konner smiled, "Since I walked in earlier to get some clothes.  
And quickly left before you could notice."  
  
"Oh stars. Not you too," Legolas groaned, sinking down on the bed.  
  
"You need to learn to bar the door, little brother.  
  
"I know, but I was lost in the moment."  
  
Konner laughed, "You seem to be using that particular expression a lot lately, Legolas."  
  
"Do not get smart with me, Konner. It is the truth."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean," Konner sighed, sitting down next to his brother.  
  
  
  
Aalyssa guided Iladori to the loveseat and they sat down. "What happened, Iladori?"  
  
"Her Majesty walked in on us, while we were making love," Iladori admitted, blushing.  
  
"I completely understand," Aalyssa nodded and smiled gently. "But you know what?  
Underneath it all, she is a woman too."  
  
"But I was screaming his name and behaving like a total wanton."  
  
"Trust me when I say I completely understand, Dori. I have to confess something."  
  
"I have never been so mortified," Iladori stated, looking Aalyssa in the eyes.  
  
"I know, but it will pass," Aalyssa smiled softly. "I need to tell you, Her Majesty walked in  
on Konner and myself as well."  
  
Iladori's eyes widened, "Does she not knock?"  
  
"Not today, it seems. And I too was behaving like a wanton, however it was Konner  
screaming my name," Aalyssa added with a blush and a shy smile. "The thing is,  
Iladori, you and Legolas are wed, and have every right to make love when and where  
you want. So you also have right on your side. Once she calms down, Mama will realize  
that and all will be forgotten."  
  
"I was acting like such a wanton though. She caught us while I was begging him,"  
Iladori buried her face in her hands.  
  
"I was moaning rather loudly and er, moving rather wildly on Konner. While it was  
rather gratifying, hearing Konner scream my name, she picked that precise moment to  
enter. " Aalyssa tightened her arm around Iladori. "It will be all right. I assure you, she  
is going to remember the two of you are wed and she was in the wrong for just barging  
in."  
  
"I am still mortified. How can I show my face downstairs? Everyone..."  
  
"Everyone does not know. And the Queen is certainly not going to go down there telling  
everyone. She has much more class than that. At least you were not barged in on the  
very first time you ever made love."  
  
"Your first time?" Iladori repeated, aghast.  
  
"My very first time," Aalyssa nodded. "Konner and I were in the stables and all was  
quiet. Except for us, of course. In barged this young stableboy who walked right in on  
us."  
  
"You must all think I am very silly. Childish even," Iladori blushed, looking down at her  
feet.  
  
"Not at all, Dori. We all have to learn about the ways between a man and a woman  
somewhere. You have your mother, sisters, and now me, to help."  
  
"You should just include yourself under sisters, you know. I was never interested in  
finding someone like my sisters were. I feel like a fish out of water."  
  
"It will come with time. We all had to start from scratch. I never looked for anyone but  
Konner. I grew up with him and Legolas, and when I became interested in male elves,  
well, the only object of my desire stood in front of me. All I had to do was gain his  
interest and capture his heart. It took me awhile, but I followed my heart. I admit to  
being a people watcher, though, and know a little more than I should. I have an idea of  
what works and what does not."  
  
Iladori shook her head, "The battlefield did not prepare me for this."  
  
"Always remember, if you have questions or problems that you do not wish to go to  
your mother or other sisters about, I am here for you. I will always be here for you."  
Aalyssa hugged her sister. "Now, let us go find something to wear for lunch."  
  
"Thank you, Lys. I do have one question."  
  
"You are very welcome. What is your question?"  
  
"I would like to know what herbs to ask for at the herbalist, the ones to prevent  
conception. Some parts of my future are in the air, and I do not think it would be wise  
for me to conceive right now."  
  
"I do not know the herb names, but I shall go along with you to the herbalist. But if I  
may, I need to express a concern."  
  
"Certainly, Lys."  
  
"I do not know if you realize it, but it may be too late. I understand Legolas did not use  
protection last night. If you take something now, and you have already conceived, it  
would kill the babe. It is not terribly uncommon for a woman to do so willingly, but do  
you want to take the chance when you do not know?"  
  
"I. . .oh stars. No, please, no," Iladori whispered, pressing her hand against her  
stomach.  
  
Aalyssa took her hand, "Please, understand, Dori. I could be wrong. It is too soon to tell  
or I would suggest seeing the healer. " Aalyssa looked off toward the window and  
mumbled, "And this is why I should have smacked him harder."  
  
"I cannot. . .I cannot. . ." Iladori looked at her twin in despair.  
  
"It is your decision, Dori. If you want to get the herbs, I will accompany you."  
  
"I cannot be pregnant. Not knowing what might happen to me."  
  
Aalyssa looked at her with confusion, "Then you wish to get the herbs? You know, this  
is not the first time I have been pregnant by Konner. So I am not going to judge you,  
and no one else ever needs to know if you get the herbs. Just you, me, and the  
herbalist."  
  
"But you have no child," Iladori noted.  
  
"Several years ago, I conceived. Konner was no where near ready to be a father or  
take his responsibilities and I feared Mother would kill me for getting pregnant. He took  
me to the herbalist and we. . .no, I got the herbs. So I know how hard of a decision it is  
to make. I never told anyone, except Legolas a few days ago."  
  
"It is not that I do not wish to carry Legolas' child, but this is not the right time. I am  
certain he would agree. I would have to tell him though."  
  
"Involving Legolas will not be easy. But if at all possible, you should make the decision  
together, as Konner and I did. I now see it was the right decision for us at the time."  
  
"Legolas is my husband."  
  
"Yes he is, and that makes the situation a little different. The two of you should make  
the decision together. If he agrees, he will wish to go with you to the herbalist."  
  
"I could not ask that of him."  
  
"I have seen other women who went all alone to the herbalist, no one to stand by them  
and support them. Konner did that for me, and Legolas should for you. If he will not, or  
you do not wish to ask him, I will go with you. You should not be alone for it."  
  
"Is it painful? I . . ."  
  
"There is some pain, but it passes. Yes, Dori?"  
  
"I wish things were different, not as they are now," she sighed, a wistful look in her  
eyes.  
  
"I know, but you know what?" Aalyssa patted her stomach with one hand and patted  
Dori's hand with the other. "Things will get better. And our children will play together  
and have fun like children should. We can enjoy our children together, at least, when  
you and Legolas come to visit us, and when we visit you."  
  
Iladori grinned, "Right now we decided it best to split our time between Mirkwood and  
Forlindon. I could not ask Legolas to give up his home, nor would he ask me to give up  
mine. For now it will work out, if and when we have children."  
  
"That seems fair. I always wondered how couples from two areas would work it out.  
Shall we go get ready for the meal?"  
  
"Yes, I should bathe and make myself presentable. I am sure there will be more talk  
about last night."  
  
"I have the feeling Lady Imeranian had things to spread about Konner and myself last  
night also, but it got overshadowed. But it will get out today, because when I saw her,  
she had seen me head in the same direction as Konner. Do you think one of our sisters  
could lend me something again?"  
  
"Yes, they offered, Lys. Now I know why they bring so many clothes. I never thought I  
would be wearing several different dresses a day."  
  
"Good, they have beautiful dresses."  
  
"We like pretty things."  
  
"As we should, being wenedheli. We are entitled to pretty things. Shall we?"  
  
"I never really cared for them until recently," Iladori said then nodded. "I am certain  
Legolas is wondering what is taking us so long."  
  
"It does not happen at the same time in every female's life, but it does happen. As is  
Konner, I am sure."  
  
  
  
  
Legolas glanced at Konner. "I wonder what is taking Iladori and Aalyssa so long?"  
  
"They are women, Legolas, get used to it."  
  
"But it is almost time for mid day meal," Legolas complained.  
  
Konner laughed, "You are beginning to sound like one of those hobbit creatures who  
came in."  
  
"I, uhm, kind of worked up an appetite."  
  
"Did you now?" Konner asked, lifting his eyebrow, causing his little brother to blush.  
  
"So, Konner. You and Aalyssa looked a little reddened yourselves. Did something  
happen?"  
  
"Mother decided to visit us after she barged in on you. And, in the state I was in, I forgot  
to bar the door like I usually do," Konner explained.  
  
"She did not knock on your door either?" Legolas shook his head. "And yet you lectured  
me."  
  
"I have been barged in on before. I do not have a new bride who was a virgin until last  
night either. One who was a true innocent," Konner added, giving Legolas a meaningful  
look.  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"So, little brother, do not even attempt to lecture me."  
  
"I will try to remember to bar the door before getting lost in the moment. Still,  
though...why was it right for you to take Aalyssa without marriage and not right for me  
and Iladori?"  
  
"Aalyssa knew what she was asking for. She was not the innocent Iladori was and  
really still is. Aalyssa knew the consequences and repercussions. Also she is not  
royalty like Iladori is."  
  
"I thought. . .that is, I thought you were Aalyssa's first."  
  
Konner shook his head. "Aalyssa was a maiden, Legolas. She was a virgin, but there is  
being a virgin and being a virgin. Aalyssa is worldly in court ways, remember. Iladori is  
not."  
  
"This is confusing," Legolas said, sitting back down.  
  
"Legolas. You cannot go around Elven courts without realizing what is going on. The  
games, the backstabbing."  
  
"I realize that. But when it comes down to it, is it not the same between every male and  
female? And I do not speak of the public games."  
  
Konner sat down next to him. "Legolas, what is Iladori? And I am not asking you to tell  
me she is an elf, either."  
  
"The most beautiful, wonderful, sweetest, female elf in the world," Legolas sighed.  
  
"Yes, I know that, but what else is she?" Konner asked, getting agitated.  
  
"My wife," Legolas smiled. "And you already know she is an elf, why would I tell you  
that?"  
  
Konner sighed and smacked him up side the head. "She is a warrior, you idiot. Trained  
by her guard and lives her life as a warrior."  
  
Legolas reached up to rub his head. "Ouch. First Aalyssa, now you. Do I suddenly have  
a target painted on my head? All right. And your point is?"  
  
"Warriors do not care about the ways of the court, they are fighters. Does she act like a  
typical female? I mean, preening and all of that."  
  
"No," Legolas shook his head.  
  
"Legolas, until you made your way into her life, I do not believe Iladori even cared  
about relationships or being a woman. Her focus was on being a fighter, protecting her  
family lands. You cannot hold her up to the same expectations as someone like  
Aalyssa or the other women you have known."  
  
"I am not holding her up to any expectations, Konner. I just wanted to know why it was  
all right for you but not me."  
  
"Because, idiot, Iladori did not know what she was getting into. She is a true innocent,  
which is something rare. She could kill you in a heartbeat and have no remorse, but  
seduction is something she would not know."  
  
"I see, innocent not only in body but mind as well. I understand now."  
  
"About time," Konner sighed, leaning his head back to think about Aalyssa.   
  
Legolas picked up a toss pillow and threw it at his brother who ducked as the pillow  
went by. "You are no innocent, Legolas. You have experiences with women."  
  
"Yes, but with Dori, it just seemed nothing went the way it should have."  
  
"She is your soul mate, Legolas. The one you have waited for."  
  
"She makes me feel complete."  
  
"As Lyssa does for me, but you need to tread carefully. Iladori will be easily hurt."  
  
"I will try my best." Legolas smiled at his older brother. "I am glad you realized you love  
Aalyssa. She deserves happiness, and I see she will have that with you."  
  
"I only wish I had done so earlier," Konner admitted as there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Legolas called out.  
  
"It is us. We are going up to my family's rooms to get cleaned up for mid day meal,"  
Iladori responded.  
  
"We shall meet you up there then, sweetness," Legolas told her.  
  
Konner sighed and stood to walk over to the door and open it. "Would you like an  
escort to your family's suite, fair maidens?" he asked, thinking his brother's brain had  
been thoroughly addled.  
  
Aalyssa glared past Konner at Legolas then smiled at Konner. "I would love that,  
sweetheart."  
  
Konner smiled and held out a hand to her.  
  
Legolas walked over to Iladori and took her hand, "May I have the honor of escorting  
you, sweetness?"  
  
"I would be honored," Iladori said, a confused look in her eyes.  
  
"I do not wish to spend time away from you that I could be spending with you," he  
explained.  
  
"I thought you might want to bathe and dress," Iladori said softly.  
  
"We will escort you there and come back here," Legolas said, glancing at Konner who  
nodded at him.  
  
"We will have time after we see you safely to the suite. Women take longer in these  
things, after all," Konner said. 


	23. Chapter 23

FINDING HEART  
CHAPTER TWENTY THREE  
BY DRAGONWIND  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkein's. Those you do not recognize from his works are  
mine. NO money is made, written for fun only.  
  
  
  
feedback welcome, if constructive  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The two couples made their way to the Forlindon suite where Konner knocked on the  
door, stepping back when Ziellien answered. "Hello," she greeted the foursome.  
  
"Hello Ziellien," Legolas said as he led Iladori inside.  
  
"Good afternoon, Ziellien," Aalyssa greeted with a small curtsy.  
  
"Hello, Ziellien," Konner added to the greetings.  
  
"Ziel," Dori nodded.  
  
Ziellien smiled warmly, "We did not expect to see you or Legolas today, Dor."  
  
Iladori smiled shyly as she continued into the suite.  
  
"Our fault, I am afraid. We invited them to the mid-day meal with us," Aalyssa said from  
behind Konner in the hallway.  
  
"We were planning on eating lunch in the hall, when the ladies realized they needed to  
change. May we leave them in your capable hands?" Konner inquired.  
  
Ziellien grinned and opened the door wider, "Come on in, Lys."  
  
"Thank you, Ziellien."  
  
Iladori turned to Legolas and kissed him, "I will not be long, love."  
  
"I will not either, sweetness." He kissed her back then hugged her to him.  
  
"I will not be long either, I promise," Aalyssa assured Konner, kissing him gently.   
  
"Love you, a'maelamin."   
  
"I love you too, sweetheart," Aalyssa responded.  
  
Ziellien closed the door behind Konner and Legolas when they left. "Come, you must  
bathe and select what you are going to wear."  
  
Aalyssa and Iladori walked quietly behind her to where Myalora waited.  
  
"Dori, we did not expect to see you so soon. Where is Legolas?"  
  
"Getting ready for mid-day meal, Mommy," she explained, heading to her wardrobe.  
  
"Child, you should be enjoying this time with your husband," Myalora exclaimed,  
causing Iladori to blush from the root of her hair to the tips of her toes.  
  
Aalyssa smiled quietly, wishing she had had that sort of relationship with her mother,  
that her mother would be. . .she shook her head, clearing the thoughts. Her mother had  
never been a mother to her. She looked on Laure now as a mother, but her  
concentrations for the wedding would be on Konner. A sigh escaped her, knowing her  
new mother should be concentrating on her newlywed daughter.  
  
"I sense a story to be told," Ziellien joked, causing Iladori to turn even darker.  
  
"I did not know one could turn that particular shade of red," Tracimia said, emerging  
from her room.  
  
"The weather turned warmer as predicted," Myalora announced, changing the topic.  
"No need for heavy clothing today."  
  
"I am going to bathe," Iladori said, anxious to escape the teasing. "Legolas will return  
soon and I wish to be ready. . ."  
  
"Yes, dearest. I understand. Come along, little ones, let us get you two cleaned and  
dressed," Myalora commanded.  
  
Aalyssa followed along, quietly agreeing. "Yes, I promised Konner I would not be long."  
  
"I think a pink for you today, Aalyssa, since the weather is turning beautiful."  
  
"That sounds nice, I like pinks."  
  
"This afternoon, we shall visit the dressmaker to select your bridal dress. And Iladori,  
you will attend as well. Legolas can be apart from you for a while, and we need to  
select a dress for you as well."  
  
"I need. . ." Iladori frowned.  
  
"You need a few more gowns, Dori," Ziellien stated. "You do wish to look pretty for your  
new husband, do you not?"  
  
Iladori did not answer as she slipped into the bathing room, choosing to ignore her  
sister's baiting. That would get her more than anything else.  
  
"But Konner has not told me when we will be wed yet. I do not know a date to give the  
dressmaker," Aalyssa protested weakly.  
  
Myalora held her arm and guided her into the bathing room, "That will be decided  
shortly. Your Father and Konner's father are in morning council with Elrond."  
  
A nervous look crossed Aalyssa's features as she said, "All right." Silently, she  
undressed and slipped into the bathing pool. Aalyssa closed her eyes momentarily and  
relaxed in the warm water before beginning to wash her hair. She heard Myalora and  
Iladori conversing lightly as she became fearful once more that Konner's mother would  
report to his father about what they had been doing. For all she knew. . .  
  
Myalora smiled gently at Aalyssa before tilting her chin up, "Aalyssa?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am?"  
  
"Back to ma'am, are we? Do you have any questions about what your future as a  
married woman shall hold?"  
  
"No, not really, ma'am. Thank you," she said softly.  
  
"Please, little one, feel free to come to me with any questions. And call me mama. Or  
better yet, Mommy, as Iladori calls me. I like the feeling the endearment triggers within  
me."  
  
"Thank you, I will, Ma. . .Mommy," Aalyssa whispered as she slipped out of the water  
and grabbed a bathing sheet to wrap around herself.  
  
"Have you a dream dress yet, little one?"  
  
"No, Mama. Every time I think of it, I come up with something different," Aalyssa  
explained when she picked up a brush and started on her hair.  
  
"Think some more about it, then. And when we get to the dressmakers, you can see the  
sketches so you can visualize better."  
  
"I will get Konner's thoughts on it also," Aalyssa responded, wincing when the brush hit  
a tangle. She glanced over at Iladori who was rifling through her wardrobe.  
  
Ziellien walked over and hugged Aalyssa, "Love, men do not care about the dress.  
They are more interested in getting you out of it."  
  
"It is his wedding too, and I wish for him to like my dress.  
  
"He will love the dress, what ever you select, because you are wearing it," Ziellien  
assured her.  
  
"I suppose." She returned her attention to brushing her hair, getting lost in thought  
again. Aalyssa looked up when Tracimia entered, carrying a pink gown trimmed with  
burgundy for Aalyssa. She stood and took the dress, "It is lovely, Tracimia. Thank you."  
  
"You are welcome, sweetheart." She became concerned when Aalyssa smiled weakly  
at her before beginning to put the dress on.  
  
Aalyssa went off to a corner with the dress, and after slipping it on, struggled silently  
with the laces at the side.  
  
"Here, let me help," Tracimia said, moving over to Aalyssa's side and taking the laces  
from her.  
  
"Thank you." When the dress was on properly, Aalyssa wondered why Konner was  
taking so long. Assured she was completely clothed, she walked out into the common  
room to await him. Almost as soon as she had arrived, there was a knock on the door.  
Aalyssa answered it, as she was the only person there.  
  
"It is Legolas and I," Konner announced.  
  
"Come in," she told him, stepping to the side.   
  
As Konner entered, he kissed her, "You look beautiful, love."  
  
"Thank you, sweetheart," Aalyssa whispered before returning his kiss and sitting back  
down.  
  
"Is Dori ready?" Legolas asked, looking around.  
"Almost, I believe," Aalyssa said as Konner sat down next to her. She felt his arm slip  
around her waist, but she was lost in her thoughts.  
  
"Come children, time for lunch," Myalora called out, leading Dori and the rest to the  
common room.  
  
Aalyssa got to her feet and waited for Konner.  
  
When he stood, he offered Aalyssa one arm and Myalora the other. "May I escort two  
of the most lovely women in Rivendell to lunch?"  
  
Both of them took an arm, Aalyssa saying in a wistfully sad tone of voice that she would  
be most honored.  
  
He leaned over and whispered, "What is wrong, love?"  
  
"I do not know, Konner," she replied honestly, leaning her head against him in an  
attempt to keep her eyes from filling with tears. "I just. . .maybe you should just drop me  
off at my room, sweetheart," she whispered.  
  
Konner paused, "Talk to me, Lys. What troubles you so?"  
  
She shook her head, "I cannot. I do not know what to tell you. It just sort of settled on  
me."  
  
He watched her with concern as they walked down to the dining hall. Konner was not  
aware of Myalora watching her with equal concern.  
  
  
  
  
  
They walked through the dining hall, the harsh whispers of the court ladies reaching  
Aalyssa's ears. Her mood dimmed even further when she heard what they were saying  
about her.  
  
At the table, Konner seated Myalora first, sliding the chair in for her. "Thank you  
Konner," Myalora smiled at him.  
  
Konner returned her smiled and held a chair out for Aalyssa, right next to Iladori. "My  
love," he said.  
  
Aalyssa sat down and looked up at him, "Thank you," she said quietly.  
  
He slid the chair next to her out and sat down. "What is wrong, my love?"  
  
"I have told you I do not know," she replied, the sadness becoming more evident with  
every word she spoke.  
  
"Honey, I cannot help if you do not tell me," he pushed.  
  
"But, I. . .I do not know what is wrong," she lied to him. "I still believe you should have  
dropped me off at my room."  
  
Konner lifted her hand and kissed it, "Sweetheart, let us just enjoy being with your  
family. You said you did not want to be seen as hiding in your rooms."  
  
"I know, I am trying." She looked up, her eyes watery, "I am sorry I am bad company  
today."  
  
"I cannot help if you will not let me," he said softly, growing more worried by the minute.  
The idea of asking Myalora grew in his mind, but he wanted to do this alone.  
  
Aalyssa lost her composure at his words, "I do not.. . I cannot. . . I am not even sure  
what it is," she sputtered as she started crying.  
  
"Love," he whispered, wrapping her in his arms, holding her as she cried against his  
shoulder.  
  
Myalora stood and walked over to them, "What is wrong, Aalyssa? You are not having  
any pains?"  
  
"N-no," Aalyssa gasped out, shaking her head without removing her face from Konner's  
shoulder.  
  
Konner gently rubbed her back, "Just tell us what is wrong, a'maelamin."  
  
"I just. . .I just. . ."  
  
"Just what, honey?"  
  
Iladori shot a look of concern at Legolas, "What is wrong?"  
  
"I do not know, sweetness."  
  
"Lost. I feel lost," Aalyssa stated, pulling away from Konner's shoulder.  
  
"Lost how, little one?"  
  
"I am not going to let anything happen to you, Lyssie," Konner assured her.  
  
She shook her head, "I do not know. It just. . .I just. . .I am getting married, and. . ."  
  
"And?" Myalora prodded, stroking her daughter's hair.  
  
Aalyssa gathered her skirts, "If you all will excuse me, I will just return to my room," she  
said through her tears.  
  
Myalora set one hand on her shoulder, using the other to tilt her face up, "We want to  
know what is bothering you so we may help you."  
  
"I do not belong anywhere, and I am scared."  
  
"Do not ever think that, little one."  
  
"Love, you belong to Mirkwood, and my family. You also belong to Forlindon and their  
family."  
  
She shook her head as she made another attempt to leave for her room, but Konner  
placed a hand on each shoulder, holding her in place. "Talk to us, Aalyssa."  
  
"My own mother did not love me enough to want to share this with me, in fact, she said I  
was not good enough for a stableboy. She told me enough that I did not belong. And I  
will only belong to your family and Mirkwood after we are wed." She turned fear-filled  
eyes up to him, "And only then until after the babe is born and you send me over the  
sea."  
  
"Where did you get a notion like that?" Konner asked, stunned.  
  
"It is common enough in royal houses after a babe is born. Everyone is talking about it,  
how it was a wise decision because I would be nothing but an embarrassment to  
Mirkwood."  
  
Iladori nudged Legolas, "She needs you, Legolas. Konner and Mommy are not getting  
through to her.  
  
Legolas stood and walked over to kneel in front of Aalyssa. "Lys? What is it?"  
  
"Nothing, Legolas."  
  
"Do not lie to me, something is wrong."  
  
"Lys," Konner began, "I proposed to you before we knew of the babe. I love you with all  
of my heart and would never send you away."  
  
"Tell him, Legolas. Tell your brother what my mother always said of my dreams?"  
  
"She ridiculed them, but she is no longer in your life, Lys. You have to get past this and  
trust us."  
  
"Aalyssa, I do not care what your Mother said. My heart is yours and only you will do for  
my wife. I adore you and treasure you and desire only to be your husband and father of  
our children," Konner stated, seeing a glimmer of an attempt of a smile.  
  
"I wish. . .I wish. . ."  
  
Myalora looked softly into Aalyssa's eyes. "You wish you had a Mother of your own who  
loves you. I have already taken you into my heart and named you daughter. You do  
have someone to share this time with you, and your sisters and I want to help you have  
the wedding of your dreams, as all young Ladies should have."  
  
"I do not wish to take you from Iladori. She just got married and will need your  
attentions."  
  
"Iladori shall do fine on her own, I can certainly give out advice and plan your wedding.  
I have loved three daughters for all of these years, I have room in my heart for one  
more. And I wish to repeat something I told you the other day, you are not a free loader  
nor a charity case. We wish to help you because you are very sweet and kind, along  
with being family."  
  
Aalyssa lowered her head, "I just do not wish to be a burden to anyone, nor an  
inconvenience."  
  
"You are not a burden, Lyssa," Konner assured her, pushing her hair back. "We all love  
you."  
  
"I bet Mama feels differently after this morning," she whispered.  
  
"What do you mean by that, Aalyssa?" Myalora asked. "What happened?"  
  
Aalyssa lifted her eyes but was unable to tell what had happened, her skin just flushed  
and she averted her eyes.  
  
"We were kind of caught making love, ma'am," Konner answered for her.  
  
"I am sure she might have been surprised, but she is not upset. Where does she expect  
the babe came from?" Myalora said lightly.  
  
"I am so frightened," Aalyssa admitted.  
  
"What are you frightened of?" Myalora inquired.  
  
"I. . .I do not know how to be a mother. I shall disappoint Konner," she said, wiping  
ineffectually at her still flowing tears.  
  
Myalora withdrew a handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to Konner who gently  
wiped Aalyssa's eyes.  
  
"Mother will not throw you out, I promise you, Lys. I do not know how to be a father  
either, we will have to learn together."  
  
"At least you had a good example while growing up."  
  
"Little one, none of us know how to be parents before having children," Myalora began.  
  
"What if I turn out to be like my mother? I do not want my child to go through what I  
did."  
  
"Look at how Mother treated Legolas," Konner said.  
  
"And I turned out all right," his brother finished.  
  
"Aalyssa, you will make a fine mother. You will have people there to help and guide  
you. And you may always write to me," Myalora assured her. "You have a good heart  
and a lot of love. You may be your Mother's daughter but you are certainly not your  
mother."  
  
Aalyssa nodded, starting to feel a little better.  
  
"When you have your babe, you will do what the best of mothers do. Make some  
mistakes and learn from them. Little one, Daddy and I are always surprised that Ziellien  
turned out as she did, with all of the mistakes we made. But remember one thing. Every  
child is different. What you learn from one may not work on the next." She paused to  
chuckle, "And what I learned from all of my children I threw out the window when Iladori  
arrived."  
  
Legolas smiled at Aalyssa, "I think you will be great mother. I have seen you at home,  
mothering the little ones."  
  
Aalyssa smiled weakly at everyone around her, "Thank you Legolas, Mama. I just do  
not wish to disappoint Konner or you or your family. I just love this baby so much, I do  
not wish to ever hurt him or her in any way."  
  
"Never, Lys. You could never disappoint any of us. We love you too much for that to  
happen."  
  
"I will try my best not to," she said, looking in his eyes.   
"Mother loves you and has always looked on you as a daughter," Legolas said. "She  
tore me up one side and down the other for not coming to her about what your parents  
had been doing."  
  
"I am sorry, Legolas. I thought about going to her while you were here with Lord Elrond  
but could not get up my nerve." Her eyes darted around the room, finding the women  
watching them. Aalyssa became mortified over the scene she had just made, "Konner?  
Please take me to my room," she asked quietly.  
  
"No, a'maelamin. We shall remain and act as if nothing happened. You were upset and  
allowed for that, after everything that has happened. And if the biddies cannot handle  
that, then they can just do what they want."  
  
"Not in public, Konner. It is not appropriate."  
  
"Konner is right, little one. If you flee, you will give them more reason to talk."  
  
"I suppose so. I am sorry I got you in trouble, Legolas."   
  
"Legolas is good at getting himself into trouble, Aalyssa," Konner said teasingly.  
  
"This is a new side to him," she commented.  
  
"Yes, his fool in love side," Konner added, trying to make her laugh. Myalora chuckled  
while Legolas made a face at his brother.  
  
Aalyssa smiled weakly at them then turned to Legolas. "You may want to check on your  
wife, Legolas. She looks a bit upset."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, your wife looks a bit upset."  
  
He glanced over just to see Iladori jump up from her seat and run from the table, and he  
took off after her.  
  
"I hope I did not upset her," Aalyssa said to Konner.  
  
"Not this again," he sighed. "Legolas will figure it out, my love."  
  
"It seems to be becoming a habit. I hope she is all right."  
  
Myalora watched the couple leave with concern, "I am certain Legolas can handle it."  
  
  
  
"He should do just fine," Konner said.  
  
Aalyssa looked at him skeptically. "This is Legolas we are talking about, right? And  
dealing with his relationship?"  
  
"Love made his brain fall out, but I think he is getting hold of himself, darling," Konner  
said with a laugh.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Why do we not eat while we await their return?" Myalora suggested, sitting next to  
Aalyssa and Konner.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dessert was being served when the married couple returned, sitting in seats on the  
other side of the table. Iladori apologized to her family, smiling behind her tear stained  
cheeks.  
  
"Is every thing all right, little one?" Myalora asked.  
  
"I just needed a moment alone with Legolas, that is all."  
  
"Then there is nothing to be sorry for, little one." Myalora continued to watch her with  
concern.  
  
"Mommy?" Iladori asked softly, in such a way that Myalora instantly stood and went  
over to her. Her mother and sisters surrounded her and the female contingent of the  
Forlindon family spoke softly.  
  
"What are they talking about?" Konner asked in a hushed whisper.  
  
"It is not mine to say, my love," Aalyssa said. The feeling of not belonging swarmed her  
again, seeing herself unneeded by her sister.  
  
"Why do you not go over and join her, a'maelamin? You are her sister, and they went  
over on their own."  
  
She nodded, his words making sense. "I will be right back."  
  
Aalyssa walked over and knelt on her sister's right hand side. "Are you all right?" When  
her sister shook her head, she inquired, "You and Legolas made a decision then?"  
  
Iladori nodded, tears slipping silently down her cheeks.  
  
"We are all with you, sweetie," Aalyssa assured her.  
  
Legolas walked over to sit next to his brother, a look of distress evident in his eyes.  
  
"What is wrong with her, Legolas? Did Aalyssa upset her when she began crying?"  
  
"No, but Aalyssa apparently discussed this with her earlier."  
  
"What did they discuss?"  
  
"She may be pregnant, and she cannot be pregnant right now."  
  
"Why ever not? The two of you are married."  
  
"No one is supposed to know this yet. . ."  
  
"Know what?" Konner asked, his exasperation with his younger brother growing.  
  
"She is to go with the ring as extra protection, the legacy of the swords she carries. If  
she should get hurt and miscarry while we are out there, it could cost us future  
children."  
  
"What!" Konner half shouted. "You cannot let her go. It is madness."  
  
"Lower your voice, Konner. Please. She has been training for this all of her life, her  
destiny. I f she does not go, none of us may have a future, Konner."  
  
"This is your wife you are speaking of, your child."  
  
"I understand that, and the decision was hard."  
  
"There must be another way. Let me think," Konner said.  
  
"Konner, I know Iladori. If she does not go and Sauron succeeds, she will not be able to  
live with herself, knowing she could have done something. There is no other way,  
Konner. I wish there were. In fact, I wish the ring had never resurfaced. I am going  
along, Konner. I will protect her."  
  
Konner shook his head, "Mother and Father will have a fit, this decision you made.. . "  
  
"I am not telling them of the possibility of the babe."  
  
"How can you not?" Konner asked, aghast.  
"Because I do not wish to cause them more hurt than I have already. I came very close  
to hurting them terribly last night. And Father will find out during the Council that Dori is  
going as well as me."  
  
"Legolas," Konner asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion, "How long have you known  
she was going?"  
  
"Since the night I met her. When I forced her to explain why she would not let me near  
her."  
  
A snarl crossed Konner's face as he resisted the urge to hit him, but hissed in his ear,  
"And you took her without protection. Are you a total idiot? Knowing this, you did not  
take precautions and put her in this position."  
  
"I explained this last night, it was not planned."  
  
"You should have been carrying at all times, Legolas."  
  
"I was not thinking last night. I tried to say no, but. . .I certainly did not expect to get her  
pregnant the first time."  
  
"No woman should have to make the choice she is facing, though she might not be  
pregnant. It is too soon to know."  
  
"We do not have the time to wait to find out," Legolas replied, lowering his eyes. He  
looked back at his brother, his eyes flashing with anger. "But you made Aalyssa make  
that choice, Konner."  
  
"No, we decided together, and I was with her. We were both too young."  
  
"Iladori and I decided together and I will be with her. The point is, you put Aalyssa in  
that position twice. And yet you lecture me?"  
  
"First, little brother, the first time was an accident, pure and simple. The wrap broke."  
  
"That is convenient, " Legolas sneered at his brother.  
  
"I wish I was lying, but I am not. It broke. But Iladori told you, Legolas. That is the major  
difference. You knew she was going to be facing danger that could cause her to die.  
Except for what happened this week, Aalyssa never faced that. She is a gentle woman,  
raised to keep a home and family, not to go off fighting."  
  
"You are right, on that count," Legolas admitted. "Anyway, it seems she was asking  
Aalyssa this morning about the herbs to prevent pregnancy. And Lys just had to  
mention that if she was already carrying, the herbs would kill the babe. If she would not  
have mentioned that, Iladori could have gotten the herbs and been none the wiser."  
  
Konner sighed, "I agree, I would not have told her. On the other hand, I am certain  
Aalyssa is wondering why Iladori would want to take the herbs without knowing. Family  
is everything to Aalyssa."  
  
"She has to be wondering. I do not know what sort of explanation Dori gave her, if any."  
  
"It depends on how open she is with the matter."  
  
Legolas nodded, "She would not tell anyone until after the council. I had to drag it from  
her lips."  
  
"Just make sure it does not happen again, little brother. Do not put her in this position  
again."  
  
"I will not, barring the same problem you had. I will take a supply with me."  
  
The brothers looked over to see Aalyssa standing, her hand pressed against her  
stomach, an odd look on her face.  
  
"You know, maybe Aalyssa should not be assisting her on this. Especially after she was  
so upset earlier."  
  
A concerned look was in Konner's eyes, "Agreed." He started to walk over to gather her  
when Ziellien took her arm.  
  
"Lys, sweetie, why do I not take you to the dressmaker, and Mama can go with Iladori  
and Legolas to the herbalist? And Dori? I will have some new gowns made for you in  
your colors and preferred styles."  
  
"But, I promised. . ."  
  
Ziellien's arm slipped around Aalyssa's shoulders, "This is really not something you  
should have to deal with in your condition, Lys."  
  
Aalyssa nodded and softly spoke to Iladori. "My thoughts and love are with you, Dori."  
She hugged her sister and walked away with Ziellien. "Just let me tell Konner we are  
leaving and I will be ready."  
  
Ziellien nodded, "Tracimia is going to meet us there also."  
  
"I will be right back," she said before walking over to Konner. "Sweetheart?"  
  
"Yes, a'maelamin?"  
  
"Ziellien is going to take me to the dressmakers. I will be back shortly," she whispered,  
moving close to him and kissing him softly.  
  
"Of course. Would you like for me to accompany you?"  
  
Aalyssa smiled, "If you like. I would like your input on the wedding gown, if you do not  
mind, as well as the others."  
  
"I do not mind at all, my love," Konner smiled at her. "Though you will look lovely in  
anything."  
  
"I love you so much," she whispered.  
  
"Not as much as I love you," he countered.  
  
Ziellien cleared her throat as she walked over, smiling.  
  
"Is it all right if Konner comes along, Ziellien?"  
  
"Call me Ell," she smiled. "And he certainly may, though he cannot see the wedding  
dress."  
  
"Not even the design on parchment?" Aalyssa asked, disappointed.  
  
"Not even. Konner, I do have an errand I need you to do first, if you do not mind."  
  
"Yes, Ziellien? What is it?"  
  
"You call me Ell also, please. Please go find one of your parents and ask when the  
wedding is to be. They should be in Lord Elrond's library with my father, since they  
have not come to lunch."  
  
"Good point. Just do not leave without me," he said, looking softly at Aalyssa. "Please."  
  
"Of course I will not," she assured him.  
  
Ziellien smiled as he ran from the room, Aalyssa watching him longingly. She then  
turned to her sister, "In Forlindon, it is a bad omen if the groom sees the bride's gown  
before the wedding. When there are weddings."  
  
"I understand, I just desired his input."  
  
"Trust us, we will not lead you astray. As I told you earlier, Konner will love whatever  
dress you select because you are wearing it."  
  
She nodded, then gasped.  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
"I asked Konner for input on other gowns, but I have no money," Aalyssa admitted.  
  
Ziellien squeezed her shoulders, "Do not worry. It has all been taken care of. Mother  
has it under control. The only thing you need to worry over is what colors you would  
like for your new dresses."  
  
Konner jogged up to the two, almost out of breath, carrying two cloaks. "Father says the  
wedding is to be in two days time."  
  
"That soon? We have a lot of work cut out for us then," Aalyssa uttered.  
  
"Easily done," Ziellien said.  
  
"I cannot imagine having a wedding ready in two days."  
  
"Leave it to us, sweetie. Mother is good at these things."  
  
"I brought your cloaks," Konner interrupted. "Mithelier tells me it is still cool outside," he  
explained, handing one to Ziellien and one of his to Aalyssa. Ell, make sure she selects  
a cloak as well."  
  
"Done," Ziellien smiled.  
  
Ziellien led them from the dining hall to one of the finest dress houses in Rivendell. She  
watched Aalyssa looking at the establishment in awe.  
  
"What is it, sweetie?"  
  
"I have never seen anything like it. Mother always took me to the lesser  
establishments."  
  
"I understand," Ziellien said as she took Aalyssa's arm and led her through the door  
Konner held open for them. 


	24. Chapter 24

FINDING HEART  
CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR  
BY DRAGONWIND  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: See chapters one and four for disclaimer, I own nothing of Tolkein's. Those  
not recognized from his works are mine.  
  
Constructive Feedback welcome  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aalyssa entered the shop, her eyes wide. On the shelves of one wall bolts of colorful  
fabrics were stacked , and in the center of the shop were several racks full of gowns. In  
the corner stood a counter where one could look at dress designs to select from to be  
special made.  
  
Konner walked over to another wall which displayed trinkets, which he browsed,  
thinking about gifts for Aalyssa and his mother. He would make up his mind and come  
back alone, so he could surprise his Aalyssa.  
  
Cautiously, Aalyssa touched some of the gowns on the first rack. "They are so  
beautiful," she whispered.  
  
"They will not break if you touch them, Lys," Ziellien teased.  
  
"They are so exquisite, Ell. The only truly nice gowns I have worn were the ones you  
and Tracimia were kind enough to lend me."  
  
"You had a beautiful one on the first night we were here, the pale blue one. The pale  
yellow was divine on you as well. We all share gowns when traveling. We each have  
our special ones that we will not lend, but for the most part we all share. We are all  
roughly the same size, although Dori is leaner. I notice you are the same size as well."  
  
"You are all so lucky to have one another," Aalyssa said shyly. She continued to look  
but not touch, not even knowing where to begin.  
  
"We are sisters. It is a pain at times, noisy at others, and you wish for privacy. But I  
would not change it for the all the world."  
  
"I wish I had that," she whispered.  
  
Ziellien tilted her chin up, "You do. You have three sisters who love you, Lys."  
  
"Thank you, Ell," Aalyssa smiled back.  
  
"Now, what sort of colors would you like?"  
  
"They are all so pretty. But I was thinking maybe some dark colors, like midnight blue  
and burgundy."  
  
"Mirkwood. If I am not mistaken, you tend to favor forest colors. All of those would look  
lovely as would green."  
  
"Yes, we need something more sturdy than velvet though. Ah, there is Tracimia."  
  
Aalyssa pulled out a silk gown of midnight blue, trimmed with silver at the neckline, the  
hem and the sleeves. The sleeves were tight from shoulder to elbow, where they flared  
from the trim. The trim also adorned the hems.  
  
"That is lovely, Lys. It matches your eyes," Tracimia said, adoring the gown. "It would  
be perfect for dinner this eve."  
  
"It would, would it not?" she said wistfully. Aalyssa glanced over at Konner, who was  
cautiously peering at some jewelry. "Sweetheart? What do you think of this one?" she  
asked, holding the dress up for him to see.  
  
"I like it. The color is very lovely for you, as it will accentuate your eyes, and I like the  
trim."  
  
She smiled brightly at him, "I do too."  
  
Ziellien grinned and started going through the gowns for Iladori. She watched Aalyssa  
carefully select three more gowns, then begin to wander aimlessly. Ziellien nudged her  
sister, who nodded.  
  
"Lys, come check out this gown, it is a lovely shade of pink trimmed in burgundy,"  
Tracimia said.  
  
Aalyssa walked back over and looked at the gown, "Oh, it is lovely, Tracimia." She  
absently fingered the gown, debating putting one of the others back.  
  
Tracimia swept the gown from Aalyssa's reach and called out to Konner. "Here, love,  
make yourself useful," she teased, handing him the gown. She then turned and took the  
other four dresses from Aalyssa and handed them to him.  
  
He grinned, knowing what Tracimia was up to.  
  
"Oh, but I have not decided. . ." Aalyssa began to protest, stopping when Konner smiled  
at her.  
  
"What is wrong, Lys?" Ziellien inquired.  
  
"There is nothing wrong, exactly. It is just I have never bought many dresses at once,  
especially as pretty as these. In a few months they will not fit, so I do not see any point  
in overdoing it."  
  
"That is several months in the offing. I am trying to remember if I brought any maternity  
gowns with me, since they can not be worn again without being totally out of fashion by  
next year," Ziellien said.  
  
"Yes, but you should look beautiful now, it will make you feel better," Tracimia offered.  
"And you will be a princess, you will need beautiful gowns."  
  
She looked at the two sisters who were ganging up on her. "You are both correct. I  
suppose I can pick out a few more. Thank you, Ell, Tracimia."  
  
"Do not thank us, it is a pleasure," Ell said, giving her a tight hug, smiling when Aalyssa  
returned it warmly.  
  
"Tracimia, help me select some gowns for Dori."  
  
Aalyssa returned to looking through the gowns, oblivious to Konner watching her. She  
pulled out a dark green dress, adorned with small glass beads of the same color, then  
put it back. 'It is lovely, but way too fancy for me.' She continued to look and spotted a  
gown of a different shade of blue. It was a simple gown, barren of any trim with an  
empire waistline. "Hmm."  
  
"Hmm?" Ziellien repeated, looking up.  
  
Aalyssa looked up, unaware she had said that out loud. She smiled and nodded, "Yes,  
hmm. I like this. . ."  
  
"But?" Tracimia asked.  
  
She shook her head and hung the dress back on the rack. "I cannot wear it," she said  
sadly, moving down the rack a little further.  
  
"Why ever not?"   
  
"It needs jewelry, Tracimia. . .the right necklace. And I have none."  
  
"I am sure you will have some after you wed, that is what husbands are for, after all,"  
Ziellien joked.  
  
"I thought they were for keeping you warm at night," Tracimia responded, blinking in  
innocence.  
  
Aalyssa laughed and turned her attention to a dark green dress trimmed with gold,  
which did nothing for her. "But by the time I receive jewelry, the dress would not fit."  
  
"You are to wed in a few days," Tracimia began.  
  
"I would not expect jewelry that soon."  
  
"I am certain you shall receive something," Ziellien said, watching Konner, who was still  
looking at the jewerly. "And the waistline is high, you could wear that well into your  
pregnancy. And it is a classic style that will never go out of fashion."  
  
"But will it fit me after the babe is born?"  
  
"As long as you do not pig out," Tracimia joked.  
  
"Tracimia!" Ziellien scolded, enjoying watching Aalyssa's lips quirk into a smile before  
struggling not to laugh. "Come, Lys, let us go in the back and look at the wedding  
gowns."  
  
"Do we not have to look at sketches?"  
  
"We should see what is already made, since we only have two days. I would really hate  
to pressure the lady," Ziellien explained. "They are kept in the back room to keep the  
men out," she said, looking pointedly at Konner.  
  
"I shall keep Konner busy," Tracimia assured her older sister. She had every intention  
of selecting more gowns for her new sister.  
  
  
  
Ell and Lys had been in the backroom less than five minutes when Aalyssa let out a  
gasp. She walked over to a dress with a pale pink gossamer-like overskirt, over a dark  
pink underskirt. The bodice was creamy and it had pink laces criss-crossing over the  
fabric. The sleeves were tight and started at just off the shoulder, coming down to a  
hem line that slipped over the hand like fingerless gloves. There was a drape that went  
across the shoulders that was the same dark pink and light pink combination.  
  
Ziellien smiled, "You like that one, do you?"  
  
Aalyssa nodded, "But it is much too lovely for me."  
  
"Nonsense." Ziellien nodded to the shopkeeper, who pulled the gown from where it  
hung.  
  
"Would milady care to try the gown on?" the woman inquired.  
  
In unison, Aalyssa and Ziellien answered no and yes.   
  
"Yes, she would," Ziellien insisted, selecting a pair of dark pink elfin shoes and handing  
them to Aalyssa.  
  
Reluctantly Aalyssa followed the shopkeeper and disappeared into the changing room  
to try it on, while Ziellien looked at the headpieces.   
  
"It is almost a perfect fit, milady," the shopkeeper exclaimed. "Just a little adjustments  
here and there is all it needs. It seems to be made for you and only you."  
  
"It is lovely," Aalyssa sighed.  
  
"It is one of a kind. I know how special a wedding gown is to a young lady. If you  
hesitate too long, it may be gone."  
  
"We shall take it!" Ziellien called into the doorway. "Send word to Queen Myalora of  
Forlindon when it is ready for her fitting. Oh, and not to rush you, but the wedding is to  
be the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Certainly," the shopkeeper agreed, curtsying to Ziellien. "There is not too much to be  
done to it, milady."  
  
After the dressmaker marked the necessary adjustments, Aalyssa put her original gown  
back on and emerged from the dressing room and returned to Ziellien. "Lys, I was  
looking over the headpieces, but then I decided you may prefer having flowers woven  
into your hair."  
  
"Oh, yes, Ell. That sounds lovely. Perhaps small pink flowers which match the gown?"  
  
"We can arrange that, Lys. Mother is going to adore the gown you selected."  
  
"Ell. We need a dress for Dori if she is going to exchange vows with Konner and I,"  
Aalyssa thought suddenly.  
  
Ziellien sighed, "You are right, but I wish Dori was here to select that herself. She  
looked around, settling on a violet dress that was so pale it was nearly white,  
embroidery of the same color creating a lacy effect down the bodice.  
  
"It is lovely," Aalyssa commented, admiring the needlework.  
  
The shopkeeper bustled over, "But it will not do for you, milady. The color is not you."  
  
A laugh escaped Ziellien, "It is not for myself, but my other sister. She could not come  
along today, but she is to exchange her own vows at the same time, we are having a  
double wedding. I shall bring her along in the morn to be fitted."  
  
"Very well. I can make her adjustments tomorrow afternoon then."  
  
Ziellien and Aalyssa both curtsied then followed the shopkeeper into the outer room to  
pay for their purchases.  
  
Aalyssa's mouth dropped open when Konner picked up the huge stack of packages, "I  
did not select that many."  
  
Tracimia walked over, laughing, "No, but you should have. Princess' should always  
look gorgeous and we shall see to it that you accentuate your own beauty."  
  
  
  
A quietness fell over Aalyssa as they made their way back.   
  
"Lys?" Konner inquired.  
  
"Yes, my love?"  
  
"Is something bothering you?"  
  
She shook her head, "No, it is not." Aalyssa pressed close to him, leaning her head on  
his shoulder. "I am just tired, that is all."  
  
"Then we shall put you to bed for a rest," Konner smiled. "Ell, thank you for taking Lys  
shopping," he said. "We are going to her room for a little bit."  
  
Ell turned around and smiled, "We will see you at dinner then."  
  
Konner and Aalyssa both waved as she walked off. "If my hands were not full, I would  
carry you."  
  
"We are almost there," she said as they passed through the entrance.   
  
  
  
Konner opened the door to Aalyssa's room to admit her and he followed her in, closing  
the door behind them. He set the packages on the table and led her over to the  
loveseat. "We need to talk."  
  
Aalyssa cringed when he said that, no conversation that had ever started that way was  
good. She sat down and looked up at him, "Yes Konner?"  
  
"Why would you ever think I would send you over the sea after the baby came?"  
  
"I know it is not an uncommon practice when a babe is conceived before marriage.  
Mother certainly made it clear enough that I was not good enough for marriage to  
anyone, least of all you."  
  
He knelt in front of her, taking her hands, "Lys, I proposed to you before we knew about  
the babe," he said quietly. "I have told you I love you, shown you how much you matter  
to me. But you do not have faith in me or our love."  
  
"I do believe in us, but then the doubts in myself begin. And when the ladies were  
saying it would be a wise choice, I panicked, frightened by what Mama might do after  
this morn. I do not want to lose you Konner. I do not want to live without you."  
  
"Your mistrust of my love is what is going to cause you to lose me. I cannot live like  
this, Aalyssa, with all of your doubts about us, about me. Mother is not upset with you,  
but me. She has made it clear she would never throw you to the wolves or orcs, and I  
certainly would not. You are seeing untruths. I could expect this from Iladori, because  
she is unfamiliar with the ways of the court like you are. You need to forget the hateful  
things your mother said to you, they were untrue."  
  
"I am so sorry, Konner. All I have ever wanted is your love, and now, I have. . ." she  
looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.  
  
He reached up to brush away her tears, "You have my love, Aalyssa, but you are  
pushing it away."  
  
"I do not mean to. It is difficult, dealing with the doubts and the betrayal. I do not know  
how to handle it all of the time."  
  
"I love you, Aalyssa, with all of my heart," he said softly. "I love our child. I am trying to  
learn how to protect you and the babe. What more do you want from me to make you  
stop doubting me? I have given you Grandmother's ring as a pledge. Legolas and Dori  
are married and he has not given her a ring yet."  
  
"Konner, I. . ."  
  
"I love you with all of my heart, my soul, my very being. What more would you have me  
give?"  
  
"I love you Konner, heart and soul. I do not need anything else, just you. Just your love,  
Konner."  
  
He sat next to her on the loveseat and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.  
"I love you, Aalyssa."  
  
"I love you too," she said, nuzzling her nose against his neck.  
  
"We all care about and love you, and want to give you the wedding you desire and  
deserve."  
  
"Your new family has been very generous in aiding you, yet you question their motives.  
For some reason you keep thinking they see you as a charity case. Yet I know if it were  
a child you took in, you would do the same for them. Do you not realize they love you,  
and they regret the misery you lived through, knowing they possibly could have taken  
you from your mother? That they want to show you your value outside of who your  
parents are?"  
  
Aalyssa nodded, "But you do not understand. I do not question their motives. I feel  
undeserving and do not wish for them to feel I am taking advantage of them. Nor do I  
want to take advantage. Konner, you have to understand, I never had anyone treat me  
like a child who mattered. Mother only let me get clothes when I absolutely needed  
them, and certainly nothing ever as fine as we bought today. Old habits are hard to  
break. I am unsure of how to react to actually being treated like a daughter. I do not  
know how to be a daughter nor a sister. Not to someone who loves me."  
  
"You say thank you, that is very kind of you," he said, tilting her chin up. "If you feel you  
are taking advantage of their good nature, tell them. But do not be surprised if they say  
you are not. After all, you are their daughter and sister now, and they already love you.  
As far as being a daughter, just be yourself. My Mother loves you even more now, since  
you have opened up to her, then she ever had. It seems to me they are very kind and  
generous toward everyone, much like you." He tweaked her nose playfully, trying to get  
her to smile. "Legolas spends more time with your father and brother in law then he  
does with me and Father."  
  
"I have noticed that," Aalyssa said, smiling at him when he tweaked her. "I just need  
time to get used to being treated as such. Your parents have been wonderful, and of  
course you and Legolas. But, as far as other people who care, after what Marissa did, I  
am afraid to trust." She paused and reached up to caress Konner's cheek, "I have a lot  
to learn, I think."  
  
"Marissa was sick and you cannot judge others by her. You need to trust us. Trust in  
my love, Aalyssa," he said, taking her hand in his and holding it against his heart. "I will  
not let anyone hurt you again. Trust your new family, they will not hurt you. I feel this in  
my heart. As for me, I admit I have not been the best of suitors. But you know I have  
never told any other woman I love them. Only you."  
  
"I do trust in you, Konner. I trust in your love. I need for you to trust that you are the  
only man I have ever been with. . .in any way. Only you, the only man I have ever  
loved."  
  
"I know you have lain with no other. I never believed that, even when Marissa tried to  
convince me. I almost tore Rivendell apart searching for you."  
  
She snuggled into his arms and smiled, "I will always trust you, Konner. Believe me."   
  
"I still get the feeling though that something else is bothering you."  
  
"There is this something, but I cannot put my finger on what the worry is. It will come to  
me, I suppose."  
  
"You can come to me about anything, you know that. I would rather you do that then let  
it fester inside until you burst into tears. When you figure it out, please come to me." He  
kissed her forehead then made a face. "And now I must go."  
  
"Where are you off to?"  
  
"Father wants me to sit in on this council meeting, since Legolas is nowhere to be  
found."  
  
"He is with his wife at the herbalist still, no doubt." She sat up and kissed his cheek. "I  
think I shall rest for awhile."  
  
"You do that," Konner smiled, lifting her into his arms and carrying her to the bed. "It is  
really not fair that I have to do all of the work Legolas usually does while he is off with  
his wife," Konner grumbled teasingly.  
  
"Sweetheart, you are going to have to get used to this sort of thing," Aalyssa told him  
as he gently lay her down.  
  
"Bah, this has nothing to do with Mirkwood."  
  
"Oh. Then what is it then?" she asked, sitting on the bed and patting her stomach.  
  
"Some archery competition or something to that effect," he explained, pulling the cover  
up over her legs.  
  
"Why would he need you for that?" she asked, stifling a yawn. "Stay here and take a  
nap with me."  
  
"I do not want to disappoint him anymore, I am going to take my duties seriously from  
now on."  
  
"I understand," she grinned at him.  
  
"You rest. And I will probably rest, falling asleep during the meeting."  
  
"Think about me and try not to fall asleep."  
  
"I fear nothing can help during this meeting," Konner sighed. He leaned down to give  
Aalyssa a quick kiss before he turned for the door.  
  
"I love you," she whispered, watching him leave. She stood for a minute to remove the  
dress then crawled back in, curling up under the covers. "Daddy loves us, little one.  
Mommy will not make any more mistakes, I promised," she said softly, patting her  
stomach. With a contented sigh, she fell asleep. 


	25. Chapter 25

FINDING HEART  
CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE  
BY DRAGONWIND  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: See chapters one and four for disclaimers. I own nothing of Tolkein's, just  
borrowing them for a bit of fun  
  
  
  
  
Constructive Feedback always welcome  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Aalyssa stretched under the covers, working out the kinks when she awakened an hour  
later. "Maybe if I get some advice," she said out loud as she got out of bed. She slipped  
on her discarded gown before going out the door.  
  
Her path took her to Laure's door, where Aalyssa stood, wondering if she was still in  
council. Aalyssa knocked softly on the door. After being admitted, she was led by the  
maid to Laure's sitting area.  
  
"Hello, dearest. How are you today?" Laure inquired, looking up from her needlework.  
  
Aalyssa curtsied, then stood straight. "Mama, I was wondering if I could speak with you  
and perhaps get some advice."  
  
"Of course, dearest. Come sit with me," Laure set her needlework on the table and  
patted the empty spot next to her on the settee. "What may I help you with?" she asked  
softly, stroking Aalyssa's hair.  
  
"I was wondering. . .that is. . .I am still having trouble trusting," Aalyssa admitted. "I still  
fear being sent away or being hurt or used."  
  
"After all you have been through, those are perfectly understandable feelings, dearest."  
Laure wrapped her arm around Aalyssa's shoulder. "If you are worried about this  
morning, do not be. I was taken aback by surprise, that is all. And any blame I feel rests  
on that rascal of mine. We all love you and would never send you away."  
  
"I keep trying to remind myself of that. Have you any thoughts on how I may begin  
trusting again?"  
  
"Dearest, the best I can tell you is to take each person individually. Consider how they  
have treated you. If they ever hurt you, did they apologize and make it better for you?  
Or did they just ignore the harm they caused and leave you in pain? If they apologized  
and at least tried to make it right, I believe it would be safe to say you could trust them.  
If not, they were not worth knowing. I will not lie and say you will never be hurt again.  
We are all subject to it, King, Queen, tenant, whomever. Also remember it is usually  
unintentional."  
  
Aalyssa tilted her head to the side, that made sense. "How do I stop feeling I am taking  
advantage of Dori's family?"  
  
"First, you need to consider yourself a part of that family also, because you are. If  
somehow you found yourself with a niece or nephew to raise, would you treat them  
differently from your own children?"  
  
"Of course not, Mama."  
  
"I did not think so, dearest. You are Myalora and Careman's niece, and would have  
been their daughter had they known the truth long ago. If you had not been related, it  
would have been a fair trade, as I have heard snippets of conversation between the  
four of you. You have done a wonderful job of caring for your sister and helping her  
when needed. Your family may not be aware of it, but you have been very giving of  
yourself. I am grateful they saw to taking you to the dressmakers as I have been remiss  
in my duty. Did you select a lot of pretty things?"  
  
"I selected four and went to look at the wedding gowns. While I was trying on the one I  
liked, Tracimia selected other gowns for me. I know not what they look like, as when I  
returned, Konner and I spoke and then I took a nap."  
  
"Wonderful for Tracimia, I hope her tastes mirror yours. You should have selected more  
than four, dearest." She paused when Aalyssa opened her mouth to protest. "If you did  
not feel comfortable having them purchase more, you could have had them billed to us.   
You are a stunning young lady, and should always dress for that. And you shall be a  
princess the day after tomorrow." With a laugh, Laure added, "And my dresses do  
nothing for you.  
  
Aalyssa smiled and fidgeted a bit. "How do I get the people of Mirkwood to accept me  
as Princess?"  
  
"Oh, dearest," Laure laughed lightly, pulling Aalyssa into her arms, "The Elves of  
Mirkwood already love you. For years, they have been asking when Konner would  
make you his Princess."  
  
"They have?" Aalyssa asked, shocked.  
  
"Yes, dearest, they have. Over the years, I have observed you out in the lands and  
fields, speaking with and helping the people. They adore you and know they will be  
able to turn to you when they need assistance."  
  
Aalyssa lay her head on Laure's shoulder. "I love you, Mama."  
  
"I love you too, little one. You just rest on me and let me take care of you," Laure said,  
pulling her close.  
  
"I like it here, it is safe like Konner's arms," Aalyssa whispered.  
  
"Yes, little one. Know you are always safe with us," Laure assured her. Finally she  
heard Aalyssa's breathing even out as sleep claimed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Down in the meeting hall, the details for the archery tournament were finalized and the  
meeting broke up so all could spend the eve with their families.  
  
As father and son headed for the door, Thranduil pulled Konner aside. "You look a little  
unsettled, Son. What is wrong?"  
  
"Hopefully I have taken care of it. Due to lack of confidence, an overactive imagination  
and the malicious words of the court, Aalyssa developed the idea I would send her over  
the sea once the babe is born."  
  
Thranduil shook his head. "Son, Aalyssa is getting better and stronger every day, yet  
she will have moments. I need to ask though, since finding out about the babe, have  
you done anything to make her feel special?"  
  
"I have showered her with attention, Father, assured her I love the babe."  
  
"Konner, let me tell you some thing about pregnant women. When they are carrying  
before marriage, there is always a fear she is loved and being wed only for the babe.  
Add to that it is not uncommon for the female to be sent over the sea after the babe is  
born, if she is not desired. When carrying after married, they still fear the husband only  
truly loves the babe. Aalyssa is not blind, she knows these things happen. A lot has  
happened to her in the past week, and she may also feel you are wedding her simply to  
save her, or that she pushed you into it. You need to do something spectacular, that is  
just for her, to make Aalyssa feel she is special to you, babe or no babe."  
  
Konner looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled. "Thank you Father." He returned  
to the council table and spoke quietly to Lord Elrond, gaining permission for his plan.  
  
He left the hall, heading for the suite to find Donlugan when he bumped into him in the  
dining hall, preparing the family table. Konner explained what he wished to do, and the  
manservant smiled and nodded, before going off to set it up.  
  
Konner then walked outside and down to the marketplace, where he located the shop  
he wanted and entered.  
  
"May I assist you, My Lord?" the shopkeeper inquired, recognizing him from earlier.  
  
"Milady saw a plain dark blue gown earlier, which she admired but did not select."  
  
"Ah yes, I know just the one," she stated, approaching a rack and pulling out the dress.  
"Milady's sisters were correct, the gown would be lovely on her."  
  
"I agree, and wish to purchase it for her. I will also need matching shoes and a  
necklace."  
  
"Of course." The shopkeeper went to the opposite wall and selected matching shoes,  
then over to the jewelry. She held out a delicate silver filigreed necklace for Konner to  
look at as she pulled out a tray of jeweled hair chains. "And this would complete the  
ensemble," she said, showing him a thin silver chain encrusted with dark blue  
sapphires. "A perfect match for the dress, made to adorn the hair, My Lord."  
  
"Yes, she will look absolutely stunning. I will take them all," Konner stated. The  
shopkeeper smiled at him as she wrapped each piece separately.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Konner excitedly burst into Aalyssa's room, finding it empty, save Elspeth who was  
hanging Aalyssa's new gowns. "Where is Lady Aalyssa?"  
  
  
"Milady is in with your Mother, Master Konner," she explained. 'Might I take those to put  
away?" she inquired, indicating the packages he held.  
  
"I wish to watch Lady Aalyssa open them, but thank you, Elspeth." Konner nodded  
when the maid curtsied before he turned to leave the room.  
  
He headed down the hall to his mother's chamber and knocked. Mylly opened the door  
and stepped aside to admit him. "Mother, I understand Aa. . " he stopped speaking  
when he saw Aalyssa on the loveseat, her feet tucked under her and sound asleep in  
his mother's arms. Alarm swept through him as he walked swiftly over to them. "Is  
something wrong Mother?" he asked with concern.  
  
"No, Son. She just needed some mothering."  
  
Konner sat on the chair opposite of them, "But. . ."  
  
"From a mother she considers her own. What have you got there?" she inquired.  
  
"Some gifts for Lyssie."  
  
Laure smiled at him, "You are going to be a good husband."  
  
"I am certainly going to try my best."  
  
Within Laure's arms, Aalyssa stirred, mumbling his name.  
  
"I am right here, a'maelamin. I will be right here when you wake up."  
  
"Mmm," she murmured, curling tighter against Laure.  
  
"Such a sweet child," Laure commented. "I know you have been worried, Konner, but  
Aalyssa and I have had a nice talk. I believe things will start getting better, just give her  
some time."  
  
"I do, too, Mother. And I am trying to give her time, but I still need to push her in the  
right direction from time to time."  
  
Aalyssa squirmed in Laure's arms, and Laure looked down at her, "Are you ready to get  
up, dearest?"  
  
She nodded before sitting up to look at Konner. "Hi, sweetheart."  
  
"Hello, my love. Are you feeling better?"  
  
Aalyssa nodded then sat up to kiss Laure on the cheek before walking over to Konner.  
"I should go get ready for dinner."  
  
"Just a minute, a'maelamin. I have some things for you," Konner told her with a smile.  
  
Aalyssa gave him a stunned look and sat down on the footrest in front of the chair. She  
took the first and largest package he handed her and unwrapped it, finding the dress.  
"You heard me speak of it. You remembered," she whispered, her tone surprised.  
  
"Of course, my love. Everything about you is important to me."  
  
She held the dress up so Laure could see it.  
  
"It is lovely," she commented. "And the waistline is perfect for an expectant mama."  
  
"These go with it," Konner told her, handing her the three smaller packages.  
  
The first package she unwrapped was the matching shoes, then she unwrapped the  
necklace. When she saw the chain nestled within the wrapping, she said his name,  
tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"Please do not cry, Lyssie. I know these are tears of joy, but I really do hate to see you  
cry, love."  
  
"You did not have to, but thank you sweetheart," she said softly. She gasped when she  
unwrapped the fourth and final package.   
  
"I know I did not have to, I wanted to. I want to see you smile, my Aalyssa."  
  
"I love them," she said with a smile. "I love you more, but these mean so much coming  
from you."  
  
Laure walked over and placed her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "Would you  
like to get ready for dinner with me this evening?"  
  
"I would like that very much, Mama."  
  
Konner smiled at the two women in his life. "I shall be back in an hour to pick you up,  
Aalyssa. Mother, Father will be with Careman this eve, negotiating, I will have Legolas  
pick you up."  
  
Laure sighed, "Again he misses dinner with the family. He had best not be in council  
the morning after next. "  
  
"I will see you in an hour," Konner said, kissing Aalyssa lightly.  
  
"I shall be waiting," she said. She watched Konner leave, then picked up the dress. "I  
cannot believe he did this."  
  
"I can. He loves you desperately and wants to see you happy."  
  
"His love makes me happy," Aalyssa stated.  
  
"Of course, but let him show it as well. Come, let us make you look like a princess.  
Mylly? We shall need you."  
  
Aalyssa went into the bathing room first and removed her clothing. She slipped into the  
bathing pool and soaked for awhile, enjoying the feel of the water relaxing her body.  
After a bit, she dunked down to wash her hair then scrubbed herself clean. Laure  
slipped into the other end while she scrubbed.  
  
Cleaned to her satisfaction, Aalyssa got out and dried off with the bathing sheet,  
wrapping another around her hair. She slipped the dress Konner had brought her on,  
struggling with the laces in back.   
  
Mylly walked over to tie the laces, "There we go, milady. Shall I do your hair now?"  
  
"Thank you, Mylly, yes."  
  
The maid quietly worked with Aalyssa's hair until it was atop her head, wavy tendrils  
hanging down to frame her face. She then draped the chain over her hair. Aalyssa  
picked up the necklace and Mylly took it from her and fastened it around Aalyssa's  
neck. "You look beautiful, Lady Aalyssa."  
  
"Thank you, Mylly." Aalyssa slipped on the shoes and stood, walking out to the sitting  
room to wait for Konner.  
  
  
Laure came out a short time later, stopping when she saw Aalyssa. "You look just  
beautiful, dearest."  
  
"Thank you Mama."  
  
She walked across the room to reach Aalyssa and kissed her cheek. "My little girl."  
  
Mylly went to answer the knock on the door and admitted Konner.  
  
"Hello, my ladies," he greeted. He went to his mother first and kissed her cheek, then  
turned to go to Aalyssa. His breath caught in his chest and his heart skipped a beat  
when she turned to face him. "You are a vision, Lyssie."  
  
She smiled at him, her midnight blue eyes bright with all of the love she felt for him.  
"Thank you, Konner."  
  
Konner took her hand, and turned to Laure. "Legolas and Iladori will be up shortly to  
escort you to dinner."  
  
"All right, love. I will see you later."  
  
  
  
Konner tucked Aalyssa's hand into his arm as they walked through the corridors. She  
looked up at him in confusion when he turned in the direction opposite of the dining  
hall. "Konner? Where are we going?"  
  
"I have a surprise for you."  
  
"More? Konner, I. . ."  
  
"Hush," he teased, leading her toward the gardens.  
  
"Where. . ." she lost her thought when they arrived at their destination. Candles  
illuminated the gazebo, not a spot left bare. "Oh, Konner," she whispered as they  
walked up the steps. He led her to one of the two chairs at the small table, which also  
had a candle in the center of it. Konner pulled out her chair for her and then sat down  
on the chair across the table from her. He took her hand and kissed it softly.  
  
Donlugan appeared, dressed in his formal serving outfit and poured the two glasses of  
wine for the couple and set them in front of them. "Master Konner, Lady Aalyssa," he  
said with a bow.  
  
They lifted their glasses and Konner said, "To my beautiful Princess who makes my  
heart sing and skip a beat," as he reached forward to clink her glass with his.  
  
Aalyssa blushed and smiled at him. "To my Prince who makes my life and heart  
complete," she said, moving so her glass could clink with his.  
  
"Donlugan and Elspeth are acquiring your favorite dishes from the kitchen."  
  
"This is so lovely," Aalyssa said, loving what he had done. "I cannot believe you did  
this."  
  
He looked at her with his soft eyes, "This I would only do for the most special, most  
important person in my life. I wanted to be alone with you. Just you and me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Donlugan and Elspeth appeared with a serving cart, and placed bowls of steaming  
tomato soup in front of them, along with a salad. They ate quietly, Aalyssa savoring her  
time alone with Konner and the flavors of the delicious food.  
  
When they were done with those, they were presented plates filled with roast beef and  
ham, glazed carrots, peas and some rice. As she ate, Aalyssa looked around the  
candle-lit gazebo, realizing how much thought Konner had put into this evening for her.   
  
"You look ethereal, with the candle's reflection flickering in your eyes," Konner  
commented, setting his fork down and taking her free hand. "And the glow of  
candlelight behind you. Again, I have to say, the only time you have looked more  
beautiful is the first time you woke in my arms."  
  
"Oh Konner," Aalyssa's eyes began to mist over, but she shook it off. "I love you more  
and more everyday. Mela en' coiamin."  
  
"Lle naa vanima, vanimle sila tiri."  
  
They finished their meal in a companionable silence, and after they had finished their  
chocolate cake, Aalyssa sat back in her chair. "I cannot think of a more enchanting way  
to spend an evening than with you." The faint strains of a tune being played on a violin  
reached her ears, getting louder with each passing seconds. "Konner, what. . .?"  
  
"May I have this dance, milady?" he asked, standing and extending his hand to her.  
When she nodded, he pulled her close and they danced to the music. Konner danced  
them down the steps so they were under the starlight.  
  
He pulled her even closer and Aalyssa lay her head on his shoulder, feeling his hands  
splayed against her back. She heard him softly speak Elvish words of love into her ear,  
and she sighed with happiness.  
  
  
"How about a walk through the garden before we go back?" Konner inquired.  
  
Aalyssa nodded, as he took her right hand in his left and slipped his right arm around  
her. She looked back to see Donlugan cleaning up the gazebo, this night would live  
forever in her mind and heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Translations:  
  
  
a'maelamin- my beloved  
  
Lle naa vanima- You are beautiful  
  
Vanimle sila tiri- your beauty shines bright   
  
Mela en' coiamin- love of my life 


	26. Chapter 26

FINDING HEART  
CHAPTER TWENTY SIX  
BY DRAGONWIND  
  
  
See chapters one and four for disclaimer  
  
Feedback welcome as long as it is constructive  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A pounding on the door awakened Aalyssa. She rolled over to find Konner had already  
left for his training. She grabbed a wrap to put over her night shift and opened the door,  
finding a Forlindon maid standing there. Aalyssa smiled, "Yes?"  
  
"Her Majesty requests you in the family rooms within one hour to go for the fitting,  
milady," the maid informed her.  
  
"Thank you," she paused to remember the maid's name, "Millencia. I shall get dressed  
and go for breakfast immediately."  
  
The maid glanced around, not finding Elspeth present. "Would you like some  
assistance, milady?"  
  
"If you would not mind, Millencia," Aalyssa replied shyly. It would take her some time to  
get used to having servants. From the wardrobe, she selected a pale green day gown,  
with a sash of forest green and no other trim. She slipped from the shift and into the  
gown, turning so Millencia could tie the laces.  
  
The two young Elf ladies exited the room together, Millencia turning to head for the  
Forlindon suite, Aalyssa heading for the dining hall.  
  
Voices of the court ladies dropped to a whisper when she entered, Aalyssa hearing  
little snippets of their conversations. "Good thing they discovered the babe now...No  
question about it being that creatures...If she were a true lady, I would not say Aalyssa  
deserved what he probably did to her out there...I think the pregnancy announcement is  
a cover, just in case that creature..."  
  
Aalyssa swallowed her tears and lifted her chin, heading for the table laden for  
breakfast food. But in truth, I do not know what he may have done to me while I was  
unconscious. A gasp escaped her when she realized the truth. The fear that had been  
bothering her she now realized. I shall ask Mama after the fitting.  
  
Aalyssa fixed herself a plate of fruit, along with an egg and a slice of ham and found a  
quiet corner to sit alone and eat. A few of the courtiers cast her pitiful glances, some  
looked down their noses at her. She kept her eyes on her plate as she ate, looking up  
when she heard a female voice ask if she could join her. "Arwen, certainly," Aalyssa  
greeted her.  
  
"I am sorry I have not had a chance to visit, how are you doing?" Arwen inquired. "Are  
you looking forward to tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh yes, milady. I shall be most happy to be wed to Konner," Aalyssa gushed, then felt  
her skin redden.  
  
"Tis alright, Aalyssa. I understand your excitement," Arwen smiled softly at her.  
  
Aalyssa squirmed a bit in her chair and glanced at Arwen, their eyes meeting. "Would  
you be my Maid of Honor, Arwen?"  
  
Her mouth dropped open in shock before responding, "I would be most pleased. I  
thought you would ask one of your sisters."  
  
"Iladori and I are sharing them as bridesmaids," Aalyssa smiled. "Mayniara, her niece,  
shall be serving as her Maid of Honor."  
  
Arwen shared a smile with Aalyssa as she also ate, "I most certainly shall. Do you have  
any preference for the color of the gown?"  
  
A thoughtful look settled on Aalyssa, "Pale yellow possibly. My gown is pink."  
  
"Pale yellow it shall be," Arwen agreed. "I shall go to the dressmaker now, as I have an  
appointment with Aragorn in an hour." A dreamy look settled in her eyes before she  
shook it off.  
  
Aalyssa smiled, "I believe you and Aragorn make a wonderful couple. You shall be very  
happy."  
  
"Thank you, Aalyssa. I shall possibly see you later today. Tell you what, I shall pick  
several dresses and have the dressmaker show them to you. You pick the one you  
would like me to wear."  
  
Aalyssa nodded and watched Arwen stand and walk away. She finished her own  
breakfast then stood and left the hall for the Forlindon suite.  
  
Upon arrival she knocked, and Millencia admitted her. Aalyssa smiled and greeted  
Ziellien, seeing a beaming Iladori standing in the corner.  
  
"Sister!" Iladori greeted her, running over to embrace her. "I have such news."  
  
"Do tell," Aalyssa prodded, sitting down next to her on the bench.  
  
Iladori reached out to take her hands, "I changed my mind at the herbalist yesterday. I  
could not take the chance. Legolas and I discussed it, and I shall be going to Mirkwood  
with you and the family."  
  
Aalyssa smiled brightly and hugged Iladori. "I cannot tell you how happy this makes me.  
Just think, if you are with child, we will be pregnant together!"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I am much relieved that I chose this path. I am looking forward to  
being a mother. If not now, then when Legolas returns." Iladori returned her sister's  
embrace, looking forward to embarking on a new life and adventure.  
  
Myalora entered and smiled, "Hello, my loves. Are we ready to go for our fittings?"  
  
"Yes, Mama," Aalyssa replied, a small tinge of sadness in her voice.  
  
"What is it, darling?" Myalora asked, walking over to hug her.   
  
"When we return, may we talk? I find I have a question or two," Aalyssa inquired. She  
was hugged as Myalora assured her they would, and with that, the five Elf women were  
off to the dressmakers.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Aalyssa stepped out of the fitting room, the gown clinging to her like a second skin. "I  
better not eat too much tonight," she laughed.  
  
"Nonsense, love, tonight is your party," Myalora said. She turned to look at Aalyssa and  
gasped when she saw the gown. "That dress is exactly what I had imagined for you."  
  
She smiled at Myalora, "It called to me."  
  
"Twas meant for you, milady," the shopkeeper said, echoing her thought from the day  
prior. The shopkeeper was kneeling next to Iladori, pinning the cream gown Ziellien  
had selected. "And this one was made for you as well."  
  
"Tis lovely. Your taste is excellent as always, Ell."  
  
"I aim to please, in both cases," Ell teased her sisters. When she noticed her mother's  
questioning glance, she explained, "Lys did not feel the dress right for her, although  
one look in her eyes and one knew how much she loved it."  
  
Myalora nodded at her daughters. She smiled at the dressmaker when she stood and  
announced the dresses would be ready before sunset. "I shall send my maid to pick  
them up."  
  
"That will be fine, Majesty," she called out, hustling to the back room to begin the  
alterations.  
  
As the ladies walked back to their rooms, Iladori said, "I need to check in, I might be  
due for a patrol."  
  
"All right, darling. We shall see you for lunch then?"  
  
"Yes, Mama," she replied, bending slightly to kiss Myalora's cheek before leaving the  
shop.  
  
Ziellien and Tracimia announced they were going to arrange flowers for the service,  
leaving Aalyssa and Myalora alone. "Come little one, let us go to my rooms for our  
discussion," Myalora said, wrapping an arm around Aalyssa's waist.  
  
When the two reached the suite, Millencia opened the door to admit them. Aalyssa  
spotted Careman sitting on one of the chairs and she turned to Myalora. "I need to ask  
Papa something while I see him."  
  
Myalora smiled and let her go. "Of course, darling."  
  
"Papa?" Aalyssa said shyly, walking over to him.  
  
"Good morning, sweeting. How are you this morning?"  
  
She swallowed and sat on the chair next to his, "Fine, Papa. I was wondering if I might  
ask a favor of you?"  
  
"Certainly, anything," he smiled softly at his new daughter.  
  
"I was wondering if you might walk me down the aisle tomorrow. I know it is a lot to ask,  
having just met you, and considering the trouble I caused," she added hurriedly.  
  
Careman smiled and reached for her hands, pulling Aalyssa to her feet. "Come, little  
one, sit on my lap." He helped Aalyssa and situated her there. "I would be most  
honored to walk my newest little girl down the aisle. You did not cause any trouble,  
sweeting, you were misled." Careman hugged her then planted a kiss on her cheek. "I  
only regret we did not find you when you were younger. Yet, you would possibly not  
have met your life-mate, so things went as they should. The incidents of the past week  
have made you stronger and strengthened your bond with Konner." He reached up to  
brush her hair from her face, "If your relationship had not been tested this week, you  
would have always wondered about his feelings. He may have also."  
  
Aalyssa looked up and smiled at him, giving Careman a hug and a kiss. "Thank you  
Papa."  
  
"You are welcome, sweeting. This is what fathers are for. Hello, love," he greeted his  
wife with a kiss.  
  
She returned his kiss and smiled, "It seems you have stolen my daughter who wanted  
to speak with me," Myalora teased.  
  
A giggle escaped Aalyssa, "I needed to speak with Papa also."  
  
"I know, little one." Myalora held her hand out to Aalyssa, "Are you ready?"  
  
Aalyssa nodded and slid off of Careman's lap. "I will see you at lunch, Papa?"  
  
He nodded and smiled, watching the two walk away.  
  
  
Myalora sat on the cushioned seat in her sitting room, patting the empty spot next to  
her. "Come little one, ask your question."  
  
"I realized this morning what has been bothering me. Because that person knocked me  
out, I do not know what happened between then and waking up. How do I ...how...I do  
not know if he violated me," Aalyssa finally managed to say. "I mean, after all, I was not  
pure."  
  
"There still would have been signs." Myalora asked Aalyssa if she had any of the  
symptoms.  
  
"I do not know, Mama. I was so frightened that night, the only thing I truly remember is  
the safety of Konner's arms."  
  
"I understand Konner was in the room when you were examined by the healer?"  
Myalora saw the small frightened nod. "Go to him and ask him. Konner will speak the  
truth with you." She watched Aalyssa leave the room to go off in search of her  
betrothed, then stood to go join Careman.  
  
"Everything all right, my love?"  
  
"Just fine. Aalyssa has discovered what has been bothering her the most, and once  
she speaks with Konner, the weight of the world will have been lifted from her  
shoulders."  
  
Careman nodded and pulled his wife onto his lap.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Aalyssa chewed on her lower lip as she headed for the training fields, hoping Konner  
was still out there. She spotted him on the lower east field, working with long knives.   
  
With a smile, she walked over to stand by the fence and watch. Aalyssa worked up her  
nerve as she witnessed his training, hoping he would not hurt himself. She watched  
intently, his body moving with a lithe grace, folding her arms on top of the fence and  
resting her chin.  
  
"Tis enough for today, Konner," Taisin said with a bow. "You are doing well."  
  
Konner returned his bow, "Thank you, Taisin. Tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, in the afternoon."  
  
"Until then," Konner replied, putting his blades up. He turned to leave when he saw  
Aalyssa standing there, the sunlight reflecting off of her golden hair. He smiled and  
walked over. "Good afternoon, love. How long have you been watching?"  
  
"Hi, sweetheart. I just got here, truly," she said as he leaned over the fence to kiss her.  
Aalyssa lifted her hand to his cheek as she returned his kiss, then folded her hands in  
front of her, standing close to him.  
  
"So, what have you been up to?"  
  
"I have been visiting, then went to Mama for some advice." She watched as Konner  
ducked under the fence, to exit the field. When he stood, he wrapped his arm around  
her and kissed her again.  
  
Konner began leading her to the gardens, "What did you need advice on?"  
  
As they walked, Aalyssa chewed on her lower lip and leaned her head against Konner's  
shoulder.  
  
"What is wrong, a'maelamin? Something is bothering you. You know you can come to  
me about anything, love."  
  
"I know, tis that I just do not know how to open the subject with you." Aalyssa turned  
worried and frightened eyes up to his, then turned to wrap her arms around his waist,  
burying her face against his chest.  
  
Konner stroked her hair gently, "Just ask me."  
  
"Maybe...have you ever known something was bothering you but you could not figure  
out what it was until you heard others speaking and it all fell into place. Yet you have  
no way of discerning the truth on your own?"  
  
He nodded hesitantly, "I believe I have experienced something similar to that. Why?"  
  
"It happened to me this morn, and I do not know if I have something to be worried about  
or not."  
  
Konner led her to a seat and sat her down, then knelt in front of her, "Just tell me what  
you heard."  
  
"A few of...at breakfast, a few of the court women were saying...were...that...they  
wondered if the announcement of the baby was a blessing or a cover up. That it was  
being said in case..." Aalyssa paused to take a deep breath, "In case he had violated  
me and the family did not want a scandal. I do not know, Konner, if he did or not.  
Stars..." she murmured as a tear softly fell.  
  
Konner's arms wrapped tightly around her as he kissed her forehead. "He did not  
violate you, love."  
  
"No? Because I do not know what he may have done after knocking me out," Aalyssa  
whispered.  
  
"It would not change my feelings for you, because I love you with all of my heart and  
soul. I would give up forever for you. But he did not touch you, he said so himself."  
  
Aalyssa's arms slipped around his waist, clinging to him, her face pressed against his  
chest. She nodded and whispered, "I love you Konner."  
  
"I love you more and more every day, my dearest heart."  
  
"As I love you, with all of my heart. I just needed to know, that is all."  
  
"I should have told you. Forgive me, I did not think to, I was just so relieved to have  
found you."  
  
Aalyssa tilted her face up and smiled at him, "Of course I forgive you," she replied,  
kissing him softly. "I would forgive you almost anything. I must have blocked it out, or I  
would have asked. Because after I heard them, I remembered him trying to...before..."  
  
Konner kissed her nose then placed his finger under her chin, "Forget him, love. He is  
the past."  
  
"Yes, he is," she smiled through her tears.  
  
"You are all that matters to me, and our child."  
  
"And you and our child is all that matters to me," Aalyssa said with a smile, placing his  
hand on her stomach. "Our own little family."  
  
"Stars, it is hard to believe I am to be a father," Konner stated.  
  
"And me a mother," she said, smiling happily.  
  
"Lyssie, you were born to be a mother and will be a good one. I am more concerned  
with me being a father."  
  
"I know you will be a wonderful father, sweetheart," she assured him, moving her arms  
up around his neck.  
  
"And hopefully I shall be able to teach our sons how to defend themselves. Tis not as  
easy as Legolas and Iladori make it look though."  
  
Aalyssa gently tickled his side, "I heard Taisin say you are doing well, he does not give  
undeserved compliments. You know, with all that is going on, perhaps I should learn,  
and any daughters we may have. Just in case we are not near you and something  
should happen."  
  
"I will teach our daughters the basics, to protect themselves. I fear them wanting to be  
like their aunt, though. I have heard their family's guard talk about her in battle."  
  
Aalyssa was disappointed when he did not say if she could learn or not, and simply  
responded with "I do not wish for them to be warriors, just to be able to protect  
themselves when they are not with you."  
  
"They will," he nodded. "And do you wish to learn as well?"  
  
"Yes, please." Aalyssa never wanted to be put in a position again that she had been,  
unable to defend herself.  
  
"I will speak with the healers and see if it is okay for you in your condition. Then I will  
speak with King Careman to see if one of the Princess' instructors can teach you. What  
would you like to learn?"  
  
"I was thinking of archery, actually. And possibly some sort of knife...I am not at all sure  
I can handle a sword."  
  
"Long knife then. From what I have seen of your sisters, only Dori knows how to use  
swords. They say she sometimes uses two in battle at the same time, and I have never  
heard of that."  
  
Aalyssa nodded, "That must be impressive. All right, the bow and long knives."  
  
"I would ask Legolas to teach you the bow," Konner said with an impish grin, "But he  
does not have the temperment of late. Almost missed his target entirely a few days  
ago."  
  
"Really?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
Konner nodded gravely, "Yes, I fear it is true. My brother was distracted by a certain  
Forlindon Princess blowing in his ear."  
  
Aalyssa burst out laughing, "He really has it bad for Dori."  
  
"It is nice to see him in love and with someone who seems as crazy for him as he is for  
her."  
  
"Yes it is, they deserve the happiness," Aalyssa commented, still being held securely in  
Konner's arms. "Legolas needs to learn how to push Dori to open up, and she needs to  
learn how to share her feelings. Otherwise, he will begin to feel more and more pushed  
away by her."  
  
"And sometimes, my love, you need to learn to let them be."  
  
"Tis not healthy to keep things inside. When I did not have Legolas to confide in, twas a  
terribly difficult time," Aalyssa admitted.  
  
"You and Dori are very different people, my love," Konner told her. "You desire comfort  
and love. She is very self sufficient. And Legolas tends to take things at face value."  
  
Aalyssa snuggled against Konner, wrapping her arms around his waist. She smiled  
when he leaned into her and kissed her deeply. Her hands moved up to entwine in his  
unruly yet soft hair, pressing her body against his.   
  
Konner wrapped her tightly in his arms, feeling her melt, then pulled slightly away and  
smiled down at her, catching the dreamy look in her eyes as Aalyssa smiled up at him,  
sliding her hand inside his tunic. "My Lyssie." His hands moved up in to her hair,  
kissing her once more, his tongue searching out hers. He heard Aalyssa moan and  
make a small purring sound, and her body pressed even tighter against him.  
  
Lady Imeranian walked up behind them, unheard by either, lost in one another as they  
were. "Well, is this any way for the Heir to the throne of Mirkwood to act?"  
  
"What?" Konner croaked, pulling back from Aalyssa, hearing her issue a small choking  
sound.  
  
Aalyssa looked up, refusing to blush and looked Imeranian in the eye. "Good day, My  
Lady."  
  
"Aalyssa," Imeranian said cooly before looking at Konner.  
  
"Forgive us, Lady Imeranian," Konner said, grabbing Aalyssa by the hand and leading  
her from the garden, grumbling.  
  
"WELL, I've never..." Imeranian sputtered indignantly.  
  
"Yes, I am sure you have not," Konner mumbled under his breath, hearing Aalyssa  
giggling. "They want us to find a bride, a mate, yet they patrol the gardens. What I want  
to know is how Legolas and Iladori managed."  
  
"I believe they came out here late at night for a reason," Aalyssa admitted.  
  
"What do you mean, late at night?" Konner asked, shocked.  
  
"From what I gathered, they spent most of their nights out here in the garden."  
  
"What?" Konner asked incredulously. "And here I was trying to be honorable because  
he and I were sharing a room, and he spent the nights in the garden." He smiled when  
Aalyssa shrugged.  
  
"Tis what I was told," she said.  
  
"I would have never pegged him for that. In the gardens and they had not been caught.  
He has the luck of the Valar or something. Tis hard to imagine my little brother, rolling  
around in the gardens when there are beds to be had."  
  
Aalyssa gently slugged him in the arm, "It was not that way and you know it. She was a  
maiden until the other night. They were out here talking."  
  
"What in Middle Earth could they have had to discuss for that long?" Konner teased,  
contemplating the whole night by how many nights.  
  
She shrugged, her hand going to his back. "You did not notice him not coming to bed at  
night?"  
  
"I figured he came in after I was asleep. I have been all alone in my bed," he  
complained softly, "When I could have been with you. Sometimes being heir is a pain in  
the arse."  
  
Aalyssa kissed him below the ear, "You can join me tonight, now that you know." Her  
hand traced circles on his back underneath his tunic.  
  
"We could go to my room, but I fear finding Legolas and Dori there again," Konner  
moaned.  
  
"Well," Aalyssa began enticingly, running her finger down his chest, "There is always  
my room. Just make certain to bar the door."  
  
Konner chuckled and led Aalyssa to her chamber. Upon entering, he turned and slid  
the bar into place. "Now, where were we?"  
  
"I believe my hand was in your tunic, and you were kissing me very passionately, my  
love," Aalyssa replied with a smile.  
  
"Ahh, yes. Before we were interrupted by the old biddy," he said jokingly, his lips  
coming down on hers.  
  
"The nosy old biddy," she muttered before their lips met. Her hands slid gently back  
into his tunic.  
  
Konner kissed her slowly, his hands pushing down the bodice of her gown, exposing  
her creamy shoulders, then slipped around to undo the laces in the back.  
  
Aalyssa shivered under his ministrations, savoring the taste of his lips as she unlaced  
his tunic.  
  
He pulled back with a smile, "I love you. Have I told you that yet today?"  
  
"Hmm...yes, but I never tire of hearing it." She slipped his tunic off, whispering against  
his bare skin, "And I love you too, have I told you today?" Aalyssa tossed his tunic over  
her shoulder to land on the chair by the window.  
  
"I believe you have," Konner replied in a husky whisper, sliding the dress from her. He  
felt Aalyssa's hands travel down to his leggings and start undoing the laces.  
  
Konner pushed against her gently, toppling Aalyssa onto the bed and removed his  
leggings.  
  
Aalyssa's arms reached up for him and pulled him down to her, wrapping her arms  
around his neck and kissing him, inch by inch.  
  
Konner kissed her neck slowly, working down to the gentle swell of her breasts.  
  
"I love when you do that, Konner," she said softly, tangling her hands in his hair.  
Aalyssa moaned and moved slightly under Konner's gentle wandering touch moving  
over her body, her hands playing in his hair. She lifted her head slightly and licked  
behind Konner's ear.  
  
Konner chuckled and kissed his way down to her navel, pausing to say, "Hello, my little  
one."  
  
Aalyssa smiled as he kissed his way back up.  
  
"Sorry love, I cannot wait much longer," he stated, spreading her legs and settling  
between them while kissing her.  
  
"Nor can I, It has been way to long, my love," she replied, alternating kisses and licks  
on his neck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aalyssa was curled in his arms, her head on his shoulder, when Konner lifted his head  
to peer at the clock. "We have forty minutes until dinner. I need a bath and to get  
ready."  
  
"Mmm...I need a bath and a nap," Aalyssa agreed.  
  
Konner kissed her shoulder and got up, pulling on his clothes, "Bath yes, nap, no time."  
  
"I suppose not," she sighed. "I hope I do not fall asleep during dinner." Aalyssa slipped  
out of the bed to find a gown.  
  
"Fall asleep during dinner I will have no choice but to sleep in my room tonight," Konner  
teased. "You will need your sleep more than you will need me."  
  
"I shall strive not to fall asleep during dinner. I am certain I can find something to  
occupy my attention," Aalyssa stated, grinning mischeviously at Konner.   
  
Konner chuckled and left for his chamber.  
  
He returned half an hour later to find Aalyssa frowning. ""Hello, beautiful," he greeted  
her, kissing her softly. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Hi, sweetheart," she replied, returning his kiss. "Elspeth has not brought my gowns  
back from the laundry yet. I should have gotten more it seems, and I wish I had  
something prettier than this," she indicated the white gown with pastel trims.  
  
"What is wrong with that one?" he asked, perplexed. "That one is pretty, you are  
dressed like a proper Elven Maid."  
  
"Tis pretty, but I am not really a Maid now, since I am betrothed."  
  
"Correct me if I am wrong, but do not all Maids where white until they are wed?"  
  
"I think being pregnant also makes me not a Maid."  
  
"But protocol says you are, and should wear white. As does Court tradition," he scolded  
her mildly.  
  
"I suppose," she whispered, her hand slipping around his arm.  
  
"Plus," he began with a smile, "Think of it this way, when our daughters are old enough  
to be presented, it shall be easier because everyone will remember you did not flaunt  
tradition like Dori."  
  
"Hmm, let me think on that. Kidnapped, pregnant before wed, set a royal family on it's  
ear...did I not?"  
  
Konner threw his head back and laughed, "You know what I mean. You did not come to  
court wearing leather leggings and bearing arms. And you did not begin wearing colors  
until we were betrothed. You are having a real wedding ceremony, not a handfasting."  
  
Aalyssa eyed him from the corner of her eye. "True. But Dori's gowns have always  
been so lovely, and I have always wanted to wear colours."  
  
"Yes, but when their daughters are of age and come to Court, they will carry the  
memories of her actions here, and will have a harder time. And we both know, as much  
as we would like things to change, they are very slow to do so."  
  
"I know. But still..."  
  
Konner glanced at her.  
  
"I know you will find this silly, but I am not even certain I want to subject our daughters  
to the shenanigans of the court."  
  
He shook his head, "It is the best way for them to find husbands though, Lyssie. Look at  
Dori and Legolas."  
  
"I know. But all of the backstabbing, Konner..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"We will raise them to be honest and true, Lyssie."  
  
"Yes, and they shall know they can come to us about anything at all."  
  
"And who knows, maybe some things will have changed by then.  
  
"Possibly," Aalyssa agreed with a smile, as he led them into the dining hall, finding both  
families seated together. 


	27. Chapter 27

FINDING HEART  
CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN  
BY DRAGONWIND  
  
Email: princessaalsyssaofmirkwood@hotmail.com   
  
Fandom/Genre: Lord of the Rings/Romance  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Anything familiar from the books or movie belongs to Tolkein, any one not  
recognized is mine. Written strictly for entertainment purposes only, no money made  
from this endeavor, please do not sue  
  
Copyright 2002 by Cindy Warner  
  
Archive: Yes, with permission, please email me  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
As the first pale rays of dawn cast through the window, Aalyssa stirred. Myalora,  
Ziellien and Tracimia had taken Aalyssa and Iladori out the previous evening for their  
last night of being maidens, then insisted Aalyssa spend the night in their rooms. She  
rubbed her temples, trying to erase the headache from being up late the night before.  
Aalyssa grinned as she sat up, her legs swinging over the side of the bed. 'I wonder  
how Konner made out on his night on the town with Legolas and Papa?'  
  
The door flew open and Ziellien hustled in, Aalyssa's gown in her arms. "Time to get up  
and bathe. Tis your wedding day!"  
  
"In a few hours I shall be my beloved's wife," Aalyssa beamed. "For all eternity!"  
  
"Indeed," Ziellien laughed, ushering her sister to the bathing room.  
  
As the two brides bathed, Myalora dashed between both rooms, checking on the  
progress of her two daughters. The Queen's face was lit with joy when she slipped into  
the room she shared with her husband. "You look very handsome," she commented,  
seeing Careman changing into his dress tunic and leggings.  
  
"Thank you, my love. I must say, I am quite excited to finally have a chance to walk one  
of my daughters down the aisle to give them away."  
  
  
Aalyssa chewed on chunks of bread and cheese as Ziellien prepared the dress. She  
had decided not to eat a lot for breakfast, wanting to save room for the feast after the  
wedding, and she was not truly hungry, due to nerves.  
  
The dress was slipped on her, Ziellien adjusting the sleeves then tying the laces in the  
back. "Lys, this dress is gorgeous. "  
  
A blush crept over her, "Thank you, Ell. I would not have selected it had you not pushed  
me in that direction. Sometimes tis hard to get over feeling like you do not deserve nice  
things."  
  
"You deserve only the best, and I know Konner shall make certain you receive the best.  
Sit down and slip your shoes on, and I will do your hair."  
  
Aalyssa settled back as her sister placed six thin braids in her hair, twisting small white  
and pink flowers within, leaving the thin braids hang loose. The unbraided hair was  
swept up and piled on top of her head, more flowers woven within.  
  
Just as Ziellien finished, Myalora swept into the room with a bouquet of flowers. "Oh,  
Aalyssa, you look like a princess. Iladori is already dressed and waiting in the common  
room."  
  
"We are almost ready, Mommy," Ell announced, placing a thin plain silver chain around  
Aalyssa's neck. On it was suspended a single sapphire, "Konner asked me to put this  
on you, Sister. Tis his gift of love for you."  
  
A tear shimmering in her eye, she looked at her sister, "And Legolas has my gift for  
Konner?"  
  
"He does," she nodded. "I gave it to him myself before I woke you."  
  
Aalyssa grinned, "So they survived last night with Papa?"  
  
"They looked a little bleary eyed." Ell laughed, "Legolas told me Konner passed out  
from over imbibing and he and Daddy had to carry him to his room."  
  
"Oh dear," Aalyssa grinned, chewing on her lower lip. She followed Ell out to the  
common room where Iladori waited.  
  
Iladori had chosen a simpler design, a cream colored dress trimmed with cream, no  
other adornments. Her dark brown hair had been left loose, save for the braid on each  
side with cream colored ribbons woven into them. "Lys, you look stunning!"  
  
"As do you, Dori!" The two sisters hugged. So much had happened, discovering they  
were twin sisters and wedding two brothers.   
  
Careman emerged, holding an arm out to each of his daughters. "Come my beautiful  
ones, time to go to the gardens and become wives!" He smiled with pride as they each  
took an arm, and along with Myalora, they walked to the gardens.  
  
  
  
At the gate leading from Rivendell, set a carriage. Inside, her wrists bound and en route  
for treatment in Gondor was Marissa. She peered through the window, seeing the  
decorations in the garden. The announcement had reached her even down in the  
dungeon, today was the wedding day of her cousin. "I will have my revenge," she  
hissed. "Perhaps not today, but you shall not know endless happiness. I will destroy  
you." She curled her lip and sneered as the carriage pulled out, catching sight of  
Aalyssa, Iladori and Careman walking to the garden. "I will destroy all of you."  
  
  
The trio paused just outside of the gazebo. With a smile, Myalora announcing she was  
going in to make certain they were ready to begin. She kissed each girl, both of whom  
were becoming nervous. "You both will do very well," she assured them. Myalora  
entered the garden, smiling and greeting each of the guests as she walked toward the  
front where Thranduil and Laure sat. Konner and Legolas stood near Lord Elrond, each  
shifting nervously on their feet, Aragorn and Arwen already in place as the witnesses.  
Myalora nodded regally and the flutist began to play.  
  
All in attendance stood and faced the entrance of the garden, all smiling when  
Careman walked in, a Princess on either arm. He escorted them to the front, where he  
slipped each hand into their betrothed's, then Careman sat down with Myalora.  
  
Lord Elrond smiled at the two young couples. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here  
in the sight of the Valar to witness the joining of these four Elves, deeply in love, in  
marriage. If anyone should have any objection, let them speak now or forever hold their  
peace." He glanced around, seeing nothing but a sea of happy faces in the seats.  
  
He turned to Legolas and Iladori, "Now, do you, Iladori, take Legolas to be your wedded  
husband, for richer, for poorer, in war and in peace, for better or for worse, as long as  
the World endures, and beyond?"  
  
"I do," she replied softly.  
  
"And do you, Legolas, take Iladori to be your wedded wife, for richer, for poorer, in war  
and in peace, for better or for worse, as long as the world endures, and beyond?"  
  
"I do," Legolas smiled.  
  
"Now, please exchange the rings." Elrond observed as the couple exchanged their  
rings along with smiles. "Please kneel," he said, waiting for them to do so. "By the  
power given to me in accordance with the laws of marriage, I now pronounce thee,  
Husband and Wife." The couple stood, "May I present Prince Legolas and Princess  
Iladori of Mirkwood," Elrond announced. The couple smiled and bowed to the guests,  
then stepped off to the right. "Along with the traditional ceremony, Konner and Aalyssa  
have some vows of their own they would like to make in the witness of family and  
friends.  
  
"Now, do you, Aalyssa, take Konner to be your wedded husband, for richer, for poorer,  
in war and in peace, for better or for worse, as long as the World endures, and  
beyond?"  
  
"I do. I pledge my heart to you, Konner. My heart, my love, my life. I shall be a help-  
mate to you and vow to care for and protect you and our children, of which I hope there  
will be many," Aalyssa vowed, her eyes sparkling like the night stars. She did not notice  
Laure sitting next to Thranduil, holding his hand and lightly dabbing at her tearing eye.  
  
"And do you, Konner, take Aalyssa to be your wedded wife, for richer, for poorer, in war  
and in peace, for better or for worse, as long as the World endures, and beyond?"  
  
"I do. I pledge my heart to you, Aalyssa. My heart, my love, my life. I will protect you  
and keep you and our children safe."  
  
"Konner, Aalyssa, Legolas and Iladori, children of Mirkwood and Forlindon, may your  
love continue to grow and your happiness know no bounds," Elrond acknowledged.  
"Konner and Aalyssa, please exchange the rings."  
  
Konner slipped a plain gold band on Aalyssa, "This band is endless like my love for  
you."  
  
Aalyssa took Konner's hand, and slipped a matching band on him. "This band is a  
symbol of my never ending love for you."  
  
"Please kneel," Elrond said. When they had done so, "By the power given to me in  
accordance with the laws of marriage, I now pronounce thee, Husband and Wife." He  
looked at the guests, "And now I present the Crown Prince of Mirkwood, Konner and his  
Princess, Aalyssa."  
  
Konner helped Aalyssa to her feet then gave her a lingering kiss, filled with the  
promises of things to come, sending tingles down to her toes.  
  
Thranduil's arm slipped around Laure, "Why do you cry, my love?"  
  
"Both of my sons are wed. My Konner married to little Aalyssa, tis about time. One he  
can be assured loves him and not his power and wealth."  
  
Thranduil chuckled and nodded, taking her hand as the guest filed from the garden,  
heading for the dining hall.   
  
The four newlyweds stood together as the garden emptied, embracing their new  
spouses. "As much as I wish to be alone with you, we had better go to the feast,"  
Konner sighed in Aalyssa's ear.  
  
"Yes, our first royal protocol as a couple," she agreed. Aalyssa turned in his arms and  
kissed him softly. "But the sooner it is over, the quicker we can be alone. And begin our  
life as a couple."  
  
"Here, here, Lys," Legolas agreed, wanting also to be alone with Iladori.  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
They entered the dining hall last, taking their places of honor on the dais. Konner and  
Legolas each seated their wives, and servants began to bring out the food and wine.  
  
Aalyssa's eyes widened, it appeared every sort of food imaginable was being served.  
She also could not believe the turn out, it seemed everyone in Rivendell was at the  
feast to celebrate the couples' marriages. She smiled and thanked the servants as  
bowls and plates heaped with food were placed in front of them.   
  
Konner poured her a glass of wine as well as one for himself, Legolas doing the same  
for Iladori. Jesters and minstrels wandered the hall, entertaining the guests as they  
feasted and drank, the atmosphere jovial and merry.  
  
Elrond sat at his table, Aragorn and Arwen at his side. He knew the trouble that loomed  
on the horizon, and was glad to have had the opportunity to bring some lightness and  
happiness to the Elves.   
  
Konner picked up a strawberry and dipped it into some whipped cream and popped it  
into Aalyssa's mouth. As she took a bite, her tongue brushed his thumb, eliciting a  
smile from him. "Maybe we should save these for later..." he teased, setting them to the  
side. Aalyssa shot him an alluring look and turned her attention to her soup.  
  
"Dori is going to miss Legolas terribly while he is gone," Aalyssa commented with a  
sigh. The two were speaking softly and gently touching one another. "She will be  
included in trips we take and anything we may plan to do. Except..."  
  
Konner smiled, "I would have it no other way. I promised Legolas I would watch over  
her while he was gone, and I shall. He already knew you would, tis why he did not ask it  
of you."  
  
The feast ended and after the servants removed the remains of the dinner, the band  
began to play a waltz. Konner and Legolas got to their feet and extended their hands,  
palms up, to their wives. The two newlywed couples walked out on to the dance floor  
and began the first dance.  
  
Aalyssa rested her head on Konner's shoulder, happily enwrapped in his warm arms.  
"Our first dance as husband and wife."  
  
He kissed the tip of her ear and smiled, "And by no means our last, a'maelamin."  
  
The evening flew by, and Aalyssa had not realized she could be as happy as she was  
at this time in her life, married to the man her heart had loved for longer than she could  
remember.   
  
When the night ended, the guests thinned and Konner suggested retiring for the night.  
He paused at the kitchen, garnering a bowl of fresh strawberries and whipped cream,  
then led Aalyssa to her, now their chamber.   
  
Konner released her just long enough to bar the door then led her to the bedroom,  
where he placed the food on the bed table, then began untieing her dress. "This dress  
looks like it was designed just for you," he whispered, kissing her shoulder then her  
neck."  
  
"Mmm," she purred, "I hoped you would like it." Hand in hand, they walked over to the  
bed, where Aalyssa began laughing. "Elspeth, the romantic," she said, pointing out the  
rose petals spread out on the bed under the blankets. Their sweet fragrance filled the  
air.  
  
"Leave them, I like it," Konner whispered in her ear as he slid the gown from her body.  
"I shall have her sprinkle our bed every night with rose petals."  
  
"You silly you," Aalyssa teased, pulling his tunic open and nipping on his shoulder.  
  
"Now, now, the strawberries are here to be eaten," Konner admonished playfully , his  
tongue tracing the delicate whorls of her leaf shaped ear.  
  
"But you taste so much better," Aalyssa joked, sucking the cream off of the strawberry  
he held to her mouth.  
  
With a chuckle, Konner wrapped his arms around her and collapsed on the bed,  
bringing her down on top of him. He reached up and brushed some of her loosened  
hair from her eyes. "My Lyssie..Mine for all time."  
  
"My Konner, my heart, mine for all time," Aalyssa whispered in reply, bringing her lips  
down to cover his. 


	28. Epilogue

FINDING HEART  
EPILOGUE  
BY DRAGONWIND  
  
  
Email: princessaalyssaofmirkwood@hotmail.com  
  
Author: Cindy Warner  
  
Fandom/Genre: Lord of the Rings/Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Anything recognized from the books or movie is Tolkein's, anything not  
recognized is mine. This is written purely for entertainment purposes and no money is  
made. Please do not sue  
  
Rating: R  
  
Archive: Sure with permission, and let me know where.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Seven months had passed, and the two very pregnant twin sisters were strolling  
through the palace, debating ideas for Konner's birthday. Despite his wishes, they were  
determined to throw him a party. Konner had gone to his mother for assistance to talk  
them out of it, but he discovered to his horror that she was on their side.  
  
When her foot hit the next landing, a pain shot through Aalyssa, causing her to double  
up and crumple to the floor.  
  
"Lys!" Dori shouted, kneeling next to her. She looked around for help, knowing Konner  
was in a meeting with his father.   
  
"I think..." Aalyssa began, trying to get to her feet, "I think it is time."  
  
Elspeth and Donlugan came strolling up the hall, discussing household things,  
breaking into a run when they saw the two Princess' on the floor.  
  
"Get the midwife," Iladori told Elspeth as Donlugan lifted Aalyssa to carry her to her  
room. Iladori went as fast as she could to find Laure, who was in her sitting room with  
Myalora who had come to Mirkwood with them, to await the births of her daughters'  
children.  
  
When the midwife arrived, Aalyssa settled in the bed with her mothers and Iladori  
fussing over her, Elspeth went to the throne room to tell the King and Prince of the  
impending arrival.  
  
Several hours passed, Konner pacing in the receiving area. He turned worried eyes on  
his father every time he heard Aalyssa scream out.  
  
"It will be fine, Son," Thranduil assured him for what seemed like the thousandth time.  
His arm went around him as he led him to a bench. "The ladies will send for us when  
they are ready."  
  
"I did not want to ever hurt her," Konner mumbled. "It sounds so painful..."  
  
"Your Mother sounded much the same, and she never regretted a moment of it. She  
assured me it is an easily forgotten pain."  
  
  
  
"Why did no one tell me it would hurt so?" Aalyssa panted out.  
  
Laure and Myalora each squeezed a hand, "Once the babe is here, you will forget all  
about the pain," Laure assured her.  
  
Finally, the babe was out and the healer proclaimed, "Tis a healthy girl!"  
  
Aalyssa groaned and moaned out, "Then why am I still in pain?"  
  
The midwife examined her quickly, ignoring everyone's looks of concern. "Because  
there is another babe on it's way," she announced calmly.  
  
"Twins! Tis delightful!" Myalora gushed as Laure cleaned the first babe, leaving the  
midwife free to work.  
  
"I changed my mind," Iladori said from her corner, frightened.   
  
"Changed your mind about what, sweetheart?" Laure inquired, the babe squalling in her  
arms. "Twill be all right, you shall be with Mommy very shortly," Laure said softly to the  
babe.  
  
"Having the babe. Tis too much pain."  
  
"Oh, but it is so worth it," Myalora told her.  
  
"Do not be ridiculous Dori. If I can do it, a warrior such as yourself can do this," Aalyssa  
taunted from the bed. She laughed when her sister harrumphed and stuck her tongue  
out at her, then groaned when fresh pain washed anew over her.  
  
Finally, the second babe was born, another girl, and when both were clean, one was  
nestled in the crook of each of Aalyssa's arms. "Hello, my darlings," she said with a  
smile. "Welcome to Mommy's arms." The babes both quieted and nuzzled around,  
trying to find food. "Hungry are we?" she chuckled.  
  
Iladori tentatively reached out to touch her nieces' heads, "So I guess you get to use  
first and second choice girl names."  
  
Aalyssa nodded. "Kayleigh and Rhiannon."  
  
Laure went to retrieve Konner and led him to the room where he nervously entered. He  
cautiously approached the bed, his eyes smiling at the sight they beheld. "If that is not  
the most beautiful vision I have ever seen," he whispered. "You have never looked  
lovelier, than right now, with our daughters tucked into your arms."  
  
"Daddy is here, darlings," Aalyssa whispered to her suckling children. "They are a little  
distracted right now, or they would greet you," she teased her husband.  
  
He bent down and kissed each of his girls and rubbed the two tiny little backs. Konner  
looked up at his wife and smiled with pride. "Thank you for the most precious gifts you  
could ever have given me."  
  
  
  
Two months later, with her twin sister at her side, and her brother-in-law as stand in  
father, Iladori gave birth to a son, Fangorn. The child was the image of his father, and  
Iladori could not wait until he returned home so they could be a family. 


End file.
